『¡Soy inocente!』- BNHA KatsuDeku
by ValeDrops02
Summary: -¡Soy inocente!-esas fueron las palabras que dijo antes de que el juicio terminara. Izuku Midoriya fue culpado por un crimen que no cometió y fue encarcelado injustamente. En prisión conocerá a Bakugou, un preso que le cambiará la vida por completo. Tras sufrir las peores atrocidades y soportar innumerables caídas, ¿Deku podrá levantarse y seguir adelante con Bakugou?
1. ADVERTENCIA

Antes de que empieces a leer, el siguiente fanfic contiene escenas explícitas, tales como:

Violencia física y sexual

Trama psicológica destructiva (tortura mental y física)

Asesinato

Tragedia

Escenas de canibalismo

Amputación 

Urofilia (exitación sexual hacia la orina)

Coprofilia (exitación sexual hacia el excremento)

Emetofilia (exitación sexual hacia el vomito)

Acrotomofilia (deseo sexual por alguien que tiene algún miembro amputado)

\- Hay una diferencia de edad entre Deku y Bakugou- kun (aunque comparado a lo anterior esto es lo de menos)

Contiene escenas en dónde los personajes (especialmente Izuku Midoriya) se ven expuestos a situaciones de fatiga y estrés mental excesivos.

Si este tipo de contenido no es de tu agrado te invito a que dejes de leer.

O lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Para concluir daré unas cuantas aclaraciones:

• Universo alternativo

• Izuku Midoriya/Deku, no tiene particularidad y nunca obtuvo una

• Personajes inventados por mí tendrán relevancia en la trama

• Ciertos personajes (como el caso de Todoroki) saldrán de sus personalidades del anime, ya que estas serán un poco más exageradas o cambiarán completamente.

• Las infecciones de transmisión sexual no existen en este universo.

• Hay un poco de Tododeku, pero nada de triángulos amorosos, es más bien un Tododeku malo, muy muy malo.

Puede que en un principio no parezca KatsuDeku/Kacchan x Deku, pero con el desarrollo de la historia se verá que sí.

El crecimiento de los personajes, él crecimiento de la pareja y todo lo demás es muy largo. La historia se desarrolla muy lentamente, tomen eso en cuenta.

En serio, tomen eso muy en cuenta antes de leer:

EL KATSUDEKU SE DESARROLLA MUY LENTAMENTE, sin embargo, sí es KatsuDeku.

(No será la relación más sana del mundo)

Sin nada más que agregar, demos inicio a esta tortura mental.

Inicia la desgracia y la tragedia para Izuku Midoriya:


	2. ¡El fracasado desciende!

No todos fuimos creados con igualdad, no todos somos tratados con igualdad y no hay motivo para justificar una injusticia, esas son las verdades que aprendí a mis 16 años de vida.

Fui criado por alguien vulnerable.

Desde que papá nos abandonó, recuerdo haber visto a mamá llorar un montón de veces.

Cuando ella lloraba desconsolada, yo me iba a mi cuarto a llorar también.

No entendía nada, solo sabía que me dolía verla así.

Desde aquel entonces yo ya conocía a los héroes, esas personas tan fuertes que salvan a los demás con una sonrisa.

Mi madre me apoyó en mi decisión de querer ser uno; ambos esperábamos felices a la manifestación de mi particularidad.

Mientras eso ocurría, yo pensaba que mamá necesitaba un héroe y yo quería serlo.

Entonces cuando la veía llorar, me acercaba para abrazarla en vez de no hacer nada.

Pero eso no era suficiente. Yo no tenía la fuerza necesaria para salvarla.

Cuando llegué a cierta edad, mi particularidad jamás se manifestó y mi sueño de ser un héroe se arruinó. Sin embargo, yo intentaba verlo con optimismo, pero muy en el fondo la tristeza se apoderaba de mí.

『La pequeña abeja vuela alto en el cielo, con sus bellas y translúcidas alas, va hacia su panal. Pero no todas las abejas pueden regresar, al enfrentarse al mundo exterior... siempre habrá seres con el poder de aplastar a un pequeño insecto volador』

He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he llorado suplicando por un poco de piedad y mis cicatrices son una muestra de ello.

He visto a la muerte con mis propios ojos varias veces.

Cuando creí que no tenía nada que perder porque ya lo había perdido todo, seguí perdiendo más y más cosas, pero lo único que me regresaron fue la esperanza.

En mis tiempos fuera de aquel lugar, conocí a dos personas que influyeron mucho en mi vida. Una me ayudaba mientras que la otra me hundía.

Ryuichi Sato, mi vecino. Fue mi compañero de clases durante varios años.

—¿Qué prefieres, Midoriya?, ¿ser comido por caníbales o chupársela a Ryuichi?

—L-Los caníbales...

Se metía conmigo de todas las maneras posibles.

Ese día, Ryuichi y sus amigos me acorralaron en los viejos baños abandonados que están a unas cuadras de la escuela.

Me obligaron a hacerle sexo oral a Ryuichi. Me quitaron los pantalones y tocaron mi cuerpo.

Agachado en el suelo, sentía que me ahogaba por la sensación de su miembro con mi úvula.

Me dejaron en paz cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Salieron corriendo mientras yo estaba tirado en el suelo llorando por lo ocurrido.

Ryuichi Sato viene de una familia de villanos... políticos corruptos.

Estudia en el mismo curso de héroes que yo porque quiere pulir sus habilidades.

Quiere aprender lo mismo que los héroes para un día de estos usarlo en su contra.

Mis sueños frustrados y el acoso que recibí por parte de ellos fue suficiente para que comenzara a tomar antidepresivos.

Tuve que aprender a transformar el dolor en determinación por mi propio bien. De lo contrario, me vería obligado a sucumbir ante la tristeza y la vida sólo sería peor para mí.

Esta es mi historia. Se que no lo parece, pero realmente es una historia de amor.

Es la historia de como logré amar la vida pese al sufrimiento y de cómo empecé a amarlo a él...

El día en la escuela comenzaba normalmente para nuestro protagonista: Izuku Midoriya, un chico de primero de preparatoria que anhelaba ser un superhéroe.

Vestido con su uniforme escolar y sus peculiares tenis rojos, entró a su salón de clases y se sentó a su asiento como era su costumbre. Miró hacia la ventana y perdió sus ojos en el cielo azul de la mañana que asomaba.

Empezó a reflexionar sobre su vida y a darse la fortaleza mental que necesitaba.

Su mayor anhelo en la vida era llegar ser un superhéroe, por supuesto, y uno de sus objetivos había sido entrar a la UA, pero no había aprobado el examen, pues él no tenía una particularidad.

Aún así, se había quedado en una de las mejores preparatorias del país en donde decidió entrar al curso de héroes.

Incluso con unas notas perfectas y excelentes estrategias de combate en toda la escuela, su falta de particularidad era un gran obstáculo.

Izuku aspiraba alto, quería ser el mejor héroe del mundo, como el gran All Might. Tenía mucho optimismo y una gran voluntad, esas mismas cualidades eran las causantes de que fuera el "fracasado" de la clase.

Era demasiado amable, más que amable, era un poco tonto.

Con mucha voluntad, pero poco carácter.

El más silencioso y estudioso de todo su grupo.

Se había ganado el apodo de nerd y era utilizado constantemente por sus compañeros de clase para que hiciera las tareas que ellos no querían hacer.

—¡Oye, nerd!

De pronto se acercó uno de sus acosadores.

—Dime, Ryuichi— dijo él con miedo.

Ryuichi era uno de sus compañeros de clase, él más idiota de todos. Izuku lo despreciaba con todo su ser, pues era su bully y el causante de la mayoría de sus desgracias.

Aunque era un idiota, tenía una particularidad asombrosa: podía controlar el metal a su gusto y diversión, justo como Magneto.

—Más te vale que hayas hecho mi tarea, ¡porque si no voy a meter tu cabeza al retrete con mierda!

—Sí la hice— el chico sacó un cuaderno de su mochila paga entregárselo a su dueño.

—Bien

Aunque sabía que de todas formas iban a meter su cabeza al retrete.

"Puede que sea un retrete limpio esta vez" pensó

Y sí, ahora estaba parcialmente limpio.

Al salir de la escuela sus abusadores lo habían acorralado en el baño para darle una buena remojada a su cabeza en el retrete.

—¡Esperen!— les rogó, intentando contener sus arcadas por el mal olor del baño y la asquerosa

sensación que tenía en la mejilla.

—¡La respuesta de la pregunta número tres estaba mal!, ¡todas las tareas eran iguales y ahora estamos en problemas por culpa tuya!

Sumergieron su cabeza en el retrete una vez más, azotándola con las paredes del inodoro.

Lo dejaron ahí unos cuantos segundos y luego de una interminable espera para el chico, lo sacaron de golpe.

—¿¡Lo hiciste a propósito!?

—¡No!, ¡me equivoqué en esa pregunta...! ¡lo siento mucho!, ¡no pude hacer tantas tareas porque tuve dificultades y...!

Su cabeza dio al retrete una vez más y los tipos jalaron la palanca haciendo se se quedara atorado.

"¿Debería suicidarme un día de estos?"

Tener a su acosador todos los días era de lo peor, ya que era un constante recordatorio de ese día en los baños.

Su fuerte voluntad parecía irse por el retrete.

Camino a su casa, intentaba no llorar.

Estaba cansado de engañarse a él mismo con eso de que podría ser un superhéroe.

"¿Todo se puede con esfuerzo?"

No estaba seguro si era así.

Ya había pensado en el suicidio varias veces, pero no se sentía capaz de volver a intentarlo.

Andando por la acera se encontró a alguien de apariencia agradable, quien lo saludaba alegremente desde la lejanía.

—¡Midoriya-kun!

—¡Daisuke-san!— lo saludó feliz

Daisuke Inuoe: su vecino cuatro años mayor y la única persona que lo apoyaba moralmente. Tenía la particularidad de la elasticidad.

Era un muy importante amigo para Izuku (realmente era su único amigo).

—¿Por qué esa cara?, ¿te sientes bien?— se acercó al ver la expresión que tenía en el rostro, era una sonrisa fingida, Dai lo conocía muy bien.

—Estoy bien. Tuve un día cansado, es todo.

—Mmm, entiendo. Para que te sientas mejor, ¿no te gustaría ir a mi casa a leer algunos cómics?, ¡tengo el último volumen de All Might contra la liga de villanos!

También era un friki de los superhéroes al igual que él.

—Me encanta la idea

\--

De camino a casa de Daisuke, tuvo un desafortunado encuentro con el grupo de Ryuichi.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí: a Midoriya y a su noviecito friki. ¡Que suerte!

Los chicos habían salido a buscar diversión con un par de tubos y un bat de béisbol. Buscaban a alguna chica que estuviera sola, pero en vez de eso se habían encontrado con su mascotita Midoriya.

—¿Qué les parece si nos divertimos un poco con ellos?

—C-Chicos... N-no es que no quiera divertirme con ustedes... pe-pero tenemos que ir a un lugar muy importante— intentó salir de la situación con su tartamudeo habitual.

—¿Quienes son estos idiotas, Midoriya-kun?— le preguntó Daisuke

"¿Daisuke-san, acaso quieres morir?"

—¿Acaso quieres morir?— Ryuichi le preguntó lo mismo

—¿Quien eres tú para amenazarme?, ¡métete con alguien de tu tamaño y deja a Midoriya-kun en paz!

Ryuichi se acercó hostilmente hacia Daisuke, Izuku ya sabía que todo iba para mal.

—¡N-No le hagas caso!, ¡e-él está muy enojado por mi culpa, no sabe lo que dice!

Pero Izuku no pudo hacer nada, pues Ryuichi ya le había soltado un puñetazo a su amigo y lo había tirado al piso.

—¡Daisuke-san!

De inmediato corrió preocupado hacia Daisuke.

—Estoy bien, Midoriya-kun

Daisuke se levantó con dificultad con ayuda de Midoriya.

—Ellos son los que te molestan en la escuela ¿cierto?

—Ah... no

Para Daisuke era evidente que Izuku estaba mal, sin embargo sabía que su mejor amigo nunca le contaría el por qué de su bajo estado de ánimo, por lo que se decidió a actuar por su cuenta y ayudarlo aunque se negara.

—¡Escuchen, imbéciles!, ¡si se meten con Midoriya-kun se meten conmigo!

La bola de chicos se lanzó contra él rápidamente, Izuku se quedó a un lado mientras los tres sujetos atacaban a Daisuke.

Su amigo daba muy buena pelea gracias a su particularidad. Esquivaba los golpes rápidamente y lograba devolver algunos.

Daisuke siempre había sido su mejor amigo, desde que se conocieron, él siempre lo había apoyado en todo, y ahora también lo estaba defendiendo de los chicos que siempre lo molestaban.

Era como su héroe.

A mitad de la pelea, Ryuichi sacó una navaja.

El sensor de peligro se activó en Izuku, pues Ryuichi podía controlar el metal a su voluntad.

Ryuichi corrió hacia Daisuke con la navaja entre las manos e intentó hacerle una finta, fingiendo que lo apuñalaría en el estómago.

—¡Daisuke-san, cuidado!

En un movimiento brusco, Ryuichi clavó la navaja en la cabeza de Daisuke, matándolo instantáneamente.

Usando su particularidad, controló el cuerpo de la navaja, moviéndolo hacia todas direcciones mientras se hacía paso en el cráneo del más grande, destrozando con fuerza el hueso y la corteza cerebral de Daisuke sin una pizca de piedad.

—¡DAISUKE-SAN!

Izuku veía, parado a mitad de la calle, cómo el cerebro de su único y preciado amigo era masacrado con fuerza y brutal bestialidad y como chorros de sangre inundaban su rostro ya sin vida.

Sintió enormes ganas de vomitar y como algo dentro de su pecho se estrujaba dolorosamente, el pánico lo llenaba y el shock no se hizo esperar.

En su mente se repetía que todo aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía ser real pero así se sentía... ¿qué clase de pesadilla estaba viviendo?

Mientras, Ryuichi y sus dos amigos huyeron a toda velocidad.

Una cuadra después se encontraron con una patrulla, y cobardemente comenzaron a gritar —¡Ese chico es un asesino!— refiriéndose a Izuku

Llamaron la atención de un oficial de policía, al cual llevaron hacia dónde Daisuke yacía.

A pasos débiles y lentos, el pecoso se acercó y se dejó caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su amigo.

Observó su cuerpo tendido en el piso, sin vida y con la parte posterior de la cabeza completamente destrozada.

Las lágrimas empaparon sus mejillas. Asimiló que Daisuke ya nunca podría volver y entonces su corazón de verdad se rompió.

Lentamente sacó la navaja del cráneo de su amigo, llenando sus manos de sangre.

Se quitó el suéter y gentilmente cubrió el rostro de Daisuke.

—Dai...

—¡No te muevas!- gritó alguien detrás de él.

Con las manos temblorosas se giró hacia atrás.

Un policía le apuntaba con una pistola.

—Mi amigo está muerto...— dijo con la voz rota —Está muerto...

—¡El lo asesinó!— gritó Ryuichi

Izuku no se dio cuenta de la situación hasta que escuchó a su acosador gritar aquello.

A todos esos desgarradores sentimientos se les sumó una enorme indignación.

"¡No!, ¡yo nunca haría algo así!, ¡¡fue Ryuichi!!", intentó decirlo, pero las palabras no salían.

—¡Estás bajo arresto por cometer homicidio con un arma blanca!— le gritó el policía.

Cuando se dio cuenta, había reporteros y cámaras a su alrededor.

Ahora Izuku estaba encerrado en una patrulla, totalmente inmovilizado de las manos y pies.

Se encontraba tremendamente asustado.

De un momento a otro había descendido de ser víctima del bullying, a ser un criminal.


	3. No eres inocente hasta que

Siendo el presunto asesino de Daisuke Inuoe, Izuku Midoriya tenía que poner de su parte en el proceso judicial, pero desde su arresto mostraba ansiedad y estado de trauma, por lo que la fiscalía determinó que le era imposible atenerse a las medidas y procesos judiciales en su estado mental y sería custodiado e internado en un hospital de salud mental hasta que se encontrara en condiciones para proceder.

En el transcurso de su hospitalización se llevarían a cabo las investigaciones propias al caso, así como la interrogación de los testigos.

Mientras él estaba lidiando con ansiedad y estrés postraumático en el hospital, no sabía que la justicia que tanto apreciaba estaba siendo manchada, ni se imaginaba los resultados aberrantes que acontecerían dentro de un tiempo.

Alguien con poder, influyente y repugnante metería su palanca en el caso, cerrando toda posibilidad a la verdadera justicia.

Sin embargo... ¿cuál es la verdadera justicia?

Tras un mes de terapias conductales enfocadas a su trauma, medicación, desensibilización y demás, Izuku ya se encontraba un poco mejor.

Desde el inicio supo que era uno de los principales sospechosos, lo que era indignante y doloroso a la vez.

Tras un mes de ansiedad, creyendo que todo el mundo lo lastimaría, ya por fin estaba relativamente estable y entendía que cada vez más se acercaba la hora de ir a declarar.

Todos los días hablaba con su psiquiatra, siendo esta de gran ayuda en su recuperación.

Veía a su madre una vez por semana y un policía estaba al pendiente de él constantemente.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente en aquel cuarto de hospital, en esos patios de descanso llenos de flores y pasto y en esas terapias recurrentes.

Izuku estaba destrozado, su tristeza era tan fuerte... pero poco a poco su tristeza se convertía en el equivalente a su enojo.

Ryuichi Sato había excedido todo límite de descaro. Había asesinado a su mejor amigo y ahora lo culpaba a él.

Izuku siempre se sintió como una basura; su amor propio era poco, pero era diferente si algo le sucedía a las personas que apreciaba.

En medio de una de sus terapias con la doctora Yaoyorozu, tomó una decisión...

"Cuando tengamos el juicio, en el transcurso de todo el proceso judicial... voy a hacer que Ryuichi pague por lo que hizo"

Ese pensamiento lo llenó de determinación.

Confiaba en la justicia, en eso que All Might defendía a capa y espada. Quería ser igual, aplastar a aquellos que llenan el mundo de oscuridad con la inquebrantable justicia y dar luz al asesinato ahora impune de aquel al que quería como a su hermano.

Ese fue su sustento para mantenerse en pie.

¿Cuál es la verdadera justicia?

—Declaro al acusado: ¡culpable de toda infracción mencionada!

El juez golpeó con su mállete en la mesa de roble barnizado.

—Será sentenciado a una cadena perpetua y cumplirá su sentencia en el reclusorio Fuchu para presos especiales.

El juez estaba dictando la sentencia para el culpable. Durante meses en el hospital siempre anheló oír esas palabras, pero ahora que las escuchaba no podía dejar de llorar.

Izuku Midoriya caía en la desgracia mientras el jurado susurraba en el fondo. Ellos lo habían declarado inocente, pero el juez decía lo contrario.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

El pecoso estaba tan devastado que apenas y podía articular palabra.

Primero volteó a ver a Ryuichi, quien estaba sentado del otro lado con los otros dos testigos; le sonreía de manera burlona.

Habían intercambiado lugares.

Después Izuku miró a su mamá. Ella lloraba desconsolada en los taburetes detrás de él.

Inko Midoriya no podía aceptar el hecho de que su hijo fuera un asesino. Se negaba a aceptar que el chico acusado era su hijo.

Lo miró e Izuku interpretó desprecio en esos ojos verdes.

Ese desprecio en su rostro le hizo sentir unas desesperadas ganas de hacerle ver que se equivocaba.

—¡Soy inocente, mamá!— empezó a gritar y a retorcerse cuando un par de policías lo esposaron y levantaron de su lugar.

—¡Por favor!, ¡te lo suplico!, ¡tienes que creerme!, ¡él era mi único amigo!, ¡yo no lo hice!

Nada de lo que dijera lo iba a salvar.

Antes y durante el juicio había estado sumamente inquieto y nervioso, con pesar pudo responder a las preguntas del juez por lo traumado que estaba y su abogado pareció estar más en su contra que a su favor.

De pronto se sentía como si él mundo entero se hubiera puesto en su contra, si Izuku hubiera estado un poco más atento se hubiera percatado de la sucia jugarreta del juez, los testigos y los abogados.

Como el pobre chico no estaba en sus sentidos, se le declaró culpable de homicidio causado por problemas mentales, era un inculpamiento casi perfecto.

El caso del estudiante sin particularidad que mató a su vecino a sangre fría llegó a oídos de todos sus compañeros de escuela, a los noticieros y a la internet,

La identidad de Izuku Midoriya se había hecho del conocimiento público gracias a cierto bastardo llamado Ryuichi, lo que le causó problemas puesto que Midoriya era menor de edad y hasta su juicio su nombre y rostro no se habían hecho públicos,

Incluso si le causó problemas a Ryuichi, no se comparaba con la vida de todos los familiares de Izuku Midoriya,

Tacharon a Izuku de criminal altamente peligroso considerando que no tenía particularidad y le sumaron los problemas mentales para sostener sus acusaciones, así como el testimonio de Ryuichi y sus dos amigos.

Para el mundo entero, Izuku había cometido dicho crimen.

\--

Mientras era trasladado en una patrulla hacia el reclusorio, se dio un tiempo para tratar de calmarse y limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Asimilar todo lo sucedido se sentía como una fuerte golpiza de Ryuichi multiplicada por cien.

Ya no sabía a donde iría a parar su sanidad mental.

—Te despides del reclusorio de menores— le dijo el policía que lo llevaba hacia la prisión —Me ordenaron que te llevara a la prisión Fuchu para presos "especiales"

—¿N-No es esa la cárcel con mayor seguridad del país?— junto fuerzas para hablar con su voz ahora asustadiza.

—Exacto. Fue hecha para presos con particularidades peligrosas, también para criminales enfermos mentales, pero desde hace algún tiempo aceptan a todo tipo de presos sin importar su infracción porque las instalaciones son enormes.

Si antes estaba hundido en la desgracia, ahora estaría mucho peor.

—¿¡Por que me llevan a un lugar así...!?, ¡solo tengo 16 años!

—Ahí hay criminales de varias edades. Además es el único reclusorio apto para presos mal de la cabeza como tú.

Aunque en un principio parecía que se calmaría, ahora era lo que menos podía hacer.

Comenzó a pensar que probablemente moriría en los próximos días y su cuerpo entero temblaba.

\--

Una vez dentro de la cárcel el proceso de introducción inició para el.

Le hicieron preguntas que no pudo responder, le pidieron que se agachara como si hiciera sentadillas para cerciorarse de que no llevara armas, después le hicieron una revisión médica.

Uno cuantos pasos después, ya se encontraba "listo" para ser encarcelado totalmente.

—Aquí tienes— un guardia le entregó un uniforme gris con un setecientos cincuenta y tres escrito en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

—¿P-Puedo conservar mis tenis?— preguntó con la voz rota,

—¿Qué?— el guardia lo miró enojado

Aventó un par de zapatos negros a su cara.

—¡Deja de preguntar mamadas y lárgate ya!

Tomó los zapatos y fue empujado.

Ahora le tocaba ir a su celda.

Respiró profundo. Estaba por encontrarse con los peores crimínales del país, sentía que iba a ensuciar sus pantalones en cualquier momento.

Siguió al guardia hacia su futuro hogar.

Al recorrer las celdas de los demás reclusos, todos comenzaban a gritarle cosas. Había tanto relajo que no entendía que decían, aunque así estaba mejor.

\- Hogar, dulce hogar - dijo el guardia, indicándole cuál era su celda.

Era un espacio grande y no había nadie más.

"¿Voy a estar solo...?"

Luego de ser empujado hacia dentro por el guardia, se despidió por completo de su libertad.

Observó bien su celda, tenía una litera y un pequeño baño detrás de un corto muro de concreto.

Había una ventana con barrotes, por la cual se podía observar el precioso cielo azul y el soleado día.

Luego se sintió miserable, por lo que no tardó en echarse en su cama a llorar.

"¿Cómo llegué a esto?"

Toda su vida habían frustrado sus sueños y aplastado su felicidad.

Ahora había sido acusado de la muerte de su mejor amigo, aquel crimen quedaría impune, pero ese no era el único problema, pues ahora él pasaría sus días encerrado y rodeado de criminales.

\- Lo siento mucho Daisuke-san...

Nunca pudo hacer nada por él, en ese momento solo se quedó observando.

Ni en el juicio, ni en el hospital, nunca hizo nada. Incluso si se había decidido a hacer justicia, ahora ya no podía hacer nada.

Había fracasado en salvar a otros, alguien como él nunca podría ser un verdadero héroe.

Se sentía culpable, como si por su incompetencia y debilidad su amigo hubiera muerto. Para todo el mundo, él ya era un despreciable y asqueroso criminal.

"Una mentira repetida mil veces, se convierte en una verdad... pero esa no es razón para justificar una injusticia"

Aun así, ese pensamiento no podría cambiar las cosas.

—De verdad lo siento...— lloró —Yo no puedo salvar a las personas, no puedo ser un héroe como tú,

Al pensar en Daisuke, llegó a su mente la manera en la que este solía apoyarlo.

Cuando más miserable se sentía, cuando más perdido se encontraba, las palabras de Daisuke Inoue le daban la fuerza que necesitaba y parecía que pese a no tener particularidad, podía enfrentar todas las dificultades con una sonrisa.

Pensó que si Daisuke siguiera vivo, entonces se pondría triste al verlo así.

Si aún estuviera con vida, lo abrazaría y le diría que usara todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en pie y no rendirse jamás.

Si aquella vez no murió aunque lo intentó, había sido porque se le concedió una segunda oportunidad, así pensaba Dai.

"Está bien, Daisuke-san, sobreviviré aquí, seré fuerte", le dijo a Daisuke, en donde sea que se encontrara.

Levantó su mano y apretó su puño con fuerza, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y hecho un montón de tristeza.

"Lucharé por mí y por ti, Daisuke.

Se que puedo hacerlo. Saldré adelante"

—Es una promesa...


	4. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio

Izuku despertó de repente, asustado por los golpes que los guardias daban en los barrotes.

—¡Levántense, malditos holgazanes!

—¡Oye tu, el nuevo, despierta!— lo llamó un guardia

Izuku lo miró asustado y de inmediato se levantó y empezó a vestirse.

El guardia abrió la puerta y le dirigió una mirada furtiva.

—¡A las duchas, pedazo de porquería!

—Sí...

Salió de su celda y vio todo el desorden que los presos armaban.

Golpeaban a los guardias, se pelaban.

Había alguien apuñalado en el piso, ¿quien fue?, quién sabe.

"Daisuke-san... ¿qué clase de lugar es este?"

Era peor de que esperaba.

—¡Camina!— el guardia le dio un empujón y después lo guió hacia los baños.

Ahora estaba ahí, frente a un montón de regaderas.

Se encontró con montón de hombres con caras intimidantes y cuerpos fuertes, algunos tatuados, otros peludos y otro más que se veían joevenes.

—Las toallas están acá. ¡Muévete!

Agarró una toalla y buscó una regadera que estuviera disponible.

Su presencia llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Algunos lo miraban con malicia, otros con lastima, otros más le dirigían miradas lascivas. Izuku trataba de ignorarlos, aunque sus nervios iban en aumento.

No encontraba ninguna regadera, la única disponible era una que estaba justo en medio de dos hombres con una muy mala cara.

—¡Oye tu!, ¡el del cabello verde!—le habló uno de los hombres intimidantes —Aquí hay una regadera, ¿por qué no la usas?— su tono de voz también era intimidante —Ven, ¿qué estás esperando?, ¿quieres que vaya por ti?

Deku tragó saliva y miró hacia los lados. No parecía tener otra opción, pero se negó a avanzar.

No le sirvió de nada porque el preso intimidante fue por él y lo llevó hacia la regadera a la fuerza.

Frente a los grises azulejos, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, sintiendo como las miradas de todos lo devoraban vivo.

Era demasiado incómodo, se puso muy nervioso.

Puso su ropa cerca de la regadera y fue a bañarse.

El agua estaba fría, intentó nivelar la temperatura, pero no podía.

De pronto escuchó que algo se había caído.

—Se me cayó el jabón.

Sabía que iba a ser presa fácil en las duchas, pero no creyó que lo sería tan rápido. En realidad había tenido una pequeña esperanza de salir ileso, pero se rompió de inmediato.

—Oye, ¿me pasas el jabón?

—Ah...— miró hacia abajo, ahí estaba el jabón, justo en sus pies.

—¡Agarra el puto jabón!

—P-Puedes usar el mío...

Se dispuso a pasarle el jabón al tipo, sin embargo sintió como una mano comenzaba a acariciar su espalda baja y tan repentino contacto lo hizo retorcerse y tirar el jabón por accidente.

Izuku sintió ganas de llorar cuando vio los dos jabones tirados en el suelo y sintió como la mano del otro sujeto bajaba cada vez más.

—Levanta el jabón.

Aquella voz era tan intimidante que se sintió forzado a hacer lo que decía.

Intentó preparase mentalmente, pero nadie está preparado para ese tipo de cosas.

Todos los demás habían desviado la mirada, a excepción de unos cuantos que querían ver el espectáculo que se aproximaba.

Se agachó rápidamente y agarró el jabón.

Aunque ya era muy tarde.

Sintió una salvaje invasión en su interior.

Era como si estuvieran partiéndolo en dos, así se sentía... Era doloroso.

El pene de un hombre desconocido se hacía paso en su orificio anal, velozmente y sin cuidado.

—¡Ah!

Comenzó a ser penetrado por aquel gigantón, que se movía salvajemente y sin cuidado en su interior.

El chico lloraba y se quejaba, le ardía, era insoportable.

Como Izuku era muy pequeño, pudo cargar su cuerpo con facilidad.

—¡B-Basta! ¡V-Voy a llamar a los guardias!

—Tienes derecho a guardar silencio— le dijo el hombre que se encontraba a un lado, observado la escena mientras se masturbaba.

De inmediato Izuku sintió extrema repulsión y una enorme impotencia.

—¡Ah!

Por mucho que forcejeara, el otro hombre era demasiado fuerte.

—Es tu primera vez ¿verdad?

—¡D-Deténgase!, por favor... ¡Basta!, ¡no!, ¡¡ayuda!!

Los demás reclusos salían hacia el comedor ignorando lo que estaba pasando, incluso si Izuku miraba hacia todas direcciones, a nadie parecía importarle, a excepción de un grupo de cuatro que observaban con mucha atención.

—Deberían compartir, si no quieren que mañana les habrá el estomago con una navaja— los amenazó un hombre castaño

—¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡suéltame!, ¡basta!, ¡¡no!!, ¡¡por favor!!

Lloraba pidiendo que se detuviera. No soportaría más ser penetrado, su cuerpo no lo aguantaría, no quería.

Estaba siendo violado y lo único que podía hacer era llorar y suplicar.

—Adelante, es todo tuyo— dijo el hombre que lo cargaba.

Salió rápidamente de las cavidades del pequeño chico y lo tiró al piso como si de un juguete se tratara.

El hombre castaño se colocó encima de él y lo tomó de las mejillas.

—Mira la cara que tiene, ¡está muy asustado!— dijo uno de los mirones

—¡P-Por favor no...!

Rogó más, tenía tanto miedo que incluso temblaba.

—Me gustan sus pecas, me dan ganas de arrancárselas

Aquel comentario lo aterró por completo, la idea de que esos hombres lo desollaran vivo era impensable.

El intimidante hombre castaño abrió sus piernas con brutalidad, dejando a la vista de todos las partes más íntimas de Izuku.

Veía la imagen de un inocente chico desnudo, quien lloraba tirado en el suelo. El preso nuevo tenía un cuerpo esbelto, su piel mojada por el agua de las regaderas lo incitaba a tocarlo, quería hacerlo suyo por la fuerza.

En la mente de un retorcido enfermo despreciable, Izuku debía ser violado por todos lados, su deseable cuerpo lo ameritaba.

Tras levantar más sus piernas, pudo ver mejor el pequeño ano del chico que se encontraba levemente inflamado, definitivamente lo cogería hasta dejarlo sangrando.

Mientras el pobre Izuku lloraba y gritaba, el hombre le metió los dedos y empezó a tocarlo sin cuidado.

—¡Ah! N-No... ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡basta!, ¡¡YA BASTA!!

La bola de hombres que lo rodeaba se masturbaban con impaciencia, pues morían de ganas por qué fuera su turno de "usarlo".

Los dedos de aquel hombre le provocaban un dolor intenso. Izuku estaba completamente asqueado.

Quería que alguien yo ayudara. No soportaría más tener a esa bola de mal nacidos mirándolo y tocándose frente a el.

Pensó que no podría ser más repugnante, hasta que uno de los hombres soltó todo su oloroso esperma en su cara. Luego los demás le eyacularon encima también.

—¡Ya deja de jugar con él!, ¡méteselo de una maldita vez, imbécil!— le exigió uno de los presentes

—De acuerdo— sacó sus desagradables dedos, mostrando lo húmedos que se encontraban tras haberlo tocado —Vamos a hacer algo mucho mejor. ¡La verdadera diversión empieza aquí, preso nuevo!

Sin previo aviso el hombre metió su gran pene en el, haciéndolo gritar del dolor.

—¡AAAAAAH!

Anteriormente los dedos del sujeto le habían pellizcado, era probable que le hubiera causado una fisura o alguna herida, pues la penetración se había vuelto mucho más dolorosa que antes.

—¡Que apretado!

Siguió moviéndose con total libertad, gozando del dolor del menor al que violaba salvajemente.

El apretado interior de Izuku se contraía por el dolor, provocando más placer al violador.

—¡AH!

"Alguien ayúdeme..."

No contuvo las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Sollozaba y dejaba salir quejidos de insoportable dolor.

Asomaba un poco de sangre por su orificio, le ardía mucho.

Mientras el castaño disfrutaba la desgracia del chico, no se dio cuenta de que otro muy peculiar los estaba observando.

—¿Con que abusando del nuevo? - habló, saliendo de su escondite

—No molestes, o si no...— dijo el abusador a aquel que los observaba.

—¿O si no qué?

De pronto salieron disparadas unas feroces llamas, quemando la espalda de quién abusaba de Izuku.

—Eres un hijo de perra!— insultó mientras intentaba tolerar el ardor.

De inmediato dejó de penetrar a Midoriya y molesto, se dirigió hacia el nuevo sujeto.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Violarme?— le preguntó el chico nuevo, tenía una extraña apariencia bicolor.

—Que asco me daría

Intentó atacar al misterioso chico, pero este usó su particularidad una vez más, para dejarlo inmóvil en una gruesa capa de hielo. Luego los demás sujetos fueron congelados también.

Izuku observaba confundido al chico de cabello rojo con blanco y ojos heterocromáticos.

Estaba asustado, no sabía si él también le haría daño, por lo que intentó levantarse y huir, pero no pudo porque estaba débil y adolorido.

—No te lastimaré, no te alteres.

Aquel chico se veía muy sereno, tenía un aura muy fuerte, lo incitaba a no tener miedo.

Izuku se levantó adolorido y con pesar.

El otro chico le pasó su ropa y una toalla.

—Debió ser duro para ti, pero ellos recibirán su merecido, te lo aseguro.

Lo miró a los ojos y de inmediato recordó a Daisuke.

Izuku comenzó a llorar con fuerza, se quebró y estalló frente al chico bicolor.

—¡Duele mucho!, ¡quería que se detuviera...!

—Está bien, debes llorar. Déjalo salir o te hará mal.

Fue abrazado por el de ojos de dos colores y siguió llorando.

Había sido horrible... Tan traumante y terrible, Izuku se sentía fatal.

Siguió llorando un rato más hasta que los ojos le ardieron, después ese chico misterioso se lo llevó al comedor.

\--

En el comedor se sentaron a unas mesas y el chico más alto le llevó comida.

—¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Come, necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

Izuku asintió con los ojos llorosos y dio un bocado al puré de papa de su plato.

—N-No te he dado las gracias por salvarme... Yo... Te lo agradezco mucho, en serio...

Recibió una sonrisa como respuesta.

—Eres diferente al resto, tú pareces una buena persona. No me lo agradezcas.

El pecoso no respondió, solo trató calmar sus ganas de llorar.

—Eres como un conejo en medio de una manada de lobos hambrientos...

—Yo... Creo que siempre he sido así...

Aún estaba un poco asustado, no sabía qué hacer, solo se sentía mal.

\- Lamento la rara comparación. Soy Shoto Todoroki, no me presenté antes

\- Ah... soy Izu-

\- Izuku Midoriya ¿cierto?, todos hablan de ti.

\- Ah...

Aunque todos lo conocían como el "conejito" nuevo, Todoroki siempre estaba bien informado sobre quien salía y quien entraba a la prisión.

—De seguro ya lo sabes, pero tienes que cuidarte o si no te van a hacer cosas horiibles.

—Si...

Lo sabía desde que puso un pie en ese lugar, pero no sabía qué hacer para defenderse. Todos eran más grandes que él, ese policía le había mentido.

—Creo que voy a morir aquí...— susurró

"Preferiría mil veces seguir soportando al idiota de Ryuichi que seguir aquí"

—Puedes pagarle a alguien para que te proteja, eso hacen muchos

—Podría...

"No tengo dinero"

—Creí que los guardias vendrían a vigilarnos, pero aún hay personas comiendo —dijo para desviar el tema

—No te dejes engañar por la imagen que dan los medios sobre esta prisión. ¿Reglas?, en este lugar solo hay violencia y aberraciones. Considera a este lugar como el bajo mundo.

—¿Cómo es que un lugar así sigue en pie...?

—Midoriya... bienvenido al mundo real. Sé que este lugar da miedo, pero yo te puedo guiar para que no la pases tan mal.

Shoto Todoroki es uno de los presos más imponentes de toda la prisión Fuchu. No solo por sus "contactos", él ha sabido ganar su lugar con su poderosa particularidad.

—Gracias... otra vez

—Para la cena haré que comas algo mejor, no como ese asqueroso puré

—N-No quiero deberte nada... no es necesario.

—Descuida, no tengo problema con eso. Será tu almuerzo de bienvenida.

"¿En este lugar podría haber una buena persona...?"

—Cuando salgamos al patio de receso ¿te gustaría estar conmigo?

—Sí...— dijo inseguro, no sabía qué hacer.

Tal vez podía confiar en aquel chico.

Vio en Todoroki la posibilidad de tener un aliado.

Aunque sentía que iba a colapsar del dolor, ante él aparecía una ligera ayuda que significó todo en ese momento.


	5. Litera y compañero

Si hay litera, hay compañero

Un pálido Izuku se encontraba en el patio de receso con Todoroki.

Mientras tanto, el resto de presos hacían sus actividades de todos los días, como intentar apuñalarse.

\- ¿P-Por qué los guardias no los detienen...?

—Te dije que aquí no hay reglas. Eso que ves es un juego, ver quien apuñala primero a quien.

"¿Juego...?"

—¿Sabes algo, Midoriya?, tienes muy mala suerte. No solo por el simple hecho de ser tu

—¿Qué?

—La celda en la que te encuentras.

—¿Ah?, pero si estoy solo...

—No estarás así por mucho tiempo

—¿Voy a tener un compañero?

—Sí y no es precisamente el más agradable de toda la prisión.

El tiempo de receso había terminado, al igual que la hora de comer. Izuku no había comido nada porque su estado de ánimo estaba muy bajo. Durante la comida solo recargó su cabeza en la mesa mientras Todoroki estaba con él.

Ahora estaba acostado en la cama de su celda, observando hacia la nada.

—Prisionero trescientos cuarenta y seis, a tu celda correspondiente —apareció de repente un guardia al que no había visto antes.

—De vuelta a esta pocilga— dijo el preso que lo seguía

El guardia abrió la puerta y el preso entró a su confinamiento.

—Maldita basura. Escucha bien, Bakugou, si vuelves a matar a tu compañero de celda no podrás regresar aquí y volverás a la celda de castigo, pero por veinte malditos años.

—Tal vez al próximo que mate seas tú, Aizawa— amenazó con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro

—Inténtalo, a ver si puedes

"¿Mató a su compañero de celda?", Izuku se puso alerta.

Antes de irse el guardia dijo...

—Ah, por cierto, tienes un nuevo compañero de celda

Deku se sobresaltó y se golpeó por accidente con la cama de arriba.

A Bakugou se le infló una vena en la frente.

—¡MALDITO AIZAWA DE MIERDA!

El explosivo chico le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Intenta no matarlo— Le dijo en tono de burla para luego irse.

El chico rubio con cabello desordenado y ojos rojos se acercó amenazante hacia el.

—Te mataría, pero no tengo ganas de que le agreguen otros veinte años a mi maldita condena, así que por el momento no lo haré.

"¿Por el momento?"

—¡Escucha con atención, escoria, porque no pienso volver a repetirlo!

— T-Te escucho...

—La litera de arriba es mía, y la de abajo también. No puedes dormir en ninguna de las dos, no me importa en dónde vayas a dormir. No quiero verte usar el mismo baño que yo, así que no lo usarás, solo cuando yo esté dormido.

Daba la impresión de ser hostil, malhumorado y con ese cuerpo tan imponente seguro podría matar a alguien muy fácilmente.

—No hables, no molestes. Mientras te quedes callado sin hacer nada todo estará bien. Si haces algo que no me guste, ¡TE MATO!, ¿entendido?

Izuku asintió, sin saber que con ese simple gesto no había pasado la prueba; aunque ni siquiera sabía que había una prueba.

Bakugou era así, siempre tomándose el lujo de juzgar si alguien merecía vivir o no, si alguien tenía potencial o no.

Repentinamente el rubio sacó una gran explosión de su mano derecha, asustando a Izuku y haciéndole ver cual era su particularidad.

Bakugou se subió a la cama de arriba y se puso cómodo mientras Midoriya solo lo observaba con miedo.

—No se por qué carajo Aizawa te puso conmigo, ¿eres un condenado a muerte?

—No

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy I-Izuku Midoriya...

Lo miró confundido. El nombre no le sonaba de ningún lado.

—¿Particularidad?

—No tengo una

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada... yo en realidad soy inocente...

Bakugou soltó una carcajada.

—Claro, eso dicen los cobardes cuando los encuentran luego de haber apuñalado hasta la muerte y haber disfrutado del sufrimiento de otras personas. Si estás aquí es porque eres parte de la peor escoria del país, ¡así que no me vengas con esa mierda de que eres inocente!

Izuku bajó la mirada.

—De verdad que yo no lo hice —susurró, sin ser escuchado por el otro

—Aunque no te ves del tipo que cometería un crimen. ¿Le hacías bullying a alguien y lo mataste por accidente? Tampoco, tú eres de esos de los que todo el mundo se burla.

—Sí, todos se burlaban de mí...

—Bueno, muérete, no me interesas. Ahora, mantente callado si no quieres terminar como mi primer compañero de celda.

Izuku se quedó sentado en el piso sin articular palabra alguna. Parecía que aquel preso no le haría nada si hacía lo que decía, eso era bueno.

"El día de mañana también estaré aquí... y pasado mañana, y pasado pasado mañana... y el próximo mes"

Al principio no prestaron mucha atención a ellos mismos. Izuku tenía otros problemas y sentía un enorme dolor, y Bakugou lo veía como alguien insignificante que moriría en los próximos días, ya que ni siquiera refutó cuando le prohibió usar la cama.

Nunca se imaginarían que esa persona cambiaría su vida por completo.


	6. Todoroki

Al caer la noche, Bakugou se fue a dormir. En todo el tiempo que transcurrió no volvieron a intercambiar palabra.

Izuku miraba por los oxidados barrotes de lo que simulaba ser una ventana.

Hacía su mejor esfuerzo por soportar el dolor de su pecho, pero era casi imposible.

En ese lugar ya no tenía medicamentos, ya no tenía el apoyo de su psiquiatra Yaoyoruzu, ni siquiera tenía una cama para acostarse a dormir y olvidarse de todo por un momento; ya no tenía nada más que una inmensa tristeza.

Con insistencia quería olvidar lo que sucedió en los baños; el toque de las repugnantes manos de aquellos hombres y sus lascivas miradas... la sensación de ser violado, tan sólo quería olvidarla.

Al poco rato se sintió un poco cansado y decidió irse a dormir.

Sabía que no podía usar ninguna de las camas, aunque Bakugou solo ocupara una; y como no tenía otra alternativa se echó a dormir al piso. Estaba frío y duro, pero no podía hacer nada más.

Su espalda y partes más abajo le dolían, pero aún así se durmió con lágrimas en los ojos, pensando que quizá mañana sería un día mejor.

Estaba en sueños, se encontraba solo en una habitación sucia, eran las regaderas.

A su lado había un grupo de hombres observándolo, esos rostros los conocía, eran los presos que lo abusaron antes.

"No..."

Se acercaban a él cada vez más y más, con pasos suaves que lo llenaban de pánico.

Cuando por fin estaban lo suficientemente cerca, pasaron a Izuku de largo y fueron por alguien más.

—¿Ah...?

El chico miró confundido hacia atrás, encontrándose con el grupo de hombres acorralando a su amigo Daisuke.

—¿Daisuke-san...?

Comenzaron a romperle la ropa salvajemente.

—¡¡Midoriya-Kun!!, ¡¡Midoriya-kun, ayúdame!!

—¡¡Daisuke-san!!

Aunque quería correr a ayudarlo, su cuerpo no podía moverse.

—¡¡¡DAISUKE-SAN!!!

Una fuerza desconocida no le permitía moverse.

Y mientras su amigo era brutalmente abusado, Izuku solo podía gritar.

—¡¡¡DAISUKE-SAN!!!— gritó, despertando por fin.

Sabía que si Bakugou despertaba le iba a ir mal, pero no podía contener su llanto, no tenía la fuerza.

No quería aceptar lo que pasaba, su situación, su desgracia.

La triste realidad en la que estaba metido.

Era desesperante, asfixiante.

Su llanto era cada vez más fuerte y desgarrador.

"¡Daisuke-san!"

—¡MALDITA SEA!— gritó Bakugou al despertar.

Ya era demasiado tarde para contenerse, pues había despertado a su compañero con su incesante llanto.

—¡¡CÁLLATE MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!! ¡TE VOY A VOLAR LOS PUTOS INTESTINOS!

Lo intentó, de verdad no quería llorar, pero siguió sollozando fuertemente.

—¡¡¡No puedo calmarme!!!, ¡¡quiero que alguien me ayude!!

Rápidamente Bakugou bajó de la cama y se acercó a Izuku para jalar su cabello.

—¡No!

—Eres escoria, ¿entiendes?, ¡¡nadie va a ayudarte!!

El chico lloró más, en respuesta a esas duras palabras.

—¡¡¡NO HICE NADA!!!, ¡¡¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!!

—¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!— le respondió el rubio.

Bakugou lo arrastró hacia los barrotes de la celda y, enojado, lo azotó hacia los barrotes, dejando atorada su cabeza en ellos.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA DE UNA VEZ!

El impacto de su cabeza contra los tubos de metal logró dejarlo inconsciente, pues Bakugou no usó la fuerza para matarlo, por lo que por fin dejó de llorar.

Bakugou realmente odiaba a las personas que solo sabían llorar y lamentarse entre su miserabilidad y ese chico no era la excepción, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el mocoso muriera, estaba seguro.

—Midoriya, despierta...

Izuku abrió los ojos lentamente, siendo cegado por la luz.

Todo estaba borroso.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— habló una voz gentil.

Al inicio pensó en Daisuke, pero al incorporar su vista pudo ver al chico bicolor, observándolo con preocupación.

—¿Midoriya?

—Todoroki...

El susodicho lo ayudó para sacar su cabeza de los barrotes y mantenerse en pie.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Anoche yo estaba... hice enojar a Bakugou y él me golpeó.

Ahora Todoroki parecía enojado, su suave expresión se había torcido a una llena de coraje. Era como si tuviera ganas de matar.

Luego suspiró y miró al chico pecoso con amabilidad.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Izuku asintió.

—¿Vamos al comedor?, seguro tienes hambre.

—Sí...

Entonces fue guiado por Todoroki mientras este sujetaba su hombro.

Mientras caminaban Izuku empezó a sentirse extraño.

Sí... al mirar a Todoroki podía sentir una sensación de calidez y una reconfortante tranquilidad.

Que fuera amable y se preocupara por él lo hizo sentirse protegido, por lo que sus ojos se cristalizaron.

\--

Después ambos salieron al patio de receso.

Izuku se sentó en el piso a observar lo que hacían todos los demás.

Todoroki lo miraba.

Ese cabello verde rizado, esos adorables ojos gigantescos, sus preciosas pecas y la dulce y temerosa voz del chico... le gustaba.

—Midoriya, sé que tú eres inocente

—¿Eh?

—No apuñalaste a nadie. Busqué información sobre ti y lo sé.

Quería ganarse la confianza de Izuku a toda costa.

Investigó sobre él porque le gustaba.

—Yo no... yo no hice nada.

—El sistema policiaco es una mierda, ¿no lo crees?

El chico asintió.

—No pudiste hacer nada, todos ellos te llamaron criminal y te lastimaron y ahora estás aquí.

—Sí...

El más bajo ya había comenzado a llorar.

—Seguro que fue muy doloroso.

Asintió otra vez. Todoroki se acercó a él para darle un abrazo.

—Está bien, creo que cualquiera en tu situación no lo podría soportar. Estás siendo fuerte.

—¡No puedo hacerlo...!

—Sí, sí puedes— le dijo mientras apretaba su cuerpo con gentileza —Eres fuerte, ¿no es así?, puedes hacerlo.

Mientras abrazaba al bicolor, Izuku se percató de que Bakugou los estaba observando.

Todoroki le dirigió una mirada asesina y Bakugou le sonrió sádicamente a Izuku, sin prestarle atención al amenazante Todoroki.

"¿Por qué me está viendo...?"

A Bakugou no le interesaba Izuku para nada, entonces, ¿por que lo veía?

La hora de descanso termino y todos volvieron a sus edificios, algunos fueron a sus celdas y otros se paseaban por las instalaciones.

El nuevo recluso estaba en su celda sentado en el piso, mientras que Bakugou estaba sentado en la cama.

—El bastardo pervertido de Todoroki te eligió ¿cierto?

Izuku lo miró confundido.

—No me sorprende. Eres pequeño y tierno, no hay muchos tipos así en este lugar. Eres la escoria menos repugnante entre la demás escoria.

"¿Eso es un cumplido?"

—No entiendo...

—Es que eres tan imbécil. Solo te diré que vas a sufrir, más de lo que tenías que sufrir. Mmm, ¿cuántos días llevas aquí?

—Hoy es mi segundo día

—Te fue mal en las duchas, por supuesto.

Izuku bajó la mirada.

Recordar lo sucedido provocaba que le doliera el pecho y que ese vacío solo se hiciera más grande.

—¿Y que hizo ese imbécil de Todoroki? ¿Se unió?

—No... Todoroki-kun me ayudó

—Mmm, así que no es tan idiota. Aún así es un bastardo pervertido

—Y-Yo creo que tal vez es buena persona...

—¿Buena persona?— rió —Claro, ¡y yo soy inocente!

Izuku lo miró extrañado.

—En este lugar está la peor escoria del país. Todos son escoria, sin excepción. Así que no esperes encontrar gente "amable"

—P-Pero puede que Todoroki-kun no sea tan mala persona. Sé que es un criminal pero... puede ser que entre los villanos no todos sean despreciables...

—Ajá. Me divierte ver lo estúpido que puedes llegar a ser

El chico pecoso bajó la mirada.

Un nuevo día para Izuku en la prisión llegaba.

Era el comienzo de un ciclo para el.

Primero: Acoso sexual en las duchas.

Temblaba del miedo, había manos acariciándolo en todas partes. Era terrible pero podía soportar ser tocado, prefería eso a ser violado nuevamente.

Segundo: Un desayuno que ni siquiera se podía comer, pues se lo quitaban antes de que pudiera probarlo.

Tercero: Un breve receso en el que Todoroki estaba con él, esa era la mejor parte del día.

Cuarto: Regresar a la celda a soportar al malvado Bakugou.

Quinto: Comida, ahí era en donde se encontraba.

Había tenido suerte, pues ahora le había tocado en el mismo comedor que Todoroki y ese chico le hacía sentir seguridd.

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita, Midoriya?

—El katsudon

—Un día de estos te voy a invitar uno

—No quiero tener más deudas contigo, es suficiente con todo lo que has hecho por mí, no te molestes más

Todoroki le sonrió.

—Eres tan humilde. Midoriya... no mereces estar aquí

—El juez no pensó eso, pero... por favor no lo menciones.

"Pero aquí estás, podría ser conveniente", pensó Todoroki.

Izuku quería preguntarle a él porque estaba ahí, pero le daba vergüenza.

—Tu poder es genial. Puedes hacer tantas cosas... me gustaría tener uno como el tuyo.

—Es verdad, tu no tienes uno.

—Jamás entré a la UA... después de todo ser héroe no es para mí— dijo cabizbajo.

—Yo iba a aplicar para la UA, pero como ves no estoy ahí. Tengo otros intereses

"Como tú, por ejemplo"

—Me parece que hubieras sido un gran héroe

—No hablemos de héroes, ¿quieres?, no me agradan. A nadie de aquí le agradan, así que no los menciones o te darán una paliza.

—De acuerdo.

Seguía sin entender porque Todoroki estaba en ese lugar, era demasiado ordinario como para estar ahí o quizá se estaba dejando llevar por el hecho de que Todoroki había sido amable.

Luego de comer, Todoroki siguió a Izuku a su celda.

"Bakugou no está, así que todo estará bien"

—¿Te siguen tratando mal?

—Sí, es horrible tener que ir a bañarme. Me golpean, me quitan mi comida y me... tratan muy mal —recordó el acoso sexual que había sufrido

—Yo tengo una gran reputación aquí, podría ayudarte

Esas palabras se sintieron como una especie de salvación.

—Si tu me apoyas seguro que estaré bien, pero ¿estás seguro?

—Claro, me agradas mucho, por eso mismo no tendrás que pagar un precio tan alto

—¿Pagar?

—La protección aquí no es gratuita, pequeño rol de canela

"¿Rol de canela?"

—Entiendo... el dinero mueve al mundo. Tengo que conseguir un poco... o tal vez mucho...

Todoroki le dirigió una pícara sonrisa.

—¿Sabes como conseguir dinero aquí?— Todoroki empezó a acercarse un poco más a Izuku —Hay una manera algo fácil para ti.

—¿C-Cuál?

Todoroki se acercó un poco más y colocó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Izuku.

El pecoso podía sentir la respiración del más alto mientras este dirigía su otra mano hacia su cintura y trataba de acariciarlo.

—Ven conmigo al ala dos y-

—Escuchen par de escorias, si van a coger lárguense a otro lado o les voy a explotar el pene para que dejen de fastidiar—Había llegado Bakugou

"Maldito Bakugou", pensó un frustrado Todoroki.

— ¡Largo!

—Piénsalo ¿sí?— le dijo a Izuku antes te irse

\--

—Ahora eres su nuevo muñequito, felicidades.

Un pequeño idiota manipulable como Izuku no era mala elección.

—Todoroki-kun solo me ofrecía protección.

Aún así pensaba que Todoroki había actuado muy extraño.

—Sí y tú le ofrecías otra cosa

Izuku suspiró.

—Solo él es amable conmigo... todos me tratan como basura.

—Eres basura.

—Lo sé...

Bakugou miró al pecoso con atención. Sus facciones decían que era bastante joven.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo dieciseis.

Bakugou pensó que el chico era muy jóven como para estar en prisión y siendo tan débil, era obvio que le iría mal en los baños todos los días, era objetivo de todos los violadores del ala uno, en verdad tenía muy mala suerte, así qué quiso darle un consejo.

—¿Sabes por que Todoroki está aquí?

—No.

—Shoto Todoroki, es el hijo menor del héroe profesional Endeavor. Era un niño de excelencia, con una gran particularidad y un gran futuro por delante.

—Y por qué está aquí?

—¡A eso voy, maldito gusano!

—¡Lo siento!

—Él es un loco pervertido. Una vez lo demandaron por acoso sexual, pero su padre pudo limpiar su nombre con un buen soborno a la policía. Aplicó para la UA, de hecho estudio ahí por un año, pero aún así no es más que otra escoria de mierda. Solía violar y torturar chicas jóvenes, incluso violaba a sus cadáveres mutilados, al menos así era hasta que una de sus víctimas escapó y fue con la policía. Endeavor no pudo encubrir nada porque encontraron videos de Todoroki haciendo todas esas mierdas. Ya no es un Todoroki, Endeavor lo enterró en este lugar de mierda y le quitó su apellido, pero aún así todos aquí lo llaman Todoroki.

Izuku estaba horrorizado.

—¿D-De verdad él hizo todo eso...?

—Sí, bonita historia ¿no crees?. Ahora tú eres el objetivo de ese bastardo.

"Eso no es verdad..."

—Ya te lo dije, imbécil, todos son escoria, sin excepción.


	7. Aquí no existen loshéroes

No existen los héroes

Habían llamado a todos los presos para la noche de cine anual. Ahora todos estaban reunidos en el patio.

Izuku no sabía que tenían una noche de cine.

Era bastante común ver presos con características animales o particularidades extrañas. Había un tipo que tenía brazos de lava, otro que podía ser luz y hasta un reptiliano.

Izuku vio un lugar vacío en la primera fila y fue a sentarse.

—¡Oye!— sintió como alguien lo empujaba, pero cuando se volteó no vió a nadie.

—¿Ah?

—¡Te sentaste en mi, maldito niño idiota!

No sabía de dónde venía esa voz.

—Kaname, él no puede verte —habló un chico de cabello morado y grandes ojeras.

—¿Tu particularidad es la invisibilidad?

—¿¡Tú que crees!?

—L-Lo siento... creí que estaba vacío

A un lado del chico de cabello morado había un asiento vacío.

—¿Ese asiento esta vacío?— señaló lo silla.

—Está vacío, maldito mocoso, si no fuera noche de cine te patearía el trasero— le dijo enojado

Izuku se sentó.

Nunca antes había visto a esos sujetos, había tantos presos que era difícil verlos a todos.

El de cabello morado no parecía peligroso, así que se animó a hablarle.

—No sabía que teníamos noche de cine.

—La tenemos una vez al año.

—En una película les enseñan a unos presos otra película llamada "el ciempiés humano" y luego les dicen que les harán lo mismo que en la película... — dijo el hombre invisible

—¿Qué es un ciempiés humano? Suena gracioso, como tortura humana

—Es cuando unen a una persona al trasero de otra y unen otra al trasero de esa.

Izuku se quedó preocupado al escuchar tal conversación.

—Espero que nos pasen esa mierda hoy, quiero verla— dijo el ojeroso.

El pecoso lo miró con cara de susto.

—Por cierto, tu eres el nuevo ¿verdad?

—Sí, soy Izuku Midoriya

—Yo soy Shinso

Pudo hablar normalmente con alguien; no lo sabía, quizá Todoroki no era el único dispuesto a ofrecerle su ayuda y podía conseguir a otros aliados.

Le daba miedo acercarse al resto, pero si no actuaba, se lo comerían.

—Y... ¿por qué estás aquí, Shinsou-san?

—Estaba enojado con un puto restaurante de mierda porque se llamaba Katsudon y no vendían Katsudon, así que lo hice explotar controlando a algunas personas. Pero estoy aquí por actividad terrorista.

Shinso hablaba con tranquilidad e inexpresión.

Al oír eso casi se arrepintió de haberle hablado. ¿Por qué pensó que podría ser amigo de un criminal?

La película dió inicio.

Shinso esperaba el ciempiés humano y el resto de presos esperaban alguna película enferma, quizá un documental sobre la vida de Armin Meiwes (el caníbal de Rotemburgo) o incluso Batman. Pero no, les pusieron una película de All Might.

Todos los presos empezaron a quejarse y a gritar.

— ¿¡QUÉ ES ESTA MIERDA DE ALL MIGHT, JODIDO AIZAWA!?— le gritó Bakugou al guardia

—Disfruten de su noche de cine— dijo Aizawa riendo

—Parece que odian a All Might... —dijo Izuku en vez de pensar

—Ese maldito héroe fue el que me metió a prisión—le dijo Shinso

All Might había metido a prisión a la mayoría de ellos, incluido Bakugou, como era de esperarse.

La prision Fuchu era el nido principal de todos los que odiaban al símbolo de la paz

No les quedó de otra más que ver la película.

A Izuku le encantaba esa película, la había visto un millón de veces en casa de Daisuke, y en su casa, y en el cine y en todos lados.

No pudo evitar emocionarse por las heroicas acciones de la película, haciendo enojar a Shinso.

—¿Eres seguidor de All Might?— le preguntó Shinso

No era buena idea decir que sí.

—No-

Pero en cuanto le respondió cayó en el control mental del ojeroso. No tenía idea de su particularidad.

—Anda, ve y grita que te gusta All Might y luego golpeate a ti mismo contra la pared.

No solo hizo el ridiculo, se ganó el odio y los golpes de algunos presos por ser seguidor de All Might. Por suerte, el guardia llamado Aizawa detuvo la golpiza.

Ahora se encontraba en su celda, con Bakugou.

Descansaba recargado en la pared, los golpes de los presos lo dejaron lastimado y quería dormir un rato.

—¡Setecientos cincuenta y tres!— Habló un guardia —¡MIDORIYA!

—¿Q-Qué pasa?— dijo alarmado, acercándose a los barrotes.

—Estaría bien si te mueres de frío— Aizawa le arrojó una sudadera verde —Pero yo tendré que recoger tu cadáver.

El uniforme era bastante delgado, por eso mismo les entregaban cobijas y sudaderas cuando se acercaba el invierno.

—La necesitarás

Aizawa se marchó.

Bakugou se le quedó viendo a Izuku mientras este sujetaba la sudadera.

—¿Pasa algo... Bakugou-san?

—No me hables, maldita escoria.

Tragó saliva.

—No te vayas a enojar conmigo por favor, solo quiero saber si lo que dices acerca de Todoroki-kun es verdad...

—¿Crees que miento?

—Quisiera que fuera mentira.

—¡Ha!, piensa lo que quieras. De una forma u otra voy a divertirme mirando tus desgracias

Se le acercó amenazante, Izuku intentó retroceder, pero aún así Bakugou se acercó.

—Nadie en este puto basurero va a ayudarte desinteresadamente —Lo empujó hacia la pared para después mirarlo fulminante —¿Te gustan los héroes, Izuku?, pues en este lugar esos bastardos no existen.

Bakugou le dio un fuerte tirón a su brazo, estuvo a punto de rompérselo. Midoriya soltó un grito de dolor y empezó a llorar.

—No iba a rompértelo, deja de llorar

Lo levantó y lo azotó contra los barrotes, haciendo que su cabeza se atorara entre estos otra vez.

—Odio a los ilusos como tú que creen que pueden encontrar amabilidad en este jodido agujero.

Izuku lo hizo enojar, quería golpearlo.

—Abre tus malditos ojos. ¡Estás en la mierda, deja de jugar al amiguito con Todoroki y con Shinso!

—L-Lo siento... No quería que te enojaras, no debí preguntar...

Sabía que no tenía porque preguntar eso, pero de verdad deseaba que fuera una mentira.

—Sácame de aquí, Bakugou... por favor...

Bakugou lo miró con desprecio. Estaba a punto de hacer que le sumarán veinte años a su condena, pero se contuvo, por alguna extraña razón sintió que debía contenerse.

—Muérete, estúpido Deku.


	8. El líder del ala uno

El lider del ala uno

—Oye, Midoriya, ¿qué te pasó?— Era Shinso

La escena de Izuku despertando con la cabeza metida en los barrotes se volvía frecuente.

Ahora tenía un horrible dolor de cuello.

—¿Conoces a Bakugou?

—Entiendo.

—¿Podrías ayudarme?

Shinso pateó su cabeza con fuerza, sacándolo de los barrotes.

No estaba seguro si agradecerle o no, aunque era más amable que Bakugou.

Shinso caminó hacia los baños, seguido por Izuku.

"No quiero ir a los baños"

El ciclo se repetiría una vez más, incluso podría ser peor que el día anterior.

—¿Por qué no te saltas el baño?— le propuso el de cabello morado. Ver su cara de preocupación lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

—¿Puedo hacer eso?, ¿los guardias no me obligarán a bañarme ni me golpearán?

—¿Crees que a alguien le importa si te bañas o no?

Un enorme alivio lo llenó de inmediato.

Izuku no perdió el tiempo y se fue directo al comedor.

Se encontró con Bakugou, quien era el único dentro del enorme comedor.

—¿Saliste de los barrotes tu solo?— le preguntó el rubio.

—No.

—¿Todoroki te ayudó?

Esa pregunta lo puso nervioso.

—Fue Shinso...

Bakugou desvió la mirada con desprecio. Ahora ignoraba la existencia de Izuku.

El chico pecoso fue a la barra por su charola con comida y se sentó lo más lejos de Bakugou que pudo.

Empezó a comer.

La comida del reclusorio era un frío puré de papa, carne y unos cuantos vegetales, pero para el cansado y hambriento Midoriya parecía algo más que decente.

La cárcel era un lugar horrible y tan solo podía sentirse miserable en ese lugar.

Llevaba un par de semanas o puede que menos, pero en ese tiempo ya había sido violado y acosado, también había comido extremadamente poco porque el resto de presos le quitaban su comida.

Y mientras comía se dijo a sí mismo que debía ser fuerte.

"Tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice a Daisuke"

No tenía iniciativa, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Su estado de ánimo lo estaba llevando a un abismo.

Si se quedaba callado podría llorar en cualquier momento. Era más que obvio que estaba deprimido y con tristeza buscaba una forma de salir.

"Todoroki dijo que puedo hacerlo... y yo sé que debo ser fuerte"

Sin embargo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo ser fuerte o de cómo demostrar su inocencia.

—Oye, escoria, si empiezas a llorar voy a romperte la cara— len dijo Bakugou porque notó cómo se cristalizaban sus pupilas y sus mejillas se enrojecían.

—Sí...

Intentó calmarse, se talló los ojos y después se levantó.

El de ojos rojos lo miró salir del comedor con atención, viendo cómo dejaba atrás la comida que antes tanto anheló.

"Tal vez se derrumbe antes de que Todoroki pueda pisotearlo", pensó para sí "Alguien como él no pertenece a este lugar"

_

El agua fría caía en todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar y agitando su respiración.

—P-Por favor d-déjame ir - habló con dificultad - E-El agua es-está helada...

—¿Tienes frío?, bueno, agua caliente entonces.

De golpe abrió la llave del agua caliente, el líquido de inmediato aumentó su temperatura, ardiendo en la piel del menor, quien se alejó a toda velocidad de la regadera.

—¿Ahora estás mejor?

Izuku miró a su agresor con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?— le preguntó adolorido

—Nada, solo quiero molestar a alguien.

Respondió muy similar a Ryuichi, cuando antes lo acosaba o golpeaba.

El pecoso sintió como su corazón se estrujaba más.

—Es muy obediente— dijo Shinso, quien había estado viendo todo este tiempo desde la lejanía, en las regaderas del otro extremo.

—Y es muy débil— le respondió Kaname, el hombre invisible.

—¿Deberíamos ayudarlo?

—Que se joda, ¡yo no me meto con ninguno de la sección C!, ¡ni siquiera con Tsuburaba!

Cuando volvieron a verlos se percataron de que el tipo que molestaba a Deku ya se había ido.

—Supongo que ya terminó. No lo mató esta vez

—Ese chico está durando mucho ¿no crees?— preguntó Kaname

—Apostaré diez mil yenes a que Bakugou se queda con su cabeza.

—Eres cruel, ojeras.

_

Izuku estaba parado frente a la barra del comedor, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y el cuerpo adolorido.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?, ya unos cuantos meses quizá.

Quería escaparse y quería hacerlo rápido.

—¿Midoriya?

No le veía sentido a seguir ahí formado para la comida, de todas formas se la iban a quitar y no iba a comer nada.

Su estómago rugió. Esta vez tenía que comer, así fueran solo migajas. Pero quizá se le quitara el hambre en cuanto tuviera algo que comer.

—Midoriya, ¿te sientes bien?

Reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que Todoroki le estaba hablando.

—Ah... Todoroki-kun— vaya sorpresa.

—¿Estás bien?

Los ojos heterocromáticos de Todoroki lo miraban muy atentamente, cosa que le provocaba escalofríos.

—Todoroki...

—Te ves hambriento, puedo comprarte algo si quieres— su mirada se suavizó y su tono de voz fue amable.

"—Solo quería molestar a alguien—"

Recordó a ese tal Tsuburaba que lo bañó en agua helada y a todos los otros sujetos que lo acosaban.

Aquella vez que lo violaron sintió ganas de morir, pero cierta persona lo ayudó sin pedirle nada a cambio.

"Si tengo que temerle a alguien es a ellos, no a Todoroki"

Decidió olvidar las palabras de Bakugou. Se sentía tan perdido que no quería creerlo.

—Sí, por favor...

—Pide lo que quieras— le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro —Puedo comprarte comida buena, así que no te contengas.

"¿Y si esta persona de verdad hizo todo eso...?"

—Gracias.

Todoroki le compró mucha comida y luego se fueron a buscar una mesa.

Cabe recalcar que estaban en el comedor del ala uno, pero no había rastro de Bakugou.

Shinso los miró caminar a través de las mesas.

—Oigan, ¿ese no es Todoroki?

—¿El líder del ala dos?— le preguntó un chico con cabeza de cuervo.

—Sí, es él.

—¿Qué hace con el imbécil de Midoriya?— dijo el hombre invisible.

—No lo sé, pero esto nos conviene—habló Shinso para después subir la voz —¡Oye, Midoriya! ¡Ven a sentarte con nosotros!

Izuku los miró extrañado.

Antes habló con Shinso, pero no tenía una muy buena impresión de él.

Volteó a verlo, Shinso le hablaba muy animado.

—¡Ven, anda! ¡Y trae a tu amigo también!

Miró a Todoroki, este le sonrió amablemente

—¿Los conoces?

—S-Sí...

—Entonces vamos, no hay más asientos disponibles.

Se sentaron con los tres chicos.

Los presentes observaban la gran charola llena de comida que Todoroki había puesto en la mesa.

—Luce delicioso— dijo Kaname —¿Puedo probar?

Con su mano invisible agarró un pedazo, parecía que flotaba en el aire.

—La comida es para Midoriya— Todoroki golpeó su mano, tirando el sushi

Izuku miraba su plato. La comida parecía un espejismo, de verdad que estaba hambriento. Empezó a comer como un loco.

—No te vayas a atragantar— le dijo el invisible

—¡Está delicioso!, ¡prueba!— le ofreció sushi a Kaname.

El hombre transparente saboreaba el arroz.

—¡Tienes razón, es delicioso!

—Todo es una delicia si lo comparas con este puré de papa— dijo Tokoyami

Izuku y Kaname se emocionaron hablando de arroz.

—¿Alguna vez probaste los onigiris de los puestos ambulantes de Kioto?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Son los mejores!. Maldito Midoriya, ¡tienes buen gusto para la comida!

Izuku parecía haber recuperado su color.

Todoroki disfrutaba verlo hablando y reincorporándose nuevamente.

"Este chico tiene que ser mío"

—Vamos, ¡no seas envidioso y comparte sushi!

—Kaname-san, puedes comer lo que quieras, es demasiado para mí.

—Oigan, este chico me cae bien.

A mitad de la comida alguien abrió la puerta de una patada, llamando la atención de todos los que comían, provocando bullicio entre los presos; pero todo el alboroto se detuvo cuando vieron entrar a Bakugou.

—¿Qué me ven, malditas escorias?

Intentaron no dirigirle la mirada y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todoroki hizo una cara de enojo. Creyó que Bakugou no aparecería en el comedor el día de hoy.

—Como odio a ese pedazo de mierda— no se contuvo.

El rubio lo escuchó y de inmediato llamó su atención.

—Ah, solo eres el mitad y mitad.

"Esto es malo" pensó Izuku

Todoroki era el líder del ala dos y Bakugou de la uno y casi de toda la maldita prisión.

Hace tiempo que se habían peleado para ganar el primer puesto, por supuesto, Bakugou siempre vencía a Todoroki.

—Sí, solo soy yo— se levantó y se acercó a Bakugou, quien le sonrió con superioridad

"¡Esto es muy malo!"

—¿Qué quieres?, pensé que no estabas interesado en nada y terminarías muerto de una sobredosis o algo así. Pero ahora ya sé que te trae por aquí.

—Ahora quiero el primer lugar.

Bakugou soltó una risa.

—Y tu novio quiere salir de aquí, no todo en la vida se puede.

El rubio caminó hacia la barra, pero Todoroki lo detuvo con un empujón.

—Voy a matarte para quedarme con el primer lugar.

—¿Crees que puedes?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!. Vamos a comprobar quién es el más fuerte de toda esta maldita cárcel.

—Claro, ¡no hay nada mejor que patearte el trasero antes de comer!

Bakugou empezó a aflojar sus puños.

—No podemos dejar que se peleen— susurró Izuku.

—Son peleas de líderes, no nos metemos en eso— le respondió Shinso.

—Sí, pecas, no te metas en donde no te llaman— le dijo Kaname

—No lo haré...— incluso si no quería que a Todoroki le pasara algo malo, sabía que Bakugou era de temer y por nada del mundo había que enfrentarlo

Con Daisuke y Ryuichi había sido igual y terminó terriblemente mal, pero Midoriya sabía que eso salía de sus manos. Alguien como él no tenía la fuerza.

—Entonces, ¡ataca, pedazo de escoria!— le gritó Bakugou

Todoroki lanzó llamas hacia él. El rubio las esquivó.

—¿Fuego?, ¿es lo mejor que tienes?

—¡MÚERETE BAKUGOU!— atacó con una ola gigante de hielo, aprisionándolo y congelando casi medio comedor.

Todoroki aumentó la cantidad de hielo con el fin de aplastar a Bakugou, pero había una fuerza extraña que no se lo permitía.

Se escuchó una explosión dentro del hielo, luego otra y muchas más, cada una más fuerte que la anterior, como si algo se estuviera acercando.

Tras una gran explosión, Bakugou emergió del hielo.

—¡QUE GANAS TENGO DE MANDARTE A VOLAR CON UNA EXPLOSIÓN!— gritó emocionado

Izuku se mordía las uñas de la ansiedad. Sabía que si seguían no iba a terminar bien.

Para su suerte, un par de guardias entraron al comedor.

—¿¡Qué creen que están haciendo malditas escorias!?

Ignoraron la presencia de los guardias y ambos se lanzaron a atacar.

Repentinamente sus particularidades se fueron y ambos cayeron al piso.

—¡¡Escúchenme bien, malditas mierdas! ¡Dejen de causar problemas a la hora de comer, carajo!!

—¡JÓDETE AIZAWA, VOY A MATAR A ESTE HIJO DE PERRA!— le gritó Bakugou

Aizawa se acercó, golpeó su cabeza con su cachiporra para después atarlo con sus vendajes de fibra de carbono e inmovilizarlo.

Al final se llevaron a Bakugou y a Todoroki del comedor.

—¡Ustedes van a quitar todo ese hielo, bastardos, así que empiecen de una vez!

\--

—Ahora nos toca limpiar la mierda del puto Todoroki— dijo Kaname —¡Y ni siquiera acabamos de comer!

Izuku se quedó mirando al pedazo de hielo gigante.

Pensó que era muy bueno tener a Todoroki de su lado, pues no soportaría tener a los líderes en su contra.

Luego recordó la autoridad con la que Bakugou lideraba el ala dos, siendo este tan respetable como fuerte.

"Ellos dos... son realmente fuertes"

Si se comparaba con ellos, era un verdadero fracaso.


	9. Sufre, bastardo, sufre

Un breve episodio sobre Izuku Midoriya haciendo servicio para la comunidad (?)

—Espero que al menos puedas servir para algo— le dijo Aizawa

Era sencillo, solo tenía que cocinar.

[Los "destinos" son los presos que se encargan de distintas actividades que se deben hacer en la prisión, y en el mes presente era el turno de Izuku hacer de destino]

Debía preparar carne asada y no comería hasta terminar todas las porciones que le habían pedido.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última comida, pues si Todoroki no estaba en su mismo comedor le quitaban la comida, la cena y nunca llegaba a tiempo para el desayuno, pues lo acosaban en las duchas, y aunque intentara saltárselas, a veces era obligado por Aizawa a ir hacia ellas.

—Es terrible tener que cocinar para todas las mierdas del comedor— le dijo Kaname

—Kaname-san, ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo estás aquí?

—Desde que empezaste a mirar los filetes con cara de bobo

Al ver la comida, incluso si era de origen dudoso y seguramente poco higiénico, se le hacia agua la boca.

"Cuando tienes hambre, hasta la comida desagradable es un manjar"

—Tengo mucha hambre

—¿Crees que yo no?, no he comido nada en tres malditos días, ¡todo porque Bakugou dice que es asqueroso ver la comida flotar en mi invisibilidad!

—Es que sí lo es.

—Cállate, Midoriya

Tras servir treintacharolas de carne y puré, alguien compró comida.

El negocio de la comida es bastante rentable en la prisión.

La comida es mala, pero puedes pagar por una mejor, mientras más dinero, mejor será la comida.

Quien había comprado comida había sido Bakugou.

Los presos destinos no hacían la comida comprada, esta era hecha por el jefe del comedor, los presos solo eran ayudantes.

El plato de comida que sería servido a Bakugou estaba al alcance de Izuku y Kaname.

—Oye, ¿no te gustaría vengarte de Bakugou?

—¿Ah?

Una oportunidad única en la vida.

—Podríamos poner veneno en su comida o algo así

—No.

— ¿Qué?

—No deberíamos arruinar la comida de otros...

—¡Bakugou es un maldito bastardo cruel!, ¿¡acaso no metió tu cabeza a los barrotes la vez pasada?

Tal vez... podría hacerlo.

—Anda, ¡intenta escupirle a su mierda de comida comprada!

Izuku miró el plato.

El oden olía delicioso. El vapor que desprendía el plato le llamaba, le decía "Cómeme".

—No puedo escupirle a algo tan delicioso como esto, ¡no quiero arruinarlo!

—Eres un inútil

De igual forma, Kaname tampoco escupió nada ni puso veneno, porque sabía que si Bakugou se enteraba le iba a ir muy mal.

Aunque Bakugou no le agradaba, Izuku pensó que no tenía ninguna razón para odiar al rubio. Bakugou realmente era alguien bastante neutral,

_

Cocinar para casi cien presos todos los días era una tarea muy difícil.

—Estar en la cocina es lo mejor

La presión de los cocineros jefes, el cansancio, las quemaduras y heridas causadas por los instrumentos de cocina, era terrible, pero lo peor para Izuku era tener que preparar comida mientras él se moría de hambre.

Su estómago rugió al ver cómo todos los presos comían.

"Si tengo suerte, esta vez me dejarán comer"

Caminó con su charola por el comedor, en busca de un lugar para sentarse.

—¡Oye, pequeño brócoli, ven acá!— lo llamó un hombre castaño, el mismo que le había quitado su inocencia el primer día en las duchas

—Allá voy— dijo resignado

Seguro todos pensaban que era estúpido, ir con ellos no era su obligación, pero cuando se negaba ellos lo forzaban a ir. Sin embargo, cuando cedía y obedecía, ellos no lo forzaban a tener sexo.

El castaño lo llamaba por su nombre y de vez en cuando "brócoli", aunque era de una forma cariñosa, Izuku lo veía despectivo, después de todo eran los apodos que le ponía el hombre que abusaba de él y le quitaba su comida en un chantaje.

Se sentó al lado de aquel hombre.

—No vas a comerte eso, ¿cierto?

—T-Tengo mucha hambre... ¿podría comer aunque sea un poco?

—Si quieres comida, te daré después

Ahora estaba metido en algo peor.

—Yo no me refería a eso...

—Sí sigues quejándote, te irá peor.

Mientras el grupo de hombres comía y hablaba, haciendo chistes sobre Izuku de vez en cuando, el pecoso observaba los alimentos que comían. Él lo había preparado todo, y había sufrido mucho por eso, pues si echaba a perder un bistec le esperaba el ser quemado contra la plancha, y no preparaba carne para nada bien.

"Esto es una porquería" pensó en su vida.

Miró a los otros presos.

Bakugou estaba disfrutando de su delicioso oden.

"Lo que daría por uno de esos" sería capaz de dar su ojo izquierdo por ese plato de comida y sería capaz de venderle su alma al diablo por un plato de katsudon.

"Sí es terrible tener que cocinar para todos" le dio la razón a Kaname

—Oye Midoriya, ¿quieres un poco de mi puré?— le ofreció alguien

—Sí

"Espera un momento..."

—Entonces te veo en los baños a la hora de salir al patio— le dijo

"Mierda"

_

—Querías comer, ¿cierto?— le preguntó el castaño mientras se bajaba los pantalones

—¡No!, ¡ya les di mi comida, déjenme en paz!

—Si fuiste tú el que dijo que quería "puré"— le habló otro sujeto, quien también lo arrinconaba mientras se desvestía.

—Estoy hambriento, de verdad. Me han quitado mi comida durante meses...

Deku intentó escapar. Buscó una abertura, lo se fuera, tan solo quería salir corriendo para evitar lo que sabía que venía.

Pero fue interrumpido por la intromisión del pene del castaño en su boca.

—Hora de comer— le dijo feliz —Está vez quiero que uses tu garganta

Empujó hasta la faringe del menor, rozando su úvula y provocándole nauseas.

Izuku soltó un quejido.

—Está perfecto

Empezó a empujar su cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás para sentir más placer.

El pecoso respiraba con dificultad, aguantándose las ganas de devolver lo poco que había comido, si es que había algo.

—Vamos, no te olvides de mí, Midoriya— le dijo el otro sujeto

Así fue como dio inicio un trío en el que Izuku se llevaría la peor parte.

_

Cuando por fin lo dejaron en paz, se dirigió hacia su celda.

"Me duele la garganta"

Sentía náuseas.

Bakugou lo miró entrar.

—¿Te divertiste con tus amigos?

"Debí escupirle a tu oden" pensó

Se sentó en el piso mientas apretaba su estómago y reprimía sus lágrimas.

Sabía que Bakugou se enojaría si empezaba a llorar.

—La chamarra verde que te dio Aizawa— le dijo el rubio —Me la quedaré.

Izuku no le prestó atención al comentario que hizo el mayor.

El dolor de su pecho era demasiado fuerte como para prestarle atención a tan mínimo detalle.

—Bakugou... ¿por qué no me das una cuerda y me ayudas a acabar con esto?

—Jódete si crees que voy a conseguir algo para ti

—Sí...

Estaba solo en esto.

—Aunque, tengo una navaja —le dijo el rubio —podría usarla en ti

Izuku asintió.

Bakugou se aproximó hacia el, sacó la navaja y la calentó con una pequeña explosión. Después jaló el brazo derecho del pecoso.

—No voy a matarte si me lo pides, ni creas que voy a ayudarte a acabar con tu miseria

Presionó la navaja contra su piel. El metal caliente lo hacía retorcerse.

Lanzó un grito del dolor y trató de zafarse del agarre del rubio, pero nunca podría competir en fuerza contra él.

Escribió "Deku" en su brazo, provocándole llanto y ardor.

Su vida antes de ser un criminal era miserable, pero era mejor que todo esto.

Y en medio de ese insoportable ardor, Izuku dejó de reprimirse y soltó su llanto en forma de quejidos y lágrimas.

Gritó y sollozó con todo el dolor de su corazón.

—Mientras sigas vivo vas a seguir sufriendo, bastardo

—Mátame... por favor, mátame...

El más alto se centró en los cristalizados ojos verdes, los cuales lo miraban suplicándole piedad.

—Eres una decepción, Deku. Ni siquiera pudiste resistirte. Ya te dije que no me pidas que acabe con tu miseria.

Pensó que no merecía piedad, no tenía derecho a recibirla, siendo alguien con tan poca convicción, y esa idea la demostró con su fría mirada.

—Tú no lo entenderías...— le respondió,

Si bien era cierto que Izuku estaba desecho, la impotencia y el enojo que emergían dentro de él también eran difíciles de ignorar.

Así que en un trance de varias emociones juntas, se atrevió a mirar a Bakugou con un ápice de enojo.

Y en respuesta a su reacción, Bakugou le soltó un derechazo y lo tiró al suelo con violencia.

—No finjas tener coraje, pedazo de mierda. No eres más que basura.

Sí... las duras palabras de Bakugou lo lastimaban, a la vez que lo hacían enojar.

Pero sabía que no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlo.

Realmente Izuku Midoriya no tenía nada.


	10. Necesito comer

Necesito comer

El olor de los filetes recién preparados era su tortura habitual.

Dentro de la cocina, su deber era preparar comida y no sabía cómo, pero se estaba conteniendo para no echarse toda la carne a la boca de una vez.

No había comido bien en una semana y el hambre lo estaba matando.

Se sentía mareado y débil.

Mientras todos comían de su desabrido puré de papa, Izuku los miraba con envidia. Eran el mismo grupo de hombres que le quitaban su comida y lo obligaban a estar sentado con ellos sin poder probar ni un solo bocado.

Su estómago rugió.

—¿Puedo comer un poco?— les preguntó, ya adaptado a sentirse como alguien inferior que debe obedecer las órdenes de los demás.

Todos los presentes lo ignoraron mientras comían descaradamente frente a él.

La falta de alimento le estaba afectando, sus brazos se hacían delgados, sus labios estaban secos y cada vez que caminaba sentía que iba a colapsar.

Necesitaba a Todoroki, o a alguien que le diera comida.

"No debo pasar más de tres semanas sin comer o moriré"

Todo este tiempo había sobrevivido con la comida que encontraba en la basura, la que se caía al piso y el agua fría de las regaderas como bebida.

\--

No sabía arreglar tuberías y esa era su tarea de hoy.

Un guardia lo había amenazado diciéndole que si no arreglaba esas tuberías lo iba a golpear con el mismo tubo, y ese guardia era de esos que siempre cumplen lo que prometen.

Sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

"Es por el hambre..." lo sabía

Intentaba todo lo que podía, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer, jamás en su vida había arreglado tuberías.

Su tiempo límite era de quince minutos o menos, en lo que el guardia regresaba.

Ya había pasado un rato.

Izuku, desesperado, giró el tubo sifón con una llave para tubo. La llave se atoró en el tubo y dio un tirón para sacarla, desprendiendo la tubería y provocando que un chorro de agua sucia saliera con mucha presión, empapando su cara.

—¡¡Aaaaaah!!

La fuerza del agua lo hizo caer. Se cubrió la cara con sus brazos.

El agua que chorreaba desprendía una peste insoportable, pues era una tubería del desagüe de los baños.

Rápidamente colocó sus manos en el tubo roto para detener el agua.

Respiró profundamente.

¿Cómo rayos arreglaría eso ahora?

—Midoriya, ¿terminaste de arreglar la tubería?

Su mala suerte se manifestaba de nuevo; El guardia había vuelto.

—Ah... v-verás... Tuve algunos problemas y las cosas se salieron de control.

"En primer lugar, ni siquiera sé cómo arreglar una tubería" pensó.

Aizawa soltó un suspiro.

—Da igual, desde un principio pensé que no podrías arreglar una simple tubería. Ya lárgate de aquí, necesito que vayas a pintar algunos barrotes, además el piso necesita encerarse

—¿No podría hacer eso mañana?

El agua empezaba a escurrir, Izuku apretó con más fuerza para evitarlo.

—¿Quién te crees que eres escoria?, ¿crees que puedes hacer lo que te plazca solo porque soy más suave contigo?, ¡déjate de mierdas y lárgate a hacer lo que te ordené!

—Es que yo...— se le cansaban las manos, pero no podía soltar la tubería por nada del mundo —Por favor, déjame hacerlo mañana, ¡prometo que lo haré bien!

Pero el guardia ya estaba enojado. Sin reparos, le soltó un golpe a Izuku con la cachiporra que traía atada al cinturón.

Golpeó al chico con tal fuerza que lo empujó hacia el piso. Como era de esperarse, Izuku soltó las tuberías, salpicando al guardia con el agua de los baños.

El chorro de agua cayó por unos segundos hasta que Shinso salió del baño.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó al ver al guardia mojado y percibir un mal olor emanando de él —¡Qué asco!

El uniformado se limpió la cara con el brazo y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Izuku.

\- Midoriya... Estás muerto

Empujó su cara hacia la tubería, haciéndole tragar el agua de caño, llena de quién sabe cuántas bacterias y terrible sabor a mierda.

Aún insatisfecho, golpeó sus costillas incontables veces, lo molió a golpes en la cara, lo azotó cuánto pudo y lo privó de su derecho a comer por una semana.

El ciclo de interminable dolor se repetía; sus súplicas no daban resultado.

El abatido Izuku, muerto de hambre y llorando por el suplicio, le pidió perdón a aquel hombre vestido de policía.

Ahí aprendió que un perdón no solucionaba nada, si quería arreglar algo, debía sufrir de verdad, y lamentarlo con todo su ser.

Con un ojo morado, el labio partido y las costillas medio rotas, Izuku entraba al comedor una vez mas.

—Oye, pequeño brócoli, ¡ven a sentarte con nosotros!

Su estómago rugió del hambre.

Una fuerte impotencia y desesperantes ganas de llorar envolvieron su ser.

Una noche más sin probar ni un solo bocado, un día más sin comer.

Se ahogó pensando que mañana iba a ser igual.

—Yo... Voy

Sin comida en las manos, se dirigió a la maldita mesa, ya resignado a no poder huir por miedo a ser perseguido y golpeado.

El castaño lo miró extrañado, porque no llevaba comida con el.

—¿Hoy no comerás?

—Uno de los guardias me quitó el derecho a comer por una semana.

No estaba seguro si eso estaba permitido, aunque incluso si le quitaban el derecho, no iba a comer.

—Que mala suerte tienes.

Todos siempre le mencionaban lo evidente. Aquel comentario le hirvió la sangre.

Estaba harto de todo y de todos.

Se imaginó gritándole al idiota y dándole un golpe en el estómago para sacarle toda la comida que le había quitado, pero luego imaginó que lo obligarían a tragarse el vomito si tenía el coraje de hacer algo así, por lo que volvió a sentirse insignificante.

Izuku se quedó sentado sin hablar.

Una vez más veía a los demás comer mientras él no podía hacer nada.

\--

Mientras estaba tirado en el frío piso de la celda, con Bakugou durmiendo en la litera de arriba, Deku empezó a llorar.

Su estómago le pedía comida desesperadamente.

—Quiero comer— susurró para el mismo —Quiero comer, por favor. Todoroki... necesito comer...

Se sentía mal saber que su única solución era Todoroki, que no conseguiría comida porque era un inútil y débil, que no podía salvarse y que nadie iba a salvarlo.

Llorar no era suficiente, estaba desesperado y sabía que iba a estar así por toda una semana.

Empezó a marearse y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

Cerró sus ojos, con la esperanza de que se quedaría dormido, que moriría momentáneamente, pero el sueño no llegó.

—¡Quiero comer!— gritó lleno de ansiedad —Por favor, solo un bocado, aunque sean migajas... lo necesito...

Desear algo con todo tu ser no logrará que suceda.

—¿Cuándo vas a callarte?— le preguntó Bakugou de repente

—Por favor Bakugou, ¿puedes darme algo de comer?— le preguntó con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, perdiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba —Te lo suplico, ¡necesito comer!, ¡si no lo hago me voy a morir!

—¿No querías morirte?

—N-No de hambre... yo...

Bakugou se levantó de la cama para ver mejor a Izuku.

—Miserable Deku, te estás contradiciendo. ¿Por qué no te mueres de hambre?, debería ser fácil para ti.

Se sintió acorralado.

Sabía que se contradecía, pero no se le ocurría otra forma de acabar con su miseria.

Sin embargo... si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, aún había una parte de él aferrándose a querer vivir.

— ¡Yo no quiero morir!— se lamentó en el suelo, apretando su pecho con sus escasas fuerzas —Bakugou, ¡no me quiero morir!, ¡quiero comer!, ¡quiero salir de aquí y volver a ver a Daisuke!, ¡quiero probar una vez más la comida de mamá!

—¡CÁLLATE!— el rubio lo pateó.

Explotó en llanto, ¿que más iba a hacer?

Bakugou no tenía ganas de darle una paliza, estaba muy cansado.

Así que suspiró y jaló a Izuku de la ropa para llevarlo lo más lejos posible de su celda.

Estar con ese chico pecoso le causaba fatiga y molestia, pues éste sufría mucho y lloraba muy seguido.

Cuando dejó a Izuku fuera de su celda, Bakugou lo miró antes de irse.

Su mirada de desesperanza le decía que ya faltaba poco para que se rompiera.

Y tal cosa le hizo reafirmar que el mundo es un lugar malditamente frío y cruel.

Un miserable chico con pecas y mirada triste, caminaba por los pasillos de su infierno, dispuesto a hacer la tarea que Aizawa le había ordenado.

Mareado y con punzadas en el estómago, intentó levantar un bote de pintura, pero estaba tan débil que no podía.

—No puedo hacerlo— dijo sin aliento

Lo intentó una vez más, presionando su espalda. Esta vez lo logró.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, subió una escalera, llevando el bote de pintura y una brocha con el.

—Solo tengo que pintar esta pared...

Abrió el bote de pintura y remojó la brocha para empezar.

De pronto, un delicioso olor llegó a su nariz. Le recordó al delicioso katsudon que su madre solía prepararle.

Pero realmente su hambre era tanta, que el olor de la pintura podía confundirlo fácilmente.

—Mamá...—dijo— ¿me preparaste katsudon?

La recordó y se agasajó en sus recuerdos.

Su mareo incrementó. Soltó la brocha, pues ya no tenía fuerzas.

—Gracias, no sabes cuánto se me antojaba...

Su estómago le dio un último aviso.

—¿Midoriya?— le habló Todoroki, quien se acercaba.

No aguantó más y colapsó hacia el piso, cayendo de la escalera.

El tiempo se detuvo para Izuku.

Pensó que se iba a morir, que el hambre iba a acabar con él. Moriría sin demostrar su inocencia, sin hacer justicia.

"Eso ya no importa"

Todo ya iba a acabar, eso estaba bien ¿no?

"Daisuke... voy a verte"

Su cuerpo impactó con el piso.

Todoroki lo vio caer e inmediatamente corrió a ayudarlo, arrojando lejos la charola con comida que llevaba para él.


	11. Quisiera un día más en este lugar

—¡¡¡Midoriya!!!

Todoroki corrió hacia él y de inmediato lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—Así que al fin se murió...— dijo Bakugou quien pasaba por ahí.

—¡Vete de aquí, Bakugou! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo o te calcinaré los brazos!

Izuku podía escuchar voces discutir cerca de él.

Intentó averiguar el origen de aquellas voces, hasta que su cansancio aumentó, sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud y perdía la conciencia.

No pudo más y cayó en un sueño profundo.

_

—Quería morirse, deberías alegrarte por él.

—Fuiste tu ¿verdad?, ¿¡que fue lo que le hiciste!?

—Imbécil, ¿acaso no viste como se cayó de la escalera?

Su mundo se había visto envuelto en una incesante oscuridad.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

—Deshidratación, desnutrición, intoxicación y múltiples quemaduras de segundo grado... este chico está muy mal

Su respiración se normalizaba un poco.

Exhaló hondo.

De un momento a otro sentía que había recuperado sus fuerzas.

Abrió sus ojos, siendo cegado inmediatamente por una brillante luz blanca que lo hacía ver borroso.

—Ya despertaste, creí que tardarías más. Eres resistente, chico pecoso.

Su vista logró volver a la normalidad y le permitió divisar su alrededor; había una mujer de largo cabello y blanca piel, como la sala en la que se encontraban.

—¿En donde estoy?

—Estás en el hospital. Parece que aún estás muy desubicado, deberías relajarte y dormir un rato.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Te desmayaste por el cansancio. Estuviste hambriento por dos semanas y te intoxicaste con hongos, incluso pudiste haber muerto, pero te trajeron a tiempo.

"No estoy muerto...", recordó sus anteriores deseos por morir.

—Y tuviste mucha suerte, porque te pudiste haber quedado inconsciente sin nadie alrededor o la persona equivocada te pudo haber encontrado.

—¿Quién me encontró?

—No conozco los detalles, yo solo te recibí y te he cuidado desde hace unos días.

—Usted es... ¿enfermera?

—Soy doctora— le respondió —No hay muchas enfermeras aquí, así que decidí atenderte personalmente.

El caso de Izuku le interesaba.

Esa doctora era una mujer entrometida y si algo o alguien lograba capturar su interés, iba a llegar lejos para no perderlo de vista.

—Muchas gracias...

El joven peliverde intentó levantarse para agradecerle debidamente.

—No te molestes, debes descansar. Yo estoy bien, después de todo es mi trabajo.

—Aún así... gracias por cuidar de mi...

La mujer le sonrió gentilmente.

—Y bien, ¿cómo te sientes?

Su cuerpo ya no estaba cansado, no sentía dolor alguno en sus quemaduras, aunque aún tenía un poco de hambre, pero no era tan terrible como antes, y el aumento de su temperatura era bastante notorio.

—Bien... bastante bien— desde que entro ahí, creyó que no volvería a pronunciar esas palabras.

—Recibiste tratamiento contra la desnutrición, además tuvimos que ponert-

La explicación de la doctora fue interrumpida por una repentina arcada que Izuku sintió. Se cubrió la boca con las manos para no dejar salir el vómito que allegaba en su faringe.

Rápidamente, le fue entregado al pecoso, un recipiente orinal para que soltara su vomito.

—Está limpio— aclaró la mujer

Agarró el recipiente de los bordes, y sin contenerse, dejó salir todo lo que su estómago le permitió, hasta saciar sus ansias.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora su vómito no solo tenía bilis, pues iba acompañado de una especie de puré color café, bastante desagradable.

—Es normal, no te preocupes.

—¿Cómo es que esto puede ser normal?— preguntó un poco asustado

—Pues resulta que contrajiste salmonelosis. Sé que ese Aizawa te hizo tragar agua del caño, así que no me extraña.

"Sabía que eso tenía que enfermarme de alguna forma.

Pero... ¿cómo es que ella sabe que fue Aizawa?"

—Entiendo.

—Pero, descuida, ahora que estás despierto puedo darte un mejor tratamiento. Acabaremos con todos tus males, eso es seguro.

Las palabras de la doctora lo llenaron de esperanza.

—Puedes dejar tu salud en mis manos.

Esa radiante confianza con la que pronunció esas palabras, lo hizo sentir seguro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Voy a estar bien, Daisuke... Todo va a estar bien"

_

Su recuperación empezó.

Fue muy duro superar la salmonela.

La fiebre, la diarrea y los calambres constantes en el abdomen le pusieron las cosas muy difíciles.

De vez en cuando, Todoroki iba a visitarlo, acompañado de Kaname y Shinso, por alguna extraña razón.

—Maldito pecas, ya quisiera yo estar enfermo para pasar todo el día con esa belleza de doctora, cuidándome y dándome masajes en mi invisible cuerpo.

La cara de pervertido que puso al imaginar eso no tenía precio, pero no podía ser vista por todos los demás.

—¿Te están tratando bien?— le preguntó Todoroki

—Sí, es una gran doctora.

—Sí, ¡tan grande como sus dos...!

—Oye, Kaname, ¿que tanto te gusta esa doctora?— lo interrumpió Shinso

—Más que tu ma-

Y el idiota invisible siempre cae en su control mental

—Lárgate a molestar a Bakugou— le ordenó el pelimorado.

—Allá voy.

Partió hacia el patio, para buscar al explosivo chico.

La escena anterior le causó gracia a Izuku, y no tardó en empezar reír.

—No lo dices en serio. ¿Verdad, Shinso?

Todoroki dirigía su mirada, atentamente, hacia el chico enfermo.

—En realidad sí— respondió el ojeroso.

Indirectamente, Shinso miró a Todoroki.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar la forma en la que el bicolor miraba a Izuku; lo miraba con deseo, como un león desesperado por comer, que está acechando a su presa... daba miedo, de verdad. Ese miedo que Shinso no sentía casi nunca, solo aquellas veces en las que se topaba con Bakugou enojado, ahora podía sentirlo al observar la penetrante mirada del líder del ala dos, con la risa del menor de fondo.

—Deja de bromear y haz que Kaname-San vuelva— dijo riendo.

Las amenazantes pupilas se giraron para verlo, entrecerrando sus ojos, indicándole al chico ojeroso que se fuera, o de lo contrario le iría muy mal.

En ese momento Shinso se dijo a sí mismo que debía salir corriendo.

—¿Todoroki-kun?— la tensión en el ambiente se vio interrumpida por la suave y dulce voz de Midoriya.

—¿Qué sucede?

Los ojos heterocromáticos se suavizaron inmediatamente.

— Me estaba preguntado esto desde hace rato, ¿fuiste tú el que me trajo a este lugar?

\- Ah... no te preocupes por eso. No es importante. Solo céntrate en recuperarte.

Shinso se quedó congelado.

Antes había escuchado que el líder del ala dos estaba encerrado por ser un asesino en serie, pero realmente no sabía nada de él.

—La hora de las visitas terminó— llegó la doctora.

La mujer de bata blanca se quedó pensante al ver quién estaba sentado al lado de Izuku.

"Shoto Todoroki... vaya que no pierdes el tiempo"

Luego miró a Shinso, quién parecía haber visto a la misma muerte a los ojos.

—Si no se van y Aizawa los ve, seguro se meterán en problemas.

—Sí, ya nos íbamos— habló Todoroki, levantándose de la silla —Vámonos, Hitoshi

El que lo llamara por su nombre lo hizo sentir aún peor.

—Recupérate, Midoriya— dijo cariñoso el bicolor.

Shinso siguió a Todoroki hacia la salida.

Una vez que se fueron, la doctora se sentó a un lado de Izuku.

—Así que eres amigo de Shoto Todoroki.

—Sí, él es muy amable conmigo.

—¿En que ala estás?

—En el ala uno.

—Ah, conoces a Bakugou.

—Sí... soy su compañero de celda.

—Aizawa es un sádico, mira que ponerte a compartir celda con ese chico...

Ahora podía entender porqué estaba tan herido.

—Mientras me quede en silencio, no me hará nada... bueno, casi siempre es así.

"Pobre chico..."

—Es hora de tu antibiótico, Midoriya.

—Este... yo... me preguntaba si... ¿tendré que pagar por esa medicina?

—¿Qué?

—B-Bueno... es que aquí debes de pagar por muchas cosas y pensé que el tratamiento médico también...

—Esos son negocios sucios que hacen los guardias, yo nunca haría algo como eso. La atención médica es uno de tus principales derechos como humano, aunque en este lugar no parecen existir esos derechos, yo pienso diferente.

—Entiendo.

"Aunque es cierto que hay doctores que dejan morir a los presos, pero yo no soy una de esas"

—Así que deja de preocuparte por todo, ¿ok?

—Ok— le respondió con una sonrisa.

La mujer le sonrió de vuelta.

—Iré por tu antibiótico, espérame aquí.

—Sí.

"Yo prefiero tener sus vidas en mis manos y "salvarlas""

\--

El trato que recibía era realmente maravilloso.

Había pasado un mes comiendo adecuadamente, un mes durmiendo en una cómoda cama y un mes acompañado de la agradable doctora Naomi, quien lo ayudaba con ese vacío que sentía y le daba terapia.

"Le vendería mi alma al diablo por un día más en este lugar"

pensó un esperanzado Izuku, sin saber la gravedad de ese pensamiento.


	12. El dinero es el estiércol del diablo

Shinso caminaba por los pasillos del edificio de administración.

"Bodega número seis"

Buscaba con la mirada la puerta con dicho número.

Tras dar un par de vueltas, por fin pudo encontrar el cuarto que buscaba.

Abrió la puerta y entró, encontrándose con Bakugou, quien llevaba un rato esperándolo.

—Tengo lo que me pediste

—¿Qué esperas?, entrégamelo

Bakugou levantó la mano, impaciente.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio por los documentos de este idiota?, conseguirlos fue muy difícil.

—Te daré tu miserable pago después.

Ahora Bakugou lo miraba de forma amenazante.

—Dámelos ya, o ¿acaso estás pensando en una forma de usar tu control mental conmigo?

—No, yo no soy tan idiota como Kaname o Midoriya.

Con un poco de inseguridad, le entregó los papeles.

El rubio comenzó a ojear los documentos, solo para cerciorarse de su autenticidad.

—Es todo, largo.

Shinso hizo caso y se fue inmediatamente, antes de que el líder de su ala se arrepintiera sobre no matarlo.

Volvió a su edificio.

Lo que más odiaba de cumplir con encargos era el tener que colarse al edifico de administración, pues aunque nunca lo descubrían, era una molestia.

"Me pregunto para qué querrá los papeles del imbécil de Midoriya..."

No veía ninguna utilidad en saber algo sobre aquel chico, pues solo era el juguete sexual de todo el grupo de bastardos de la sección A y era de esos típicos presos encarcelados sin motivo, por injusticias policiacas.

Aunque de algo podía estar seguro: Midoriya estaba en la mira de Todoroki y Bakugou, eso significaba que tarde o temprano, alguno de estos dos lo mataría y apostaría todo lo que tiene a Bakugou.

_

—No olvides tomarte el antibiótico— decía la doctora Naomi.

—No lo haré.

—Y si vuelves a sentirte mal, recuerda que puedes venir cuando quieras.

—Gracias.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Izuku dudó.

Durante toda su estancia en la enfermería siempre quiso preguntar una cosa a la doctora Naomi, pero tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

Aún así, se armó de valor y habló...

—Doctora Naomi... ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—Sí, por supuesto— dijo amable.

Quizá debía creer en Bakugou, en lo que éste le había dicho sobre Todoroki.

Aunque el rubio no era de fiar, Izuku sabía que Naomi era diferente.

—Todoroki, el líder del ala dos es... ¿es verdad todo lo que se dice sobre él?, ¿es alguien en quien puedo confiar?

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron a su pregunta.

—Él es un criminal— le respondió —Pero no es esa clase de criminal. Su perfil no es el mejor, pero en un lugar como este yo diría que es una persona decente.

Nuevamente, las palabras de esa mujer llenaban al chico de esperanza.

—¿Entonces puedo confiar en él?, ¿lo que Bakugou me dijo era una mentira?

—Sí.

Dos letras eran suficientes, después de eso no dijo nada más.

Deku se despidió de la doctora.

Luego de todo un mes a su cuidado, ahora sabía que había otra persona amable en ese podrido lugar y su confianza en Todoroki había regresado.

Al abandonar aquella blanca habitación, sintió un terrible miedo que comenzaba a presionar su pecho, las manos le temblaban y el estómago le decía que estaba nervioso.

Ahora tendría que regresar al ala uno...

No quería volver a encontrarse con aquellos hombres que lo pisoteaban y humillaban una y otra vez.

Comenzó a recordar todo lo que le habían hecho, la forma en la que utilizaron su boca y otros orificios de su cuerpo para obtener placer a costa de su dolor, las veces que le quitaron su comida o lo hacían comer del piso, como lo obligaban a morirse de hambre, todos esos golpes y demás humillaciones que habían hecho de su vida un verdadero infierno...

"No quiero volver" se aferró a ese pensamiento.

Volvió a sentir esa frustración de semanas atrás, esa que creyó haber olvidado.

Su temblor se volvió más frenético y agresivo, le impedía reaccionar.

"Todo volverá a ser igual"

Con la doctora enfrentó muchas cosas, pero no se preparó para regresar.

—Daisuke, no quiero volver...

Comenzó a jalarse el cabello con todas sus fuerzas y a clavar sus uñas en su cuero cabelludo; sus temblorosas manos dejaban su piel irritada. Estaba ansioso.

La misma desgracia que lo aplastaba antes, ahora lo torturaba, causándole ganas de arrancarse la piel.

Quería morirse, otra vez.

"¿¡Que puedo hacer!?"

Estaba destinado a vivir el infierno y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

—¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡DAISUKE!, ¡yo no lo maté!, ¡¡¡SÁQUENME DE ESTE LUGAR!!!

Empezó a llorar, gritar y a retorcerse con euforia, dándose topes en la pared.

Hacía daño a su cabeza, en un intento por recuperar la cordura, aunque no estaba seguro si era por eso o intentaba morir.

—¡DAISUKE!— llamó a su fallecido amigo, con la esperanza de poder revivirlo.

—¿¡Que te sucede!?— la doctora Naomi salió rápidamente y lo miró.

Aizawa se aproximaba con Kaname y se habían encontrado a Izuku llorando en medio del pasillo.

-—Qué le pasa?— preguntó Kaname

—Cálmate, Izuku.

—Da- Daisuke...

\--

Había tenido un descontrol de ansiedad y le tuvieron que dar medicamento para evitar que sugiera golpeándose contra la pared.

—¡Pudo haberse matado de traumatismo encefálico!

—No voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con Midoriya, no se murió, así que está bien.

La doctora Naomi insistía con que Izuku necesitaba atención psicológica y médica, aún así, no se le iba a brindar, simplemente porque Aizawa no tenía interés en la salud de los presos, porque el mundo no era así de "bueno"

Pasaron dos horas para que Izuku se calmara.

Ahora iba de vuelta al ala uno, para llegar justo a la hora del descanso en el patio de receso.

"No quiero volver"

Quería negarse a avanzar, pero sus pies seguían a Aizawa. Sabía que no podía escapar por mucho que lo deseara.

— Estuviste ausente un mes, te van a dar una agradable bienvenida— Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando el guardia abrió la puerta —Largo.

Le dio un empujón al ver que se negaba a salir.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, parado frente a una bola de presos que lo observaban.

Se sentía como un miserable ratón en medio de un callejón repleto de gatos callejeros.

—Nuestro brócoli ya regresó.

El primero en notar su presencia fue un hombre de cabello castaño, Izuku no conocía su nombre, pero solo bastaba con que escuchara su voz para que lo reconociera; era el hombre que siempre usaba su cuerpo para jugar, y sabía bien que era su juguete favorito.

—Bienvenido, te estábamos esperando.

_

Aizawa se había negado a permitirle volver a la enfermería, obligó a Izuku a volver a su celda.

Cuando entró a su celda se encontró a Bakugou, quien estaba acostado en la cama inferior de la litera.

—Así que ya regresaste.

—Bakugou... ho-hola...

—Pensé que ibas a morirte, y cuando vi a esa bola de escoria a punto de llevarte a los baños también lo pensé, pero aquí estás, después de todo ese infierno.

—También pensé que me iba a morir, aunque aquí estoy.

Inmediatamente, el rubio ignoró su presencia y se dedicó a lo suyo.

El peliverde con pecas tomó asiento en el piso, como solía hacer antes.

Después del acoso y miedo que sintió, así como de su ansiedad, se había calmado con ayuda de la tranquilidad de la celda.

Quería volver al hospital a ser tratado bien una vez más, porque nadie lo trataba así.

Se sentía solo y ahora que había asimilado su irreal situación, Daisuke no podía salir de su cabeza.

Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Todoroki sobre comprar protección. Necesitaba comprarla, pero no tenía dinero y no sabía cómo conseguirlo

Le habían hecho ofertas, si daba su cuerpo a cambio de la protección, pero nunca haría algo así.

"Con o sin protección, tomarán mi cuerpo, no me serviría de nada

Todoroki... él podría ayudarme"

No le había quedado claro si el precio a pagar por la protección de Todoroki también era su cuerpo, aunque lo dudaba, pues su amigo no era ese tipo de persona, la doctora lo había confirmado.

Solo bastó con que se convenciera a si mismo de que Todoroki no era así y que nunca le haría nada malo, porque su único amigo en la actualidad no podría ser así.

Confiaba ciegamente en Todoroki, pues tenía motivos para hacerlo.

"Todoroki podría protegerme si le doy una buena cantidad, estoy seguro de que incluso podría hacer que me cambiaran al ala dos... para estar a su lado.

La cuestión es el dinero"

Se decidió en dejar caer todas sus crecientes esperanzas en aquel chico bicolor.

—¿B-Bakugou?

—No me hables, escoria.

—Por favor escúchame un momento...

—Cállate, o ¿es que quieres volver al hospital?

—Sí... quiero decir... no. Solo intento preguntarte algo.

Bakugou lo ignoró.

—Podría ser que tú... bueno, yo... ¿podría hacer algo por ti, un trabajo o algo así, y que me dieras un poco de dinero a cambio?

Esa propuesta consiguió llamar la atención del rubio.

—Me interesa, sigue hablando.

—Sí... necesito pagar protección y... — pensó dos veces si decirle sobre Todoroki o no —solo necesito conseguir dinero. ¿Hay algún trabajo que puedas darme?

"Este pedazo de mierda...", pensó el rubio, emocionado por la propuesta del chico.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Bakugou le decía que quizá era una mala idea, pero el dinero era su única esperanza.

—Tengo un trabajo que hasta un Deku como tú puede hacer.

—¿De verdad?

No creyó que funcionaría.

—Sí. Si lo haces bien, te daré una gran cantidad. Acércate, te diré lo que tienes que hacer.

"Eres más interesante de lo que pensé, Deku"

_

_

_

Izuku estaba recorriendo los pasillos de la prisión, intentando llegar al edificio de administración, que estaba situado justo después de todas las cinco alas de prisioneros.

Pasar por el ala dos había sido una tarea fácil, pues Todoroki lo dejó pasar sin más.

Ahora tenía que pasar por el resto de alas.

Bakugou le había advertido que pasar por esos lugares no sería fácil, pues el jefe del ala tres era un loco desquiciado, en al ala cuatro tendría que pagar una cuota y el ala cinco era de máxima seguridad.

Ahora estaba situado en el ala tres, en donde nunca antes había estado.

Había pasillos angostos y grandes ventanas con barrotes gruesos en ellas.

El piso y las paredes estaban sucios, eran de un color café oscuro, con toques de negro. Ni siquiera el ala uno era tan sucia.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Estaba en medio del pasillo cuando alguien lo descubrió rondando por la sección C.

—Ah... yo...

Era un hombre flaco, escuálido en extremo, con los pliegues de la piel tan delgados como una hoja de papel, era calvo, con la cara ceniza, sin playera y con los pantalones rotos. Se podían observar múltiples cortaduras y heridas en su huesudo torso.

Lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos marrones y grandes, era una mirada ansiosa y desesperada, como cuando él solía mirar a la comida que raras veces podía ingerir.

—Veo que tenemos a un pequeño intruso. ¿Que te trae por aquí, amiguito?

El sujeto tenía tics en los ojos, y su rostro provocaba escalofríos.

"Esto es malo"

—Ven conmigo, pequeño ratoncito. Estoy seguro de que el jefe va a divertirse mucho arrancándote las entrañas— le dijo muy animado, sacando su larga lengua que parecía la de un sapo.

El sensor de 'peligro' se activó en el pecoso.

El hombre escuálido lo tomó del brazo, con su flaca y fría mano, jalando con fuerza, se lo llevó hacia lo más profundo de las celdas.

Intentó soltarse, pero las manos del hombre eran pegajosas y no podía despegar su piel.

Caminaban por un pasillo que parecía no tener fin.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, incluso juraría que el sol se había ido y en su lugar estaba la luna, que no alcanzaba a iluminar ese horrible lugar.

Un fuerte olor a fierro y a podrido invadió su nariz.

La respiración de Izuku se hacía cada vez más inestable, pues estaba asustado por ver el lugar al que lo llevarían.

Intentó soltarse de aquel agarre múltiples veces, pero su piel seguía pegada.

Llegaron a una puerta de metal de gran tamaño. Podía reconocer que lugar era, estaban frente a la celda de aislamiento; hay varias en cada ala.

—Jefe, ¡le traigo carne fresca!, por favor déjeme entrar.

El esqueleto andante dio un par de golpes a la puerta.

—¡Lárgate, Batracio!, ¡el jefe está ocupado!

—Vamos, Rata, déjenme pasar, le traigo algo especial al jefe. Encontré a un chico.

La puerta de metal se abrió, provocando un chirrido agudo que erizaba la piel.

Ambos fueron recibidos por un hombre alto y robusto, con la cabeza completamente afeitada y una larga cicatriz en todo el largo de su ojo izquierdo.

—Pasa, pero más te vale que no nos hagas perder el tiempo— sus dientes eran enormes y afilados.

Izuku fue llevado al interior de la habitación.

Estaba aún más oscuro, la única luz era la de un par de velas que estaban situadas en una esquina del cuarto.

El olor a hierro y a podrido se había hecho aún más fuerte.

En el fondo de la habitación alcanzó a divisar una figura humana, era un hombre que estaba sentado en algo que no podía ver bien; estaba observándolo.

—Y bien, Batracio, ¿que es lo que me trajiste?

—Tengo a este chico. Mírelo, su piel es muy blanca, sus mejillas son suaves y tiene ocho preciosas pecas, es de esbelta figura y sus ojos son muy grandes. Su cabello parece un brócoli, además es joven, le calculo que tendrá unos quince años. Es toda una rareza.

—Acércate, muchacho— le dijo el hombre que abrió la puerta. Izuku intuyó que él era 'Rata'.

No reaccionó y se quedó ahí parado, recibiendo un empujón hacia el jefe.

Al ver al hombre más de cerca se percató de que tenía cabello azul claro y había una pálida mano en su rostro, abarcando la mayor parte de su cara; únicamente sus ojerosos y arrugados ojos se escapaban de entre los dedos de la mano.

Bakugou le había hablado de esa persona, era Tomura Shigaraki, el líder del ala tres; anteriormente había sido muy relevante en la cárcel hasta que Bakugou y Todoroki llegaron.

Se acercó más a él y Tomura acarició su frente para después tomarlo por la cintura y pasear sus dedos por su estómago, haciéndolo sentir nervioso e incómodo.

Lo exploró de pies a cabeza y rasgó sus orejas con las uñas, ansioso por arrancarlas.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?— le preguntó Tomura

—Tengo dieciséis

años...

—Vaya que eres joven. Y ¿de dónde sacaste a este apetitoso manjar, Batracio?

—Lo encontré rondando por los pasillos de la sección C, parece que viene de otra ala— El flaco soltó una risa extraña.

— ¿De qué ala vienes?

—D-De la uno— respondió asustado.

Tomura se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

—Así que eres un esbirro de Bakugou.

El hombre peliazul empezó a reírse, fue una leve carcajada al principio, pero poco a poco se fue tornando a una risa desquiciada; dejó salir toda su locura en múltiples carcajadas eufóricas y fuertes, que aumentaban los nervios de nuestro pecoso.

— ¡No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar despedazándote!, te voy a sacar los ojos, te voy a arrancar la piel de esas rosadas mejillas, al igual que tus orejas!, ¡¡¡Y ME LAS VOY A COMER EN LA CENA!!!

Bakugou también le había mencionado que el ala tres estaba repleta de caníbales.

—¿Qué hay de mí, jefe?, ¿podré comérmelo también?

—No, esta vez no. Este chico es de carne blanda, de buena calidad, lo quiero todo para mí.

—P-Pero jefe... el trato... ¡creí que teníamos un trato!

—Descuida, Batracio. Hiciste un gran trabajo hoy, así que voy a recompensar tu esfuerzo.

Tomura se levantó de su asiento, revelando la presencia de alguien más.

Había un hombre desnudo, con las manos y los pies atados para que no pudiera moverse.

El líder había estado sentado encima de él todo este tiempo.

—Te daré de comer, Batracio.

Rata le entregó un afilado cuchillo al peliazul.

—Escoge, ¿las manos?, ¿la cabeza?, podría ser ¿una pierna?

—¡Las manos!, jefe, ¡las manos!

—De acuerdo— Suavemente lamió el cuchillo y se giró hacia quien estaba en el piso —Oye, despierta, dormilón— dijo, golpeando al sujeto.

El hombre del piso empezó a retorcerse desesperadamente.

—Ya es hora de comer.

—¡Por favor no, jefe!, ¡se lo suplico!

—Ya es tarde, Cucaracha.

—¡Perdóneme!, ¡por favor!

—Al menos servirás para saciar el hambre de Batracio, deberías estar agradecido, tu inmunda sangre ayudará a este pobre diablo.

Tomura se puso en cuclillas frente al hombre.

—¡No!, ¡jefe!

—Rata, ayúdame a agarrar a este sujeto.

El hombre del ojo lastimado tomó a quien sería el futuro alimento de los brazos, presionándolo con fuerza para dejar sus manos al alcance de Tomura.

—Pudiste haber disfrutado a este chico con nosotros, pero se te ocurrió traicionar mi confianza y te largaste a hacer negocios con Bakugou. Me decepcionas, Cucaracha, creí que podía confiar en ti.

—Voy a cambiar, jefe, ¡se lo aseguro!, ¡mataré a Bakugou con mis propias manos!, ¡por favor no me mate!

—Las cucarachas no mueren tan fácilmente, pero les puedes arrancar las patas.

Sin previo aviso, Tomura clavó salvajemente el cuchillo en la muñeca izquierda del hombre, quién gritó a los cuatro vientos del dolor.

—No le arranque los dedos, jefe, yo quiero hacerlo con mis dientes— dijo Batracio.

La primera cortada no había sido muy profunda, así que sin rechistar, volvió a clavar el cuchillo, haciendo un corte mejor.

De un solo cuchillazo había logrado cortar toda su muñeca.

La sangre salía a chorros de las venas de aquel hombre.

El líder del ala tres prosiguió a cortar la mano derecha, sin cuidado y con una fuerza increíblemente brutal, pero no había salido como lo planeó, pues la mano aún seguía pegada al brazo.

El pobre hombre gritaba, secando su garganta.

—Las malditas cucarachas son muy resistentes, eso es molesto.

Tomó la muñeca entre su mano y haciendo uso de su particularidad, la desintegró para poder desprenderla.

El hombre gritaba y sollozaba sin parar.

Tomura tomó las dos manos y las arrojó hacia Batracio.

Batracio sonrió sádicamente, estaba ansioso por degustar su alimento, pues, al igual que Izuku, no comía muy seguido.

Sujetó las manos y pegó un fuerte mordisco, desprendiendo un gran pedazo de carne y saboreandolo entre los dientes y la lengua; no era suficiente, estaba muy hambriento, así que saltó hacia su platillo humano y comenzó a lamer la sangre que salía de las manos arrancadas, con su larga lengua de sapo.

Izuku estaba horrorizado; había mojado sus pantalones del miedo y estaba a mitad de otro ataque de ansiedad; cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos temblorosas, para dejar de presenciar la escena.

—Muy bien, pequeño ratoncito, es tu turno.


	13. El estiércol del diablo 2

—¿Qué prefieres?, ¿chupársela a Ryuichi o ser devorado por unos caníbales?  
Por supuesto que escogería a los caníbales, cualquier cosa era mejor que algo que tuviera que ver con su sucio acosador.  
—L-Los caníbales...  
Después de decir eso, le hicieron cortadas en el estómago y casi lo obligan a darles sexo oral, pero fue salvado por la interrupción de un adulto, que no sabía quién era; aún así, ese día se salvó... o eso fue lo que pensó.  
Ahora se encontraba encerrado en una habitación, rodeado de verdaderos caníbales; y entonces se arrepintió de no haber escogido el pene de Ryuichi, porque tal vez si lo hubiera escogido, el destino no lo estaría envolviendo en este enredo de circunstancias que probablemente lo llevarían a ser comido vivo.  
El hombre escuálido se estaba comiendo a mordidas al pobre hombre del piso. Luego había agarrado un cuchillo y le había cortado las orejas para después soltarle navajazos en los muslos. La desgraciada víctima gritaba a los cuarto vientos por el inmenso dolor que sentía; sus alaridos le pondrían la piel de gallina a cualquiera por lo terribles que eran.  
El pobre Izuku se tapaba los ojos con las manos, pero Tomura, quien lo abrazaba cariñosamente por detrás, jalaba sus muñecas, obligándolo a presenciar el acto más enfermo que ha visto. Aunque intentara apretar los párpados para dejar su vista en negro, un par de manos sueltas jalaban sus pestañas y abrían de par en par sus ojos, lastimando sus globos oculares.  
En los brazos del peliazul, Izuku lloraba y suplicaba que se detuvieran; no soportaría seguir presenciando todo eso.  
—Shhh, se que dije que era tu turno y debes estar impaciente, pero Batracio también tiene derecho a divertirse— le susurró la voz del jefe en el oído, lamiendo su oreja y provocándole escalofríos.  
La tortura hacia la cucaracha y el suplicio de Izuku continuaron por unos interminables minutos llenos de dolor, gritos y sangre.  
Aunque por muy terrible que fuera la imagen del pobre hombre siendo comido vivo, deseaba en lo más recóndito de sus deseos egoístas, que el sufrimiento del sujeto nunca terminara, porque sabía que en cuanto acabaran de satisfacerse con toda la piel, músculos y huesos del individuo, sería su turno, y ahí de veras iba a perecer.  
Aún había algo que no se esperaba, jamás creyó que lo forzarían a participar.  
—Vamos, ratoncito, acércate— lo llamó Batracio, con sangre entre los dientes y los ojos llenos de deseo. Con esa pose, el sujeto parecía haber salido de una imágen del experimento ruso del sueño, que vio Izuku una vez en internet.  
Sus piernas temblaban como las de un ciervo recién nacido y sus pantalones goteaban la orina que había soltado hace un momento, cuando se levantó y caminó hacia dónde estaban llamándolo.  
Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo; se encontraba tan asustado e impactado que siguió lo que su descontrolado cuerpo le pidió hacer.  
—¿Para que lo llamas?— preguntó Rata  
—¿No creen que sería buena idea que nos ayude antes de que el jefe se lo coma?, es una forma de 'prepararlo' mejor para lo que viene.  
A lo que se refería era a que, si se encargaban de romper poco a poco cada pieza de su débil e innecesaria cordura, a la hora de cortarlo en pedazos y prepararlo como alimento, sería más divertido verlo caer ante la locura que sembrarían en su ser. En términos de cocina, sería algo así como "ablandar la carne para una mejor cocción".  
Esa idea había emocionado a Tomura a niveles que no eran normales, por lo que no tardó en aceptar.  
—¿Cómo te llamas, chico?— le preguntó el peliazul  
—I-I-Izu-Izuku... Mido-Midoriya...  
Shigaraki sonrió, tenía un nombre perfecto.  
Izuku fue empujado encima del hombre, que por desgracia, aún estaba vivo.  
—Quiero que tomes este cuchillo y le arranques ese asqueroso y arrugado pene que tiene entre las piernas— le ordenó, entregándole un cuchillo de cocina (porque que se tomaban muy en serio eso de 'preparar la comida') —y si no lo haces, ya verás cómo te va, cabeza de brócoli.  
No le pudo haber asignado una mejor tarea. Para Tomura, los genitales eran las mejores partes para arrancar, pues la comida gritaba como nunca antes por el insoportable dolor, y eso era lo más excitante.  
El peliverde sujetó el cuchillo entre sus manos que aún temblaban. Dirigía su mirada al carnoso miembro del hombre mientas este lo miraba, ya sin suplicar y con la mirada caída, se había resignado a lo que le iba a pasar.  
Izuku no podía hacerlo, no iba a hacerlo; nunca en su vida haría algo así, era impensable, inhumano; por nada del mundo lo haría.  
—No puedo hacerlo...— soltó un pequeño susurro de tormento —Por favor, no me obliguen a hacerlo.  
Eso era mejor para Shigaraki, pues ya se lo había advertido.  
—De acuerdo, si no lo haces tú entonces lo haré yo.  
Arrebató el cuchillo al chico de pecas y, con una calma impresionante, rebanó el pene del hombre de un solo tirón, como si de una salchicha se tratara, provocando que este gritara y se ahogara en un profundo mar de dolor y lágrimas. La sangre salpicaba de su entrepierna, así como su orina.  
Ahora sí, Izuku cubría sus ojos con fuerza para que nadie le insistiera con observar. Estaba llorando, no podía soportarlo más.  
—¿Tienes hambre?  
Múltiples manos se dirigían hacia él, hasta que llegaron a su cuerpo; subieron desde su torso hasta su rostro para jalar sus brazos y obligarlo a ver, una vez más.  
Más asustado que antes, Izuku se encontraba invadido por manos sueltas que sujetaban todo su cuerpo. Mientras, un pequeño grupo de manitas llevaba cargando el miembro recién cortado, como hormigas cargando en sus espaldas la comida que se acumularía para el invierno.  
Era una vista de lo más perturbadora; manos cargando un pedazo de carne hacia el, mientras otras lo forzaban a abrir la mandíbula. Ya podía intuir lo que iba a pasar.  
—Te haré probar, aunque sea solo una vez. ¿Has visto como engordan a los animales para comérselos?, pues tú caso es algo parecido.  
Las manos no tardaron en llegar hasta su boca, entonces Tomura interfirió y lo que vino después fue asfixiante y desagradable.  
Inmovilizado por las manos, Izuku tenía entre su garganta y boca, un pene recién arrancado que Tomura empujaba para hacérselo tragar.  
Disminuyendo su sanidad de golpe, un terrible pensamiento cruzó por su mente: al final, el destino lo iba a obligar a ser comido por caníbales, y a realizar "sexo oral" de la manera más enferma posible. Nunca imaginó que las palabras de esos chicos dejarían tal huella en lo que le tocaría vivir.  
—Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo ahí adentro?— tres golpes fuertes en la puerta de grueso metal, sonaron de repente, acompañados por una agradable voz que había interrumpido su hora de comer. —¿Puedo pasar?


	14. La intervención

—¿Puedo pasar?

A pesar de su pregunta, el individuo irrumpió en la habitación tirando la puerta de un golpe. Curiosamente, al desprender la puerta, está cayó encima de Batracio.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?— le preguntó Tomura enojado

—Sí, bueno... es que había ido al edificio de administración a dejar un encargo que me pidió Bakugou, pero el recadero no llegaba; pensé que tal vez se lo habían comido, así que vine a averiguar.

El chico de actitud despreocupada echó una mirada a la habitación.

—Vaya que es un lugar sombrío, ¿por qué ustedes los caníbales tienden a usar tantas velas?, ¿les cuesta tanto trabajo prender la luz?

El chico buscó por la pared el interruptor de luz. Paseaba sus manos por todos lados, le era difícil por la oscuridad del lugar, pero pudo sentir algo parecido a un botón y lo presionó; acertó porque encendió la luz.

—¿Ven?, así está mejor...— la intromisión repentina de la iluminación dejó ver lo que había en el cuarto: Batracio aplastado por una puerta, el cuerpo de un hombre destazado en el piso, rodeado por un charco de sangre y luego estaba Izuku con los ojos cerrados, mientras un par de manos le daban de comer un desagradable trozo de carne —Bueno, podríamos dejarla apagada— apagó la luz de golpe.

Tomura echaba humo. Lo único que odiaba más que ser interrumpido a la hora de comer, era la existencia de Bakugou y de cualquiera que fuera su secuaz; el tipo que estaba frente a él era el compañero de Bakugou, sin embargo, intentó calmarse. Si lo pensaba, era una oportunidad única, tres perros de Bakugou en una misma habitación, no era tan malo, podría divertirse con ellos.

—Pensé que nunca tendría la oportunidad de comerme a tres esbirros de Bakugou en un solo día.

El intruso esbozó una sonrisa de lado a lado. La oportunidad de enfrentar al líder del ala tres y poder arrebatarle su puesto aparecía frente a él.

—Ayúda-me... por fa-vor— le pidió Izuku con el pellejo de carne entre los dientes.

Matar ahí mismo a Tomura Shigaraki era muy tentador, pero el chico que agonizaba frente a él necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

—¿Tú eres el chico débil con cabello verde?, mmmm, ¿Deku?

Si de verdad se trataba del recadero que Bakugou le mencionó, tenía que ayudarlo a toda costa.

—Descuida, amigo, te ayudaré a salir de esta, lo prometo.

Y esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Izuku dándole una pequeña luz de esperanza, como las palabras de la doctora Naomi, pero ahora era ese despreocupado chico quien le decía que iba a ayudarlo.

Se sintió tremendamente aliviado y feliz; la intromisión de esa persona había resucitado a su esperanza que yacía deshuesada en el piso.

—¿Quieres que juegue contigo, Tomura?— le dijo entre risas.

Shigaraki no tardó en mandar un centenar de manos hacia el intruso, las cuales envolvieron su cuerpo, cubriéndolo completamente con el fin de asfixiarlo y poder derribarlo, pero de un momento a otro, el chico se libró de todas ellas en un movimiento similar al de un erizo cuando lanza sus púas.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Se lanzó al ataque rápido y le soltó un golpe a Tomura con sus nudillos, causándole un gran daño que el peliazul intentó disimular; pero sus puños eran duros como una roca y tenía la fuerza de diez hombres.

—Has mejorado desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos, pero no eres tan bueno.

—Lo sé, aún así, Bakugou pudo darte una buena lección, a ti y a Todoroki. Un día de estos yo también ascenderé y seré el líder del ala dos.

Bakugou le había contado a Izuku todo lo que no sabía sobre la prisión, y por supuesto que le había hablado sobre ese chico, el líder del ala cinco y su secuaz.

—Por desgracia, no tengo tiempo para jugar— corrió a lo largo del cuarto hacia Izuku pero fue atacado por Rata.

Se recuperó rápidamente, realmente no tenía tiempo que perder.

Contraatacó al grandulón con un derechazo que lo sacó a volar hacia un extremo de la habitación y convenientemente, lo hizo chocar con el peliazul.

Al ver el delgado cuerpo de Tomura estrellarse contra el gordo de Rata, no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Aprovechó el momento para correr hacia Izuku y le quitó las manos sueltas de encima, atravesándolas con sus dedos gracias a su particularidad.

Cargó al peliverde mientras recibía otro ataque de Rata, sin tener ni un rasguño; de igual manera, el poder de Tomura no le causaba daño, de veras se había hecho más fuerte.

El transtornado chico lo veía encarar heroicamente a aquellos temibles personajes con una sonrisa y postura parecida a la de All Might; se sintió tan tranquilo y protegido que tuvo confianza de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo para calmarse.

—Solo me llevaré a este chico y me iré.

Con Izuku colgando de la ropa, se lo llevó corriendo hacia la salida del cuarto y luego se deslizaron por los pasillos, huyendo del hombre robusto que los perseguía.

—¿Tu nombre es Deku?— le preguntó mientras cambiaban de rumbo y se metían en un pasillo extraño.

Izuku soltó balbuceos, pues el cacho de carne en su boca le impedía hablar bien.

El chico que lo cargaba sacó lo que obstruía su garganta y lo arrojó lejos con una expresión de asco en el rostro.

—¡Viejo!, ¡que asco!, ¿tuviste esa mierda en la boca todo este tiempo?— le preguntó horrorizado

Por un momento olvidó que alguien lo perseguía, y cuando volvió en sí, apresuró el paso, perdiéndose entre los interminables y sucios pasillos del ala tres.

Habían logrado escapar, por pura suerte. Lanzar a la rata asquerosa para que aplastara a Tomura había sido su golpe bueno y el factor que dio inicio a su gran fuga.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Tomura, se escondieron y pudieron sentarse a hablar tranquilamente.

—Entonces eres Deku, ¿verdad?

—Soy Izuku Midoriya... no sé porque Bakugou me llama Deku.

Izuku respiraba aliviado.

Miró a su alrededor, no podía creer que ya se había librado del loco de Tomura... no podía estar más feliz.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme— no se esforzó en contener más sus lágrimas.

Parecía que la vida le daba otra oportunidad, le mostraba una pequeña luz y lo dejaba con la certeza de un día más de vida... se sentía demasiado bien.

—No hay de que, hermano— El chico se acercó para abrazarlo cálidamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida — Ese imbécil de Tomura casi te mata, debió haber sido horrible— le dijo en un agradable tono de comprensión, provocando que muchas emociones mezcladas saltaran dentro de él.

—Sí... ¡lo fue!— soltó un adorable sollozo, mientras el contrario apretaba más su abrazo —¡Muchas gracias por salvarme!, ¡de verdad!, ¡pensé que estaba perdido y que iban a comerme!, si tú no hubieras llegado, yo...

—Vamos, calma, ya todo está bien.

Había deseado un centenar de veces que alguien le dijera esas palabras.

Solo Todoroki y la doctora Naomi lo trataban así de bien, nadie mas era bueno con él; nadie más se hubiera empeñado en salvarlo, y que ese chico al que no conocía, en un gran acto de valentía se arriesgara así solo para salvar su vida... lo hacía sentir como que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

—Gracias— le dijo una vez más.

Su abrazo se deshizo mientras ambos se miraban cara a cara. El chico le sonreía amablemente, provocándole seguridad.

—Midoriya, tenemos que salir de aquí, no quiero asustarte, pero el loco de Tomura ha de andar por ahí, así que lo mejor es irnos.

—Sí

Eijirou Kirishima, el secuaz de Bakugou casi por defecto, quien lo había salvado de una muerte segura; era la persona a la que tenía que buscar para recibir el encargo que el rubio le había pedido hacer.

\--

Estaban por entrar al ala cuatro.

Izuku tenía miedo, el ala tres había sido demasiado traumante y lo que Bakugou le dijo sobre pagar una cuota solo lo alteraba más.

—En esta ala no hay caníbales ni asesinos locos, puedes estar tranquilo— le dijo Kirishima al notar que estaba temblando.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver el interior del ala cuatro.

••••••

—Cuando entres al ala cuatro todo será más simple, debes de pagar una cuota, por supuesto.

—Pero... no tengo dinero para pagar.

—Yo te daré dinero.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Vas a tener que pagarme después. Es obvio que es un préstamo, no voy a darte dinero solo porque sí.

—Claro... — sí, Bakugou no hace caridades. Le estaba ofreciendo ese trato solo porque no tenía a nadie más que le hiciera el trabajo.

Le entregó una enorme suma de billetes. Izuku reiteraba que Bakugou era sorprendente.

Con todo ese dinero podría pagarse la fianza... si tuviera una.

—De acuerdo... confía en mí— tal vez no debió haber dicho eso —Bakugou... te prometo que traeré lo que me pediste.

Los ojos del rubio parecían encenderse en vivas y feroces llamas. Izuku no sabía cómo interpretar esa mirada.

Le daba desconfianza pero por otro lado le causaba curiosidad. De por sí ya era un misterio que Bakugou hubiera hecho tratos con él, ¿de verdad era la única opción?, no podía ser.

—Ya lárgate, Deku.

••••••

Caray, el ala cuatro era el lugar más limpio y agradable de toda la prisión.

El contraste entre el ala tres y la cuarto era sorprendente: sangre, personas mutiladas en el piso, un loco con manos amputadas en todas partes y luego el ala cuatro, con barrotes sin ningún rastro de óxido, pisos limpios y presos decentes... ¿acaso estaba soñando?

—No me esperaba esto...

—Aquí residen las peores ratas de la política y los millonarios bastardos más sucios, si tienes pasta, puedes vivir incluso mejor que las personas en libertad.

El ala cuatro, en donde los presos llevan una vida digna, sin hambre ni frío, con lujos y libertades que el resto no puede tener.

Los barrotes sin óxido, los pisos diariamente encerados, las camas cómodas tendidas por suaves cobijas de lana, los alimentos decentes y el agradable servicio de enfermería, son los factores que dan una agradable sensación de 'cárcel de oro'

Si tienes dinero, entraras a esta ala, así de sencillo.

Llegaron a la sección A de dicha ala, fue ahí cuando se encontraron con el 'líder' del ala cuatro.

–¿Qué haces aquí, pelo púas?— le preguntó un hombre con cabeza de pescado.

—Y ¿quién es tu amigo?— le preguntó un chico que estaba al lado del pez.

Aquel tipo tenía un parecido increíble a Todoroki, solo que su cabello era castaño, sus ojos azules y era un poco más bajo que su querido amigo bicolor, pero sus facciones eran muy similares.

—Solo queremos llegar a mi ala, nada del otro mundo.

Siguieron su camino y Kirishima pasó sin más, pero Izuku fue detenido salvajemente por uno de los guardias del lugar.

—No tan rápido, cabecita verde. Tienes que pagar tu cuota.

••••••

—El líder del ala cuatro no es más que una trucha ambiciosa, se puede cruzar sin problemas, pero alguien tan débil como tú debe pagar una cuota.

—Comprendo.

Si hubiera tenido sus apuntes de héroes, probabiente estaría tomando nota sobre todos los líderes, pero como no los tenía, se limitó a usar su inigualable memoria.

—Puedes llamarlo Sushi-san. Es un socio mío que apesta a pescado y es débil como tú, pero sirve para sacar dinero. No te dejará entrar porque no eres mi subordinado y no pienso presentarte como uno, por eso te daré dinero. También hay un sublíder, su nombre es Yamato o una mierda así, yo lo llamo: "copia barata del bicolor"

••••••

—Si quieres yo puedo pagar tu cuota, a cambio solo ven conmigo un rato a mi celda— el chico parecido a Todoroki le habló en un tono seductor.

Se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada y ya había invadido su espacio personal, pero no era nada comparado con el acoso de las duchas.

—Y-Yo tengo dinero... gracias por su ayuda.

Entregó sus billetes al hombre pez, curiosamente, este tenía manos en lugar de aletas. Era un pez en cuerpo de humano.

—Gracias, este... ¿Sushi-san?

Todos los cercanos rieron y Sushi-san tenía una cara de enojo que Izuku nunca había visto en un pez.

—¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?

No tardó en darse cuenta de que había mandado todo a la mierda solo por llamarlo así.

Supuso que 'Sushi-san' sería un apodo que usaba Bakugou para fastidiarlo.

—Vamos, vamos, es un recién llegado, no te conoce. No seas tan duro con él— habló Kirishima mientras reía.

—No vas a ningún lado. Me importa una mierda que tengas dinero para la cuota, ni pienses que vas a pasar.

Kirishima soltó una risa burlona y se acercó al hombre pez con desdén.

—Vamos, trucha, Midoriya viene conmigo porque tenemos asuntos pendientes, no tienes de otra más que dejarlo pasar.

En un principio Izuku pensó que el líder del ala cuatro sería jerárquicamente superior a Kirishima.

—Hazte a un lado, pelo púas. No estoy hablando contigo.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro, parecía estar harto de aquel hombre con escamas.

—Ese es el problema de los tipos como tú— Si bien los primeros tres líderes eran medidos por fuerza, dinero e influencia en la prisión... —Crees que tu número de líder te hace más fuerte, pero no es así— en los últimos dos, esas características no eran consideradas —Deja pasar a Midoriya, Bakugou lo mandó.

La vista nueva de un pez con el ceño fruncido y frente a él, un chico alto de cabello carmín con una extraña textura en la piel.

—¿Sabes que para entrar aquí tuve que confrontar a Tomura? Fue muy fácil, pero Bakugou es tres veces mejor que yo.

El nombre del susodicho pareció haber tocado alguna fibra sensible en el de plateadas escamas, pues este se acobardó e intentó desviar la mirada.

—¿Salieron vivos del ala de ese loco?— preguntó quién tenía un enorme parecido a Todoroki.

—Sí.

"No entiendo que está pasando" se dijo a sí mismo Izuku.

—Bueno, Midoriya y yo nos retiramos— tomó al peliverde de los hombros y se lo llevó hacia la salida.

Ambos se fueron y dejaron al sushi, quien no hizo nada para detenerlos, con la cabeza agachada y un gran coraje interno.

—Pelo púas se ha vuelto más fuerte...— habló lleno de odio.

—Sí y ese amigo suyo era muy lindo, ¿viste sus pecas?, daba mucha ternura.

—Que desagradable eres, Yamato. Es un chico, por el amor de Dios.

—Vamos, ¿no me digas que esperas que la doctora Naomi me haga caso?, es más probable que ese chico de pecas caiga primero. Además, ya no tengo dinero suficiente como para pagarle a una chica.

\--

—¡Bienvenido al ala cinco, Midoriya-kun!— le dijo muy animado Kirishima mientras entraban a su ala.

Ambos se encontraban rodeados de hombres gigantes o personas con particularidades que modificaban su apariencia física drásticamente.

A diferencia de las otras alas, las paredes de esta estaban pintadas de un gris oscuro, el piso era metálico de tipo industrial y hacia un ruido fuerte cada vez que caminabas por el.

El ala cinco: para presos de particularidades con potencialidad destructiva.

Los muros que forman este lugar son una barrera de tres capas de concreto sólido (cortesía del héroe profesional Cementoss) impenetrable para cualquiera. Las celdas de esta son más espaciosas que una promedio, pues la mayoría son para cuatro presos y tienen dos literas.

Cuando recién llegó, Bakugou se apoderó de esta ala; pero fue trasladado a otra por razones que Izuku aún desconoce.

—Puedes sentirte como en casa.

—Gracias, Kirishima-san

—Por cierto, aún no te he preguntado... ¿cuál es tu particularidad?, ¿que puedes hacer?

Esa pregunta se sintió como una bofetada del pasado.

—Yo... no tengo particularidad...

—¿En serio...? Ah... lo siento.

\--

—Te daré un recorrido por las instalaciones de mi ala y luego iremos por la mercancía, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí— asintió el peliverde.

A penas lo había conocido y ya le caía bien. Nunca creyó que se encontraría con alguien que le hiciera ver su estancia en la prisión como una excursión escolar.

Cuando caminaba junto al pelirrojo se sentía como si estuviera con Daisuke una vez más. Hablar con Kirishima era la mera melancolía, pero era muy agradable aún así.

—Aquí puedes ver a unos presos jugando.

Señaló a un par de hombres grandulones que intentaban apuñalarse entre sí.

—¿Juegan a quien apuñala primero?— preguntó asustado.

—Sí. ¡Es tan masculino!

\--

—Aquí está nuestro comedor multifuncional.

—¿Multifuncional?

—Desayuno, comida, cena y soporte para echar pulsos.

—Ah, entiendo.

\--

Izuku había conocido al compañero de celda del de cabello carmín, su nombre era Tetsutetsu, un hombre muy extraño de particularidad similar a la del pelirrojo; al principio le dio miedo porque trató de aplastarlo, pero realmente era un 'buen chico', al menos para estar en prisión.

_

El ala cinco era un lugar agradable, aunque seguro que "Deku" terminaría muerto si no estuviera con Kirishima.

Pero la misión todavía no terminaba, pues nuestro querido Izuku aún tenía que volver al ala uno sin la ayuda de nadie para entregarle la mercancía a Bakugou.


	15. El cuarto oscuro

—He estado pensando... ¿por qué carajo hiciste tratos con Midoriya?— preguntó Shinso

—Ese pedazo de escoria necesitaba dinero.

"¿Qué necesitaba dinero?, no me vengas con esa mierda, Bakugou" pensó Shinso

—¿Y tu lo ayudaste?

—Supongo que sí, parecía muy decidido.

—¿Midoriya va a morir pronto?—

Era obvio que lo había hecho para perjudicarlo, hablábamos del líder del ala uno, mejor conocido como el demonio de Fuchu. Shinso lo conocía como alguien que jugaba con otros presos como si fueran marionetas.

—Seguro que Tomura ya se comió a la cucaracha y si Cucaracha no está, puede que no haya nadie que lo yude a pasar. Así que sí, tal vez ya está muerto.

Cucaracha era su secuaz y también de Tomura, él debía de ayudar a Izuku a pasar, pero los cálculos de Bakugou le decían que para este día, Tomura ya habría descubierto que aquel insecto no le era del todo fiel.

Sin el desagradable insecto, Izuku se encontraría solo, caminando hacia la boca del lobo.

Aunque también cabía la posibilidad que que Kirishima acudiera a su rescate, sí, lo había pensado, pero la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro no desaparecería solo por eso.

Bakugou quería ver que pasaba con ese chico, era su sádico entretenimiento.

_

—A ver, levanta los brazos.

Izuku obedeció al pelirrojo y levantó sus brazos.

—¿Crees que se den cuenta?— preguntó Tetsutetsu

—Está flaco, nadie lo va a notar.

Estaba delgado, sí; no tanto como Batracio, pero sí era esbelto.

—¿Y que pasará si me descubren?

—Te llevarán a la celda de castigo, y si es Aizawa te irá peor. Pero no te preocupes, este hombre es un experto traficante.

—Pásame la cinta— le dijo al de pelo plateado mientras se agachaba hacia el torso del pecoso.

Kirishima subió la playera de Izuku, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

—¿Q-Qué haces?— preguntó incómodo

—Vamos a esconder aquí la mercancía. Tetsu, dame la cinta— pidió nuevamente, recibiendo la cinta.

—Ah... entiendo.

Colocó una cajita pequeña en el estómago del peliverde y con la cinta empezó a ajustar la caja al cuerpo del chico, dando la vuelta por su estómago y espalda, rodeándolo.

—El paquete está listo— dijo feliz Kirishima.

—Espero que Bakugou que te dé el dinero que te prometió.

—Se que cumplirá con su palabra— dijo Deku.

"¿Para que querrá a este chico?" Izuku no era el tipo de persona que ayudaría a Bakugou sin más; Kirishima supuso que si había aceptado el trabajo había sido porque de verdad necesitaba dinero y podía imaginarse la razón; sin embargo, su amigo Bakugou nunca ofrecería un trabajo tan importante a alguien que no puede hacerlo. Había una razón más y le causaba un mal presentimiento.

—Antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas que si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa, puedes contar con nosotros— le dijo Kirishima mientras levantaba su pulgar.

—Muchas gracias, Kirishima-san.

—Y... Midoriya, recuerda que por muy difícil que sea la situación, un hombre debe superarla y salir adelante.

—Sí— el pecoso asintió tiernamente.

—Ánimo— le dijo Tetsutetsu.

—Nos vemos luego, Kirishima-san, Tetsutetsu-san...

Ambos chicos partieron porque tenían asuntos que atender, dejando a Izuku en el edificio de administración.

Se quedó solo entre las cuarto parades de la bodega número seis, la cual parecía pertenecer a Bakugou.

Sumido en un completo silencio, Izuku recordó el ala tres, con Tomura y Batracio, luego vino a su mente ese hombre castaño que lo llama Brócoli.

"Kirishima-san... ¿puedo con personas como ellos?"

Intentó olvidarse de todo y cumplir con su encargo.

Se dirigió hacia la salida de la bodega, pero la curiosidad por averiguar lo que había dentro de las cajas que rodeaban la habitación le dio un pequeño piquete.

Asomó su vista hacia la caja que encontró más cerca de él.

Al abrir la caja completamente, encontró un par de cuerdas largas y recordó cierta tarde en el parque.

Las cuerdas tienen múltiples usos, pero Deku solo podía pensar en suicidarse con una de ellas.

"¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?"

La primera vez que lo intentó la cuerda se rompió.

La asfixia se sentía horrible. Izuku aún podía recordar la presión en su cuello cuando se colgó aquella vez.

Después de todo ese tiempo, aún le tenía miedo a la muerte.

Colocó la cuerda alrededor de su cuello. El cuerpo del lazo le raspaba la yugular, dandole una probadita de lo que sería escapar de la realidad.

Si llevaba el paquete a Bakugou podría pagar una buena protección, pero, aún así... ¿sus problemas se solucionarían del todo con dinero?, ¿Todoroki lo salvaría de verdad?

"–Midoriya–"

La voz de Todoroki lo llamó en su mente.

Recordar a ese chico se sentía como un calmante para el dolor.

Es cierto, no estaba solo; la enfermera Naomi, Todoroki y ahora Kirishima... ellos eran sus amigos, ¿no es así?, ellos podrían ayudarlo y entonces las cosas mejorarían, tan solo debía entregar la pequeña caja a Bakugou.

"Por muy difícil que sea la situación, un hombre debe superarla y salir adelante", recordó las recientes palabras.

Kirishima tenía razón.

"Aún debo hacer justicia por la muerte de Daisuke... tengo que comprobar que soy inocente"

No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero ahora ese no era el problema; su mayor problema en este momento era llegar al ala uno y atravesar el resto de las alas sin Kirishima.

Había un atajo para llegar sin tener que cruzar todas las alas, pero sonaba difícil.

"Está bien, lo haré... puedo hacerlo yo solo"

Ya era muy tarde para ir con Kirishima, pues seguramente no lo dejarían entrar al ala cinco sin pagar cuota.

"Todoroki-kun, Daisuke-kun, Kirishima-san... lo haré" se preparó mentalmente.

"Sobreviví a Tomura y no he muerto en todo este tiempo... puedo con esto ¿no?, Kirishima salvó mi vida y me dio otra oportunidad"

Los jefes de las alas tres y cuatro estarían en su contra, incluso si tenía un atajo iba a ser difícil... pero esta vez no iba a rendirse.

"Voy a estar bien. Le voy a entregar esta porquería a Bakugou y le pediré protección a Todoroki... luego vengaré la muerte de mi mejor amigo. Eso haré"

Nunca antes había estado tan decidido. Se sentía como si Kirishima le hubiera regalado un poco de su voluntad. Estaba dispuesto a actuar.

Por fin iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

"Soy inocente, voy a demostrarlo..."

•

•••

•••••••

•••••••••••••

•••••••••••••••••••

•••••••••••••••••••

•••••••••••••

•••••••

•••

•

•

•••

•••••••

•••••••••••••

•••••••••••••••••••

•••••••••••••••••••

•••••••••••••

•••••••

•••

•

•

•••

•••••••

•••••••••••••

•••••••••••••••••••

•••••••••••••••••••

•••••••••••••

•••••••

•••

•

—Una semana en la celda de aislamiento— le dijo Aizawa, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

La puerta de metal azotó, provocando un ruido terrible y desprendiendo óxido por el impacto.

Izuku miró a su alrededor. Era un cuarto pequeño y vacío; la distancia entre el piso y el techo era abismal. En la pared opuesta a la puerta, ubicada en lo más alto e inalcanzable, había una ventana cubierta por barrotes.

Todo el lugar estaba completamente vacío y silencioso.

"¿Una semana encerrado aquí?"

Aizawa lo había encontrado merodeando por los edificios de administración y lo había llevado a la celda de aislamiento por saltarse las reglas.

Aunque había tenido suerte, no había encontrado la mercancía, así que cuando saliera de ahí podría entregársela a Bakugou.

Si lo pensaba mejor, no era tan malo. Podría estar tranquilo una semana.

"Tengo que calmarme... pronto saldré de aquí, una semana no es mucho tiempo"

Se repetía a sí mismo que todo iba a estar bien. Cuando saliera, Aizawa lo llevaría de regreso al ala uno, de hecho estaba en la celda de aislamiento del ala uno.

"Todo estará bien"

Intentó convencerse de que nada ni nadie le iba a arrancar su nueva motivación por salir adelante.

El optimismo en la vida de este chico es fugaz. Tan rápido como llega, también se va.

_

_

_

Día uno

El silencio sepulcral se apoderaba de la atmósfera.

Había un poco de luz la cual asomaba por la pequeña ventana.

Izuku estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared mientras miraba hacia la puerta, la cual nunca se abría.

Era irónico, pues la gigante puerta de metal era lo que más oscuro se veía del lugar. Por su color sólido, se veía negra completamente y daba la sensación de ser un enorme vacío sin fin. Izuku sentía que si se acercaba a esa puerta podría perderse en un mundo repleto de oscuridad. Era inquietante.

Intentó desviar su mirada de la puerta, pero sus ojos regresaban a ella automáticamente, esperando a que algo o alguien saliera por ahí... pero no pasaba nada.

Izuku soltó un suspiro.

—Esto es muy aburrido— su tono de voz dejaba salir inquietud.

En todo el lugar, solo se oía su respiración.

Recordó que cuando era niño le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, por eso siempre tenía que dormir con una luz de noche encendida.

Solía pensar que los monstruos escondidos debajo de su cama aprovecharían la penumbra nocturna para salir y comérselo.

"Los monstruos no solo salen en la oscuridad, aquí residen los peores monstruos del mundo..."

Había tenido la desgracia de verlos en persona; sus traumas de la niñez no eran nada comparado a eso.

Unos pasos sonaban afuera del cuarto. Alguien se estaba acercando.

Izuku respiró hondo; el sonido del par de pies andando le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

—Esta será tu única comida en este día, así que aprovéchalo, pedazo de escoria.

Alguien había abierto la ranura para los alimentos de la celda, provocó que su corazón explotara del susto.

"Solo es un guardia"

Su corazón aún latía con fuerza e intentaba regular su respiración.

Segundos después, un plato de comida asomó por la ranura de la puerta y luego fue deslizado por el piso.

El chico se acercó hacia la comida. Estaba fría, pero era un manjar para él.

—Me estoy enamorando del puré de papa— le habló a su comida.

Cuando terminó de comer se acostó en el piso y cerró los ojos para poder dormir.

La soledad y el no tener nada que hacer le provocaban ansiedad y sin quererlo empezaba a tener malos pensamientos, pero aprendió que durmiendo podía calmar todo eso.

_

_

_

Día dos

Si sus cálculos no lo traicionaban, llevaba veintisiete horas encerrado sin nada que hacer.

Lo había estado sobrellevando muy bien.

—Cincuenta y seis mil trescientos cuarenta y nueve, cincuenta y seis mil trescientos cincuenta, cincuenta y seis mil trescientos cincuenta y uno— había estado contando del uno al mil o hasta dónde llegara, así mantendría su mente ocupada.

Su objetivo era evitar recordar lo sucedido anteriormente, tanto en el ala tres como en la uno, incluso desde que su amigo falleció.

Ya había experimentado mucha ansiedad, pero se recordaba constantemente que las cosas mejorarían cuando saliera de la celda.

—Cincuenta y seis mil trescientos cincuenta y cuatro, cincuenta y seis mil trescientos cincuenta y cinco, cincuenta y seis mil trescientos cincuenta y seis cincuenta y seis mil trescientos cincuenta y siete, cincuenta y seis mil trescientos cincuenta y ocho...

La poca luz que la ventana de barrotes llegaba a dar, se apagó de un golpe, provocando que Izuku perdiera la cuenta.

—¿Qué sucedió?— alguien había tapado la ventana, impidiendo que la luz llegara hacia el cuarto.

Ahora de verdad estaba hundido en completa oscuridad. Incluso parecía que tenía los ojos cerrados; la penumbra se había desvanecido por completo.

Estaba un poco asustado.

Comenzó a inhalar y a exhalar tranquilamente para lograr conservar la calma.

Entre la habitación se encerraban los ruidos de sus suspiros.

—R-Respira... todo estará bien...

Había comenzado a temblar levemente. Se aferró con sus manos a sus piernas para no perderlas en el negro del cuarto.

"Estoy a salvo en este lugar, los verdaderos monstruos están allá afuera..."

Un último suspiro lo ayudó a calmarse.

Ya había logrado respirar con normalidad.

Tenía mucho estrés mental acumulado, así que decidió que volvería a contar para distraerse.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince

—Dieciséis— un susurro lo interrumpió.

El susto que vino después no le permitió controlar su respiración.

—¿Q-Quién está ahí...? ¿A-A-Aizawa?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Pensó que tal vez era su mente la que le estaba jugando una broma.

"Tanto estrés me está afectando. Tengo que relajarme"

—Dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte, veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés.

Siguió y siguió contando hasta que se durmió por aburrimiento.

Izuku pudo escuchar claramente como un conjunto de uñas largas rasgaban la pared mientras deslizaban su mano por el frío concreto de los muros.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Sabía que era su mente la que lo estaba engañando, pero se escuchó tan real que lo hacía dudar.

"Es mi imaginación, es mi imaginación, es mi imaginación"

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta de metal lo hizo pegar un salto y soltar un grito.

—¡Es mi imaginación!— dijo aterrado

Luego todo se vio hundido en el silencio sepulcral.

•

•

•

•

"Estoy solo en este cuarto, todo va a estar bien"

El silencio perduró por quince minutos más, pero luego, un susurro en su oído le revolvió el estómago.

—No es tu imaginación.

_

_

_

Día tres

"Aizawa no me ha traído de comer en un buen tiempo. Quiero que venga, mi estómago me pide comida

Llevo tres o cuatro días aquí encerrado"

—Lo estoy haciendo bien— podía soportar dl hambre por unos cuantos días, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Izuku pensó que podría dormir un rato, así que cerró sus ojos; no había mucha diferencia si los tenía abiertos.

Intentó relajarse y olvidar todo, hasta que se quedó dormido.

En esos días se la había pasado durmiendo todo el tiempo.

•

•

•

—¡Él lo asesinó!

—Da-Da-Da-Daisuke... no te mueras Daisuke.

Su amigo yacía a sus pies con una navaja clavada en la cabeza. El chico tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba hecho un mar de sangre.

—¡¡¡Daisuke!!!

—¡Fue él!, ¡el lo asesinó!

—¡No!, ¡yo no lo hice!, ¡era mi mejor amigo!, ¡nunca lo mataría!

Los policías llegaban a esposarlo y lo azotaban contra su auto.

De repente todo se disolvía en color negro.

—¿Que está pasando?, ¿en dónde estoy?

Una lámpara se encendió, era similar a la lámpara de las películas de pixar. La luz de la anterior iba dirigida hacia el cadáver de su amigo, que se encontraba tendido en el suelo con el cuchillo clavado.

—Daisuke... — lo miraba con una expresión de dolor indescriptible.

Todo el dolor que lo habían hecho sentir en prisión se mezclaba con el que sentía al ver la imagen de su amigo cruelmente asesinado.

Intentó cerrar sus ojos, pero un par de dedos amputados se lo impedían.

—Míralo bien. Él murió por tu culpa— le dijo una extraña voz.

—Yo no lo maté... fue Ryuichi— intentaba salir corriendo a donde fuera para dejar de ver esa desgarradora imagen, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

—Él murió por tu culpa.

—No es cierto...— intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía.

—Él murió por tu culpa...

—¡No!

Un fuerte golpe sonó, luego Izuku estaba más cerca del cadáver de Daisuke.

—Déjame ir.

Otro golpe, más cerca del cadáver.

—¡No!

Golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe.

Estaba encima del cuerpo de su amigo. Sus manos y ropa se teñían con su sangre.

—¡DAISUKE!

—Mi-doriya-kun— le hablaba su amigo en su último suspiro de vida.

—¡Daisuke...!

El chico levantó la mano para tomar la de Izuku, pero esta empezó a torcerse en todas direcciones.

—¡MIDORIYA!

Todo su cuerpo empezó a retorcerse, como si estuviera poseído. Sus brazos y piernas se doblaban, dejando oír el ruido de sus huesos romperse mientras gritaba del dolor.

—¡¡¡MIDORIYA!!!

—¡NO!, ¡DETENTE!, ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!

Pero todos y cada uno de los huesos de su amigo continuaban rompiéndose, como si fuera un muñeco.

–¡DETENTE!

Izuku sintió que su cabeza chocaba con algo y luego todo se había ido.

Le costaba trabajo respirar, estaba sudando.

Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro.

—Fue una pesadilla... solo fue una pesadilla, todo fue una pesadilla.

Estaba viviendo en una.

_

_

_

Día ???

"Tengo hambre. Aizawa no me ha traído comida desde hace tiempo.

¿Cuántos días han pasado ya?"

Había perdido la cuenta. Pero podría jurar que llevaba más de una semana, los minutos eran sumamente largos.

El cadáver de su amigo muerto estaba al lado de él; no estaba seguro pero podía sentirlo.

Sabía que en cuanto las luces se prendieran se encontraría con el cuerpo de su amigo en descomposición.

"Estoy mejor sin luz"

No, no lo estaba. La oscuridad se estaba comiendo su cordura poco a poco, el no hacer nada era muy perjudicial para su mente y pensamientos.

—¡Él lo asesinó!— gritó Ryuichi en su mente.

Entonces Deku comenzó a recordar...

—Declaro al acusado ¡culpable!

—¿Por qué mataste a mi hijo?, ¡espero que te mueras en la maldita cárcel de mierda!

"Yo no lo hice..."

—Ven a sentarte con nosotros, pequeño brócoli— el hombre castaño estaba hablándole —Abre más las piernas. Trágatelo todo.

—Todos son escoria, sin excepción— Bakugou le advertía algo.

—¿Qué prefieres?, ¿chupársela a Ryuichi o ser devorado por unos caníbales?

—Deshidratación, desnutrición, intoxicación y múltiples quemaduras de tercer grado... este chico está muy mal.

Cientos de susurros hacían eco en su cabeza.

—¡Nuestro brócoli ya regresó!

—¡No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar despedazarte!, ¡te voy a sacar los ojos, te voy a arrancar la piel de esas rosadas mejillas, al igual que las orejas!, ¡¡¡Y ME LAS VOY A COMER EN LA CENA!!!

Todo el mundo le estaba gritando. Sus propios recuerdos lo estaban torturando dentro de la oscura habitación.

—¡NO!

Todo lo que había vivido pasaba frente a sus ojos como una película de tortura que no debería ser vista por nadie.

Izuku cerró sus ojos con fuerza para escapar de todo, pero las voces resonaban en sus oídos.

—¡Culpable!

—¡Él lo asesinó!

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Izuku?

El pobre chico se tapó los oídos fuertemente con la esperanza de hacer que se detuviera, pero las voces estaban dentro de su cabeza, ya que eran sus recuerdos.

—¡CÁLLENSE!— gritó, presionando sus orejas con todas sus fuerzas —¡CÁLLENSE YA!

—¿Izuku?

—Todos son escoria.

—Cuidado con los dientes.

—¡YA BASTA!

Azotó su cabeza con la pared fuertemente y se esforzó en pensar en algo positivo.

Así fue como Todoroki vino a su mente.

—Todoroki-kun...—sollozó y se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro desde hace rato.

Él mismo se reconfortó al recordar lo que sintió cuando Todoroki detuvo a los hombres del baño.

El ser protegido, que alguien viera por él... recordarlo se sentía bien.

Pero ese pequeño sentimiento no parecía suficiente para sanar su dolor.

Pues de inmediato recordó cómo se sintió al ser violado.

Izuku empezó a temblar y a llorar en medio de la completa oscuridad.

Había tantas cosas que quería olvidar.

"Pequeño ratoncito, es tu turno"

Empezó a sentir como múltiples cuerpos pequeños subían por su cuerpo; parecían arañas escalando su espalda y estómago. Le causaba escalofríos.

De pronto todo su cuerpo de sentía envuelto por esas arañas extrañas. Le estaban aparentando su pecho con mucha fuerza.

Las manos amputadas de Tomura... no eran arañas.

—Por favor...

Las manos comenzaban a asfixiar su cuello.

"No..."

Su cuello fue soltado, Izuku no tardó en soltar un grito por la brusca intromisión del aire en sus pulmones.

—¡¡¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!!!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

_

_

_

Día ocho

Aizawa abría la puerta de la celda de aislamiento, permitiendo que la luz tocara las esquinas del cuarto.

—Bueno, Midoriya, ya puedes salir de aquí.

Cuando se asomó a la habitación, se encontró con Midoriya llorando en el piso.

—Aizawa... ¿ya puedo salir de aquí?— este lo miro.

La luz le cegaba la mirada, pero aún así lo sabía: ya todo había terminado, iba a estar bien.

Todo aquello había sido parte de sus meros recuerdos, pero el encierro ya había terminado.

La oscuridad había acabado, pero él seguiría viviendo en una pesadilla, porque así era la prisión Fuchu... la pesadilla del inocente Izuku Midoriya.


	16. ¡A trabajar, holgazán!

En estos últimos días Bakugou había estado muy aburrido.

Generalmente no era así, considerando todos los conflictos entre alas, presos y líderes, siempre había algo que hacer o traseros que patear.

Cabe mencionar que la ausencia de su torpe compañero de celda hacía todo menos llevadero, pues ver a Deku era su mayor entretenimiento, pero el chico ahora estaba muerto.

Bakugou suspiró y se recargó en su cama mientras ojeaba un manga.

"¿Qué clase de mierda es esta?"

Al no tener nada que hacer tuvo que conformarse con leer un manga que se encontró en la biblioteca y había hecho la peor elección del mundo. Escogió un manga que trataba acerca de la vida de un par de estúpidos estudiantes de preparatoria que tenían que sobrevivir en un apocalipsis zombi; aunque el título: "My zombie academia" sonaba prometedor, en realidad era un asco.

Si lo pensaba... el invierno ya se acercaba, eso significaba que le sería más fácil encontrar al idiota de Kaname porque seguro empezaría a usar ropa a causa del frío.

También podría ir a dar un paseo al ala tres para saludar a Tomura y confirmar la muerte de su compañero de celda con Kirishima, aunque ya había pasado una semana desde que le encargó el trabajo y la muerte del chico era segura.

"Al final terminó como comida de caníbales", pensó decepcionado.

Aún así sabía que era mejor ser comido por Tomura que torturado hasta la muerte por Todoroki.

Aunque le hubiera gustado ver a Deku poniendo resistencia e intentando defenderse para ver hasta dónde podía llegar, pero en vida había sido tan débil e idiota que ni siquiera se atrevió.

De repente Aizawa se acercó y abrió las puertas de su celda, sacando a Bakugou de su debate interno acerca de si mandar a Deku a su muerte había sido lo correcto o si pudo haberse divertido más.

—¿Qué?— le preguntó a Aizawa de mala gana.

—¿Qué?— le respondió de la misma forma.

Tal vez traía a un nuevo compañero de celda para él.

Perfecto, se moría de ganas por ver a su nuevo juguete.

—Entra, Midoriya.

Un chico encorvado, con pecas, cabello verde y mirada cansada entraba a la celda caminando lentamente, mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.

Sus ojos no lo engañaban, su incompetente compañero de celda había vuelto. Era el mismo al que todos los bastardos de la sección 'A' usaban como juguete sexual, el mismo llorón que suplicaba por comida todos los días en el comedor y al que no había visto en una semana porque se hizo a la idea de que había sido comido por Tomura.

—Hola Bakugou... — lo saludó con una voz apagada.

—Deku... creí que estabas muerto— dijo sorprendido.

—Bueno... en un momento yo también me veía muerto— comido por caníbales, específicamente —Pero... aquí estoy otra vez.

La mirada del chico se suavizó un poco, pues por fin salía de aquel cuarto oscuro.

Luego de haberlo visto muriéndose de hambre y ahogado en sus propias lágrimas, la mirada tranquila que tenía en ese momento era algo completamente nuevo.

Bakugou de verdad lo creía muerto y hubiera jurado que era un fantasma de no ser porque esa idea no tenía sentido.

—Sobreviviste a Tomura.

—Sí

"Kirishima llegó a tiempo. No sabría decir si este chico tiene buena o mala suerte..."

Tenía que admitirlo: la repentina intromisión del chico peliverde, luego de una semana de no verlo, lo había sorprendido como hace mucho tiempo nadie había hecho.

Apenas y se lo creía.

—¿B-Bakugou?— acabó con el silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Lo de nuestro trato aún sigue en pie... ¿cierto?— le preguntó con la voz llena de nervios.

La respuesta que le diera iba a ser decisiva para sus planes futuros y su bienestar personal.

Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Bakugou cumpliera su palabra.

—Sí. ¿Tienes la mercancía?

El pequeño pecoso se sintió victorioso. Por primera vez su vida las cosas tomaban un buen rumbo.

Izuku alzó su playera rápidamente para dejar su torso al descubierto y mostrarle al rubio la caja que tenía pegada al pecho.

—Misión cumplida, jefe— siempre había querido decir esa frase, por lo que sintió que su felicidad le daba un pequeño signo de vida al decir eso.

Bakugou le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado (como esas sonrisas maliciosas que solía hacer siempre).

—Bien, pedazo de escoria. Te daré tu dinero mañana.

—¿D-De verdad?

—Pues ese fue el trato, estúpido.

—Sí... ese fue el trato— no podía creer las palabras que estaba pronunciando —Ese fue el trato— reafirmó. Se sentía bien decirlo.

Tras entregarle la cajita a Bakugou (con unas cuantas dificultades porque la tenía bien pegada a la piel) Izuku se sentó en el piso, como solía hacer hace tanto tiempo.

Miró a su alrededor, en su celda; observó la litera de Bakugou, la ventana con barrotes que dejaba entrar la brillante luz del sol y la tranquilidad con la que su compañero descansaba.

"Extrañé mucho este lugar"

Ya no había caníbales, ni oscuridad, solo él y su frío piso en el que se había acostumbrado a dormir.

Incluso si la escena de una celda de prisión era miserable y fría, ahora ese era el paisaje más reconfortante para él, porque era lo mejor que tenía en la vida.

La celda se había convertido en su hogar y poco a poco le había agarrado cariño.

Deku no era el único que se sentía así, pues Bakugou estaba impactado por la repentina llegada del pecoso y quería saber que tanto iba a suceder.

_

Izuku caminaba por los pasillos del ala uno mientras buscaba la biblioteca; Bakugou lo había citado ahí para hacerle entrega de su pago.

Nunca antes se había dado a la tarea de explorar adecuadamente ese lugar. Realmente era agradable caminar por esos pasillos vacíos y grises.

"Ryuichi no va a molestarme aquí y nadie más va a la biblioteca... apuesto a que es un lugar seguro"

Ni siquiera sabía que tenían biblioteca, tal vez casi nadie lo sabía y por eso estaba tan vacío.

De repente sintió como chocaba con alguien.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas!, ¡imbécil!

—¿Ah?— buscó con la mirada pero todo estaba vacío —Podría ser... ¿Kaname-san?

—No, soy Bakugou. ¡Pues claro que soy Kaname, pedazo de idiota!

—Me alegro de... verte.

—Creí que estabas muerto, estúpido Midoriya; también me alegra verte...

—¿Te alegra verme?

—¡No!, ¡ya quisieras!

—Entiendo.

—Sí... oye... solo para asegurarme de que no eres un fantasma— sintió como le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda. Al no poder verlo, sus reflejos lo llevaron a alejarse del contacto, pero al ver que todo era bien intencionado se quedó quieto.

Las manos de Kaname eran grandes, pero tocaban su espalda con suavidad.

Ese contacto físico le recordó a Daisuke; lo echaba mucho de menos.

—Sobreviviste al ala tres, ¿verdad?

—Sí...

—No quiero ni imaginarme por lo que debiste haber pasado. Mira que de veras eres idiota por haber metido tus narices en ese lugar.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Solo no te mueras ¿de acuerdo?, ¿a quié se supone que humille si el debilucho de turno no está?, ¡necesito divertirme! Mocoso desconsiderado.

—No moriré, Kaname-san. No te preocupes por mí.

—¿Quién se está preocupando por ti, idiota?, ya quisieras.

No lo había estado buscando toda la semana anterior y tampoco se había preocupado por él, después de todo Midoriya ni siquiera le agradaba.

—Que gusto me da volver a hablar contigo— le dijo Deku

—Ya lárgate de aquí, Midoriya, voy a patearte el trasero si no te vas.

—Nos vemos luego, Kaname-san— Izuku se retiró caminando hacia la biblioteca.

"¿Kaname-san? Detesto a ese mocoso"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien lo volvió a llamar con un honorífico.

Como odiaba a ese niño brócoli, siempre creyéndose lo que no era.

\--

—¿Hay alguien aquí?— preguntó abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca (además confirmó que de verdad había una biblioteca), pero el cuarto estaba vacío.

Bakugou aún no llegaba, así que decidió tomarse su tiempo para investigar.

Aunque era un cuarto pequeño, estaba lleno de libros. Los libreros estaban empolvados porque nadie se dignaba a limpiarlos.

La biblioteca era un lugar solitario al que ni los guardias acudían.

Por fin había encontrado un lugar solitario en el que podría estar tranquilo.

"Me gustaría venir aquí con Todoroki-kun un día de estos. ¿Le gustará leer manga?"

En la pequeña abertura de la puerta emparejada se encontraba Bakugou observándolo.

"Así que así es como se ve la escoria sonriendo" la repulsiva escena que sus ojos miraban lo obligó a entrar a la habitación, llamando la atención del pecoso.

—Hola Bakugou. Este... estaba explorando el lugar antes de que vinieras...

El rubio lo ignoró y se acercó al librero de los mangas para dejar el tomo número uno de "My zombie academia" en la repisa y tomar el número siguiente.

—No sabía que leías manga. A mí también me gusta "My zombie academia"

Ahí estaba otra vez intentando hacerle platica, ¿por qué seguía haciéndolo si siempre mostraba desinterés?, que fastidio.

—La biblioteca es un lugar muy tranquilo. Yo no tenía idea de que había una biblioteca.

—Cállate. Eres muy molesto.

—Lo lamento.

Bakugou fue al asunto y le arrojó un sobre amarillo a una de las mesas más cercanas.

—Ahí está el pago, tómalo y se discreto cuando te lo lleves o te golpearé.

—Gracias...— dijo agarrando el sobre.

Al abrirlo y ver todo el dinero que había, no pudo evitar sentir ganas de llorar.

—¿P-Por qué?— preguntó al rubio.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué... me ofreciste un trabajo y me das tanto dinero ahora?

Aquella pregunta era tan extraña, Bakugou no la entendía

—Así funcionan las cosas, idiota. Si haces un trabajo, te pago lo equivalente al trabajo hecho, es lógico.

—¡¡Gracias!!, en serio... esto me ayuda como no te imaginas.

El chico peliverde se aferraba al sobre amarillo. Había arriesgado la vida por ese dinero y sentía una satisfacción inmensa que ni siquiera podría explicar.

Por un pequeño momento, Bakugou sintió que debía arrebatarle el dinero de las manos porque estaba demasiado feliz, era la primera vez que veía al llorón de Deku así, sin embargo, solo salió por la puerta y dejó al chico llorando solo en la biblioteca.

Bakugou no hacía caridades.

_

Izuku empezó a intercambiar su tiempo en el patio de receso por estar en la biblioteca: su nuevo santuario, libre de maltratos y sin acoso sexual.

En uno de los viejos estantes de la biblioteca solitaria, había encontrado cuadernos y plumas, obviamente se adueñó de ellos y comenzó a trabajar en sus planes.

—Objetivo: Sueño americano— era el nombre que decidió ponerle a sus planes para ser feliz.

Gracias a la oportunidad que le había dado Kirishima y el apoyo que le brindó Bakugou (indirectamente), Izuku hizo su mejor esfuerzo para superar todo lo que le había pasado y empezar desde cero. Tenía que centrarse en avanzar y olvidar los recuerdos traumantes.

"Lo haré, por mí y por Daisuke"

Tras una vida llena de agonía, pena y fracasos, retomó sus planes para encontrar el mejor camino y ahora también para salir de prisión.

\--

Empezó por conseguir alimento y más dinero con ayuda de Kaname.

—¿Quieres que te dé una porción de mi comida a cambio de que hagas mi trabajo como destino?

—¡Por favor!, ¡haré mi mejor esfuerzo mientras tú descansas! ¡Así sea solo puré de papa o una pequeña porción de vegetales! ¡lo haré bien!

—Podría obligarte a que lo hagas, no necesito darte nada a cambio, mocoso.

—¡Por favor, Kaname-san!

Kaname rodó sus invisibles ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—De acuerdo, solo porque me das lástima.

—¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!— le dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

——-

"Primero tengo que asegurar el alimento para no perder mis fuerzas"

Sabía que podía contar con la doctora Naomi. También pasó por su mente hacer más encargos para Bakugou, pero por lo riesgosos que eran lo mejor era omitir esa opción.

—¿Quieres ayudar en la enfermería?, ¿por qué no solo me pides dinero prestado y ya?

—No podría... tengo que ganarlo yo. Además dudo poder devolverlo. Las deudas son lo peor.

"¿Principios?, ¡este chico me encanta!", la mujer se rió en su mente.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Midoriya; no te preocupes y toma el dinero que quieras.

—Por favor, permítame ayudarle a cambio del dinero.

—Está bien, si tanto insistes...— la mujer se resignó por la terquedad del chico.

Le dirigió una sonrisa pícara, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.

"Luego tendré que conseguir a alguien que pueda darme dinero a cambio de algún trabajo"

\--

Bakugou aún no llegaba a la celda, era la oportunidad perfecta.

"Tengo que encontrar un lugar para mantener mi dinero a salvo.

Llevarlo conmigo sería como regalarlo, no puedo hacer eso"

Implorando que la llegada de su agresivo compañero se demorara, Izuku levantó levemente el colchón de la litera inferior y escondió su dinero en el espacio más recóndito al que el largo de sus brazo le permitió llegar.

"A pesar de que la cama le pertenece, Bakugou siempre duerme en la litera de arriba; También existe la posibilidad de que Aizawa sea quien lo esculque, en ese caso será dinero perdido"

Ese dinero era tan valioso como su vida, no podía ser tan descuidado.

"El colchón de Bakugou es un escondite muy bueno, pero no lo suficiente"

El colchón sería solo un lugar para esconder dinero de emergencia, solo unos cuantos billetes de los que tenía, una mínima cantidad; el buen escondite sería la biblioteca, ahí estaría resguardado el enorme pago que le dio Bakugou, el dinero que usaría para comprar protección.

Debajo del librero más pesado, oculto dentro del Reglamento de reclusorios y centros de readaptación de Shizuoka, se encontraba la suma de dinero que salvaría su vida.

"Una vez que tenga todo esto, solo tengo que preocuparme por la hora de las duchas..."

Aunque el pago era para ayudar a proteger su integridad, en el transcurso de su ahorro tendría que soportar a toda la sección A y de paso a la C.

"Si pudiera encontrar una manera de defenderme todo sería más fácil", pero sabía que era él más débil de toda la prisión.

Y mientras Deku comenzaba a trabajar y a actuar, Bakugou observada sus movimientos con atención, pues quería saber qué tan lejos podía llegar el chico que fue encarcelado por error.


	17. Hipotermia

Izuku soltó un gemido causado por la repentina sensación en su piel de un par de manos tocando su pecho.

—Maldito Midoriya, tu piel está fría, como si estuvieras muerto— le dijo aquel hombre luego de darle un par de caricias a su vientre y sentir el frío de sus poros.

La respiración del pecoso se hacía cada vez más y más pesada, incluso se tornaba blanca. El frío le calaba los huesos horriblemente y el agua fría de la regadera le entumía el cuerpo.

—Bueno, al menos tú trasero está caliente.

Tras decir eso, el hombre metió sin cuidado su erecto miembro en la cavidad anal del peliverde, este sintió como su interior era forzado a abrirse por la intromisión de la suave y gruesa punta de aquel glande tan desagradable.

—¡Ah!— un empujón final y ya estaba completamente dentro.

—Mira que fácil entró. ¿A cuántos has tenido aquí ya?, eres una zorra, Midoriya.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la pelvis de Izuku para así penetrarlo..

—¡N-No...! ¡N-No quiero!— lloró.

La cabeza lo golpeaba con fuerza y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, sentía placer. Pero éste iba acompañado de una intensa ola de repulsión, remordimiento y dolor.

El hombre tatuado y de cabello rubio que estaba abusando de él, levantaba sus piernas y las presionaba con fuerza para impulsarse.

El pobre Izuku había sufrido dos violaciones y un terrible acoso sexual desde que entró. Lastimosamente, le habían profanado hasta el más íntimo rincón de su cuerpo y poco a poco su cuerpo se acostumbraba.

El placer que sentía cada vez que era abusado le provocaba una terrible sensación de asco y ganas de llorar. Por muy bien que se sintiera, nunca podría disfrutar de algo así.

Rogaba porque se detuviera.

Solo bastó con un poco de esperma en su rostro y su interior lleno para que lo dejara ir.

Una vez que se encontró solo, limpió con un poco de agua fría los restos de la pegajosa esencia que le habían dejado al venirse dentro de él.

Se secó apropiadamente el cabello y todo el cuerpo para vestirse y salir hacia el comedor.

\--

Toda el ala uno se había enterado de la gran hazaña del peliverde en el ala tres, por lo que no tardó en atraer la mirada de los demás cuando entró al comedor.

—Oye, pequeño brócoli, ¡ven a sentarte con nosotros!— el peli castaño no tardó en llamarlo.

Izuku recibió su charola sin apartar la mirada al puré de papa de su plato y se dirigió hacia la mesa de sus acosadores reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar.

—¿Fuiste al ala tres, eh, Izuku?— le preguntó uno de los presos que estaba sentado a su lado.

"No pronuncies mi nombre..."

—Sí— dijo fríamente.

—Y, ¿que fuiste a hacer allá, Brócoli?— le preguntó el castaño mientras le daba un pellizcón en la mejilla.

—S-Solo me perdí... no sé cómo fui a dar para allá...

—¿Y qué hiciste para sobrevivir?

—U-Un chico del ala cinco me ayudó a salir...— tal interrogatorio lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Vaya, ¿en serio!, ¿quién era?

—K-Kirishima...

—¿Él no era el líder del ala cinco?

—Sí, escuché por ahí que se había enfrentado a Tomura y había salido bien.

Todos hablaban sobre Tomura y Kirishima mientras Izuku permanecía sentado al lado del hombre castaño, quien lo rodeaba con sus brazos para que no se fuera.

Su charola con comida aún estaba ahí, el puré de papa lo llamaba con devoción y a Izuku se le antojaba tanto. Se atrevió a tomar la cuchara y dar un bocado a la espesa masa fría.

"Es delicioso"

Lo saboreaba con su lengua. Ese puré era como la mayor gloria de su mundo.

Sin embargo su charola fue arrebata por el castaño, quien la apartó de él con total naturalidad.

"Está bien, pueden comerse mi comida porque Kaname-san me ayudará"

Se sentía orgulloso de sus planes de superación, por lo que le restó importancia a las acciones de ese hombre e intentó olvidar lo ocurrido en los baños.

_

Limpiar ventanas, encerar pisos, preparar bistec para los demás y ayudar en la enfermería eran sus nuevas labores.

Por suerte no lo habían puesto a arreglar las tuberías.

Izuku hablaba con Shinso mientras trapeaba el piso.

—Kirishima-san es una gran persona, además era muy fuerte. Tenía una gran particularidad y mucho potencial para ayudar... apuesto a que sería un gran héroe.

"Me pregunto ¿por qué alguien tan bueno como él estará en este lugar?"

—¿Un héroe?, dile eso a alguien aquí y estoy seguro de que te matarán.

—Ya lo sé...

Hace unos meses en la noche de películas había aprendido que no debía hablar de All Might, pero estaba seguro de que Kirishima no se molestaría si le decía algo así.

—¿Hiciste algo para que Bakugou aceptara darte un recado?

—Solo se lo pedí...

Shinso soltó un suspiro.

—Estás en la mira de Bakugou. Deberías tener más cuidado.

—¿Ah?

—No es posible que seas tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta.

—No es así. Yo sé que él es peligroso, pero necesitaba el dinero.

Por supuesto que Bakugou despertaba su curiosidad y también le daba miedo.

Quería conocer mucho sobre su compañero de celda, empezando por la razón por la cual accedió a hacer tratos con él.

—Supongo que debió de haber tenido algún motivo en especial para hacer tratos conmigo.

"Tal vez su intención era matarme..."

—Eso es obvio.

La sonrisa de sádico tan típica de él no le daba confianza, pero en ese momento, eso era lo que menos importaba.

—Él me dio un pago muy bueno solo por ese trabajo y estoy vivo, así que puedo estar tranquilo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Shinso lo miró extrañado.

_

[Una de las épocas más difíciles para todos los presos de este reclusorio era el invierno. Sus delgados uniformes y las sábanas que les entregaban no servían para quitarles el frío.

Las ventanas sin vidrio permitían que el frío y la nieve entraran sin poder detenerlos]

Izuku quitaba la nieve del patio de receso con una pala al igual que otros reclusos que debían su trabajo de destino.

Tiritaba de frío, pues las cortas mangas de su uniforme no le cubrían los resecos brazos con los que quitaba nieve.

—¿No te han entregado el uniforme de invierno aún?— le preguntó el chico con cabeza semejante a la de un cuervo, Izuku no estaba seguro de su nombre porque él no lo molestaba ni le hablaba, pero creía que se llamaba Tokoyami.

—No sabía que teníamos uniforme de invierno.

—Escuché que a los nuevos ya no se los están entregando, los malditos guardias quieren que nos muramos de frío para que no les demos problemas— un hombre con apariencia de reptiliano interrumpió su conversación.

"Es cierto... desde que empezó el invierno todo ha estado más tranquilo por aquí"

—Las duchas de agua fría son un problema— dijo Izuku en respuesta.

—Hay algunas con agua caliente, pero es demasiado caliente como para bañarse con ella.

—Me he estado saltando los baños, mi piel de lagarto es muy sensible a las bajas temperaturas.

—Debería saltármelas también— por primera vez había empezado a hablar con otros reclusos y estos se veían amables. Ni el reptiliano ni Tokoyami le habían hecho nada malo antes.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Aizawa el uniforme para invierno, Midoriya?

—¿Me lo dará? No sé si sea buena idea.

—De vez en cuando nos dan chamarras extras, aunque escuché por ahí que realmente las tienes que comprar.

—Es un negocio, al igual que la comida, reptil.

—Tal vez me compre una.

"Una vez Aizawa me entregó una sudadera verde... al final Bakugou me la arrebató"

_

Las noches eran las más terribles, especialmente si te tocaba la desgracia de dormir en el frío y rígido suelo.

Bakugou dormía mientras Izuku miraba por los barrotes de la ventana el paisaje de la nieve cayendo.

Algunos recuerdos sobre Tomura y Daisuke se colaban en su mente de vez en cuando. Sabía que no iba a poder olvidarse tan fácilmente de la experiencia que tuvo en el ala tres o de lo sucedido en los baños, pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Aunque por mucho que tratara, la imagen de su amigo con el cráneo sangrando no salía de su mente por las noches.

Tanto los recuerdos horribles como los hermosos inundaban su memoria en esa fría noche de nieve.

Su amada madre... tenía muchas ganas de verla, pero sabía que ella nunca iría a visitarlo porque él le arruinó la vida. Así sucedía siempre con las familias de los criminales famosos, terminaban llenos de humillación por ser parientes de un asesino o similar.

"Incluso si yo no soy un asesino... perdóname mamá, soy tan débil que ni siquiera pude defender mi inocencia en ese entonces"

La nevada se hacía más intensa mientras las memorias del tiempo que pasó con su madre se desvanecían en la nieve.

"Tal vez si Ryuichi me hubiera matado a mi... sería Daisuke el que estaría viviendo todo esto... así está mejor, Daisuke no se lo merece"

La imagen mental de Daisuke sonriéndole se congelaba entre los barrotes.

Frotó sus heladas manos para darse un poco de calor y luego se alejó de la ventana para recostarse en su lugar, en el frío suelo.

Esta vez Bakugou dormía en la cama de abajo, porque estaba más alejado de la ventana. A veces Izuku tenía la sensación de que Bakugou no dormía y se dedicaba a observarlo hasta que por fin se iba a dormir.

Se acomodó en el piso y se hizo bolita para disminuir el frío.

Miró a su alrededor, a la penumbra de la celda; la comparaba con la oscura celda de aislamiento o con las celdas del ala tres, por supuesto que era mil veces mejor.

Era extraño, pero cuando miraba hacia los lados y se encontraba con Bakugou, o cuando miraba hacia el exterior de los barrotes, sabía que había más personas y no se dejaba comer por la soledad.

"Kirishima,Kaname, Tokoyami, Tetsutetsu... también está Todoroki. Ellos están encerrados al igual que yo"

Se dijo a sí mismo que, incluso si eran 'criminales', no eran tan malos. Esos chicos eran su compañía y tal vez... sus amigos.

"Todoroki-kun sería mi mejor amigo si fuéramos en preparatoria"

Se imaginó lo agradable que sería estar en la UA con Kirishima y Todoroki como sus compañeros de clase.

"¿Bakugou también estaría? Con su fuerza seguro que sería un gran superhéroe"

También se imaginó cómo se vería con su traje de superhéroe y lo extremadamente bien que se sentiría salvar a las personas con una sonrisa; ser como Todoroki o como Kirishima que lo salvaron a él.

Sus sueño de ser un superhéroe fue lo primero que le arrebataron, seguidos por su querido amigo, su inocencia y su tan preciada libertad, pero sus anhelos no desaparecerían nunca, ni su esperanza, pues se encargaría de que esa pequeña luz no se desvaneciera ni en la más profunda oscuridad.

_

Bakugou usaba ropa para el invierno mientras intentaba dormir en la litera inferior, tapado con un par de cobijas de lana gruesas; a pesar de estar tan abrigado, el frío era tan intenso que también lo afectaba a él.

En ese gélido invierno que golpeaba con fuerza a todo el reclusorio, las ventanas sin vidrio eran la perdición para quien sea que durmiera en una celda.

Izuku dormía en el suelo y se abrazaba a él mismo para no tener frío, aunque no servía de mucho.

Sus brazos y piernas estaban hechos un hielo, causándole dolor y temblores por la algidez.

Nunca antes en su vida había visto una nevada tan penetrante como aquella que estaba sintiendo. Tan fuerte era esta que la nieve que se aglomeraba en la ventana caía hacia el interior de su celda para juntarse cerca de él.

—¿B-Bakugou?— llamó a su compañero con dificultad, dejando escapar un suspiro que se convirtió en vapor frío.

—¿Qué?— el rubio lo miró enojado, también sufría por el frío.

—¿Podrías... por favor... prestarme u-una cobija? M-Me-Me estoy mu-muri-endo de frío...

—Vete a la mierda.

—M-me due-len los brazos. No a-aguanto más... Por fa-vor, te puedo pagar si quieres...

—Cállate.

Bakugou se levantó de la cama con las cobijas envolviéndolo, luego arrancó la tapa del inodoro y la colocó en los barrotes de la ventana para que hiciera de cortina y así evitar que más nieve entrara. Tras haber hecho eso, la frialdad del cuarto disminuyó un poco.

El rubio destendió la litera superior, sacó una delgada cobija y se la lanzó a Deku.

—Si no me la devuelves, te romperé la cara. Mañana me vas a dar el dinero.

—Muchas gracias... sí, mañana te pagaré.

El rubio volvió a su cama y le dirigió una mirada a su compañero de cabellos verdes, quien había logrado disminuir el frenetismo de su temblor gracias a la cobija.

El frío permanecía, aunque en menor cantidad.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos logró dormir a causa de la baja temperatura que se adueñaba de sus cuerpos.

_

_

_

_

_

Los presos se encontraban en el patio de receso; la mayoría tenía abrigos o uniformes de invierno.

Izuku continuaba quitando nieve cuando vio a Shinso, al hombre reptiliano y a una bufanfa y un gorro flotantes acercarse a él.

—Venimos en son de paz— le habló el reptiliano.

—¿Por qué sigues quitando nieve, Midoriya?— le preguntó Shinso.

—Solo hace mi deber como destino. Tenemos un intercambio.

Izuku soltó una risa al percatarse de que Kaname era la bufanda y el gorro flotantes.

—Kaname-san, ¿de dónde sacaste ese gorro y esa bufanda?

—El bastardo se niega a usar ropa aunque hace tanto frío— dijo el reptiliano.

—Estoy usando ropa.

—Es solo un puto gorro y una maldita bufanda, estúpido.

—¡Shinso, cállate!— una bola de nieve flotó por el aire y luego fue arrojada con intención de golpear a Shinso, pero terminó impactando contra el reptiliano.

—¡Oye!— le arrojó otra bola de nieve en regreso.

—¡Esto es guerra, maldita lagartija!

El reptiliano y Kaname comenzaron a lanzarse bolas de nieve.

Shinso también formó una bola de nieve con sus manos y sin cambiar su inexpresivo rostro, la lanzó hacia Izuku.

—¡E-Está muy fría, Shinso!

—¡Oye! ¡Midoriya!— el reptiliano le arrojó una gran bola de nieve en la cara y lo hizo caer en la nieve.

Luego el gorro flotante y el reptiliano comenzaron una guerra de bolas de nieve; por accidente una le cayó a Bakugou en la espalda y fue a fusilarlos.

El patio de receso se convirtió en un campo de batalla helada.

Izuku los observaba desde la esquina de los muros mientras seguía recogiendo nieve. Parecían un grupo de niños jugando a mitad del bosque, o al menos así era hasta que empezaron a apuñalarse.

\--

El tiempo de receso acabó y todos los presos volvían hacia el ala uno mientras que Izuku corría para llegar a la puerta.

—¡Esperen!

Un par de presos desconocidos cerraron las puertas antes de que Izuku pudiera llegar, dejándolo afuera en medio de la nieve. Siempre fue su intención, pues querían matar al juguete sexual de la sección B solo para fastidiar.

—¡No puede ser!— comenzó a golpear la puerta con desesperación, con la esperanza de que alguien le abriera, pero nadie podía escucharlo.

"Esto está mal... si me quedo aquí hasta mañana me moriré de frío"

—¡Abran la puerta! ¡Aún estoy aquí!

—Nadie va a abrir, niño estúpido. Nos dejaron aquí a propósito— le dijo una grave voz ronca —Así que cállate y déjame morir en paz.

Izuku volteó hacia dónde provenía la voz, encontrándose con un hombre sangrando en el suelo del otro lado del patio.

Corrió hacia él y se puso en cuclillas para hablarle.

—¿Está bien, señor?

—¿Siempre haces preguntas estúpidas?

—Lo siento...

—No puedo creer que tenga que pasar mis últimos momentos de vida al lado de un niño estúpido.

Ese hombre había sido terriblemente apuñalado en los juegos de quién apuñaló a quien y lo habían dejado tirado en la nieve. Querían matarlo porque era un pedófilo.

Izuku se sentó a su lado y se quedó observándolo; el hombre tampoco tenía el uniforme de invierno y tiritaba del frío al igual que él.

—Vas a morirte de frío aquí conmigo, eso al menos es un consuelo.

Izuku prefirió no decir nada, solo se dedicó a observar cómo la blanca nieve se iba tiñendo de un tono carmín por la sangre.

Él no conocía a ese hombre; no era de extrañarse porque el ala uno era muy grande, pero tampoco recordaba haber visto su cara antes. Siempre estuvo tan ocupado cayendo en su propia desgracia que no se fijaba en otros.

—Si pudiera moverme y si fueras un poco más pequeño, créeme que te estaría violando hasta los intestinos. Aunque esos imbéciles intenten matarme por eso mismo...

Ese comentario hizo que Izuku se alejara de él con una expresión de pánico en su rostro. Sabía que podía creer en las palabras de los criminales que ahí se encontraban.

También asumió que era un pederasta y por eso habían querido matarlo.

—Señor... ¿en serio no se arrepiente de lo que hizo?— le preguntó con miedo mientras se frotaba las manos.

—¿Por qué me arrepentiría? Ese niño valió la pena.

Izuku le respondió con silencio, arrepentido por preguntar. No quería hablar más con ese hombre sabiendo que podría decirle cualquier cosa.

El hombre fue perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco, mientras se regocijaba en sus enfermos recuerdos sobre sus actos de pedofilia.

Izuku jamás creyó que vería morir a alguien pensando que esa persona se lo merecía, que el mundo estaría mejor sin él.

"¿El mundo sería un mejor lugar si ciertas personas no estuvieran?", se preguntó.

No lo sabía. Prefería no pensar en eso.

\--

Tras un rato, Izuku se quedó completamente solo y en silencio, pues el otro hombre yacía muerto en un extremo del patio.

Nuevamente se encontraba solo en un espacio y tenía que mantener la línea de su cordura intacta, también debía soportar el frío de la nieve que comenzaba a caer.

Para distraerse decidió hacer un muñeco de nieve.

Juntó un par de bolas de nieve enormes e hizo tres orificios para hacerle la cara. No podía ponerle brazos ni nada más, así que estaría incompleto.

Se quedó mirando de frente al mini hombre de nieve y vio como una nevisca le tapaba un ojo.

Clavó sus dedos índice y medio en la cabeza del muñeco de nieve para volver a hacer su ojo, pero accidentalmente terminó destruyéndolo por la torpeza de sus entumidas manos.

Al ver cómo la nieve de su creación se desplomaba no pudo aguantar sus ganas de llorar de frustración; su respiración no le permitía sollozar, se volvía rápida y superficial.

La piel de sus desnudos brazos comenzaba a erizarse; Izuku frotó sus brazos con la fría palma de su mano para darse un poco de calor, pero los escalofríos que sintió no lo dejaron.

"¿Me está dando hipotermia...?"

Había investigado sobre eso una vez, aunque no recordaba mucho sobre la investigación porque era la tarea que hizo para Ryuichi.

Había escuchado lo mortal que podía llegar a ser la hipotermia.

"¿Me voy a morir aquí?"

Con el frío congelándole hasta la sangre, Izuku se decía a él mismo que iba a morirse de hipotermia. Empezaba a asimilarlo.

"Ya casi juntaba una gran cantidad de dinero... estuve tan cerca..."

Pero la idea de morir lo alivió un poco.

_

El sol se había ocultado ya.

Izuku seguía enfriándose luego de haber tocado la puerta incansablemente.

No quería rendirse y siguió tocando, pero nadie regresaba para abrirle.

Cuando creyó que seguiría congelándose, una sensación de calidez invadió su cuerpo; había dejado de temblar y parecía que se estaba recuperando, pero la nieve había empezado a aumentar... no tenía sentido que de repente entrara en calor.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

El frío desapareció por unos minutos, pero su corazón latía con velocidad.

Continuó tocando la puerta por un rato más hasta cansarse.

—¡Abran! ¡Por favor!

"No da resultado..."

Reprimía sus lágrimas porque seguro solo le daría más frío.

Miró a su alrededor mientras pensaba en algo que hacer y se topó con el cadáver del hombre de hace un rato.

"¡Su ropa!"

Aunque ya no tenía frío, corrió hacia el montón de nieve que empezaba a cubrir el cadáver del sujeto y apartó con sus manos la blanca mini montaña.

—Usted ya no puede sentir nada.

La idea de arrancarle las prendas a un muerto no le agradaba, pero sabía que iba a necesitar ropa extra.

Manchando sus manos de sangre, le sacó la ropa al cuerpo del hombre; la tela estaba húmeda de sangre y nieve, pero le sería de utilidad.

Un violento escalofrío le golpeó el cuerpo, obligándolo a soltar la prenda y caer entre la nieve del suelo.

De repente todo el frío había regresado, solo que con más intensidad.

Estiró sus brazos para alcanzar el uniforme, pero sus músculos no le respondían como quería; sus movimientos eran lentos y costosos.

Los efectos del frío en su cuerpo ya estaban trabajando.

—¡Tengo que alcanzar...!

Miró su piel que se estaba tornando pálida. Se asustó y empezó a retorcerse entre la nieve para alcanzar la prenda.

—¡¡¡NO LA ALCANZO!!!— forzó a su ronca voz a gritar.

Sus lágrimas le empañaban la vista, pero él seguía intentando alcanzar la prenda color crema.

"No... ¡no quiero morir aún! ¡Tengo que esforzarme aunque sea un poco!"

Estiró su brazo hasta lastimarse. Las yemas de sus dedos alcanzaron a rozar la tela, así que estiró más hasta prensar entre sus dedos el trozo de tela.

—Tengo... tengo que...

Pero ya no podía sentir los brazos.

"¿Qué hago?"

—Te-e— su garganta no le permitía articular palabra alguna.

No podía concentrarse y estaba confundido. No sabía que estaba pasando ni en dónde estaba.

Esas eran las consecuencias de la hipotermia.

Su piel... el tono azul de su piel había aumentado un poco más.

De un momento a otro, la oscuridad se había visto alumbrada por una pequeña llama de fuego.

Si hubiera estado en sus sentidos, Izuku hubiera escuchado los pasos en la nieve que se aproximaban hacia él.

Por el cabello sobresaliente, la persona que recién había llegado podía imaginarse quién era, por eso empezó a quitarle la nieve de encima rápidamente y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos para ver mejor su rostro.

—¡Midoriya!

Lo cargó con cuidado y se lo llevó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el ala dos, lanzando pedazos de hielo a quién fuera que se interpusiera en su camino.

_

La temperatura de su cuerpo ya se había nivelado, el tono de su piel había vuelto a la normalidad y sus ojos empezaban a abrirse.

—Midoriya, me alegra verte despierto.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba tapado con tres cobijas gruesas.

—¿Doctora Naomi?— su voz aún estaba ronca.

—Así es, Midoriya.

—Estoy vivo...

—Todoroki te encontró y te trajo aquí. Tienes demasiada suerte— aunque Naomi sabía que Todoroki siempre se encargaba de cuidarlo desde lejos.

Izuku miró a la doctora, quien lo veía con una expresión de alivio y felicidad.

—Está vez pensé que ibas a morir. ¡Me diste un gran susto!

La vida le volvía a dar una oportunidad y ya no sabía cómo sentirse.

Empezó a llorar, no pudo evitarlo.

Sus lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas... aún estaban frías.

"¿Todoroki-kun salvó mi vida...?"

No sabría qué palabras iba a usar para agradecerle a Todoroki la próxima vez que lo viera.

Que salvara su vida disipó todas las dudas que aún le quedaban sobre el bicolor. Nunca nadie lo había ayudado tanto.

Se dejó llevar por esa esperanza, pues era su único consuelo, era lo único que tenía para seguir con vida.


	18. Sin excepción

Advertencia: El siguente episodio tiene escenas explícitas de violencia, tortura y abuso sexual.

Se recomienda no leer si se es vulnerable hacia prácticas sexuales relacionadas a orina, vómito y excremento.

Lea bajo su propio riesgo.

•

•

•

Pequeña abejita:

『Pequeña abejita, vuela alto.

Sobre esa gran pared, ve a hacia afuera.

Vuela lejos hacia el cielo y deja salir tú voz.

Vuela con todas tus fuerzas para alcanzar aquello que tanto anhelas.

Usa tus pequeñas, pequeñas y translúcidas alas... antes de que te las corten; y con tu dorado aguijón...

Protégete』

Desde que sus ojos vieron por primera vez el expediente de aquel chico, supo que debía hacerlo suyo.

Shoto Todoroki, líder del ala dos y el segundo más fuerte en la jerarquía del reclusorio, había estado experimentado un terrible periodo de ansiedad que lo estaba volviendo 'loco', sin embargo, todas esas ansias desaparecían en cuanto se encontraba con Izuku Midoriya: el pequeño chico de 16 años del ala uno, el pobre inocente que fue arrestado por error.

En su primer día, Todoroki había ido al ala uno (aprovechando la ausencia de Bakugou) y ayudó al chico en las duchas.

Esa vez, por supuesto que estaba enterado de su llegada y cuando lo vio en persona... con sus mejillas pecosas y verdes rizos, con ese cuerpo tan pequeño, frágil y esbelto, reafirmó que por fin había llegado alguien capaz de satisfacer sus necesidades.

En un principio lo veía como un objeto que podría usar para calmar sus ansias, únicamente tomaba en cuenta su apariencia, pero al darse la oportunidad de hablarle y conocerlo mejor: quedó enamorado de él.

Midoriya había resultado ser mil veces mejor que todas las chicas con las que salió antes; siempre agradeciéndole por todo, dedicándole sus más tiernas sonrisas y mostrándose humilde ante cualquier situación.

Sin duda, un chico como él no tendría que estar en prisión, por eso Todoroki decidió que iba a protegerlo con sus propias manos y para facilitar las cosas: no se apartaría de su lado nunca.

_

Se encontraban solos en la biblioteca.

Izuku se acomodó con sus brazos apoyados en la mesa y cerró los ojos, mientras Bakugou leía el tomo número tres de 'My zombie academia'

"En cuanto tenga a Todoroki a mi lado todo empezará a cambiar"

Estaba muy emocionado porque el día de ejecutar sus planes para conseguir su objetivo: Sueño americano por fin había llegado.

Se había tardado casi dos días enteros en planearlo todo y había llenado más de la mitad de su nuevo cuaderno.

—Una vez que mi integridad esté asegurada tengo que seguir trabajando; voy a cancelar mis tratos con Kaname y comeré mis raciones normales, como debió haber sido desde un principio. Recuperaré mis fuerzas y ayudaré en la enfermería, pero no puede ser mi única fuente de ingresos— El peliverde había empezado a susurrar sin darse cuenta. —Obtener dinero sin hacer nada ilegal puede resultar muy difícil en este lugar... me pregunto si Todoroki-kun podría ayudarme con eso también... además aún necesito ver cómo me las arreglaré para conseguir a algún detective privado que me ayude a demostrar mi inocencia, la pregunta es ¿cómo lo contactaré? ¿Será difícil?

—¡SI NO TE CALLAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ VOY A ARRANCARTE LA LENGUA Y VOY A HACER QUE TE LA TRAGUES!— le gritó el rubio muy enojado.

—¡Perdóname! E-Es un viejo hábito... no puedo evitarlo.

Bakugou le dirigió una mirada furtiva y luego volvió a concentrarse en su manga.

Izuku se levantó y empezó a husmear entre los libros sin buscar algo en particular solo para disimular su presencia.

—¿¡Planeas estar aquí buscando como estúpido todo el día!?

—No...

—¿¡Entonces por qué no te largas de una maldita vez!?

El pecoso tragó saliva y sacó valor de quién sabe dónde para decirle:

—Y-Yo... realmente estaba esperando a que tú te fueras...

El rubio cerró su manga de golpe y se aproximó hacia él para acorralarlo entre el librero, como un carnívoro atrapando a su presa.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?— su profunda mirada asesina había devorado a su valentía de un solo bocado.

Era la primera vez que veía a Bakugou directamente a los ojos, por supuesto que tenía miedo.

Intentó desviar la mirada, pero el rostro de Bakugou estaba tan cerca del suyo que parecía obligarlo a mirarlo.

—N-Nada... no dije nada... y-ya me voy...— intentó escapar del rubio, pero este lo tomó de la frente con sus grandes manos y lo azotó con fuerza hacia el librero de madera.

—¿¡Qué planeabas hacer en cuanto yo me fuera!?

—¡Ah...! ¡N-Nada! Solo...

"Podría... ¿decirle? Tal vez no me lastime si se lo digo"

No le daba ni una pequeña pizca de confianza contarle, pero no tenía otra opción, pues tenía sus manos en la cabeza: su principal arma de defensa para liberar explosiones.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que quería leer cómics de All Might en privado? ¿De dónde sacaría una excusa creíble?

—Bakugou... — tragó saliva y miró al otro chico a los ojos, sintiendo como estos intentaban tragárselo en ese profundo carmín, pero se negó a ceder —Tú... ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

Estando solo a un paso de actuar, no podía detenerse por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por Bakugou.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno... yo... — tomó las muñecas del chico y las alejó de su frente con suavidad. Las manos de Izuku estaban frías mientras que las de Bakugou se encontraban tibias, preparadas para lanzar una explosión en cualquier momento —Solo vine a buscar algo... —el más alto se soltó de su débil agarre de un jalón y se alejó lo suficiente del pecoso como para dejarlo ir.

—El dinero que tú me diste por aquella cajita... es muy importante para mí.

Izuku se acercó al librero más grande de todos y con sus flacos brazos intentó despegarlo de la pared.

Con todas sus fuerzas re acomodó el mueble a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de los blancos muros y metió la mano por el hueco que ahí se formaba.

Buscó con sus dedos hasta encontrar su preciado libro; lo sacó y lo dejó a la vista de Bakugou.

-Reglamento de reclusorios y centros de readaptación de Shizuoka-

—¿Para qué quieres esa mierda?

—Es mi "caja fuerte" improvisada— colocó el libro en la mesa y lo abrió para mostrarle el contenido a Bakugou.

En diversas páginas se encontraban distribuidos varios billetes que resultaban en una gran suma de dinero.

Izuku se había aprendido en que número de página estaban todos, por lo que no le fue difícil reunir el efectivo.

—Nadie viene a este lugar más que tú y yo y nadie buscar este libro nunca— por eso ese era su escondite perfecto —He estado ahorrando desde que empezó el invierno y hoy conseguí el dinero suficiente. Solo... vine a recogerlo, es todo.

Bakugou no le dijo nada, se limitó a observarlo nada más.

—Yo... tengo todo este dinero ya. Mi trabajo... rindió frutos.

Seguía diciendo cosas que a Bakugou no le importaban; le daban ganas de darle un golpe.

"Lo hice... esto es real..."

Izuku sonrió y lo miró: con sus verdes ojos llenos de esperanza. 

Estaba tan feliz que incluso creyó que estaba soñando.

"Sobreviví a Tomura y a la hipotermia para esto..."

—Quiero agradecerte otra vez por haberme dado aquel dinero, Bakugou. Me ayudó como no te imaginas.

Su curvada sonrisa y su calmada mirada llena de anhelo... era una expresión nueva. Una faceta que nunca antes le había visto y le resultaba levemente desagradable.

La delgada figura de Izuku, su baja estatura y sus mejillas con pecas... se veía tan frágil, pero también lucía decidido y seguro de sí.

—Soy inocente... y lo demostraré, Bakugou.

"No tienes motivos para sonreír así..."

Sin desviar la mirada, ni jugar con sus dedos, el chico tomó su dinero y lo escondió entre su ropa para dirigirse hacia la puerta con la frente en alto.

—¿A dónde irás con todo ese dinero?— le preguntó el rubio antes de que se fuera.

Izuku se quedó callado por unos segundos, luego asintió con la cabeza y habló muy contento:

—Con Todoroki.

Bakugou sintió como si un nudo se hubiera formado en su mente mientras digería las circunstancias.

Se quedó inmóvil mientras veía al chico salir de la biblioteca. El sonido de la puerta al cerrase le provocó una extraña sensación que no sabría describir.

Regresó a su lugar en la silla y continuó leyendo su manga.

"Sí... ve con Todoroki, estúpido Deku"

Sonrió de medio lado con una gran satisfacción y subió sus pies a la mesa.

"Por la boca muere el pez" pensó para sí mismo.

La imagen de Izuku sonriéndole se quedó en su cabeza un rato; pensó que esa faceta se torcería en pedazos y esa misma idea lo puso de buen humor.

Izuku logró salir del ala uno sin que le quitaran el dinero.

"No puedo creer que lo estoy logrando..."

Comenzaba a desplazarse por los pasillos del ala dos en busca de su querido amigo bicolor.

—Oye, oye, no tan rápido, ¿qué mierda haces aquí? Si eres del ala uno: lárgate por donde viniste— le dijo en un tono amenazante un rubio de ojos grises quien había aparecido de repente —O ¿acaso quieres morir?

Cada vez que entraba a un ala diferente era recibido por alguien desagradable, excepto en el ala cinco.

—Ah... n-no... yo solo estaba buscando a Todoroki...

—¿A Shoto Todoroki?

—Sí, nosotros somos amigos y venía a pasar el rato con él.

El rubio soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Claro, yo soy muy amigo del imbécil de Bakugou. Lárgate ya si no quieres que te destroce el cuello.

Se negaba rotundamente a echarse para atrás luego de todo lo que había conseguido.

—Por favor, solo quiero ver a Todoroki-kun.

El otro chico le sonrió de una manera macabra, mostrándole todos sus dientes mientras que las arrugas en su cara provocadas por la mueca sonriente se marcaban cada vez más. Sus ojos color gris lo miraban entrecerrados; era inquietante, pero por mucho que lo intentara no podría ni imaginarse en que estaba pensando ese sujeto.

Dio un paso hacia él, obligándolo a retroceder instintivamente. Podía sentir un aura hostil proveniente del rubio.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el chico de ojos grises ya había invadido su espacio personal y lo acorralaba contra la pared.

—El ala uno está llena de estúpidos mafiosos, terroristas y violadores de muy mala calaña, también hay unos cuantos asesinos en serie...— se acercó tanto a su oído que podía escucharlo respirar —¿sabes de qué está llena el ala dos?

—S-Se que en su mayoría hay asesinos...— le respondió un poco hiperventilado. Estaba asustado por la presión que el chico ejercía para acorralarlo.

—No estás tan mal informado; la verdad es que aquí se encuentran los psicópatas más insanos, inhumanos, violentos y asquerosos de nuestro maldito país.

Izuku intentó tranquilizarse pensando que no había nada peor que los caníbales.

—Yo soy uno de ellos y ahora todo tu cuerpo está en mis manos. Vas a seguirme hacia mi celda y te quedarás callado, ¿de acuerdo?

—No... yo vine a ver a Todoroki...

Lo tomó del mentón y lo presionó con fuerza mientras hacía una bizarra mueca de enojo.

—¿¡No comprendes el significado de mis palabras, pedazo de escoria!? ¡Date cuenta de tu situación!

Izuku luchó para librarse del agarre del rubio; ambos forcejearon y el pecoso le soltó un puñetazo al contrario.

"¡Acabo de golpear a alguien!"

Exitosamente logró quedar libre y no tardó en salir corriendo en busca de Todoroki.

Fue perseguido por el rubio, quién no dejaba de hacer muecas extrañas que asustaban.

—¡¡¡TE VOY A HACER PAGAR, ESTÚPIDO!!!

Continuó corriendo a toda velocidad, con muchas emociones dentro de él.

Por un lado se sentía absurdamente alegre y lleno de adrenalina, porque por primera vez en su vida se había defendido.

"¿Defenderse se siente así de bien...?"

Pero por otro lado estaba asustado; tenía que encontrar a Todoroki lo más pronto posible antes de que lo atrapara.

_

—¡¡¡Todoroki-kun!!!— escuchó como una voz extrañamente familiar comenzaba a llamarlo a gritos.

Se asomó por los barrotes de su celda y encontró a su adorable chico de cabello verde forcejeando con Neito Monoma.

—¡Midoriya!— levantó la voz, llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

Corrió rápidamente hacia dónde los chicos, provocando que el rubio se apartara al verlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Midoriya?

—Vine a buscarte, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Todoroki sintió que la alegría se desbordaba de sus labios.

Ignoró la presencia de Monoma instantáneamente y envolvió entre sus brazos a Midoriya.

—¿Cómo has estado?— presionó tiernamente su abrazo.

Todoroki era cálido y cariñoso, su contacto resultaba muy agradable para Izuku.

—Estoy bien— dijo un tango apenado.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra verte bien. La última vez que te vi estabas enterrado en la nieve... creí que morirías.

—Eso es gracias a ti... tu me salvaste, Todoroki-kun...

—¿Has estado comiendo bien?— le preguntó mientras presionaba su estómago suavemente —Tu cuerpo está muy delgado.

—He mejorado mis hábitos alimenticios...

Monoma los observaba intentando digerir la situación.

Sabía que el líder de su ala había encontrado a un chico que llamó su atención, pero nunca imaginó que se trataría de aquel peliverde.

Todoroki se alejó levemente de Izuku y lo miró a los ojos, a esos verdes ojos que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Te gustaría comer algo? La comida del ala uno es una tremenda porquería. Vamos al comedor para que comas algo de verdad.

"Realmente me muero de hambre..."

—V-Vamos...

Izuku pensó que no estaría nada mal dejarse consentir por Todoroki una vez más, así que accedió.

—¿Y tú qué, Monoma?— Todoroki se dirigió al rubio.

—Ah... no, nada.

Todoroki e Izuku se fueron caminando mientras el rubio les dirigía una mirada furtiva.

"Carajo, tenía tantas ganas de matar a alguien..."

_

—Aquí está: un delicioso sashimi de salmón para mi querido invitado Midoriya— puso frente a él un amplio plato lleno de finas tiras de salmón crudo marinadas con salsa de soya.

—¡Se ve delicioso!

—¿Qué estás esperando? Come— le dijo con alegría.

—Gracias Todoroki-kun.

Sin reparo empezó a saborear las finas tiras y a masticarlas entre sus dientes.

El sabor del pescado y la salsa de soya creaban una armonía de sabores exquisita. Hace meses que no comía algo así, hace años que la vida no lo trataba tan bien.

Se convencía cada vez más de que podría salir adelante con la ayuda de su bicolor amigo.

—¿Y de que querías hablar, Midoriya?

—Antes que nada, yo... bueno... quería agradecerte por haberme salvado de la nieve.

—No necesitas agradecerme.

—No, en serio... tú siempre me estás salvando de todo sin recibir nada a cambio, te debo mucho, Todoroki-kun.

—No me debes nada, yo te salvaré siempre que me necesites. Ahora vamos al asunto, se que no viniste hasta acá solo para darme las gracias.

—Bueno... yo... también quería proponerte algo. ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Una negociación?

—Te escucho.

—He recibido tu ayuda incontables veces y, como te dije tú nunca recibes nada a cambio.

"¿Qué irá a proponerme este chico?"

—Por eso yo he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre comprar protección.

"¿Acaso...?"

—Así que estuve trabajando muy duro en estos últimos meses y he juntado una enorme cantidad de dinero. Hoy vine a negociar contigo sobre protección para mí.

"Tal vez no tenga que contenerme"

—¿Aceptas mis condiciones?

—¿Ah? Yo... te daré el dinero a cambio de la protección.

"Todo estará bien, puedo confiar en Todoroki-kun más que en las palabras de Bakugou"

—¿Entonces tú planeas pagarme para que te proteja?

"Él me dijo que todos en este lugar eran escoria, pero Todoroki-kun, Kirishima-san y la doctora Naomi son buenas personas, incluso Kaname..."

—Sí, esa es mi propuesta. Lamento causarte tantas molestias, pero eres el único con el que puedo contar para esto.

—Me alegra saber eso. Está bien, cuenta conmigo; yo te protegeré.

—¿Estás bien con eso?

—Sí, por supuesto.

"No creí que este momento llegaría tan pronto"

"No creí que podría asegurar mi bienestar personal tan pronto"

—¿Sabes algo, Midoriya? Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué es?

—Verás, últimamente he estado muy ocupado y por eso no he ido a verte.

—No hay proble-

—Pero tengo una buena razón: ya desde hace varios meses he estado planeando algo muy importante para nosotros dos.

"De esta forma nunca te separarás de mi lado"

—He estado planeando tú traslado hacia el ala dos, para así cuidarte de todo.

—¿¡D-De verdad!? Todoroki-kun... una vez llegué a pensar que podría trasladarme a esta ala para estar cerca de ti.

—La verdad es una gran idea, pero lograr un traslado no es nada fácil, hay mucho papeleo que hacer y grandes cantidades de dinero se ponen en juego, pero se puede conseguir.

—Aún tengo un más dinero, podría usar ese para pagarte...

—No es necesario, pequeño rol de canela; no te molestes en eso, yo me encargaré de conseguirlo.

—Bueno... su tú lo dices está bien...

"¿Si yo lo digo está bien?"

—Oye, Midoriya, ¿no te gustaría dar un recorrido por el ala dos?

—¿Recorrido?

—Sí, hace unos días me encontré con unos cómics de All Might en la biblioteca, podríamos ir para que te los muestre y de paso podríamos recorrer juntos el ala dos, ¿qué te parece?

"¿Ir con Todoroki-kun a la biblioteca del ala dos?"

—Sí, vamos.

"Suena genial"

Todoroki se levantó del asiento y le tendió la mano a Izuku.

—Entonces vámonos.

El peliverde tomó su mano y se dejó guiar por él.

"¿Me preguntó si tendrán los mismos libros que en la biblioteca del ala uno?"

Estaba con su amigo Todoroki, quien lo defendió y salvó en varias ocasiones... ¿qué podría salir mal?

Una extraña puerta blanca fue abierta por el chico de ojos monocromáticos, quien le indicó a Izuku que entrara.

—¿Esta es la biblioteca?

Entró tal y como le dijo. Todoroki entró también.

El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro hasta que Todoroki encendió las luces, revelando que realmente era un almacén repleto de cajas, con un par de repisas de metal y un viejo colchón en una esquina de la habitación.

—Todoroki-kun... esto no es una biblioteca— comenzaba a ponerse nervioso al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su acompañante.

—No lo es, pero aquí nadie nos va a molestar— le respondió mientas aseguraba la puerta con la llave que había sacado de su bolsillo.

—¿Por qué cierras con llave?

—Ya te lo dije: no quiero que nadie nos moleste.

Todoroki se acercó a él velozmente y lo tomó por la cadera para luego empujarlo poco a poco hacia la esquina en dónde se encontraba el colchón.

—Todoroki-kun... me estás asustando.

—Lamento haberte traído a este lugar tan extraño, pero de veras que quiero estar a solas contigo.

—¿Ah...?

—Midoriya, yo... estoy muy enamorado de ti.

Tales palabras dejaron a Izuku muy sorprendido.

Nunca antes se le habían declarado, menos un chico más grande que él, pero dejando eso del lado, había sido Todoroki: líder del ala dos, un enemigo a muerte de Bakugou y alguien con una particularidad tan buena como peligrosa; por eso no le quedaba claro si de verdad le había dicho tal cosa.

—No pude evitarlo, tú provocas tantas sensaciones en mí... me hiciste caer ante tus pies. En serio, yo te amo con locura.

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron completamente demostrando su sorpresa.

A pesar del acto tan repentino, sabía con certeza que responder.

—Todoroki-kun, yo...

—Shh, espera— Todoroki rompió la distancia entre sus rostros y le dio un beso al pecoso sin previo aviso.

Los labios y boca de Izuku se sentía muy bien; tenían un leve toque de salmón en ellos.

Le dio un pequeño mordisco a su labio superior y luego utilizó su lengua para invadir y explorar la zona bucal del peliverde.

Izuku sentía que la piel se le erizaba por el contacto de Todoroki con su lengua; todo era suave y húmedo.

El más alto continuó besándolo mientras lo llevaba lentamente hacia el colchón, para acorralarlo en el mismo.

Lo tomó de las mejillas y ahí detuvo su beso.

—Tengo un regalo muy especial para ti, Midoriya.

Izuku lo miró confundido.

Sabía que no se equivocaba, realmente Todoroki lo había besado y no sabía qué hacer.

—Fue muy difícil de conseguir, pero créeme que valdrá la pena— buscó entre las cajas aquel objeto tan preciado.

Sacó un pequeño contenedor de plástico con unos objetos extraños dentro, que no se podían divisar con claridad.

Regresó a dónde Izuku y le mostró el interior de la caja: había un conjunto de jeringas y unos cuantos frascos pequeños que guardaban un líquido naranja en su interior.

—Nos ayudarán a que te sientas mejor. No te preocupes, la doctora Naomi me instruyó en cómo usarlas.

"¿La doctora Naomi...?"

—Todoroki-kun... yo no...

—Todo estará bien, ¿sí? Tú solo confía en mí— agarró una jeringa, la aguja de esta brillaba a color metal y era muy larga.

_

La policía había encontrado una memoria en un cajón del cuarto de Todoroki y cuando la pusieron en una computadora se encontraron con cientos de videos y una enorme cantidad de fotos que comprobaban las abominaciones de las que era acusado.

Algunos vídeos eran de chicas de su escuela, sin embargo Todoroki siempre buscaba mujeres de escuelas diferentes, aunque todas de su edad.

\--

—No hay caso que defender, todos los videos de su hijo demuestran firmemente que es culpable de todos los homicidios— esas fueron las palabras de su abogado.

Aún con el mejor abogado del país, no se pudo llegar a nada, Todoroki fue encarcelado en el reclusorio Fuchu: una prisión de máxima seguridad en dónde solo estaban los delincuentes más peligrosos de Japón y también de otras partes del mundo.

A sus 16 años de edad fue condenado a cinco cadenas perpetuas.

En sus inicios Todoroki estuvo en el ala cinco, dada su particularidad con potencial de destrucción, aunque manipuló su traslado hacia el ala dos en cuanto le hizo frente a Tomura Shigaraki (líder del ala dos en ese entonces).

Su enemistad con Bakugou siempre estuvo presente desde que se conocieron.

Estudios en su perfil psicológico revelaron la inestabilidad emocional del chico, causada en su mayoría por traumas de la infancia, así como un leve transtorno de bipolaridad.

Si el caso de Todoroki, hijo del héroe profesional Endeavor, hubiera salido a la luz, la reputación de este héroe hubiera caído fuertemente.

Endeavor manipuló y compró a los medios, tomó medidas drásticas e ilegales para así encargarse de borrar la existencia de su hijo Shoto.

A Shoto Todoroki nunca le importó ser un héroe (ese era el camino que su padre eligió para él), nunca le dio importancia a la moral, menos a la justicia, lo único que él quería era pasar un buen rato con la persona que amaba, pero sus trastornos nunca lo dejaron llevar una vida normal.

_

Tras inyectar a Izuku en el brazo y haberle quitado casi toda la ropa, Todoroki ya tenía una enorme erección entre sus piernas.

El pecoso comenzaba a hiperventilarse, su cuerpo parecía entumirse, sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas y sus ojos lagrimeaban, sin mencionar lo húmedas que se encontraban las partes genitales de su cuerpo.

—Ya está empezando a hacer efecto en tu bello cuerpo. Me muero de ganas por comenzar.

"Esto no puede estar pasando..."

—No... ¿por qué...?

—Porque te amo, Midoriya, por eso quiero hacerte mío.

"Todoroki-kun no pude ser igual a todos esos hombres que solo me usan para obtener placer"

—Voy a entrar ¿de acuerdo?

Repentinamente bajó sus pantalones y dejó a Izuku contemplar la erección de su pene.

Levantó sus piernas levemente y, sin dejar de observar el ano del pecoso: deslizó su miembro con cuidado sobre las angostas y pegajosas paredes de la cavidad anal del chico, haciendo que soltara un sensual gemido.

—No sabes las ganas que tenía de hacerte esto.

Empezó a moverse lentamente. Izuku sentía como acariciaba todo su interior; le provocaba un placer indescriptible, algo que no había sentido en ninguna otra violación.

—T-To...do... roki

—¿Se siente rico, Midoriya? ¿Te gusta?

"No... Todoroki no"

El cuerpo de Izuku lo apretaba conforme se movía, impulsándolo a penetrarlo más rápido.

—¡Ah!

Aquel orificio se ponía más y más húmedo, apretado y delicioso.

Todoroki por fin podía saciar sus desesperadas ganas de sexo luego de mucho tiempo teniendo que soportar únicamente masturbándose.

Veía a Izuku, de arriba hacia abajo, desde sus testículos hasta su sonrojado rostro; sus gemidos y quejidos le hacían experimentar un estado de éxtasis fuerte.

Sin duda era una de las cogidas más asombrosas, la más placentera y también la primera vez que tenía sexo anal con un chico.

Las drogas hacían efecto en Izuku con rapidez, poniéndolo más mojado y apto para ser penetado.

"Se siente tan bien"

Izuku estaba por venirse. Lo que le inyectó Todoroki había vuelto su cuerpo mil veces más sensible.

"Pensé que Todoroki-kun era diferente"

Comenzó a ser masturbado por la mano de quien lo penetraba, mientras se movía dentro de él.

—¡Ah! ¡To-Todoroki!

—¡Me encanta cuando gimes mi nombre! ¡Es tan erótico!

—¡Todo-roki! ¡Por favor...!— hablaba con dificultad por el placer que el otro le daba. Se aferraba con fuerza a los bordes del colchón e intentaba articular palabra —¡Todoroki-kun! ¡No... no puedo...!

—¿Qué sucede?— le preguntó y luego le dio una fuerte estocada.

—¡¡¡Aah!!! ¡N-No! Todoroki... no puedo...

—¿No te gusta así?

—No. Yo... no lo soporto más, Todoroki-kun... espera— al oírlo decir eso, el chico bicolor detuvo las embestidas.

—Podemos probar otra posición, quizá. Tú solo pide lo que quieres, ¿sí? Voy a complacerte.

Izuku sentía como una tristeza profunda golpeaba sus emociones. Todo lo que su preciado amigo le estaba haciendo le provocaba un horrible dolor en el pecho.

Era similar a lo que sintió cuando vio a sus compañeros de clase en su juicio. Se sentía derrotado, como si hubiesen partido en pedazos la pequeña chispa de esperanza que le sobraba.

Podía decir que la decepción le había aplastado el corazón con fuerza hasta dejarlo tan mal que no volvería a palpitar.

Por un momento de verdad pensó que Todoroki sería diferente.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Es que no lo quieres hacer conmigo?

—Todoroki, por favor... tú no. Por favor no. Todos menos tú...

—¿Estás bien, Midoriya?— Izuku empezó a derramar lágrimas incansablemente. Estaba tan decepcionado que parecía que iba a romperse —¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Yo... no quiero esto. No quiero que las cosas sean así, no con Todoroki-kun.

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres? ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?

—Yo no te veo de esa forma; por favor... déjame ir— dijo entre un par de sollozos que entrecortaban su respiración —¡Por favor, Todoroki-kun, ¡no me hagas esto tú también!

—Midoriya...— Todoroki bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

Izuku estaba preparado para golpear a Todoroki y salir corriendo, hasta que este se giró hacia él con una expresión fría en la cara.

—Eres igual a todas las demás perras de antes. Tú dijiste querías estar conmigo, que querías que te protegiera, ¿no es así? Pero... entonces ¿por qué ahora dices eso? ¡Eres igual a las demás! — el amable chico que conocía Izuku había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar estaba una persona eufórica que lo miraba con ganas de arrancarle la piel —¡ME DIJERON QUE ME AMABAN! ¡TODAS ELLAS ME LO PIDIERON Y DESPUÉS ME ACUSARON! ¡ELLAS ME PROVOCARON!

—Y-Yo nunca... nunca te pedí na-da de esto...— explicó con la voz temblorosa.

—¡¡¡CÁLLATE MIDORIYA!!! ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!

Repentinamente Todoroki empezó a soltarle golpes y patadas con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que su nariz sangrara y lesionando sus costillas.

Izuku se cubrió con sus manos sin dejar de temblar y llorar. El más grande lo tomó de las muñecas y las alejó bruscamente para poder verle la cara.

El peliverde estaba envuelto en lágrimas y apretaba sus ojos con fuerza.

Se veía tan vulnerable, tan indefenso...

El agarre de Todoroki lo hacía temblar mientras era asesinado por sus nervios.

—Midoriya... ¿estás asustado?— le preguntó con una voz amable y calmada mientras acercaba su rostro al de él.

Izuku abrió los ojos poco a poco al sentir como la presión del agarre de Todoroki disminuía.

—Tú... ¿me tienes miedo?

Asintió con la cabeza tímidamente, tal acción provocó una fuerte ola de emociones en Todoroki.

Con una expresión eufórica, llena de emoción y locura, con la sonrisa más sádica e insana y los ojos hinchados, en un espasmo orgásmico, Todoroki le respondió:

—¡¡¡ENTONCES VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS!!!

"—Shoto Todoroki es el hijo menor del héroe profesional Endeavor. Le gustaba salir con varias chicas y encerrarlas en su sótano para hacerles cosas retorcidas. Encontraron más de 150 videos del bastardo violando y torturando chicas—"

Las palabras de Bakugou llegaron a su mente casi de inmediato.

—Quiero abrirte el cuerpo y ver esos colores correr, me muero por ver toda tu sangre derramada en el suelo.

Todoroki se alejó de él y caminó hacia las montañas de cajas. En cuanto le fue posible Izuku corrió tan rápido como un rayo hacia la puerta y desesperadamente intentó abrirla.

—¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! ¡DEBO SALIR DE AQUÍ!— gritó y golpeó la puerta en extremo pavor.

—Oye, Midoriya, ¿qué haces?— Todoroki fue hacia él y lo tomó del cuello y el pecho, llevándolo de vuelta hacia el colchón.

—¡¡¡NO!!! — gritó con fuerza presionando su garganta.

•

Mientras era arrastrado por Todoroki pudo ver morir a sus esperanzas.

—Vamos a jugar a algo muy divertido: probaremos la resistencia de Midoriya.

Su mundo se tornaba oscuro en aquel almacén.

"¡No es verdad! ¡No está pasando!"

—Tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, así que hay que disfrutarlo. No tengas miedo, no llores, solo déjate llevar.

Cuando regresaron al colchón, Deku vio una caja de cartón a su lado y sintió a Todoroki envolverle las manos con cinta.

—Vamos, relájate. Tú ahora me perteneces— se acercó a su rostro una vez más —Mantente callado y mírame a los ojos.

La mirada monocromática de Todoroki era profunda e inquietante, con un dejó de locura.

El miedo ya estaba consumiendo al peliverde; respirar nunca se le hizo tan difícil.

Sus pecas estaban mojadas en una cascada de lágrimas.

—Quiero cogerte, voy a cogerte mientras te asesino y después de hacerlo voy a seguir cogiéndote.

Agarró sus piernas con fuerza, las subió y dejó a la vista su orificio anal y parte de sus testículos.

Metió tres de sus dedos en el pequeño y oscuro agujerito; tras tantearlo unos segundos: metió todo su brazo.

Las reacciones por parte de Izuku no se hicieron esperar: adorables gemidos y quejas; apretaba más su cuerpo y erguía la espalda.

—Mira como tú cuerpo pide por mí. ¿Puedes sentirlo?

—Por favor... déjame ir— intentaba calmar su llanto, pero desde lo más profundo de su ser sabía que iba a seguir llorando.

El brazo de Todoroki golpeaba salvajemente sus partes. Su interior se sentía como una goma suave, pegajosa y muy muy apretada.

El más grande sentía exitación al escuchar los sonidos de los fluidos en Izuku.

Su brazo estaba tan dentro que podía tocar más allá del recto del peliverde.

—¡P-Por favor...! ¡No metas tú mano así!— le dijo con miedo, retorciéndose por las sensaciones.

A Izuku le dolía el estómago y comenzaba a tener unas nauseas terribles.

Todoroki sacó su brazo de un jalón, este estaba cubierto de pequeños restos marrones de suciedad, los cuales desprendían un olor desagradable.

El simple hedor hizo a Izuku vomitar en un lado del colchón. Un líquido café combinado con puré y pedazos de pescado inundaba la tela del rígido colchón.

Todoroki se acercó gustoso hacia su vomito y agarró un poco con sus dedos, mezclándolo con la materia fecal. Sin expresión alguna, obligó al chico a comer de sus propios desechos, haciéndolo llorar y sentir tanto asco, como impotencia.

Le metió su pene una vez más y siguió disfrutando de su cuerpo.

Izuku no pudo controlarse, reprimió su pelvis y demás órganos internos con fuerza, pero en ese mismo momento dejó salir todo lo que su estómago había digerido antes.

El pene de Todoroki se manchó, pero le restó importancia y continuó penetrando el ano del peliverde.

—¡To-doroki...! ¡E-Esta- ¡Ah!

—Mierda, necesito orinar— una retorcida idea cruzó por su cabeza —Pero tú puedes servirme ¿no?

Segundos después, Izuku sintió como un líquido caliente escurría por su cuerpo y humedecía todo el colchón.

—No es suficiente— Todoroki salió de su interior y acercó su miembro al rostro de pecas, empapándolo con orina hasta los ojos.

Izuku cerró los ojos y la boca por instinto, pero Todoroki forzó su mandíbula y abrió su boca para orinarse dentro.

Metió su pene lo más profundo que pudo; Izuku se ahogaban en la fétida combinación de olores y sabores, reprimiendo arcadas y derramando lágrimas incesantemente.

Todoroki vació toda su vejiga con satisfacción.

—Trágatelo todo.

Izuku escupió orina y luego fue quemado por Todoroki en su pierna izquierda como castigo por desobedecer.

Sentía un doloroso ardor mientras lloraba entre restos de vomito, orina y olor fecal.

—Por favor... no más. Ya no lo soporto...

—¿Sabes algo? Tú eres mi tipo. Me gustan mucho tus pecas, tus ojos... tu cabello. Tú cabello tiene una forma muy peculiar, además del color verde, es muy lindo y— le dio un par de caricias en la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre los suaves mechones verdosos— esponjoso— le dio un tirón con fuerza, pretendiendo arrancarle un trozo de cabello.

Izuku gritó y lloró por el daño.

Todoroki se quedó cuños cuantos cabellos, procedió a arrancar más porque no eran suficientes.

Una vez que tuvo todo el cabello que quería: lo juntó y lo guardo dentro de la caja.

Pensó que seguro en ese almacén nadie lo escucharía, o incluso si sí... nadie iba a ayudarlo.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me haces esto?— preguntó Izuku sollozando.

—Porque te amo, ya lo sabes, Midoriya.

Esa respuesta incrementó la angustia de su llanto.

¿Porque lo amaba...? ¿Realmente era así?

—Ah, sí, tengo algo que te va a encantar— sacó una varita delgada de metal de la caja cercana y se la mostró en la lejanía —Está limpia; la conseguí para esta ocasión y la he mantenido con higiene.

Tomó el pene del peliverde antre su mano y acercó la varita al glande de este; la metió casi toda de sopetón, provocándole intenso dolor.

—¿Alguna vez has jugado con tu uretra?

La movió con fuerza, solo con el fin de lastimarlo.

—¡No! ¡¡¡Por favor sácala!!! ¡Me duele mucho!

—No te escucho.

Sacó y tras eso la clavó con abominable fuerza una vez más, obteniendo un chillido por parte de su víctima.

—Me encanta oír tus gritos. Quiero escucharte llorar y suplicar más.

Buscó en la caja a su confiable instrumento: un cuchillo de dientes afilados, con brilloso metal que reflejaba la luz.

Izuku se envolvió en temor al ver cómo Todoroki paseaba divertido el borde del cuchillo. Comenzó a temblar, ya podía anticipar lo que le iba a suceder.

Arrancó la cinta que inmovilizaba sus brazos y jaló su muñeca izquierda, dejando al descubierto su suave piel; con un poco de su fuego: calentó la cuchilla.

Sin ningún remordimiento, Todoroki posó el filo del cuchillo a una pulgada por encima de la piel del antebrazo e inició un corte circular en la superficie.

Izuku dejó salir un grito de dolor mientras intentaba alejar su brazo; Todoroki tenía mucha más fuerza que él, por lo que apretó para que no se soltara.

—¡¡¡BASTA!!!

Al tener los bordes marcados, jaló la piel y la desprendió del músculo. Logró sacar el pellejo tras aplicar un poco de fuerza.

La sangre de Izuku se desbordaba por su angosta abertura en la piel y sus pequeñas lagrimitas no dejaban de caer.

Sentía que se iba a desmayar por el intenso dolor.

Todoroki le mostró el pedazo de piel arrancada mientras la sacudía hacia los lados con un gesto de diversión.

Dejando el trozo de piel a un lado, el líder del ala dos tomó un cuchillo de carnicero y lo acercó a los dedos índice y medio del muchacho.

—¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO RUEGO! ¡¡¡TODOROKI-KUN,TEN PIEDAD!!!

Apoyó la mano de Izuku en la superficie del colchón, entre el vomito y la orina.

Separó el resto de sus dedos dejando solo los que deseaba llevarse.

Levantó el cuchillo, llenando su ser de adrenalina y a Izuku de terror. La respiración del pecoso era irregular, rápida; su pecho se agitaba y su corazón latía con gran velocidad.

Todoroki golpeó con el cuchillo la base de sus dedos, logrando atravesar hasta el músculo.

—¡AAAAAH! ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE! ¡¡¡DUELE!!!

Todoroki tomó impulso y le dio otro golpe a la base; repitió constantemente, hundiendo a Izuku en un infierno de dolor interminable.

Estaba tan sumergido en el dolor que no se percató del desprendimiento de sus dedos hasta que vio a Todoroki morderlos y saborearlos en su boca.

\--

Tras un rato de sufrimiento que parecía nunca acabar, Todoroki agarró una cuchara y la deslizó por las mejillas de Izuku.

—Me encantan tus ojos, tan grandes y verdes. Creo que es lo que más me gusta de tu cuerpo.

Izuku aún tenía la varita clavada en la uretra; Todoroki la sacó, déjando un orificio hinchado y ensangrentado en la punta de su glande.

—Midoriya, déjame tomar una parte más de ti.

Metió la varita sin cuidado en el globo ocular izquierdo del pecoso.

Izuku clamó un desesperado grito de agonía inmensa, el cual fue silenciado por los dedos de la mano izquierda de Todoroki, pues lo había callado metiéndolos hasta su garganta.

El dolido peliverde solo podía retorcerse cuando la cuchara fue clavada entre su párpado y su ojo.

Ya que la cuchara estaba bien metida en la cuenca ocular de Izuku, su boca quedó libre y no paraba de soltar sollozos y gritos.

Todoroki, extasiado por los lloriqueos de su preciada víctima: continuó hasta sacarle el ojo entero.

Los desgarradores alaridos de Izuku podían ser escuchados en toda el ala dos; ya todos sabían que el líder se estaba divirtiendo.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Había pasado un rato inconsciente y cuando volvió en si se encontró en la penumbra de unas regaderas.

Todo su ser dolía con fuerza, desde todo su cuerpo hasta lo más profundo de sus sentimientos.

Entre su agonía, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué...

¿Por qué todo eso le pasaba a él?

"Estaba a un paso... yo estuve tan cerca..."

Todoroki, su amigo, en quien creyó que podía contar para todo, le había hecho cosas horribles; había gozado con su dolor, se divirtió con su llanto y usó su cuerpo... como todos los demás.

Luego de usarlo lo tiró por ahí, como a un pedazo de basura, como lo que era.

"¿Por qué no me mataste...? Es que... ¿ni siquiera merezco eso?"

Habían aplastado sus sueños, le quitaron a su tan preciado amigo de una manera cruel, lo privaron de su libertad, le hicieron sentir tanto sufrimiento, hambre, frío; aplastaron su cordura, maltrataron su integridad, despedazaron su esperanza y... cuando pudo levantarse, cuando volvió a creer que podría alcanzar aquello que tanto anhelaba, cuando creyó que ya nadie podría quitarle nada: se llevaron su piel, sus dedos, su ojo. Profanaron lo más interno de su cuerpo, lo obligaron a contener sus propios desechos.

Creyó que ya había sufrido todo, que ya no podría sufrir más... pero ahora ese fuerte sentimiento, acompañado por un ojo lagrimeando le decía que no era así; iban a quitarle todo, iban a aplastarlo todas las veces que se le ocurriera ponerse de pie. Arrancarían hasta el más mínimo pedazo de esperanza.

"¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que si me esforzaba podía ser feliz? ¿Por qué pasó por mi cabeza que me permitirían sonreír de esa forma?"

Estaba tirado en el frío suelo, inmóvil, le dolía tanto que ni siquiera podía moverse.

"¿Por qué vine al mundo? ¿Por qué un pedazo de basura, una escoria, un simple juguete sexual...? ¿Por qué vivo? ¿Por qué vivo sí solo voy a ser aplastado por todos? Ah... tal vez para eso estoy aquí"

Nunca podría ser feliz. No tenía derecho a serlo.

"Kirishima-san... no soy un hombre de verdad. No puedo superarlo todo, no puedo superar nada"

—Soy solo... basura...— dijo para el mismo, en un susurro lleno de dolor.

"Me duele... ya no soporto más. No quiero... "

Un cálido recuerdo emergió en su mente.

—¿Izuku? ¿Estás despierto?

Él se tallaba los ojos y despertaba con pereza.

—Buenos días, mamá.

Su madre le sonreía, también estaba Daisuke; ambos sostenían un pastel entre sus manos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!— le dijeron los dos al unísono.

Su madre y Daisuke... ellos eran lo más valioso.

Incluso si su vida de antes era una tremenda porquería, no podía compararse con su presente, con su día a día lleno de aberraciones.

"Preferiría mil veces seguir siendo pisoteado por Ryuichi que seguir en este infierno..."

Luego se detuvo a pensar que estaba ahí por culpa de Ryuichi, porque supuestamente asesinó a Daisuke.

"Perdóname Daisuke... solo soy un pedazo de escoria... nunca merecí ser tu amigo"

Cerró el ojo, su cuerpo aún temblaba por el dolor y no podía ignorarlo.

Se quedó ahí, no supo por cuanto tiempo, pero esperaba tener la suerte de morir de agonía.

Todo era silencio y frío. Ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba, ¿el ala dos? Tal vez la uno, puede que la tres, eso no importaba.

Izuku solo tenía frío, sentía mucho dolor y su pecho se estrujaba.

Se había dado cuenta... en su nuevo mundo en la prisión, no existían los héroes, no había amigos, tampoco se le permitía tener esperanza ni felicidad.

Estaba perdido.

—Así que aquí estás— le dijo alguien, no sabía quién —Ya fuiste víctima de Todoroki.

Aquella persona se acercó a él con una lámpara.

Izuku intentó ver su rostro, pero sus lágrimas empañaban su vista.

—Mírate, eres tan patético. Tan débil. Ni siquiera puedes moverte.

El peliverde pensó que tenía toda la razón.

—Yo te lo dije: que todos en este lugar eran escoria y ¿que fue lo que hiciste tu? Fuiste con Todoroki, moviéndole la cola al bastardo que te daba de comer como si fueras un puto perro, y ahora mírate: estas hecho una porquería.

Alumbró el rostro de Izuku con la luz de la lámpara para verlo mejor.

La cuenca del ojo vacía, sangrante, llena de vomito y más fluidos... se veía repugnante. El brazo de Izuku sangrando, su mano sin dedos que dejaba ver un trozo de sus huesos de una forma tan visceral y terrible.

Su torso también estaba lleno de cortadas, quemaduras y pequeños trozos le hielo clavados en el.

Tal vez lo que más llamó la atención de la otra persona fue su otro ojo, el que aún estaba en su lugar; Izuku no decía nada, no se movía... parecía que estaba muerto, pero su ojo derecho seguía llorando, derramando lágrimas en silencio. También su pupila reaccionaba ante la luz, dando señales de que aún seguía con vida y podía sentir todo ese dolor.

Su cuerpo desprendía un olor terrible, por la combinación de vomito, orina, excremento y sangre.

El estado del chico era deplorable, lamentable. 

La otra persona dejó salir un suspiro. Tomó a Izuku de la muñeca, haciéndolo gritar por el contacto de su piel faltante. Soltó su brazo y prefirió sostener su cadera para levantarlo bruscamente.

Con dificultad lo puso en pie y lo dejó para que se sostuviera, sin embargo, las piernas del peliverde temblaban como las de un venado recién nacido y lo obligaron a caer en los brazos de la otra persona, buscando por un poco de calor humano.

—Hueles a mierda— lo empujó lejos de él sin dejarlo caer al suelo.

Mientras la otra persona apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza del pecoso, lo tomaba por la cadera una vez más, juntando su espalda con su rígido torso y se lo llevó a rastras.

Izuku no sabía quién era ni a dónde lo llevaba, pero pensó que con suerte lo llevaría a un lugar alejado para matarlo de una buena vez.

Fue arrastrado en la oscuridad mientras veía como sus pies se movían entre la penumbra.

Lo subió por las escaleras y continuó arrastrando su cuerpo.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de los barrotes de una celda abrirse.

Todo se iluminó y pudo ver la cara de quién lo arrastraba.

Fue lanzado bruscamente hacia una cama.

Cuando su cuerpo se hundió en el colchón, se sintió como tan suave y reconfortante que fue invadido por un poco de calidez.

Izuku empezó a regular su respiración y su temblor desapareció poco a poco.

Acostado en el colchón, era observado por la persona que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Con lágrimas escurriendo por su mejilla, aguantando el dolor de sus partes arrancadas y con la voz ronca, le dijo a quien lo observaba:

—Muchas gracias por... traer-me aquí... Bakugou.


	19. Alas rotas

Tal vez eran las cuatro de la mañana, incluso las tres, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

La pesada respiración del chico lastimado era lo único que podía escucharse en esa desolada madrugada.

Bakugou estaba pensando. ¿Había tomado la mejor decisión...?

De cualquier manera, lo único que le quedaba era llevar al chico de pecas a la enfermería.

•••

De pronto Izuku pudo sentir a alguien sentado a su lado.

Su nublada vista le impedía ver con claridad, pero podría decir que tal vez era Bakugou.

En un parpadeo, la borrosa silueta semejante a la de Bakugou se había acercado más.

—Nunca había conocido a alguien tan estúpido como tú.

•••

—Te vas a poner bien, Izuku...

Esa parecía ser la voz de la doctora Naomi.

"—Descuida, la doctora Naomi me instruyó en cómo usarlas—"

Izuku se quedó dormido por un largo rato sin enterarse de lo que le sucedía.

_

—Escúchame bien, trucha ambiciosa, este bastardo se va a quedar aquí por un tiempo, te guste o no.

—¿Disculpa? ¿¡A quién llamas trucha ambiciosa!?

—Encárgate de él.

—¿Tú crees que esto es una puta guardería o qué?

El amenazante líder le dirigió una mirada furtiva que le erizó la piel. Sabía que era de temer y no le quedó de otra más que aceptar.

—De acuerdo, aquí se queda— gruñó

_

Todoroki llevaba algo de comida para su querido Midoriya; esperaba encontrarlo en la celda que estaba fuera de uso, justo en dónde lo había dejado la noche anterior, pero ya no había rastro del chico.

Buscó bien en todas y cada una de las celdas del ala dos, pero no aparecía.

Revisó en el almacén, encontrándose con los recuerdos de su sesión con Midoriya: vomito, sangre y heces fecales de Izuku; ese panorama le recordaba lo bien que se la había pasado.

Por supuesto que esperaba tener más rondas con su lindo chico, había disfrutado tanto la primera que buscaría una segunda y una tercera, tal vez podría llegar hasta la sexta antes de acabarlo por completo.

Todoroki estaba orgulloso de su amado rol de canela, pues había logrado vivir una ronda sin desmayarse, quizá porque desde que entró a prisión fue maltratado y se había vuelto un poco más resistente al dolor.

El caso es que quería encontrarlo rápidamente para seguir divirtiéndose.

Volvió a buscar en las regaderas.

Estaba irritado porque no aparecía y ya se la había pasado buscando como estúpido toda la tarde.

"Con esas heridas no pudo haber llegado tan lejos. Midoriya no es así de fuerte"

Y lo más lógico para Todoroki era intuir que había recibido ayuda, si no no hubiera ni podido abrir los barrotes de la celda. Alguien le había quitado a su adorable chico de las manos y cuando lo encontrara seguro lo haría experimentar el mayor infierno de su vida.

—¿¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Izuku, psicópata de porquería!?

Todoroki volteó inmediatamente, encontrándose con la doctora Naomi, quién lo observaba llena de ira.

—¿En dónde está Midoriya?

—¡Te advertí que no te excedieras!¡Hijo de puta!

—¿¡En dónde tienes a Midoriya!?

—¡¡¡Te dije que no podías arrancarle nada!!!

Tanto Todoroki como Naomi eran socios en el negocio de los fármacos; como Bakugou dominaba el tráfico ilegal, a ellos no les quedaba de otra más que aliarse.

Si algo tenían en común era su "cariño" hacia Izuku y por supuesto que no lo compartirían con nadie.

Naomi fue hacia Todoroki y él intentó frenarla lanzándole trozos de hielo; pero estos no causaron ni un solo rasguño en su piel.

La particularidad de la doctora Naomi Yoshida tiene un aspecto similar a la de Kirishima, le permite controlar toda la distribución de vello en su cuerpo, pues todas sus fibras capilares son de níquel y esta habilidad la ayuda a endurecer sus extremidades.

—Hablamos sobre Izuku, estúpido. ¿Acaso no me pusiste atención cuando te dije que ese chico es para mí?

—Vete a la mierda, Naomi.

La mujer lo miró con coraje y acercó su rostro al de Todoroki.

—No sabes cuánto me voy a divertir desollándote vivo, maldito bastardo. Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por haber dañado a mi futuro ratón de laboratorio.

Todoroki le mostró una sonrisa engreída mientras miraba atentamente al fondo.

—No me gusta herir a las mujeres— habló alguien más.

Un par de rubios acompañados por una multitud de presos se aproximaban hacia ellos.

Naomi se giró a verlos, ya se encontraba rodeada por todos los presos del ala dos.

—Que patético eres, Todoroki. ¿Necesitas de un ejército para encargarte de mí?

—No, claro que no. Pero ya deberías saber que si alguien intenta enfrentarse a un líder de ala, los demás lo siguen.

—Que ansias tengo de usar la particularidad de esta mujer— dijo un emocionado Monoma

—Yo no apoyo la idea de pelear contra una mujer.

—¡Cállate Kaminari!

Tras la interrupción de un chico con cabello amarillo vivo, Todoroki logró acorralar a Naomi, amenazando con sus enormes picos de hielo.

—Si me dices en donde está Midoriya no te haré daño. Después de todo necesitamos a alguien que cure sus heridas.

—Está fuera de tu alcance, Todoroki— dijo sonriente.

—Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

Finalmente Naomi se fue, evitando crear líos que definitivamente era mejor no crear. Sin embargo, tal suceso dio inicio a su nueva rivalidad con el líder del ala dos.

_

_

_

_

"—Vamos a probar la resistencia de Midoriya—

—Me encantan tus ojos, creo que es lo que más me gusta de tu cuerpo—"

El dolor que sintió al tener la cuchara entre su párpado parecía sentirse de nuevo. Juraría que la cuchara aún estaba atorada entre su cuenca ocular.

"Todoroki-kun..."

"—Te protegeré—

—Porque yo te amo, ya lo sabes, Midoriya—"

El chico de ojos heterocromáticos lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le tendía la mano.

"—Vamos, Midoriya—"

Sentía el calor y el cariño de su abrazo una vez más.

Ese contacto,cuando era sostenido entre sus brazos... había sido tan cálido y reconfortante.

Todoroki había sido tan importante...

"—Tú... ¿me tienes miedo?—

—Quiero abrirte el cuerpo y ver esos colores correr, me muero por ver toda tu sangre derramada en el suelo—

—Quiero cogerte, voy a cogerte mientras te asesino y después de eso voy a seguir cogiéndote—"

Ahí estaba otra vez ese desgarrador dolor en los poros de su piel, acompañados por sangre corriendo de su brazo.

Veía como su piel era desprendida y sus músculos asomaban por la abertura del pellejo.

Uno de sus ojos estaba en manos de Todoroki, este lo lamía y mordía con una tétrica sonrisa.

Izuku despertó de golpe con la respiración entrecortada y sudor cayendo de su frente.

Su pecho dolía, pero todo lo demás parecía haber mejorado considerablemente.

Estaba en una cama de hospital diferente a la que acostumbraba, cubierto por un par de cobijas color blanco.

Una aguja conectada a una manguera pequeña, daba hacia un suero sujetado en un tubo de metal y éste se encontraba inyectado en su brazo derecho.

Izuku intentó controlarse, pero quería soltarse a llorar de inmediato.

—Izuku Midoriya, me alegra verte despierto— le dijo un hombre mayor que parecía haber estado esperando ahí a su lado por un rato —¿Te sientes mareado? ¿Asustado? ¿Te duele algo?

Izuku no le respondió, centró su mirada en el gáfete que el hombre tenía puesto en su bata blanca.

Su nombre era 'Shun Kiyotaka'; nunca antes había visto a ese doctor.

—Soy el doctor Shun, ya he atendido tus heridas; van a sanar lentamente, pero estarás bien— lo miró esperando por una respuesta, sin obtenerla.

Todoroki pasaba por su memoria una vez más, haciendo que el dolor de su pecho se incrementara.

—¿Izuku Midoriya?

"Todoroki-kun me... Todoroki-kun... él me... arrancó..."

—Debes estar confundido. La verdad es que llegaste en muy mal estado, parecía que estabas despierto pero no reaccionabas ni decías nada.

El pecoso continuó sin responder. Su mente estaba en blanco y era incapaz de articular palabra.

—Tal vez necesitas ver a Bakugou para sentirte mejor; vamos a esperar a que vuelva, ¿de acuerdo? Por el momento debes descansar, así que duerme un rato.

El doctor se despidió y se fue caminando.

Izuku miró su brazo izquierdo: estaba envuelto en una tela blanca y fibrosa; los dedos de su mano ahora eran solo tres, el otro par había desaparecido, pero él sentía que aún estaban ahí, incluso podía moverlos pero... ya no los tenía.

Ahora sus dedos eran propiedad de Todoroki.

Levantó su mano hacia su cara. El lugar en el que solían estar sus dedos ahora era cubierto por vendas y quién sabe cuántas cosas más.

Todo el brazo, desde el hombro hasta la mano, le dolía, pero eso no fue impedimento para que utilizara su dedo índice para tocar su ojo izquierdo.

Su ojo tampoco estaba, ahora esa parte de su cuerpo se encontraba cubierta por un vendaje blanco.

El peliverde comenzaba a digerir la situación.

Estaba confundido en un principio pero ya lo tenía bien claro: había perdido un ojo, sus dedos y un trozo de su piel. Ya nunca volverían a su lugar...

Izuku podía sentir como gotas caían por el ojo que aún tenía, como si fueran lluvia. Salían desde su ojo y bajaban hasta caer por su mentón.

No paraban, no podía hacerlas parar.

Solo sentía como una tristeza inmensa se lo tragaba y él parecía llenar todo el lugar con sus sentimientos.

Si pudiera observar su corazón en ese instante, diría que está roto.

Alguien irrumpió en su habitación.

Una mujer de cabello largo y cara maquillada entraba en su perímetro de vista.

Izuku la conocía, era Naomi.

—¡Ya despertaste!— exclamó contenta la mujer —¡Izuku!

"—La doctora Naomi me instruyó en cómo usarlas—"

Un pánico terrible invadió a Izuku; empezó a gritar despavorido en cuanto la mujer se le acercó.

—¿¡Izuku!?

—¡NO... POR FAVOR! ¡¡'NO TE ME ACERQUES!!! ¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! ¡POR FAVOR!

—¡Tranquilízate! No voy a hacerte daño... Izuku.

Agarró el rostro de Izuku entre sus manos, ocasionando que su pánico creciera.

—¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! ¡POR FAVOR!

Los gritos del chico alarmaron al doctor, quién entró a la habitación rápidamente.

—¿¡Qué le sucede!?— le preguntó a Naomi alarmado.

—No lo sé... yo solo vine a verlo y él empezó a gritar...

Naomi intentaba calmar a Izuku, pero él intentaba zafarse de sus brazos desesperadamente mientras gritaba cosas inentendibles.

—¡NO QUIERO QUE ME INYECTEN! ¡POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAN!

—¡Izuku Midoriya, tranquilízate!

El chico se retorcía entre las sábanas, moviéndose de un lado a otro muerto del miedo.

El doctor Shun buscó con rapidez un calmante entre todas sus medicinas.

—¡¡¡NO ME LASTIME!!! ¡¡¡SE LO SUPLICO!!!

—¡Izuku!

No se dio cuenta cuando el doctor suministraba el calmante en la manguera de su suero.

Entre tanto ajetreo le pareció ver a Bakugou entrar.

Le restó importancia a todo y se limitó a dejar salir todo su pánico en desgarradores gritos hasta que cayó dormido por el efecto del calmante.

No solo se rompió su corazón, él mismo también... estaba roto.

  



	20. Nada cuadra

Tras haber entrado en pánico, Izuku ya estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama de la enfermería con Bakugou y el doctor Shun a su alrededor. Anteriormente lo habían sedado.

El hombre de bata blanca no era alguien con un gran sentido de la empatía, menos de la ética, pero no necesitaba algo así como para sentir pena por aquel chico de dieciséis años.

Sin embargo, antes cuando lo sanó, no dejaba de preguntarse si ese chico realmente tenía familia o alguien que pensara en él y pudiera preocuparse por su estado...

•

•

•

"Me he estado sintiendo bastante sola todo este tiempo"

Quizá dentro de todo lo que sucedió, ella era la persona menos importante.

Daisuke Inoue fue asesinado, supuestamente, por su mejor amigo Izuku Midoriya.

Todo se trataba de ellos dos para la gente que estaba a su alrededor, pero especialmente, todo se trataba de Daisuke por ser la víctima.

Daisuke era su amigo, nunca fue amiga de Midoriya pero lo conocía. Su nombre es Sasaki y es la cuarta persona involucrada en todo este asunto, pero ella fue dejada atrás.

Y en comparación a todos los demás, ella es la que más tiempo ha estado pensando en Izuku.

Siempre que sale del trabajo, camina en el vecindario donde Daisuke vivía, cruza la calle y se topa con la casa de los Midoriya.

A veces tan solo se queda mirando, parada frente a la casa.

"Izuku Midoriya... ¿qué estarás viviendo en estos momentos?"

Conoció a Izuku desde que tenía diez años; siempre fue un niño tímido y Daisuke tenía que cuidarlo de todo.

Lo vio llorar un centenar de veces; era tan débil todo el tiempo.

Habló con él en varias ocasiones, no era su amigo ni nada parecido, solo que ambos compartían amistad con Daisuke.

Llegó a conocerlo bien y hasta la fecha, seguía sin creer que ese tierno niño de pecas y rizos verdes que no podía ni cuidarse él mismo pudiera ser un asesino.

Simplemente no cuadraba nada.

•

Sasaki trabajaba en la escuela a la que Midoriya asistía.

La primera semana tras la muerte de Dai, todos en la escuela hablaban sobre Midoriya.

"Son despreciables..." pensó al ver un casillero manchado con insultos y cosas obscenas.

El casillero maltratado que ahora nadie quiere usar, solía pertenecer a cierto alumno; su nombre aún sigue escrito en el metal...

-Izuku Midoriya-

No solo en su casillero, también en el que solía ser su pupitre.

Aunque le hervía la sangre, Sasaki tan solo lo ignoraba y se dedicaba a su trabajo.

Izuku ya estaba en prisión, ya no podía hacer nada por él.

_

En una ocasión llegó a hablar con los padres de Daisuke y la mamá de Izuku.

—No puedo creer que el presunto culpable sea Midoriya— dijo —Es que... ¿que no lo ven?, ¡era su mejor amigo!, ellos eran como hermanos, ¡no tenía ningún motivo como para hacerle eso!

Las madres de ambos no respondieron nada.

—Eso fue lo que vieron los tres testigos, Sasaki- chan— le respondió el padre de Dai.

—Pero... eso...

Durante todo el proceso estuvo dudando de Izuku. Los padres de Daisuke tampoco podían terminar de creerlo.

Inko Midoriya no decía nada, era como si indirectamente aceptara que su hijo era el culpable.

Pero después de meses en los que Izuku estuvo internado en un hospital psiquiátrico, el juicio determinante se llevó a cabo y se le declaró culpable.

Fue llevado a una penitenciaria para presos con particularidades de alto riesgo y problemas mentales.

Y Sasaki se sintió tan devastada en ese momento.

No por el hecho de que nunca volvería a ver a Daisuke, si no porque Izuku Midoriya sería privado de su libertad durante treinta años.

Y es que... incluso si los testigos habían declarado ya, incluso si todas las investigaciones ya se habían llevado a cabo y el abogado de Izuku tan sólo buscaba reducir la evidente condena para su joven cliente... Sasaki sabía desde lo más profundo de su interior que Izuku Midoriya no debía estar ahí.

——

Llegaron a cuestionarla, diciéndole que simplemente no quería aceptar la "verdad" porque sería más doloroso.

Que tan solo creía en la inocencia de Izuku como una manera de defender sus sentimientos.

Y como todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era demasiado, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para olvidarse de Midoriya.

Los meses pasaron, pero seguía pensando en él.

Era similar a una lenta tortura llena de dudas y miseria.

Y mientras Izuku pasaba sus días en el reclusorio, Sasaki pasaba los suyos en su trabajo de medio tiempo, fallando en olvidar al chico de pecas.

~

"Mi madre tiene razón cuando dice que me detengo delante de la casa de los Midoriya siempre que salgo del trabajo, Incluso ahora"

La chica miraba triste la pequeña casa con paredes llenas insultos en ellas, igual que su casillero de la escuela, por las mismas razones.

Al observar mejor, se percató de que la puerta estaba abierta.

Con un poco de temor e inseguridad se dirigió hacia la casa y entró.

—¿Ho-Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Todo estaba sumido en silencio y penumbra, pues las cortinas de las ventanas no permitían la intromisión de la luz.

Caminó por el pasillo con miedo a encontrar lo peor. No dejaba de pensar que habían atacado la casa y rezaba para que la señora Midoriya se encontrara bien.

Sasaki entró a la sala de estar, esta estaba más iluminada por la gran ventana que había en ella.

Miró bien la habitación y pudo encontrarse con unas fotografías familiares; había una de Izuku cuando recién se graduó de la secundaria y otra donde estaba con Daisuke, ambos sonriendo.

Aquellos recuerdos le provocaron tristeza.

Después vio a la señora Midoriya. Su puerta estaba abierta porque la había cerrado mal al regresar del trabajo.

Después Sasaki solo se fue.

"Midoriya no es mi problema, yo no puedo hacer nada por él.

Voy a dejar de pensar en él de una maldita vez, tan solo me estoy haciendo daño a mí misma, es inútil.

Dejaré de venir a casa de los Midoriya"

Incluso si pensaba así... ¿por qué aquella foto de Izuku y Daisuke le dio tantas ganas de llorar?

_

—Así que trabajas en la misma escuela de Midoriya- kun— Daisuke pronunció con evidente interés.

—Sí.

—¡Bien!, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—¿Qué es?, no te voy a prestar dinero para que lo gastes en dotaciones enormes de frituras de queso otra vez.

—No, no es eso. Él entró a la misma preparatoria dos años después de que yo salí, tenemos mala suerte, ¿verdad?

—¿Puedes ir directo al grano, Daisuke?

—Ay, está bien, está bien. Sasaki- kun... cuida a Midoriya- kun por mí, ¿sí?

El rostro de Daisuke parecía preocupado.

—Él... sabes que no está bien. Últimamente lo he visto llorar mucho...

—¿Más de lo normal?

—Sí— suspiró —Supongo que sí.

—Dai... no quería decirte esto, pero... ¿no crees que lo sobreproteges demasiado?, quizá es tan sensible porque siempre lo has cuidado tanto, ¿su madre te lo pidió?

—No es eso. Midoriya sabe cómo ser fuerte, puede serlo pero necesita algo que lo motive. Por sí mismo no puede conseguirlo.

—Si necesita la ayuda de otros no sabe ser fuerte.

En respuesta, Daisuke le sonrió.

—Todos necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a ser fuertes, no puedes hacerlo todo tu solo. Por eso quisiera ser esa persona para él, porque es mi mejor amigo. Así que, por favor cuídalo cuando yo no esté.

—Está bien, lo haré.

—Promételo, con tu meñique.

La chica suspiró y levantó el meñique de mala gana.

Más tarde supo por qué Daisuke le había pedido aquello.

Vio cómo un chico de la escuela molestaba a Izuku, pero sintió que no era su responsabilidad defenderlo.

Pero tampoco dijo nada, solo hizo como que no sucedió y pasó caminando.

En ese momento pensó que Izuku Midoriya no era su problema, que no podía hacer nada por él y que mejor debía evitar pensar en eso para no lastimarse a sí misma.

——

"Yo en verdad... en verdad lo siento mucho, Daisuke"

Volviendo al presente, recordar eso la hacía sentir mal consigo misma.

Aunque lo intentara, Izuku Midoriya no podía salir de su mente y la tristeza de su interior ya no podía ser aliviada.

"Nada cuadra, todo esto está mal..."

•

•

•

Al día siguiente, Sasaki se encontraba limpiando los insultos en el casillero de Midoriya, también limpió los de su pupitre.

Aunque el resto de alumnos y maestros la miraran mal por ello, Sasaki dejó la superficie metálica totalmente limpia.

Al salir del trabajo, hizo lo mismo pitando las paredes de la casa de los Midoriya.

No quería fallarse a sí misma, no quería fallarle a Daisuke, pero más importante, no quería fallarle a Izuku Midoriya.


	21. Dolor en el pecho

Izuku despertaba una vez más; aún seguía en el cuarto de hospital.

La doctora Naomi ya no estaba, ahora se encontraba rodeado de tres siluetas borrosas.

Su cuerpo temblaba y aunque era molesto, no trató de detenerlo.

—Izuku Midoriya, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

Izuku no respondió; no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando y su mente parecía estar en un bloqueo total. Solo clavó su mirada en el doctor que lo observaba esperando respuesta.

—¿Todoroki también te cortó la lengua?— habló Bakugou.

Todoroki. Al escuchar ese nombre le dieron escalofríos y los temblores de sus brazos y piernas se hicieron más notorios.

Su mente lo obligaba a recordar cómo el chico de ojos heterocromáticos le sonreía mientras le arrancaba la piel.

Estuvo a nada de tener un ataque de pánico, pero fue interrumpido por un gruñido de Bakugou.

—¡Deku! ¡Reacciona, imbécil!

—Calma, Bakugou, tal vez necesita comer— dijo un hombre con cabeza de pez, apodado Sushi-san.

—Llamaré a mi ayudante— el doctor Shun se retiró.

Izuku se quedó en silencio mirando hacia la puerta.

—Anda, chico, al menos di una palabra, una sola palabra— le dijo Sushi-san —Responde, ¿cómo te llamas?

Su nombre se perdió en la punta de su lengua.

Tenía tan poca iniciativa que ni siquiera tenía ganas de volver a pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Aún lo recuerdas?

Obtuvo silencio por parte del pecoso.

Bakugou lo observaba con atención. Izuku había cambiado radicalmente desde que se encontraron en la biblioteca y este le mostró su escondite para el dinero.

—¿Deku?— lo llamó una vez más —¿Te quedaste mudo?

El esperanzado chico que caminaba con la frente en alto había muerto ya, ahora en su lugar se encontraba una mirada apagada y desolada, un rostro lleno de confusión y un cuerpo tembloroso que había perdido la voluntad de hablar.

Su decaído semblante con un ojo vendado y rastros de lágrimas llenaba de lástima al hombre pez.

—Oye... vamos, solo un poco— insistió.

Sushi-san parecía muy preocupado. Mirar a Izuku en ese estado le estaba torciendo el corazón.

—Di algo. Por favor, solo una palabra. Habla, Midoriya-kun.

"Midoriya-kun"

Una pequeña lágrima se desprendió del ojo que aún tenía y cayó lentamente hacia su mentón.

Recordar a Daisuke le dio una punzada de dolor.

—Me... duele...—aquel susurro fue casi inaudible para Sushi-san, pero Bakugou pudo escucharlo perfectamente.

Era extraño ver al chico de pecas así, como si todo rastro de personalidad en él se hubiera esfumado.

—Oye, Deku...— lo llamó Bakugou

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el doctor Shun y un enfermero irrumpieron en la habitación; llevaban una charola con comida y una pequeña cajita blanca con franjas azules.

—Necesitas comer para recuperar tus fuerzas— le dijo el doctor mientras acercaba la mesa movible hacia su cama y colocaba la charola encima.

Un filete de res recién preparado, una adecuada porción de puré de papa, acompañada con verduras y un vaso con agua se encontraban en la charola.

—Tengo esto para ti— el doctor le mostró la cajita de cartón y sacó de ella unas cintas blancas que tenían atado un pequeño pedazo de algo similar a una gasa.

Con cuidado retiró el vendaje que cubría su cuenca ocular izquierda y desprendió las gasas ensangrentadas que tenía, dejando a la vista un espacio vacío e irritado, cubierto por párpados que ya no tenían ojo a rodear.

Los delgados pliegues de piel de su párpado tenían pequeñas heridas y marcas.

Sushi-san miró hacia otro lado para dejar de presenciar aquella imagen del chico tuerto.

El doctor acomodó las pequeñas tiras blancas alrededor de su cabeza y así ajustó un parche a la altura de su ojo faltante.

—Mientras estabas bajo los efectos de la anestesia me dediqué a terminar la curación.

Izuku aún sentía un terrible dolor en el 'ojo' así como en su brazo entero, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

—Necesitas comer— le dijo Sushi-san —Como dijo el doctor, debes recuperar tus fuerzas.

—No creo que hablé durante unos días. No sé que fue lo que le sucedió, pero esta claro que experimentó emociones fuertes y se expuso a situaciones de estrés excesivo, por lo que considero que requiere atención psicológica urgentemente.

—Ni siquiera se mueve, es obvio que está traumado— habló Bakugou —No hay ni un puto psicólogo en este agujero de mierda.

—¿En serio no hay nada que se pueda hacer?

—Tal vez si vamos con el director de este lugar...incluso con Aizawa...

—A esos pedazos de escoria les importa una mierda si él se muere, si le arrancan un brazo o una pierna; no les importa nada de lo que nos suceda aquí.

—Eso va en contra de los derechos humanos.

—¿Crees que a alguien le interesa si se dan a valer nuestros derechos? No hay nada que podamos hacer para traer a un maldito psicólogo a este basurero.

Un movimiento repentino por parte del chico internado llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Izuku agarró una cuchara y tomó un poco de puré con esta. Con dificultad metió la cuchara a su boca y comió el puré de papa.

Sus papilas gustativas se regocijaban en la calidez, la textura y el sabor de la papa. El estómago le pedía a gritos por más, pero un horrible remordimiento lo atacó sin piedad poco después.

Inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse mal y lanzó la cuchara lejos de él.

Un aplastante arrepentimiento arremetió en su pecho, causando que alejara la mesa movible en un empujón.

Izuku se había hecho a la idea de que tenía prohibido comer y si lo hacía sabía que sería castigado.

—¿Qué haces? Tienes que comer.

Apartó la vista del plato.

Llegó a suceder que le otorgaban el permiso de comer, pero mientras más comiera peor le iba en las regaderas.

La mentalidad del chico no le daba para entender que estaba en una situación amistosa y que podía comer sin preocupación, por eso se negó a tocar la comida.

Sushi-san y el doctor intentaron convencerlo para que comiera, pero Izuku no accedió.

_

En un intento de animar al decaído Izuku, Sushi-san decidió llevarlo al patio de receso. Tal vez si los rayos del sol le daban un poco de calor y tomaba aire fresco se sentiría mejor, así que lo llevó al patio de receso.

—¿Y bien? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Sushi-san encaminó a Izuku hacia una de las bancas.

La fresca brisa sacudía su cabellera mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Mientras Izuku se quedaba estático, Bakugou hablaba con el doctor Shun en las puertas que daban al patio.

—Podría tener infecciones en el antebrazo. Aunque el corte fue realizado con cuchillos en buen estado, el contacto que tuvo con otros fluidos podría causar una infección en el deltoides.

—¿No se supone que eso es parte del tratamiento médico?— preguntó aburrido

—Sí, le proporcionaré un medicamento contra la infección y me encargaré de revisar sus heridas y limpiarlas con frecuencia.

—Sí— soltó en un tono de desinterés.

—También conseguiré analgésicos para el dolor que se presente en su brazo y párpados, pero quiero una buena recompensa a cambio del tratamiento, ¿Seguro que ese chico tiene lo necesario para pagar?

Bakugou se quejó.

—Que sí, maldición.

—¿Tú vas a pagar por su tratamiento?

Bakugou le dirigió una mirada furtiva.

—¡Vas a recibir tu maldito dinero cuando todo esto termine, así que cierra la puta boca!

—Entiendo.

\--

Bakugou caminó hacia dónde se encontraban Deku y Sushi-san. Observó al pecoso de mirada perdida y se sentó a su lado en la banca.

El hombre con cara de pez no dejaba de mirar al callado pecoso, mientras que él miraba hacia la nada.

Su ojo derecho se encontró con una pequeña abejita volando por el patio.

El diminuto insecto agitaba sus translúcidas alas y tomaba vuelo.

Se fue volando hacia lo alto, atravesando los muros de concreto que encerraban a Izuku en aquella prisión, siendo despedida por los rayos de sol que iluminaban su camino.

—Está completamente perdido— dijo Sushi- san, llamando la atención de Bakugou —Nozomu estaba tan feliz y llena de vida hasta que la secuestraron a ella y a su madre, pero después nunca volvió a ser la misma.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mi sobrina, ella también estaba así.

Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en Izuku, podía ver la viva imagen de su amada sobrina.

—¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a este pobre chico, Bakugou?

El susodicho se giró hacia el peliverde a su lado y clavó su vista en el parche que cubría su ojo faltante.

—Estuvo en el ala dos, con el líder.

Sushi-san lo miró horrorizado. Conocía perfectamente al enfermo líder del ala dos y sabía lo que era capaz de hacer; no quería ni imaginarse los horrores que debió haber vivido en ese lugar.

—No puede ser... ¿este chico estuvo...?

—Lo tenía en la mira desde que llegó, era casi inevitable.

—Pero ahora estará bien, él no puede encontrarlo aquí, no si nos encargamos de ocultarlo en un lugar seguro como el almacén o hasta la zona de administración.

—¿Seguro? Ese bastardo haría lo que fuera para encontrar a su juguete favorito. Ya debe estar buscando, tal vez pronto se aparecerá por aquí.

—No juegues, Bakugou. El malnacido ese no puede entrar aquí, estoy seguro de eso.

*

El perdido Izuku se encontró con alguien caminando hacia él. No hubiera prestado atención de no ser por la apariencia de la persona...

"—Vamos a probar la resistencia de Midoriya—"

"—Me encantan tus ojos...—"

Un chico alto con cabello de dos colores caminaba por el patio del ala tres, dirigiéndose hacia Izuku con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras sacudía su mano hacia los lados para saludar.

—Todoroki-kun...— habló Izuku, captando la atención de Bakugou y Sushi-san.

—¿Acaso acaba de hablar?— preguntó sorprendido Sushi- san.

La expresión de pánico que se formaba en el rostro del peliverde le decía a Bakugou que no era nada bueno.

Todoroki estaba cada vez más cerca e Izuku estaba completamente petrificado.

—¡Hey! ¡Sake-san! ¡Hola!

—Hola, Yamato.

"Todoroki... Todoroki..."

Bakugou veía a Deku temblar frenéticamente, aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

—Midoriya del ala uno. Me alegra volver a verte.

De un momento a otro Todoroki ya estaba frente a él, mirándolo con sus heterocromáticos ojos y sonriéndole de forma desquiciada.

—N-No... por favor... no...

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Sabía que si lo atrapaba de seguro le sacaría el otro ojo, de seguro lo desollaría lentamente mientras le inyectaba cosas para mantenerlo despierto, ¡seguramente violaría su cadáver cientas de veces hasta que terminara pudriéndose!

Todoroki lo tomó del hombro y acercó su rostro al de él.

—¡NO! ¡¡¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!!!

Izuku alejó bruscamente el brazo de Todoroki. Le rogó a su cuerpo que huyera, pidió huir con todas sus fuerzas.

Se tiró hacia atrás de la banca, cayendo en su brazo lastimado; dejó escapar un quejido de dolor e intentó levantarse.

—¡Midoriya, espera!

Sushi-san acudió a ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, pero Izuku escapó de los brazos de este y volvió a caer al piso.

—¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!— empezó a gritar a los cuarto vientos mientras se cubría con los brazos.

Bakugou se levantó de la banca y atrapó a Izuku por la espalda rápidamente.

—¡NO! ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!! ¡¡¡DÉJAME IR!!!

—¡Cálmate, Midoriya!

Sushi-san fue dónde Izuku.

Bakugou lo aprisionaba con sus brazos y lo sujetaba de la cadera para no dejarlo ir; el alarmado pecoso intentaba zafarse con desesperación, pataleaba y gritaba pero no podía soltarse.

—¡¡¡Cálmate!!! ¡¡¡Todo está bien!!!

—¡¡¡TODOROKI!!! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR NO!!!

Yamato, el sublíder del ala cuatro era idéntico a Todoroki.

La cara del susodicho era un recuerdo algo borroso a causa de su estado, por lo que podía confundirlo fácilmente.

—¿¡Qué le sucede!?

Todos los presentes en el patio de receso prestaban atención al chico que lloraba y gritaba.

—¡Midoriya, mírame! ¡Tienes que calmarte!

El pecoso luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse de Bakugou. En ese momento no sabía quién era quién; para él solo estaba Todoroki, solo podía sentir miedo.

Izuku sollozaba y lanzaba un grito tras otro mientras suplicaba ser soltado.

—Yamato... sal de aquí— le dijo Sushi-san entre los gritos del chico.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Solo lárgate ya!

Yamato salió corriendo inmediatamente, pero Izuku seguía gritando y retorciéndose.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!!

—¡Todo está bien! ¡Todoroki no está aquí!

El chico ya no escuchaba, estaba hundido en el pánico intentando liberarse de los brazos del rubio.

—¡¡¡CÁLLATE, DEKU DE MIERDA!!!

Bakugou estuvo a nada de soltarle un golpe en la cara a Deku, pero fue detenido por el brazo de Sushi-san.

—¡NO LO GOLPEES! ¡LO VAS A LASTIMAR!

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA TÚ!

Sushi-san tomó a Izuku por las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—¡Estás bien! ¡Todo está bien! ¡Midoriya... todo está bien!

—¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!!— pero Izuku cerró su ojo restante, estaba asustado incluso del contacto visual.

Bakugou ya se encontraba enojado y había perdido la paciencia. No tardó en voltear a Izuku hacia él y tomarlo por los hombros salvajemente.

—¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA YA!!, ¡¡TODOROKI NI SIQUIERA ESTÁ AQUÍ!!

"Bakugou..."

Izuku miró su enojado rostro a la vez que volvía en sí.

Abruptamente dejó de oponer resistencia y se quedó mirando los ojos rojos de Bakugou.

"Bakugou... Bakugou me salvó de Tododoki, sí, él me salvó de Todoroki. Todo está bien porque él me salvó de Todoroki..."

—Ya deja de gritar, Deku imbécil.

Poco a poco Izuku disminuía la intensidad de su temblor, por lo que Bakugou lo soltó.

—Todo está bien, Izuku, Todoroki ya no está— dijo Sushi- san.

Deku miró hacia todos lados en extrema confusión.

Todo el tiempo que transcurrió desde que vio a la doctora Naomi, no podía parar de tener miedo, el shock y todas sus emociones eran demasiado.

Pero los gritos de Bakugou lo hicieron volver en sí, pues podía recordar que fue él quien lo salvó de Tododoki.

Su rostro enojado significaba que el peligro ya había pasado.

_

—De acuerdo, está será tu cama ya que vas a quedarte aquí por un tiempo; no podemos darte una celda normal porque te descubrirían— le dijo, señalando la cama gris de hospital —No creo que sea muy cómodo quedarse en un cuarto de hospital por tanto tiempo, pero no tenemos otra opción.

Izuku se subió a la cama y despacio, se acomodó entre las cobijas con una expresión apacible en su rostro lleno de pequeñas pecas.

Tras lo sucedido en el patio, había estado sumamente tranquilo el resto del día.

—Mañana en la mañana llegarán tus medicamentos para el dolor y el doctor va a revisar tus heridas, que no se te vaya a olvidar.

Izuku negó con la cabeza ligeramente, llenando de alivio a Sushi-san, quién o pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.

—Mañana vendré a verte. Duérmete tranquilo.

Y tal como le dijo Sushi-san, Izuku se quedó dormido en la tranquilidad de la oscura noche, en medio de la penumbra de la habitación blanca.

Las cobijas que lo envolvían y el suave colchón en el que descansaba fueron de gran ayuda en su sueño.

_

El adorable chico de cabello rizado dormía plácidamente en la cama.

Se veía tan tranquilo y adorable, lo quería todo para él.

—Estás muy tranquilo... no te molesta que te haga compañía, ¿verdad?

Metió las manos en las cobijas que cubrían al chico, luego invadió su ropa interior.

Su piel, cálida y suave lo incitaba a tocar más, quería seguir explorando todo en ese pequeño cuerpo del joven de dieciséis años, y no había nadie para impedírselo.

Desprendió el parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo, dejando a la vista su párpado vacío.

Le quitó las cobijas y se posó encima de él, tocando y acariciando todo lo que veía a su paso.

Su miembro estaba más que emocionado, llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir la exitación sexual que parecía que iba a explotar por lo encendido que se encontraba.

Se deshizo de los pantalones del chico y se deleitó acariciándole la entrepierna, viendo como un bulto se iba formando poco a poco.

Tenía el pendiente de que podría despertarse en cualquier momento, eso lograba excitarlo más.

Izuku despertó e inmediatamente se asustó. Sentía que un par de manos acariciaban sus piernas.

Se percató de que no traía ropa desde la cintura para abajo y observó a una figura encima de él.

Aquella persona que le proporcionaba caricias, no tardó en meter sus dedos en su orificio anal repentinamente.

—¡Ah!

—Oh, veo que ya despertaste.

Izuku balbuceó mientras el hombre acomodaba su entrepierna cerca de su pelvis.

—No sabes cuanto esperé por este momento. Llevo mucho tiempo sin coger, ya no me alcanza el dinero para mujeres y estoy desesperado. Tú eres lo más cercano a una chica, supongo.

—¿T-T-Todo-roki-kun?— preguntó aterrado.

—No, no soy Todoroki, soy Yamato, ya nos conocemos.

Izuku estuvo por soltar un fuerte grito, pero fue silenciado por la mano de Yamato que tapó su boca velozmente.

—¡Shhh! ¡No grites!, Si gritas nos van a descubrir.

—¡Mmmph!— chilló el peliverde.

—Quiero que te quedes callado y estés quieto. Intenta disfrutar lo que vamos a hacer, verás que se sentirá muy bien.

Cuando metió su pene y comenzó a moverse, Izuku reafirmó que su única utilidad era ser un agujero para dar placer a otros, pues estaba tan asustado que era incapaz de tan siquiera intentar defenderse.

—¡Esto es fantástico!

Comenzó a ser penetrado una vez más.

Era tan triste. Deku solo lloraba y se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

El sonido de los fluidos y de ambos cuerpos mezclándose llenaba toda la habitación.

El hombre estaba extasiado, disfrutaba cada embestida con fervor.

\--

Más allá de la penumbra del cuarto, a distancia de los lloriqueos y gemidos, alguien caminaba.

Alguien había abierto la puerta, provocando que esta rechinara.

La falta de luz no permitía ver con claridad, pero Izuku ya sabía quién acababa de entrar... había visto esa silueta varias veces.

El interruptor de luz fue encendido, revelando el acto que la penumbra no dejaba ver.

Un hombre de facciones similares a las del líder del ala dos, de cabello castaño y ojos azules estaba encima del chico de pecas y verdes mechones, con el párpado vacío y lágrimas brotando.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?— preguntó en tono de repudio

Yamato salió del cuerpo de Izuku y se acomodó los pantalones rápidamente.

—¡N-Nada! Solo... me estaba divirtiendo... Vamos, Bakugou... se que me comprendes, ambos estamos encerrados aquí y nos tenemos que conformar a la abstinencia.

Esa respuesta provocó que arqueara la ceja.

—Tres... — señaló hacia la puerta con el dedo índice, indicando que se largara en ese mismo instante.

—¿Ah?

—Dos...

Yamato saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la salida, pero antes de que pudiera irse, Bakugou ya lo había tomado por el cuello de la ropa.

—Tus parafilias de mierda me dan asco.

Soltó una ligera pero abrasadora explosión en todo el hombro de Yamato. No calcinó la piel pero dañó la superficie y acabó con la ropa.

Yamato cayó al piso por el impacto de la explosión.

—Uno...— dijo sonriente.

Poco después, el castaño salió huyendo.

Bakugou le dirigió la mirada a Izuku, quién continuaba llorando encima de la cama y ya no traía el parche puesto.

El rubio caminó hacia él, llamando toda su atención.

Tan solo se quedaron viendo y Deku se percató de que ya no tenía miedo de Bakugou.

—Tu maldito parche.

Lo encontró tirado en un costado de la cama y lo agarró. Rápidamente pasó las cintas blancas por la cabeza de Izuku y acomodó el parche bruscamente, mientras el peliverde continuaba llorando.

—¡Ya cállate!— le gritó, logrando que silenciara su llanto de inmediato.

Bakugou se apresuró a apagar la luz y se acostó en la cama vacía situada al lado de la de Izuku.

—Si sigues llorando voy a patearte el trasero, ¿entendiste? Cállate y déjame dormir.

Se pasó todo el día en el ala cuatro hasta que la noche llegó y le daba demasiada pereza regresar hasta el ala uno, más sabiendo que había camas libres en la enfermería.

Izuku se reincorporó, se vistió y cubrió su cuerpo con las cobijas. Silenciaba su llanto y normalizaba su respiración.

—Ba-kugou... m-muchas gra-

—Cállate— lo interrumpió.

El pecoso obedeció y no dejó salir palabra alguna.

Aquel ligero apretón en el pecho se manifestaba una vez más, ahora en medio de ese cuarto de hospital.

Pero aunque el dolor no se detuviera, ese miedo que lo hacía temblar y retorcerse ya se había ido.

  



	22. Noches en el ala cuatro

Al despertar, Izuku se encontró a Bakugou durmiendo en la cama de al lado.

El sol ya asomaba por la ventana, demostrando un día más encerrado en ese infierno.

Se quedó mirando a Bakugou, recordando que él lo ayudó ayer en la noche.

Aún seguía confundido tras haber experimentado todas esas emociones fuertes, no sabía dónde estaba, ni quién era aquel hombre pescado. Lo único que era seguro para él, era ese desgarrador dolor que sentía a cada segundo que pasaba, como si las horas fuesen infinitas y estuvieran llenas de sufrimiento.

Se sentía como si su simple existencia fuera una tortura sin descanso... pero extrañamente, mirar el enojado rostro de Bakugou o tan solo sentir su presencia, lograba aligerar esa pesada carga de dolor.

Izuku no era del todo consciente, pero Bakugou se había convertido en un reflejo de esperanza para él.

Al notar la tranquilidad del momento, Izuku se echó a dormir un rato más.

_

—Midoriya, despierta— le habló Sushi-san —Es hora de que te tomes tu medicina.

Se levantó con pesar, pero inmediatamente volvió a tirarse en el colchón por un repentino dolor en la espalda.

—¿Vas a flojear?

—Izuku Midoriya, levántate, tienes que tomarte tu analgésico— le dijo el doctor Shun en un tono más rudo.

Basta con alzar levemente la voz para hacerlo obedecer, en el ala uno siempre era así.

Se levantó y recibió un vaso con agua y pastillas, las cuales se tomó sin rechistar.

Luego se percató de que Bakugou ya no estaba y sintió miedo.

—¿Estás en condiciones para tomar un baño por tu cuenta?— le preguntó Sushi-san, a lo que asintió con la cabeza.

Aún no hablaba, pero podía responder preguntas de sí o no y eso era un avance importante.

_

Cuando llegó la hora de lavar su cuerpo, Izuku sintió todavía más miedo.

Cualquier ruido que escuchara lo relacionaba a que algo malo iba a suceder.

Seguro Yamato aparecería en cualquier momento, quizá Todoroki lo atacaría en ese mismo instante.

Con las manos temblorosas y hecho un manojo de nervios, Izuku se quitó el parche de la cara y lo dejó en el borde de un lavabo.

Estaba en un cubículo de baño privado, de esos que solo hay en el ala cuatro, por lo que tenía todo ese baño solo para él, sin hombres observándolo, sin manos tocándolo en todos lados.

Retiró el vendaje de su brazo, revelando la falta de dedos y piel.

El tejido muscular que asomaba por su antebrazo estaba envuelto en una especie de venda plástica transparente; incluso si ya no había tanto ardor, era horrible para él presenciar su propio brazo luego de tal mutilación.

Su mano con solo tres dedos le causaba escalofríos, pues aún podía sentir sus extremidades aunque ya no las tenía.

Abrió las llaves para dejar salir el agua. Estaba acostumbrado al agua fría, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de darse un baño con agua a buena temperatura.

Era una sensación tan reconfortante... la del agua tibia cayendo poco a poco sobre su cuerpo, atrapando toda su piel y llenando de calidez todas sus cicatrices.

Sentía sucuerpo sumamente pesado y con la mano buena se aferraba a la pared.

Movió levemente su torso y pelvis, lo que provocó se sintiera como algo pegajoso se movía dentro de él.

Ya sabía lo que era; ya había tenido esperma en todas partes, no era la primera vez.

Metió sus propios dedos y empezó a sacar todo. Le resultó doloroso rozar sus propias paredes, pues estas se encontraban irritadas y lastimadas por tanto contacto.

Entre los restos de semen también encontró un poco de sangre, la cual limpió con agua.

Procedió a lavar su cabello.

La parte más difícil fue tallar su cuerpo, pues las quemaduras y cortadas seguían doliendo.

Cuando por fin terminó, cerró las llaves, envuelto en el silencio de la habitación, tomó una toalla cercana y con dificultad envolvió su cuerpo en la misma.

Se observó con más detenimiento, él era un montón de cortadas, cicatrices, quemaduras y moretones.

De pies a cabeza, su cuerpo entero era una representación del maltrato.

Dentro de ese cubiculo, el decaído Izuku se echó al suelo y cayó en sus rodillas. Se lastimó un poco, pero no le dio importancia, su mente aún seguía en un ligero trance que no lo dejaba ni hablar.

Quizá empezó a llorar porque se sentía roto, quizá su llanto era porque su autoestima estaba perdida, tal vez lloraba por la muerte de su amigo, incluso podría estar llorando por haber sido violado una vez más... o quizá lloraba porque la muerte parecía ser su única opción.

\--

Cuando salió de las duchas traía una bata blanca puesta.

En la entrada que daba hacia los cubiculos se había encontrado con cierto chico rubio, despeinado y de penetrantes ojos carmín, quien parecía haber salido de bañarse también.

—Bakugou— su voz pudo pronunciar su nombre, luego de mucho tiempo con la garganta muda.

—¿En dónde está el pescado?

Comprendió que se trataba de quién lo había estado ayudando últimamente. Con su dedo índice de la mano derecha señaló hacia afuera de los baños, lejos de los cubiculos.

—Ah, entiendo.

Ambos se fueron caminando. Bakugou llevaba la delantera, pues Izuku aún no podía caminar del todo bien y tenía que aferrarse a las paredes.

En medio del pasillo se toparon con una de las personas que Izuku menos quería ver. Un par de ojos azules y cabello castaño, era Yamato. Tenía el hombro herido gracias a Bakugou, pero no era tan grave como para que tuviera que quedarse en cama.

—Hola, Midoriya— lo saludó con una sonrisa pícara.

En un impulso de protegerse, el peliverde de pecas se apresuró a alcanzar a Bakugou y se escondió detrás de él, mostrando lo vulnerable e indefenso que era.

Resguardado en la espalda de su compañero de celda, sus manos temblaban por el miedo.

Fue empujado por Bakugou con desprecio y cayó al piso sin poder evitarlo.

Yamato pasó de largo al ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio, no quería que le calcinara la piel del hombro.

Incluso después de haber recibido aquel empujón, Izuku se sintió aliviado, pues parecía que Yamato le temía a Bakugou.

_

El día transcurrió sin que Izuku ingiriera alimento alguno, las horas corrían mientras toda su atención estaba perdida en las plantas del patio de receso.

Bakugou también se encontraba en ese mismo patio, en la banca de al lado leyendo un manga con zombis en la portada.

Un borroso recuerdo de la vez que estuvo con el rubio en la biblioteca pasó por su mente de forma fugaz.

Aquel dolor en el pecho pareció pausarse por un micro segundo.

Un vago pero agradable recuerdo...

"Bakugou... también me gusta My zombie academia..." pensó Izuku.

La tarde transcurrió, el peliverde no hizo nada más que mirar a Bakugou de reojo de vez en cuando y perder la vista en una que otra abeja que volaba por el patio.

_

La noche cayó. Esta vez Izuku bebió de un vaso con leche y comió unas cuantas galletas de avena.

El estómago le había pedido comida con gran insistencia, por lo que se dejó llevar. Nadie lo castigó por comer, pero él seguía creyendo que lo castigarían, tal vez mañana.

Ya se encontraban solo en el cuarto, con las luces apagadas y los nervios hasta arriba.

El miedo lo estaba matando, sabía que Yamato podría entrar en cualquier momento, incluso... Todoroki.

Izuku se esforzó en dormir, lo intentó con fuerza, pero la ansiedad le causaba insomnio.

*

Tras un rato de silencio, la puerta se abrió.

Un rechinido repentino le puso la piel de gallina.

Izuku tragó saliva y observó como la misteriosa figura entraba en la habitación. Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo ver mejor, era la silueta que conocía bien.

—¿Ba-kugou?— preguntó

—Escoria, que sorpresa que no estás llorando. Me evitas la fatiga de golpearte hasta que te desmayes.

Se sintió aliviado al escuchar los insultos de Bakugou y al ver cómo se acostaba en la cama de al lado.

Con calma, Izuku se acomodó en la cama y se acurrucó en las cobijas.

—Buenas noches...— le dijo al rubio, obteniendo silencio como respuesta.

El peliverde se concentró en dormir. Tenía el presentimiento de que Bakugou no se dormía hasta que él no lo hiciera y eso le permitió dormir tranquilo

Yamato y Todoroki no aparecerían si Bakugou estaba cerca. Que gran alivio.

_

Así comenzaron sus noches en el ala cuatro.

—Buenas noches...

Siempre deseándole las buenas noches, obteniendo silencio de su parte.

Izuku permaneció varios días sin hablar, pero todas las noches sin falta le dedicaba un par de palabras al rubio.

Con Bakugou durmiendo cerca se sentía sumamente aliviado, quizá hasta protegido.

Todo era miedo y preocupación hasta que el rubio aparecía.

_

Una noche, la ventana del cuarto daba más luz de lo normal.

Había un silencio increíble, ni siquiera los grillos se dedicaban a acabar levemente con la tranquilidad, y eso estaba bien porque Bakugou siempre se quejaba de los grillos y las cigarras nocturnas.

Izuku no podía dormir, aún con el rubio cerca. El sueño no quería llegar a él, por mucho que lo intentara.

Se levantó de la cama, hacía frío, pero podía aguantarlo.

Caminó lentamente, aferrándose hacia lo que encontrara para ayudar su caminar.

Probablemente fue llamado por la luz de la ventana, porque lo primero que hizo fue caminar hasta ella.

Con cuidado abrió las cortinas y se asomó hacia él transparente vidrio.

Era una ventana similar a las que había en su casa, de cristal, pero está también tenía barrotes.

Con su manga del brazo derecho quitó un poco del vapor que se acumulaba en el vidrio y pudo asomarse por el espacio transparente. Daba hacia fuera de la prisión.

Fuchu estaba apartado de la ciudad, lejos de los hogares de las personas comunes y corrientes.

Izuku esperaba encontrarse con un paisaje de ciudad, incluso desde la lejanía, tenía ganas de verlo; sin embargo lo que encontró resultó ser también un bello paisaje.

Estaban en medio de la nada, por lo que el suelo era puro pasto, verde y abundante.

Era una agradable noche de campo, tranquila y llena de estrellas.

—Si pudiera estar afuera para ver mejor...— susurró

Intentó contar todos los pequeños puntos blancos, pero perdía la cuenta y empezaba otra vez.

Izuku se perdió, una vez más se encontraba perdido, pero esta vez en las estrellas.

Era una vista tan hermosa que no quería dejar de verla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— la voz de Bakugou le habló de repente, provocando que saltara del susto.

Se giró hacia él y lo vio acercarse hacia la ventana.

—¿Planeas estar aquí toda la noche, mirando como estúpido?

—Mmm... — Izuku abrió las cortinas completamente, permitiendo que la gran ventana permitiera ver el paisaje nocturno del exterior.

—Sí...

Izuku señaló hacia el cielo con su dedo índice.

—Las estrellas...— se quedó mirando fijamente, con una expresión tranquila.

El ojo restante del chico parecía brillar, pero realmente era el reflejo de las estrellas en su mirada lo que lo hacía ver así.

—No quiero dejar de mirarlas.

Posó sus tres dedos sobre el vidrio, sintiendo lo frío de este.

Realmente las estrellas estaban lejos, muy muy lejos de él y no le bastaría con extender el brazo para tocarlas.

Paseó las yemas de sus dedos lentamente por el translúcido panel.

—Me siento diferente... hace tanto que no me sentía así...

Su cuerpo lucía cansado, las piernas se le tambaleaban un poco.

Sus labios no se curvaban en una sonrisa porque no podían, y su ojo había comenzado a lagrimear un poco, pero juntó la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba para poder ver ese relajante panorama de estrellas.

Bakugou sabía que Izuku solo sufriría mientras estuviera vivo, sabía que siempre lo pisotearían, que lo embarrarían en su propia mierda y se regocijarían en sus lágrimas. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, desde que se enteró de su existencia, desde que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez.

Sabía que aquella mano sin dedos no podría alcanzar las estrellas.

Sabía que esa pequeña abejita nunca podría regresar a la miel de su panal.

_Y dentro de él era tan frío, que aquello ya no le causaba ninguna emoción._

_Mientras que Izuku era todo lo contrario, pues con esa persona y ese lugar... sentía una reconfortante calidez._


	23. Espabilar

Cuchara nueva

—¡Oye, Bakugou!, ¡Midoriya volvió a hablar!

Apareció el cara de pescado y habló muy animado.

Al parecer había novedades.

•• •

Midoriya recibió la visita de Kaname en el ala cuatro, ya que éste pudo pasar desapercibido gracias a su invisibilidad, después arrastró a Shinso también.

Kaname estuvo buscándolo por toda el ala uno, pero esta vez ya no fingiría que no le importaba, no podía hacer eso después de verlo en aquel estado.

—Dime tu nombre, ¿aún te acuerdas de tu nombre?— preguntó Sushi- san

Cuando Bakugou entró al cuarto de hospital, vio a un montón de personas rodeando al chico de pecas y este los veía a todos muy confundido.

—Tarado, lo asustas. Déjame intentar a mí.

Un gorró empezó a flotar. Kaname lo acómodo en su cabeza y éste permaneció estable.

—Bien, pecas, ¿recuerdas tu nombre?

—Izuku Mido-Midoriya...

—Exacto. ¿Y cómo me llamo yo?

—Eres Kaname...san

—¿Y éste hombre con cabeza de trucha?

Izuku miró bien al hombre que Kaname le señaló. Lo había estado cuidando todo este tiempo, pero aunque buscara en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba.

—¿Su-shi san?

Kaname empezó a reírse al oír esa respuesta y Shinso, quien también estaba presente, tan solo miró al hombre pez, esperando a que se enojara.

Ese apodo era a causa de Bakugou, lo odiaba y a todo aquel que lo llamara así.

Sin embargo, no podía enojarse con ese chico de ojos verdes que lo miraba con tanta confusión.

Sushi- san se acercó al chico sentado en la cama y amablemente lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

—Sí, soy Sushi- san— dijo suavemente.

Nunca pudo ver a su sobrina recuperarse, fue encarcelado antes de tan siquiera poder ayudarla, por eso mirar a Midoriya lo hacía sentirse mejor, porque quizá ayudándolo a él podría compensar el no haber estado ahí para ella.

Bakugou tan solo miraba la escena. Era algo inusual de ver en una prisión, pero realmente daba igual mientras no causaran problemas.

_

—¿Y no te sientes mal al comer hueva de salmón?— le preguntó Kaname a Sushi-san —Te comes los embriones de tus bebés.

—Si no fuera porque Izuku volvió a hablar cuando te vio, créeme que ya estarías muerto.

—Dormiría con los peces.

Un preso que estaba cerca soltó una risa, a la vez que el pescado rodaba los ojos.

Sin embargo...Izuku permanecía estático en su asiento.

—¡Vamos, pecas!, ¿no vas a comer?, deberías estar muriéndote de hambre como siempre, así que deberías aprovecharlo. Me voy a comer tu comida si no lo haces tú.

Pero el chico ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

Todos continuaron comiendo, mientras Izuku miraba hacia el suelo.

El ambiente se tensó un poco en cuanto las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe y Bakugou entró, seguido por Yamato, quien iba detrás de él y parecía querer alcanzarlo.

—¡Por favor, Bakugou! ¡No quiero ir al ala dos!

Bakugou ignoró las súplicas del sujeto y pasó a la barra por su desayuno.

—¡Soy el sublíder del ala cuatro! ¡No puedo irme al ala dos!

El rubio buscó con la mirada la mesa en dónde estaba Izuku y al encontrarla se dirigió hacia ella.

Izuku lo observó mientras se acercaba con su charola en las manos y al instante empezó a sentirse mucho más relajado.

Bakugou tomó asiento en el lugar frente a Izuku. Shinso, Kaname y Sushi-san comían en la misma mesa.

—Bakugou, ¿hay problemas con Yamato?

El rubio le sonrió de medio lado y miró al pecoso.

—Esa escoria causa demasiadas molestias en el negocio, así que vamos a darle cuello, ¿verdad, Deku?— soltó una risa burlona —El bastardo está tan pobre que no tiene para comprarse una buena puta y tuvo que recurrir a violar discapacitados.

—¿¡Qué!?— soltó sorprendido Sushi-san.

Deku se sobre esforzó en no recordar lo sucedido, puso todas sus fuerzas en evitarlo, pero fue inútil. Lo recordó y empezó a sentir ganas de llorar, ese maldito dolor se hacía más fuerte y le desesperaba no saber que hacer para calmarlo.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Yamato si tanto quieres saber lo qué pasó?— habló Bakugou

Desde que Yamato lo vio por primera vez, había deseado el cuerpo de Izuku; no solo se parecía a Todoroki físicamente.

Sushi miró las lágrimas que goteaban en las mejillas con pecas y pudo atar las piezas.

Por otro lado, Kaname envolvió a Izuku con su brazo izquierdo y le permitió recargarse en su hombro.

—Llora todo lo que quieras, nadie te culpará por eso— le susurró Kaname.

El pecoso solo se limitó a llorar en el hombro del invisible, mientras Sushi sentía un inmenso coraje naciendo desde lo más profundo de su interior.

•• • 

Un largo rato pasó mientras Midoriya dejaba de llorar.

Varios presos ya se retiraban del comedor, pero Bakugou apenas había empezado a comer.

Deku miraba su comida, ya fría; jugaba con el cubierto de plástico, paseándolo por el caldo de su sopa de manera aburrida y miserable.

Todo estaba en completo silencio desde que dejó de llorar.

—Ya por fin dejaste de llorar, Deku— habló Bakugou —Y ya puedes hablar como una persona normal, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí— dijo a secas

—Sigo sin creerme que te hayas quedado mudo por un tiempo, es extraño— le dijo Kaname

—Bakugou...— pensó en él y lo recordó profundamente —Bakugou me animó un poco.

Al escuchar eso, Bakugou casi se ahoga con la comida.

—¿Cuándo te di ánimos? Para el suicidio será.

—E-esa noche en el cuarto... las estrellas...

—Cierra la puta boca, Deku de mierda.

Izuku le obedeció una vez más y bajó la mirada lentamente.

Por un pequeño momento, la mesa se vio envuelta en un silencio incómodo, al menos hasta que Shinso habló.

—Todos en el ala uno creen que estás muerto, Midoriya.

—Realmente piensan que estás con el líder del ala dos— interrumpió el hombre invisible —Es casi lo mismo— eso último lo susurró.

—¿Puedes callarte de una vez, Kaname?— le dijo Sushi.

—Necesita saber lo que está sucediendo, tiene que ver con él.

Izuku estaba viendo hacia la nada, realmente no prestaba atención a lo que los otros decían.

Aún tenía mucho miedo. En ese momento podría incluso llorar y temblar de lo mal que se sentía.

Poco a poco se llenaba de miedo. Parecía que él mundo era gigante mientras él se encogía.

Cualquiera podría pisarlo, cualquiera podría utilizarlo a su gusto, y esos mismos pensamientos se convertían en una tortura que no se detenía ni al dormir.

Su cordura estaba al borde de caer. La posibilidad de que le diera otro ataque de pánico pendía de un hilo, por eso su mente intentó bloquearlo a toda costa.

—Deku, vamos a aprovechar que has vuelto a hablar— le dijo el rubio que estaba frente a él. Izuku se giró a verlo de inmediato

—Cla-ro... — su voz aún estaba un poco temblorosa.

—Tu él mitad y mitad eran bastante cercanos, él no sentía interés por nada hasta que apareciste tu, así que supongo que entre ustedes hubo muchas platicas.

—Bakugou... no deberías— dijo Sushi.

—Cierra la boca, trucha ambiciosa. Deku, ¿qué es lo que sabes sobre Todoroki?, ¿qué había en su almacén?, vas a contármelo todo en este momento— ordenó.

Izuku estaba esforzándose en mantener su mente vacía, pero la simple mención de Todoroki le revolvía el estomago.

—Habla, Deku— el rubio lo miraba amenazante, esperando por una respuesta —Suelta todo lo que sepas sobre ese bastardo.

El pecoso estaba callado. Ni siquiera intentaba responder, estaba centrado en no entrar en pánico y en detener el temblor de sus manos que lo hizo tirar la sopa.

"Todoroki..."

"—Vamos a probar la resistencia de Midoriya—"

"—Porque te amo, ya lo sabes...—"

"—Me encantan tus ojos—"

—¿Qué estás esperando?

La tensión en el chico era notoria, pues ya había comenzado a tirar de sus cabellos y la insistencia de Bakugou no hacía más que empeorarlo todo.

—Deku, ¿sabes por qué Todoroki no te ha encontrado?

—¿Ah...?— aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, tanto que su temblor se detuvo.

De repente, pudo olvidarse de todo, ya que su mente se vio invadida por esa misma interrogante. No lo había notado, no se lo había preguntado en todo este tiempo.

Todoroki no lo había encontrado y eso era algo extremadamente bueno.

—¿Por qué el poderoso líder del ala dos no te encontraría en todos estos días?, ¡si yo quisiera, en este mismo instante estarías siendo torturado por ese asqueroso bastardo!, ¡te estaría arrancando los dedos uno a uno!, ¿¡entiendes!?, así que habla de una maldita vez a no ser que quieras volver al ala dos. ¿Es que quieres volver al ala dos, Deku?, ¿o acaso quieres visitar el ala tres una vez más?

—¡N-No!

—Entonces, habla.

—Bakugou, no... Izuku apenas está recuperándose. Por favor, no en este momento.

—¿No te dije que te callaras?

—Yo... no...— balbuceó —No me dijo nada...

—¿Ah, no?

Bakugou se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Izuku. Su caminar era aterrador, como el de un depredador acechando a su presa, sus ojos se veían tan profundos y penetrantes.

—No te hagas el tonto y piensa bien en cada detalle— dijo, acercándose a su rostro poco a poco, mirando ese confundido ojito verde —Habla.

—Todoroki...— Izuku fue obligado a indagar entre sus recuerdos más profundos, entre todo eso que había intentado olvidar con todas sus fuerzas. Miró entre cada detalle, en todo lo que sus desordenados recuerdos le permitieron explorar —Él tiene... el poder suficiente como para manipular el traslado de un preso a otra ala... él trabaja con la doctora Naomi... tienen jeringas y...— había empezado a notar un ligero temblor en sus manos —y... drogas...

—¿Qué más?

—Sabe colarse al patio del ala uno... no sé cómo o por donde... pero puede...

—¿Ves, llorón de mierda?, no era tan difícil.

Espabilar... así se había sentido todo esto.

Ya que Bakugou obtuvo lo que quiso, Midoriya se quedó serio y callado, sentado en el comedor.

Quizá había sido demasiado para él, tener que recordar y darse cuenta de que Bakugou lo había mantenido ahí todo este tiempo y no se trataba de ninguna coincidencia.

Y era tan desconcertante... el hecho de que tan tensa situación lo haya hecho sentir tanta seguridad.

Su miedo se había esfumado, como polvo en el viento.

Sushi-san estaba por llevarse a Izuku fuera del comedor, no quería mirar como Bakugou lo trataba con tanta rudeza.

—El pobre chico está traumado y tú llegas a maltratarlo! ¡Al menos espera a que se recupere!— dijo.

El rubio le dirigió una mala cara y se llenó de ganas irresistibles de golpearlo. Realmente ni siquiera tuvo que contenerse, pues a la vez que caminaba, le soltó un golpe directo en las costillas

—¡Sushi-san!— gritó Izuku, provocando un curioso eco dentro del comedor.

Alguien más entró de repente, abriendo las puertas de manera calmada, captando las miradas de todos los presentes.

—Lamento interrumpir su fiesta de golpes, pero estoy buscando a Izuku Midoriya.


	24. Esto es guerra

Toda su atención fue dirigida hacia un rostro con un parche en el ojo y pecas en las mejillas. Ahí estaba el chico que había estado buscando hace unos días.

—Ya te habías tardado— Bakugou sonrió de medio lado.

—Sí, bueno... tengo que reconocer que nos pusiste las cosas muy difíciles, pero ya estoy aquí— sonrió con satisfacción.

Izuku miraba a su alrededor con confusión, mientras Sushi-san intentaba reincorporarse rápidamente.

—¿Vendiste a Midoriya?— preguntó Shinso, quién había estado callado casi todo el tiempo.

—No— respondió Bakugou con una sonrisa —No vendería a mi carnada más útil.

La nueva presencia se acercó al confundido Izuku y lo observó con atención.

—Mmm... eres más pequeño en persona.

_

Hace unos pocos días se había esparcido la información de que un chico con pecas y cabello verde había escapado del líder del ala dos y éste lo estaba buscando, así que quién lo encontrara y lo llevara con vida hasta Todoroki sería acreedor de una recompensa.

La información corrió por el ala dos y el ala tres, llegando tan solo a unos cuantos presos, pero no salió de ahí, ya que ningún preso de estas alas quería que sus rivales del ala cinco y uno se enteraran; no era conveniente, la recompensa podría dar paso a nuevos conflictos entre alas y mientras más competencia hubiera, sería más complicado para todos.

—Parece que Todoroki también está buscando al chico que capturé la vez pasada— hablaba batracio —Ofrece una recompensa por él.

—Sí, yo también escuché eso, jefe. Parece que a él también se le escapó. Dicen que toda el ala dos lo está buscando y algunos de los nuestros también.

—Midoriya... es el chico que escapó con el imbécil de Kirishima.

—¿Cree que el ala cinco esté involucrada?

—Podría ser— respondió Tomura —Oye, rata... llama a la araña y dile que se quede a cargo, tú me vas a acompañar a ver al líder del ala dos.

_

Ahora todos se encontraban en el patio de receso.

—¿En serio sobreviviste a Todoroki y a Tomura? ¡Eres toda una leyenda! Es que... ¡solo mírate! ¡Estuviste con ese par de locos y aún puedes mantenerte en pie!— movía los brazos y saltaba de un lado al otro mientras el peliverde lo observaba con curiosidad —¡De verdad que te ves muy bien como para haber estado en el ala dos!

—¡Kaminari!— le gritó Sushi-san

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero es la verdad.

—¿En qué ala estas tú... Kaminari-san?— le preguntó Deku. Pudo calmarse incluso al escuchar la palabra "Todoroki", pues gracias a Bakugou pensaba que había miles de celdas y muros separándolos y por nada del mundo podrían reencontrarse.

—¿Ah? Estoy en el ala dos.

Inmediatamente el pecoso se alejó de él.

—Calma, calma, no vine a hacerte daño. Solo quería comprobar si aún estabas vivo. En el ala uno dicen que estás muerto, pero en el ala dos te están buscando y tal vez se sume el ala tres.

—Bakugou alimentó la idea de que estás muerto— dijo Kaname, sorprendió al resto porque no sabían que estaba ahí —Su compañero de celda desapareció, así que creen que lo asesinó, pero tú realmente estás escondido en el ala más pacífica de todas.

—A ver, idiota, escupe todo— le dijo Bakugou a Kaminari mientras se sentaba con ellos.

—En el ala dos se sabe que Todoroki está buscando a Midoriya y quién lo encuentre obtendrá una recompensa, así que muchos lo buscan, los presos de tu ala creen que está muerto, específicamente que tú lo asesinaste, justo como dijo ese gorro que flota.

—Bien, ¿y qué es lo que sabes de Todoroki?

—No he sabido mucho sobre él, hace unos días Tomura fue al ala dos y se reunió con Todoroki, sé que Tomura intentó convencerlo de que fueran aliados y aún sigue intentándolo, pero él no aceptó. Me comunico con él a través de esto— le mostró un pequeño comunicador que traía en el bolsillo —Realmente no habla mucho porque solo quiere que le avise si encuentro a Midoriya.

—¿Y tú que le dices? ¿Ya le mencionaste que lo encontraste o le dijiste que está muerto?

—Aún no le he dicho nada. Esperaba tus órdenes.

—Bien. Entrégame esa mierda entonces. Hablaré con Todoroki más al rato.

Kaminari obedeció y le hizo entrega del aparato.

—El par de locos te están buscando, Deku.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente.

Todoroki y Tomura lo estaban buscando y él apenas y podía hablar.

Ya se sentía ansioso, seguro lloraría en cualquier momento... sin embargo, intentó aferrarse a ese pensamiento de que sí estaba con Bakugou, él no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

—No dejaremos que suceda, no te preocupes, Izuku— le dijo Sushi-san mientras tomaba su temblorosa mano.

—Esos bastardos quieren que vaya a ellos, como si hubieran pedido comida a domicilio— habló el de cabello amarillo vivo.

—No les vamos a dar el gusto— Bakugou dejó escapar una sonrisa maliciosa —Kaname de mierda, quiero que te largues al ala uno y confirmes que Deku está muerto. Diles a todos que lo viste con tus propios ojos.

—De acuerdo, pero...

—¿Para qué harás eso, Bakugou?— le preguntó el hombre pez.

—Voy a jugar con Todoroki un rato porque su cabeza seguro es un lío en estos momentos. Vamos a pisotear todo lo que ha hecho.

"Bakugou... va a ayudarme", afirmó en sus pensamientos, sintiendo alivio inmediato.

Izuku permaneció callado escuchando la conversación de los demás.

Bakugou parecía tener un plan para que Tomura y Todoroki no lo encontraran.

Lo observaba hablar y sonreír con malicia. El líder del ala uno estaba de muy buen humor con su plan para detener a los otros dos.

Bakugou estaba planeando proteger a Izuku.

Considerando su error anterior, no era razonable que volviera a depositar todas sus esperanzas en Bakugou, pero Izuku se encontraba tan perdido y lastimado que era incapaz de darle uso a la razón y analizar con base a sus errores, su destrozado corazón no se lo permitía.

No podían culparlo de esa decisión, pues de no hacer algo como eso, probablemente se rompería por

completo. Se aferraría a Bakugou para no perder la cabeza.

"Cuando nos conocimos él me golpeó... fue duro conmigo, pero... ¡él no quiere que el líder del ala dos me encuentre!"

Tenía tanto miedo que iba a orinarse encima, quería salir corriendo y encontrar la ventana más alta para acabar con todo de una buena vez, pero ahí estaba Bakugou... con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara y una postura llena de confianza. No irradiaba confianza, pero Izuku decidió qué creería en él.

_

—No tengo motivos para colaborar contigo, ya te lo dije la primera vez que viniste.

—Solo te estoy pidiendo a cambio que me dejes comer su cuerpo una vez que tú hayas tomado su vida.

—No quiero compartir a Midoriya con nadie. Lo quiero todo para mí, incluso aunque esté muerto, puedo usar su cuerpo.

—Tengo noticias, jefe— el hombre flaco apodado Batracio entró a la habitación en dónde ambos líderes se encontraban hablando e interrumpió —Parece que encontraron a Midoriya... pero... está muerto.

—¿¡Qué!?

—No, ¡mi amado Midoriya no puede estar muerto! ¡Nadie puede matarlo más que yo!— Todoroki se alteró y jaló la piel de Batracio, después se acercó a él hostilmente —¿Cómo puedes asegurar que está muerto de verdad? ¿¡Has visto su cadáver!?

—¡N-No! ¡Yo no! ¡pero él sí!

Rata se aproximaba a la habitación acompañado de Monoma.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame! ¿¡Acaso piensas matar al informante!? ¡Cuidado con dónde pones las manos! ¡Estoy desnudo!— gritaba una molesta voz de origen desconocido.

—Este sujeto dice haber visto a Midoriya muerto— dijo Monoma.

—¿Quién?

—Yo, Todoroki idiota— habló una vez más la voz desconocida.

—Es un imbécil del ala uno. Su particularidad lo hace invisible. Dice que vio a Midoriya ser asesinado por Bakugou.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia lo que creían, era Kaname.

—Exactamente. Bakugou mató a pecas...

—Todos en el ala uno dicen que Midoriya está muerto. Lo he buscado en el ala uno también, pero no ha aparecido. Supongo que tal vez sí está muerto.

—¿¡Y Kaminari!? ¿¡Qué hay de él!?— preguntó Todoroki. Estaba empezando a alterarse.

—Ya fué al ala cuatro y también a la cinco, pero no hay rastro de él en ningún lado. Dijo que hoy volvería a buscar.

Monoma sacó su comunicador del bolsillo y lo activó para hablar con el rubio.

—Oye, imbécil, ¿estás ahí, Kaminari?

—Sí, ¿sucede algo?

—¿Sabes algo más sobre Midoriya?, ¿has visto cadáveres recientemente?, necesitamos tu información para corroborar si Midoriya de verdad está muerto.

—¿Podrías pasar el radio a Todoroki?

—Ah... sí.

Monoma hizo caso y lo pasó con Todoroki.

—¿¡HAS ENCONTRADO A MIDORIYA!? ¿¡QUÉ SABES DE ÉL!?

—Oh, así que el líder del ala dos perdió a su juguete favorito.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Y en ese momento, era la persona que menos quería escuchar.

—Dime, Todoroki, ¿por qué fuiste tan estúpido como para dejarlo tirado por ahí? ¿Acaso no sabías que cualquiera podía encontrarlo y llevárselo?

—Bakugou...

—Eres muy descuidado.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste a Midoriya!? ¡Te advertí que no lo tocaras o si no...!

—¿O si no qué? ¿te suicidarás con una sobredosis?, ¿vas a llamar a tu papá y me lanzarán cubitos de hielo juntos?, Me muero de ganas por verte intentarlo.

—¡¡¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!!! ¡¡¡VOY A CALCINARTE LOS BRAZOS Y TE VOY A ABRIR EL ESTÓMAGO!!! ¡¡¡ME VOY A CAGAR EN TU MALDITO CADÁVER!!!— gritó a todo pulmón, empezando a temblar por el coraje, al mismo tiempo que la expresión en su rostro se torcía a una de locura y un infinito desprecio.

Tiró el radio al piso y bajó la mirada durante unos segundos.

—Tomura... — cuando lo llamó, su tono de voz sonaba ligeramente más calmado, pero el que apretara sus puños y temblara del desenfreno desacreditaba su calma —Voy a mutilar a Bakugou hasta que no quede nada de él. Si te unes a mi vas a poder comerte sus restos, ¿quieres?

—¡Claro!— el susodicho sonrió y se sobresaltó.

—Monoma, dile a todos los bastardos que en unos días iremos contra el ala uno.

Monoma asintió.

—Oye, Todoroki— Llamó Bakugou por el radio, se pudo escuchar incluso desde el suelo —¿Quieres que te regrese el cadáver de tu juguetito?

Todoroki, enojado, lanzó múltiples llamas hacia el aparato del suelo, esperando destruirlo, pero la comunicación aún seguía en pie.

—Ven por él.


	25. Carnada

—Ven por él— Tras soltar aquella provocación, Bakugou le lanzó el transmisor a Kaminari.

El resto tan solo estaban callados mirando a Bakugou, pero Izuku estaba temblando del miedo.

—¿Ese era... To-do-roki...?— titubeó

—¿No escuchaste su voz, imbécil? Claro que era ese bastardo.

Izuku se levantó de la pequeña banca de concreto casi inmediatamente, su rostro se veía desesperado, puesto que sus ganas de huir habían empezado a superarlo.

—Pero... ¿por qué le dijiste todo eso?— preguntó con la voz y el cuerpo temblorosos, sin apartar la mirada del rubio. —¿¡qué demonios te sucede, Bakugou!?— eventualmente sentía como el miedo empezaba devorarlo, por lo que no pudo evitar gritar.

—¡Cálmate, Midoriya!— Kaminari le gritó en respuesta. Pensó que era demasiado arriesgado que le gritara a Bakugou.

—¡¡Él va a venir por mí!!, ¡va a venir a matarme!, ¿¡por qué lo provocaste de esa manera!?, ¿¡estás loco!?

Bakugou se levantó para caminar hacia Midoriya, con pasos lentos y una mirada penetrante, dejando completamente helado a Sushi- san, quien quería ir a detener la escena que acontecía.

Bakugou se acercó a Deku lo más que pudo, pero antes de que tan siquiera pudiera hablar o golpearlo, éste gritó...

—¡¡¡TODOROKI ME ESTÁ BUSCANDO!!!— Izuku le gritó, lleno de miedo —¡¡¡VA A TORTURARME OTRA VEZ!!!

Bakugou no se contuvo más y le soltó un derechazo con toda la fuerza de su brazo.

Izuku cayó al suelo con sangre en la nariz y se quedó ahí tendido.

—Cállate.

El peliverde no dijo ni una sola palabra, pues el golpe lo sacó de todo ese pánico que había empezado a acumular. Izuku tan solo se limpió la sangre de la nariz con la mano y luego miró sus dedos.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Izuku?— Sushi-san se le acercó e intentó ayudarlo a levantarse.

El rubio se dispuso a irse y emprendió su caminata.

—Bakugou... — Izuku intentó hablarle al ver que se marchaba, levantando la mano como queriendo alcanzarlo — Si Todoroki intenta atraparme... tú vas a ayudarme... ¿verdad?

Bakugou se giró a observarlo, encontrándose cara a cara con ese rostro pecoso lleno de miedo y desesperación.

Podía recordar la expresión incrédula y llena de confianza que tenía el chico el día en que fue con Todoroki, y dicho recuerdo creaba un gran contraste ahora.

—¿Verdad...?

Le daba coraje mirarlo ahora. Ver en lo que se había convertido y lo bajo que había caído.

"—¡POR FAVOR! ¡TE LO RUEGO! ¡TEN PIEDAD!—"

Los gritos que escuchó cuando fue por el al ala dos sonaban en su cabeza. Bakugou había escuchado parte de aquella tortura ese día y no hizo más que sentir desprecio.

"Es inútil", pensó.

Ignoró a Deku, como siempre solía hacer y siguió su camino hacia el interior del ala cuatro, abandonando el patio de receso.

Sin embargo, Izuku quiso correr para alcanzarlo, siendo detenido por Kaminari y Sushi, quienes lo tomaron de los brazos.

—Bakugou...— pronunció triste.

—Ya basta, cálmate, Midoriya— habló Kaminari —Él no va a dejar que te asesinen, ¿no escuchaste todo lo que dijo sobre pisotear a Todoroki?

"Es verdad... él dijo algo sobre no permitir que me mate, sobre pisotear todo lo que ha construido.

Así que sí va a ayudarme, ¿verdad?, él no va a dejarme solo..."

En un desesperado intento por calmar la situación, Kaminari alimentó esas falsas esperanzas de salvación.

_

—Cuéntame más sobre cómo sobreviviste al ala tres— habló Kaminari.

Luego del incidente anterior, Kaminari logró calmar a Midoriya y ahora se encontraban en la celda de Sushi- san, ya que su trabajo era no permitir que nadie supiera su ubicación.

—¿Kaminari-san...? ¿P-Por qué colaboras con Bakugou?— Izuku le devolvió la pregunta, pues ni siquiera le prestó atención a la primera.

—De un loco asesino serial obsesionado con el sexo... a un mafioso agresivo con problemas de ira, prefiero al mafioso agresivo.

—¿Ah?

—Tu jefe tiene más fuerza y más poder, eso significa que me pagará mejor que Todoroki. Solo le paso información al mejor pago y ese es el de Bakugou.

"No creo que pase nada malo si le cuento un poco sobre mí a este chico"

—Solo quiero dinero para "pagarme la fianza", ¿comprendes, amigo? Busco salir de aquí.

—Entiendo... — realmente no lo había entendido, pues...

[Los prisioneros de Fuchu nunca alcanzan fianza]

—Oye... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El más pequeño asintió.

"Quisiera estar con Bakugou en este momento...", pensó.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Te ves demasiado joven para estar en este lugar... juraría que tienes catorce o quince años.

—Tengo dieciséis.

—¡Eres un niño! Yo ya estoy por cumplir los veinte.

—P-Pensé que tenías dieciséis...

Entonces el ánimo de Kaminari se vino abajo.

"Kaminari no me dejará ir a verlo... tengo que distraerlo de alguna forma"

—Yo... dejé una de mis medicinas en la enfermería, pero necesito tomármela ahora— rompió el silencio repentinamente.

—¿Justo ahora?

—Sí.

Kaminari suspiró. No le gustaba hacer de niñero.

—Le diré al pescado que la traiga. Fue al comedor así que no está muy lejos de aquí. Tú no vayas a moverte, ¿entiendes?, si lo haces, entonces Todoroki te encontrará y todo el plan se va a ir al demonio.

—Entiendo. No me moveré de aquí.

Pero en cuanto Kaminari se fue, Deku salió lo más rápido que pudo en busca de Bakugou.

_Aunque, el que Midoriya escapara jugó a su favor, pues un par de esbirros de Tomura y Todoroki estaban causándole problemas a Sushi- san porque querían entrar a buscar a Izuku y no se detendrían hasta encontrarlo._

_

Mientras buscaba a Bakugou en la enfermería, de reojo pudo verlo pasar.

Izuku lo vio salir hacia el ala cinco por la puerta del patio de receso.

[En todos los patios hay una puerta que da al ala de al lado, por ahí Todoroki solía colarse al ala uno]

El curioso chico de pecas se asomó por la puerta y vio a Bakugou irse.

En el ala cinco no tenían patio, por lo que aquella puerta daba a toda el ala directamente.

Se vio tentado a seguirlo, ya que tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle ahora que se encontraba más calmado, pero si entraba al ala cinco sabía que le iría muy mal; había presos que podían tronar todos su huesos con tan solo una mano, y eso le daba mucho miedo.

Se vio en un dilema de ir o no.

Realmente deseaba seguir a Bakugou, pero se limitó a quedarse esperándolo frente a la puerta.

• • • •

—¡Hey! ¡Mi hermano! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

El rubio lo miró enojado, como siempre.

—De maravilla, con decirte que tenemos más proveedores— respondió para él mismo, imitando la voz de Bakugou —No, ¿verdad? No se parece a ti. Sería más bien algo así como...

—¡¡¡Deja de joder y entrega el dinero!!! ¡¡¡Carajo!!!

—Exacto, algo así. ¡Perfecto!

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada y le entregó unos cuantos billetes a Bakugou.

—Y... ¿cómo está ese chico de cabello verde...?, ¿Midoriya?

Bakugou gruñó.

—Yo qué sé. Enloqueció por culpa de Todoroki, tal vez. No me importa.

—Anda, no seas así, el pobre ha sufrido mucho, ¿no crees que merece aunque sea un poco de compasión?

—No vine aquí para hablar de ese pedazo de escoria. El bastardo de Todoroki va a atacar con todo— sonrió hacia un lado, con su toque de superioridad tan común —Y hay que tener todo listo.

—Yo nací listo.

—Avísale al resto de bastardos, seguro que muchos quieren darle una paliza a las mierdas del ala dos.

—¿Va a estar Tomura? Por lo que sé gracias a Kaminari, Tomura y Todoroki harán algo parecido a una alianza con el fin de matarte. Y con el loco de las manos seguro será más divertido.

—Da lo mismo si va ese imbécil, vamos a acabar a todos esos trozos de mierda.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Qué ganas tengo de patearle el trasero a Monoma!

—Dentro de poco Todoroki irá al ala uno. Mañana quiero que todos estén listos, no, hoy mismo, tal vez el mitad y mitad ya se enteró de que su juguete está vivo.

"Quería que durara un poco más, pero no era demasiado creíble"

—Entendido. Lo estarán. ¿Puedo preguntar...?

—No, no puedes.

—¿Qué va a pasar con Midoriya si Todoroki cree que está muerto? No me digas que piensas matarlo de verdad.

—Ese llorón es todo lo que Todoroki quiere y le dolería mucho perderlo... matarlo no es una opción, es nuestra mejor carnada.

—Todoroki también es de cadáveres, ¿no? Si de verdad lo matas igual van a usarlo.

—Definitivamente hay que mantenerlo con vida por el momento.

• • • •

Cuando Bakugou regresó al patio de receso del ala cuatro, se encontró con Deku parado frente a la puerta.

—No creí que seguirías aquí. ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo esperándome frente a la puerta como idiota hasta que anocheció?

—Yo... fui por algo de tomar mientras esperaba— le respondió Izuku mientras le mostraba el vaso desechable en el que bebía agua —¿Quieres?

Le arrebató el traste y se tomó toda el agua que había en su interior de un jalón, para después lanzar el vaso hacia un bote de basura lejano.

—¡C-Canasta...!— habló el pecoso en un tono mínimamente animado.

Bakugou se fue caminando hacia la puerta, ignorando a su acompañante.

—¡E-Espérame!— Izuku fue detrás de él.

Caminaba justo detrás del más alto, mirando su espalda.

Los hombros de Bakugou eran anchos, sus brazos fuertes y sus manos grandes. Era una cabeza más alto que él y caminaba con la frente en alto, con una postura recta, como si supiera que podría conquistar el mundo en cualquier momento y quizá realmente era capaz de hacerlo.

A la vista de Izuku, Bakugou era alguien realmente increíble, incluso con ese temperamento explosivo. Se sentía seguro si él estaba cerca y no había nada que atesorara más que ese sentimiento de seguridad.

—Bakugou... ¿q-qué harás cuando To-doroki... venga?

Katsuki tan solo movió la mano izquierda hacia los lados y luego colocó su índice cerca de sus labios, como indicándole que se quedara callado.

Izuku bajó la mirada ante su respuesta.

Ambos entraron hacia el comedor y siguieron caminando para llegar hasta la enfermería, en donde Sushi-san esperaba a Izuku. Por suerte logró deshacerse de los molestos esbirros enemigos y de Kaminari.

—¿¡En dónde estabas!?, ¡estuve buscándote todo este tiempo!

El rubio pasó de largo y fue a acostarse en la cama.

—Ese bastardo iba a seguirme hacia el ala cinco. ¿No te dije que te encargaras de él, trucha asquerosa?— le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el colchón y se cubría con las cobijas —Como sea. Lárgate, quiero dormir.

Sushi-san suspiró.

—Hablaremos mañana, Izuku. Tu medicina está en el cajón junto a tu cama. Ya lo sabes, dos pastillas. Tu cambio de ropa está en tu cama, tienes que cambiarte el uniforme.

El chico de parche asintió y luego el hombre pez se fue, quejándose de Bakugou en el camino.

Izuku miró a su rubio acompañante, quien intentaba dormir.

Se sentó en la cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa para cambiarse el uniforme que le había dado Sushi-san.

Bakugou observó todas las heridas que tenía el peliverde en el torso. Estaba lleno de heridas y moretones; tal vista le provocó desagrado, así que desvió la mirada, no sin antes encontrarse con la espalda del chico, la cual no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

De alguna forma su espalda recibía menos daño y las heridas que tuvo alguna vez ya habían sanado, aunque sus huesos se veían extraños, un poco deformes, quizá, eso sería porque el chico dormía en el piso casi siempre.

Izuku terminó de cambiarse el uniforme y se llevó la sorpresa de que esa ropa era diferente. Sushi-san le había conseguido un uniforme del ala cuatro, específicamente uno de invierno; con ese estaría más abrigado.

Tomó sus pastillas con agua y se acostó en la cama de siempre... en esa cómoda y calientita cama que estaba situada al lado de la de Bakugou. Realmente era reconfortante saber que el rubio estaba ahí.

Se tapó y se acomodó de lado, quedando de frente hacia Bakugou.

—Buenas noches, q-que duermas bien...

Como siempre, obtuvo silencio como respuesta.

\- - - - -

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno lograba dormir.

Bakugou no lograba disipar sus pensamientos. Se suponía que mañana por fin lograría tomar el control del ala dos y por fin vencer a Todoroki, lograría eso que llevaba queriendo desde hace tanto tiempo, pero aún así estaba enojado.

—Bakugou... ¿estás despierto?

Y Deku era la causa de su enojo.

—¿Tienes más agua?— le preguntó, refiriéndose al vaso de agua con el que se había tomado las pastillas.

—N-No... me la terminé con mi medicamento.

—¡Tsk!

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?— Izuku lo siguió, le aterraba la idea de quedarse solo en ese cuarto.

—¡No me sigas, escoria!

—N-No quiero quedarme solo...— le respondió con la voz temblorosa —Me quedaré callado, lo prometo.

—Largo.

—Bakugou...

—Tres...— el peliverde comprendió de inmediato, por lo que corrió de regreso a la cama.

Bakugou lanzó un par de groserías y se fue en busca de agua para beber.

De repente toda la tranquilidad de Izuku se había ido junto con Bakugou.

*

Miraba hacia la puerta mientras, ansioso, se tapaba y destapaba el rostro con las cobijas, como si estas fueran a protegerlo de los intrusos que se atrevieran a invadir su cuarto.

"Espero que regrese pronto..."

Sabía que Yamato podría entrar, o en el peor de los casos Todoroki, por eso mismo no podía estar tranquilo.

Un extraño ruido en la ventana fue suficiente para que saliera del cuarto corriendo y fuera a buscar al rubio que lograba que se sintiera tranquilo con tan solo su presencia.

Ahora Izuku caminaba por unos oscuros pasillos, aferrándose a las paredes y avanzando lleno de inseguridad, como un niño que le teme a la oscuridad.

"Fue una mala idea..."

—¿Bakugou...?— buscaba con ansias a su compañero de celda.

Frotaba sus manos temblorosas y miraba hacia todos lados.

Si escuchaba con atención, aún se oían las voces de algunos presos en la distancia y solo lograban ponerlo más inquieto.

Ya estaba cerca de la entrada de las regaderas, con más oscuros e interminables pasillos que seguro se lo tragarían si intentaba caminar por ellos.

Vagando por ahí, pasó cerca de la puerta que daba al patio de receso y no le prestó mucha atención, al menos hasta que esta se abrió.

El sonido de la cerradura abriéndose le erizó la piel.

Un pequeño rayo de luz entró desde la abertura que formaba la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Bakugou...? ¿Eres tú?

Luego de que hablara, la puerta se cerró inmediatamente.

—Bakugou...

A Izuku ya le temblaban las manos y las piernas. No aguantaría más el miedo, por lo que caminó rápidamente, dispuesto a regresar a su cuarto.

Pasó cerca de la puerta, y justo cuando estaba frente a ella, un rechinido repentino lo asustó.

Su ojo fue inmediatamente hacia la puerta y pudo ver cómo esta volvía a abrirse poco a poco, hacia los lados.

El ojo saltón de alguien se asomó por la pequeña abertura de la puerta y la pupila se dirigió hacia Izuku.

La puerta se abría más y más en medio del tiempo que parecía haberse detenido.

De repente una cabeza se asomaba hacia dentro y esta sonreía desquiciadamente.

El rostro ojeroso, esa cabellera casi vacía y ese par de ojos profundos que lo miraban con ansiedad... lleno de hambre.

—El chico con cabello de brócoli— dijo, provocando un intenso escalofrío en la espalda del pecoso.

Abrió la puerta un poco más, permitiendo que su figura completa se mostrara ante Izuku.

Aquel hombre que aparecía en todas sus pesadillas estaba frente a él una vez más.

Ese escuálido cuerpo que era más huesos que carne, esas manos largas y flacas, el par de pies descalzos y la sonrisa de lado a lado en su rostro que había quedado grabada en su memoria... le daba pánico.

—Ba... Batracio...

—¿Aún te acuerdas de mí?— aquella voz le revolvió el estómago. Su tono lleno de locura y esa mirada que parecía tragárselo poco a poco, iba a hacer sus nervios explotar.

El intruso dio un paso hacia dentro, llevando al límite la mínima cantidad de calma que Izuku aún tenía.

—¡¡¡BAKUGOU!!!— gritó lleno de miedo —¡¡¡BAKUGOU!!!

Batracio echó a correr de inmediato mientras el chico de pecas se retorcía del miedo.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y todo rastro de la presencia de aquel individuo desapareció, tan rápido que hacía dudar a Izuku si de verdad había estado ahí.

—¿¡QUÉ CARAJO HACES AQUÍ!?— la persona a la que llamó había aparecido —¡¡¡DEKU DE MIERDA!!! ¡¡¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE TE QUEDARAS EN EL CUARTO!!!

—¡Era Batracio! ¡Batracio estaba aquí!

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y abrió la puerta para asomarse hacia afuera.

No dijo nada, solo dejó escapar otra de esas sonrisas de medio lado.

—Te estás volviendo loco, Deku— le dijo en tono burlón —Afuera esta completamente vacío.

Izuku intentó calmarse. Tal vez la falta de sueño le estaba afectando.

Caminó con Bakugou de vuelta a su cuarto, ya más tranquilo.

Ambos entraron a su habitación.

Izuku se acomodó en su cama y miró a Bakugou.

—Perdóname por no haber escuchado lo que me dijiste. De verdad... lo siento mucho.

—Cállate y duérmete.

—S-Sí... b-buenas noches.

* * *

Más allá de su habitación, lejos de todos los pasillos del ala cuatro, de las regaderas y de las celdas comunes, se encontraba en el patio de receso, un hombre escuálido lleno de confusión, preguntándose...

Si el líder del ala uno lo había visto al asomarse por la puerta... ¿por qué no fue directo a matarlo?


	26. Escóndete y no dejes que te atrape

Si tuviera que expresar sus sentimientos hacia Midoriya sería una obsesión.

Un amor posesivo, superficial y enfermo, lleno de mero deseo.

—Midoriya... Midoriya... Midoriya...— susurraba el chico de las iris de dos colores mientras se

ｍasturbaba —Midoriya... Mi preciado Midoriya...

Se encerró en su almacén, la notica de la muerte del chico pecoso lo había dejado devastado.

Y en un fuerte impulso de ansiedad y tristeza, Todoroki no aguantó más y sacó lo único que le quedaba del muchacho, ese par de dedos

ａmputados y la grisácea esfera decorada por una verde pupila.

El pequeño ojo había perdido su brillo, la pupila estaba desubicada, pero eso no importaba.

Todoroki no podía más, necesitaba a Midoriya, necesitaba estrangularlo mientras le metía su pene. Y lo único que lo podía hacer sentir mejor era ese ojo arrａncado.

Lo utilizaba para rozar la punta de su ｍiembro en el, sintiendo un placer maravilloso cuando su

glande toqueteaba la gelatinosa esfera y la volvía viscosa al mancharla con su líquido preseminal.

—Midoriya...

Pero a todo ese placer, lo acompañaba una terrible agonía.

Su pecho dolía como nunca. Ni siquiera después de haber torturado a Deku se sintió tan mal pero tan bien a la vez.

Se arrepentía desde lo más profundo de su ser haber dejado a su amado sin protección.

Lo quería de regreso, anhelaba volver a ver a su chico de pecas gritando y llorando una vez más.

Quería volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos y roｍperle los huesos uno por uno, sacarle los intestiｎos mientras lo escuchaba gritar y pedir piedad con desesperación... pero ya no podía hacerlo, porque alguien se le había adelantado y lo había matado antes que él.

Solo podía lamentarse... entre el placer de su autocomplacencia con el ojo arrancado.

Sintió un repentino frenesí de placer al recordar a Izuku llorando en los baños, y mientras acariciaba su

pｅne con el ojito, paseándolo específicamente por la zona del iris, Todoroki eyaculó placenteramente con lágrimas de tristeza desbordándose en sus mejillas, embarrando un poco de su semen en el ojo.

"Si tan solo pudiera escuchar su voz una vez más... ", lloró.

Limpió y después se acomodó los pantalones.

Lo hizo en el momento exacto, puesto que segundos después alguien tocó la puerta.

—Todoroki, acabo de descubrir algo sobre Midoriya— habló Monoma desde detrás de la puerta.

—¿¡Qué es!?— le preguntó en un tono que rozaba la histeria, mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta del almacén.

La abrió y ahí miró al rubio.

—No tan rápido, ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio.

Todoroki lo miró con amargura y de repente el cuerpo entero de Monoma se vio envuelto en hielo; Todoroki lo había atrapado en una capa de escarcha tan fría que lo hacía temblar.

—Sabes que te daré todo el dinero que pidas, ¡¡¡SOLO DIME LO QUE SABES SOBRE MIDORIYA!!!—gritó.

"Detesto a este loco", pensaba Monoma.

—El imbécil invisible que les dijo que Midoriya estaba muerto, escapó.

—¿¡Y eso qué!?

—Escapó hacia el ala cuatro, pero Batracio lo siguió y ahí fue donde se encontró a Midoriya. Dijo que estaba vivo, ha estado en el ala cuatro todo este tiempo, Bakugou lo mantuvo ahí.

Sí... sus oídos no lo traicionaban, había escuchado perfectamente bien.

—¿En serio, Monoma?

—Sí.

Ah~ pero que bien se sentía ahora.

"Si está vivo... sí, si él está vivo... ¡entonces puedo tenerlo!"

Su párpado izquierdo se había empezado a contraer en un tic.

Las curvas de sus labios fueron de lado a lado en una enorme sonrisa desquiciada.

—¡¡Está vivo!!— rió.

Rió, rió, rió, rió, rió y rió.

Una y otra y otra vez. No podía parar de reír y sonreír.

Su cuerpo temblaba de lo feliz que estaba.

Nunca antes había sentido esa dicha inigualable, nunca se sintió tan vivo

—Vamos al ala cuatro, no tenemos tiempo que perder— pronunció sin borrar esa loca mueca de alegría.

Liberó al otro de las heladas ataduras y éste tan solo asintió precavido.

Tomó el pequeño ojito amputado entre sus dedos, sujetándolo como si se tratase de una valiosa y brillante gema.

Sí, era su pequeño tesoro.

"Allá voy, Midoriya"

Y finalmente caminó hacia su pequeño rol de canela.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Izuku despertó en una tranquila mañana, lejos de todo aquel que alguna vez le hizo daño.

Miró a su lado y encontró al rubio que tanto quería ver, sintiendo aún más tranquilidad.

—Buenos días, Bakugou.

—Hoy despertaste más temprano de lo normal.

—¿En serio?, supongo que ya me estoy recuperando porque tengo más energía.

—Mmm...— exclamó con desinterés.

Bakugou se levantó de la cama y dio unos cuantos estirones para despertar a sus músculos.

Aún era temprano y faltaba mucho para la hora del desayuno, por lo que usaría ese tiempo en concretar los detalles finales de su plan.

Izuku iba a volver a dormir, pero fue interrumpido por Bakugou.

—Levántate y tómate tus pastillas o lo que sea que hagas en la mañana, pero apresúrate, porque vas a venir conmigo.

—Ah... sí, me apuraré.

Se cambió y siguió a Bakugou.

\- - - -

Ahora caminaban entre un pasillo con celdas comunes.

Estas celdas tenían puertas de madera y daban a pequeñas habitaciones pobremente amuebladas, con ventanas casi totalmente cubiertas por reja, que apenas y reflejaban la luz del sol.

Los muebles eran viejos y las puertas también, ya que estas rechinaban al ser abiertas.

—Acuérdate del camino, porque si lo olvidas te mataré.

Izuku asintió.

Mientras caminaban Bakugou llevaba la delantera, pero se detuvo al ver como Izuku se había quedado atrás.

Deku se quedó mirando el interior de una celda cuya puerta estaba abierta, porque dentro había un preso al que le faltaba una mano y usaba una prótesis plástica color blanca en su lugar. Dicha prótesis llamó su atención.

Bakugou suspiró al ver a Deku estático. Sería un problema que lo perdiera antes de llevarlo a dónde debía, por lo que se regresó y lo tomó del brazo para encaminarlo.

—Bakugou, ¿a dónde iremos?— preguntó mientras era llevado.

—Solo sígueme.

Se adentraron en un conjunto de celdas; mientras más avanzaban, menos celdas con las luces encendidas había, por lo tanto estaba más oscuro.

Llegaron al final del pasillo.

La atmósfera era gris y silenciosa, y Deku no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor como buscando si había algún peligro presente.

Bakugou abrió una puerta, la de la celda que tenía los números tres, dos y cinco grabados en la madera.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

—Entra.

El peliverde obedeció y entró, observando todo el entorno con atención; era una habitación fría y oscura, pero parecía una celda más del ala cuatro.

—Hace muchos años, está celda solía usarse para matar presos. Si algún guardia quería hacer desaparecer a un preso, lo metía en la habitación oculta a la que se puede acceder por aquí y quedaba encerrado hasta la muerte. Era un buen método pese a tener sus fallas, pero se fue a la mierda cuando un preso lo descubrió. Encerró al par de guardias ahí para vengarse por el maltrato que sufrió y con el paso del tiempo la habitación oculta quedó en el olvido, porque ese preso guardó el secreto con su vida. Dicen que se arrancó la lengua y los dedos para que no lo pudieran obligar a hablar ni a escribir para revelar la ubicación. No sé qué tanto de eso sea cierto, pero la habitación secreta sigue aquí y yo sé cómo entrar. ¿No te parece que es una historia interesante?

—Es una prisión que lleva tantos años existiendo... supongo que tiene muchas cosas que esconder— dijo tímido.

—Dime, ¿por qué crees que los guardias murieron dentro de la habitación secreta, si ellos mismos la hicieron?

Izuku se quedó callado unos segundos, pensando en que responder.

—¿Porque el preso que los encerró les quitó la llave?

—No. Veamos... si encuentras la entrada a la habitación secreta, te lo diré.

—D-De acuerdo...

Izuku buscó debajo de la cama, ya que parecía lo más lógico.

—No. Demasiado predecible— le dijo el rubio.

Miró a su alrededor. Era una habitación que a simple vista era igual a las otras. Había una cama colocada de manera horizontal frente a la pared contraria a la puerta, así como una ventana enrejada que dejaba pasar muy poca luz, también contaria a la puerta.

A la derecha de la cama, recargada en la pared igual de la derecha, se encontraba la ancha cajonera de madera vieja.

—¿Está detrás o debajo de la cajonera?

—Esfuérzate un poco, Deku. Si haces ruido al mover un mueble tan pesado, obviamente te descubrirán. Además es el segundo lugar donde buscar una entrada a una puerta secreta.

Deku miró a todos lados, paseó las manos por las paredes, buscó dentro de los cajones, debajo del colchón, buscó incluso dentro de la almohada, pero no encontró nada. Ningún indicio de que pudiera haber algún cuarto oculto.

—¿Qué hay en esta habitación?— preguntó Bakugou impaciente.

—Una cama y una cajonera, como en todas las demás.

—¿Qué más?

—Hay un colchón, una sábana, un par de cobijas y una almohada.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí...

—Mira bien.

—Pero no hay nada— dijo un poco desesperado mientras seguía mirando —Es una habitación normal y simple.

—¿¡Qué más hay en la maldita habitación!?

Deku se quedó pensando.

—Una cama, cobijas, sábanas, una almohada, una cajonera, cuatro paredes, una puerta y... una ventana.

—Exacto— soltó el rubio, mirándolo con complicidad.

Ante esa mirada, Izuku hizo cara de confusión suprema, acabando con la paciencia de Bakugou.

—Está en la ventana, idiota. Es una ventana falsa.

—¿En serio?— respondió sorprendido —¿Cómo...?, ¿no sería fácil de descubrir con los cambios de luz del día y la noche?, además... ¿no sería fácil de encontrar si miras desde fuera?

—No está afuera. El cuarto oculto está dentro de los límites de la construcción de esta planta. Si miras con atención, este cuarto es más pequeño que los otros.

La sorpresa de Izuku no se hizo esperar. Se le quedó mirando al más alto, diciéndole con la mirada que quería que le explicara todo.

—Y como el cuarto es más pequeño, los muebles también lo son, para que así al entrar a la habitación no te des cuenta de que es diferente al resto. Si mides los muebles con tus pies contando los pasos, verás que ésta cama mide catorce pies, mientras que las de las celdas cercanas a esta miden dieciséis.

—Pero entonces la puerta se vería asimétrica a la de la habitación de enfrente si aquí es más reducido...

—Que no. Este cuarto mide lo mismo que todos los demás. Imagínate que dibujas un cuadrado y dentro de éste metes un cuadrado más pequeño. Aún te sobrará espacio del cuadrado más grande. Ahora llévalo a una habitación y reduce el tamaño original de la habitación construyendo un cuadrado más pequeño en el interior. La reducción de cuartos es un método básico para esconder una habitación.

—Y como las puertas de los demás cuartos suelen estar cerradas, no me di cuenta de que éste cuarto es más pequeño que los demás— aportó Midoriya.

—Exactamente.

—Pero aún hay cosas que no entiendo...

—Entra— Bakugou agarró la ventana y tiró de ella por medio de la reja que la cubría, abriéndola por fin —Te lo explicaré.

Dejó la habitación oculta a la vista, ya era evidente que la ventana era más bien una puerta. Deku entró a ella invadido por la curiosidad.

—Por dentro está insonorizada, ningún sonido saldrá o entrará al cuarto secreto, no importa cuanto grites. El cristal de la ventana también tiene aislamiento acústico y es tan grueso que cuesta mucho trabajo romperlo, es casi imposible. La luz que ves ahí arriba— señaló el foco dentro del cuarto oculto —está programada para cambiar su intensidad conforme pasan las veinticuatro horas del reloj, apagándose cuando oscurece. Detrás del cristal hay una imagen que representa lo que debería verse por la ventana, supongo que es un dibujo hiperrealista que los guardias mandaron a hacer y la hoja es delgada para que la luz de la lámpara pueda pasar a través de el. La reja de la ventana tan solo ayuda a disimular el dibujo.

—Increíble... — dijo Izuku —Como nadie usa las últimas celdas es un escondite casi perfecto.

—Tiene sus errores, pero es funcional mientras no haya muchos presos cerca de estas celdas. Y respecto al porque los guardias murieron aunque ellos construyeron la habitación... bueno, fue porque el cuarto solo se puede abrir desde afuera.

Y cerró la ventana de golpe mientras Izuku aún seguía dentro.

Cuando éste se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡¡Bakugou!!, ¡¡Bakugou, espera!!, ¡ábreme!, ¡¡déjame salir!!— corrió hacia la ventana cerrada y empezó a golpearla insistentemente, mientras gritaba muy asustado —¡¡Por favor abre!!, ¡¡¡déjame salir!!!

Estuvo golpeando la pared y la ventana durante unos segundos que parecieron horas interminables para él.

Pero todo terminó cuando Bakugou abrió la puerta con una sonrisa burlona.

—Realmente no aguantas nada, Deku— se burló —Solo fueron unos segundos.

Sabía que el pecoso era un llorón, tan solo quería reírse un poco.

—¡Bakugou!

—No iba a dejarte encerrado ahí, sería como desperdiciar un buen escondite.

Izuku se salió de inmediato y limpió una lágrima que escurría por su mejilla derecha. Había estado tan asustado que su corazón latía fuerte y rápido, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo en calmarse.

Bakugou permitió que el chico se tranquilizara para empezar a contarle sus planes.

—Escucha con atención porque no pienso repetirlo, y que ni se te ocurra ponerte a gritar como loco.

Deku Asintió mientas miraba al rubio a los ojos.

—Todoroki ya sabe que estás vivo y va a venir por ti, pero no le vamos a dejar el camino fácil, así que este va a ser tu escondite.

—P-Pero...

—Lo más probable es que te tome por sorpresa y cuando eso suceda quiero que hagas lo que mejor sabes hacer. Cuando te encuentres al bastardo mitad y mitad quiero que llores y grites; vas a llamarme y yo iré a patearle el trasero de inmediato.

"Entonces Bakugou va a protegerme..."

—Si hubiera querido dejarte encerrado ahí ya lo hubiera hecho, ¿no lo crees?, así que necesito que confíes en mí y te encierres aquí una vez que hayas escapado de Todoroki. Incluso si no confías en mí, Kaname o el cara de pescado vendrán a sacarte de aquí, imagino que si confías en ellos.

—Está bien... yo confío en ti. Entiendo lo que debo hacer.

—Bien. Ahora escucha, como Todoroki te atrape todo se va a la mierda. _Deja de ser tan inútil solo por una vez en tu vida_ y ninguno de los dos locos que te buscan logrará asesinarte. Te lo estoy poniendo muy fácil.

—No deja-ré que me atrapen— dijo con la voz temblorosa —Lo prometo.

Se aferró a la esperanza que le dio Bakugou. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Tras confirmar que Izuku se había aprendido el camino hacia la celda trescientos veinticinco de memoria, Bakugou lo acompañó hacia el comedor.

—Ven, Izuku, siéntate aquí— lo llamó Sushi-san.

Tanto Izuku como Bakugou, ya con charola en mano, fueron a sentarse con el hombre pez, quien estaba acompañando de Shinso y de un par de guantes flotantes que seguro eran Kaname.

—¿Hoy vas a comer, Pecas?, porque si no, entonces yo quiero tu comida— le preguntó Kaname al peliverde.

Izuku miró a Bakugou, se encontraba sentado a su lado y comía normalmente.

—Tengo hambre...

—No pasará nada malo si comes. Anda, hazlo, necesitas comer— dijo Sushi.

El chico asintió y miró al rubio una vez más.

Bakugou le soltó un gran mordisco a su pierna de pollo preparada a las finas hierbas, devoró las verduras en un instante; luego agarró su vaso de agua con la mano izquierda y bebió, disfrutando de los deliciosos alimentos.

—¿Qué tanto me ves?— preguntó amenazante al sentir la mirada del pecoso.

—N-Nada...

Izuku miró a su plato de comida y luego volvió a ver a Bakugou.

La comida del rubio se veía mil veces mejor que la que él tenía, pero no había por qué desperdiciarla.

Imitó la forma de comer del chico a su lado, mordiendo la carne y mostrando los dientes.

También intentó agarrar el vaso de agua con la mano derecha,usando sus tres dedos restantes, pero era muy difícil. No pudo hacerlo bien y la derramó en la mesa, salpicando a Bakugou.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo, idiota!?

—Perdón.

Limpió el agua derramada con un montón de servilletas que juntó.

"Soy un inútil...", se regañó a sí mismo.

Bajó la mirada y se sintió realmente triste.

"Si tan solo pudiera recuperar mi mano..."

No era su culpa lo que le sucedió, pero de cierta forma se sintió responsable.

\- - - - - -

A mitad de la comida, todo seguía normal y tranquilo, hasta que cierta persona interrumpió en la barra de comida.

—¿Cómo que no tienen pan de yakisoba? ¿¡Qué clase de cafetería es esta!?— se quejó —¿¡no se supone que el ala cuatro tiene comida de verdad!?

Aquella voz era extremadamente familiar.

—Pues ya que, lo tomaré; pero para la próxima vez espero mi pan de yakisoba.

Resignado, se aproximó a la mesa en dónde comía cierto grupo muy peculiar.

El peliverde escuchó como sus pasos se acercaban cada vez más a ellos y miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con la persona que caminaba.

Casi pega un salto al ver de quién se trataba.

Suspiró y abrió la boca sorprendido.

Izuku aalió de su asiento y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia aquel individuo.

—¡Kirishima- san!— exclamó.

—¡Midoriya!

Izuku se dirigió a abrazarlo, tirando su charola con comida por accidente.

—¡Waaa!... lo siento mucho...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Kirishima, quien correspondió a su abrazo y lo apretó con mucha fuerza entre sus brazos.

—¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Midoriya!— le dijo, apretándolo con más fuerza para después levantarlo.

—¡No puedo respirar!

—No esperaba verte tan contento, es un alivio— Kirishima soltó a Izuku y este enseguida intentó recuperar el aire.

—Kirishima-san... yo también estoy feliz de verte— dijo respirando entre cortes.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y normalizó su respiración con un suspiro.

—¡Bakugou!, ¡hermano!, también estás tú aquí— saludó con una sonrisa —¡Cabeza de pez!, ¡Shinso!, ¡hola!

—¿Y este quién es?— preguntó Kaname

—¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Un fantasma?

—¡No!, ¡estoy aquí!— Kaname agitó sus manos con guantes —¡Soy invisible!

—Y está desnudo— dijo Izuku.

—Ah, claro... quien le informó a Todoroki sobre la supuesta muerte de Midoriya... ¿cierto?

—Sí, el mismo. Soy un informante profesional— hizo énfasis en "profesional"

Izuku levantó la charola que había tirado y con ella se llevó un sándwich empaquetado que estaba tirado también.

—Perdón por tirar tu comida...

—Ah, eso no importa, lo importante es que volvemos a vernos— le sonrió al chico pecoso.

Kirishima se dirigió hacia él y empezó a despeinar su verde cabello con la palma de su mano.

—No has crecido nada desde la última vez que te vi— rió, pero su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto observó su cara con detenimiento.

Ahí estaba, justo como le había dicho Bakugou... el parche en el ojo izquierdo. También miró a la venda que tenía en la mano y el resto de vendajes que cubrían su brazo casi entero.

—¡Ese maldito hijo de perra...!

—Solo cállate y come, Kirishima— Bakugou lo freno con palabras, no quería que empezara a gritar porque llamaría todavía más la atención.

—Sí, jefe, sí— Kirishima no tuvo de otra y respondió un poco de mala gana.

El pelirrojo obedeció y tanto él como Izuku se sentaron.

Ambos miraban a Bakugou con aparente curiosidad, causando molestia en él.

\--

—Recadero profesional, ¿eh?— le dijo el pelirrojo al par de guantes flotantes.

—Exacto, y de los buenos.

—A ver si un día de estos te contrato. No hay muchos recaderos últimamente.

—¿No habías dicho que eras informante?— interrumpió Izuku.

—¡Cállate, mocoso!, ¡deja hablar a los adultos!

—Ah... sí, dijo informante.

Kirishima pareció haber perdido interés en el pequeño gorrito que flota.

La oportunidad de conseguir empleo se escapa de las manos del invisible otra vez.

—Es bueno para fastidiar— habló Shinso.

—Que gran ayuda, ojeras.

—Como es invisible puede colarse a otros espacios con facilidad— dijo Izuku —Su particularidad es muy útil, así que yo lo usaría.

—¡Así se habla, pecas!, soy un gran espía.

—No lo sé... tal vez podrían descubrirte con una bala de pintura o tirándote una sabana encima— dudó el pelirrojo.

—Sería como un fantasma con una sabana encima...— respondió el más joven.

—Izuku... estás hablando mucho el día de hoy— dijo un feliz Sushi-san —Estás mejorando.

El pecoso observó a Kirishima y a Bakugou, descubriendo la razón de su nuevo estado de ánimo.

Realmente llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar así. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

—Sí...

—Oye, Deku, ve al interior de la cocina y tráeme más agua— ordenó el rubio cuando se recargó en el asiento.

—Claro— respondió y salió hacia la barra con un vaso en las manos.

—Él no es tu sirviente— Sushi-san le habló al rubio cuando ya no quedaba rastro de la presencia del pecoso —Puedes hacerlo tú.

Bakugou lo miró inexpresivamente, suficiente para advertir el peligro que corría.

—Lo siento, no dije nada— habló de mala gana.

—No te escuché.

—¡Lo siento!, no dije nada...

—Calma, Bakugou. El pescado solo está preocupado por Midoriya, es todo— interrumpió Kirishima.

Bakugou chasqueó la lengua y Sushi-san desvió la mirada. No se agradaban mutuamente, pero cooperaban por un bien en común.

—Dime, ¿qué haremos contra Todoroki cuando venga?— el pelirrojo intentó desviar el tema.

—Yo me encargaré de él; es lógico intuir que no vendrá solo, pero como busca a Deku sí está solo porque es lo más conveniente para él, así que la única orden es...

* * *

Mientras, Izuku iba hacia la barra, se alejaba de las mesas para ir por el agua de Bakugou hasta que finalmente se quedó solo dentro de la espaciosa cocina.

"Agua, agua, agua" repetía, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a olvidar a lo que iba.

Buscaba un garrafón de agua purificada o por defecto un grifo de agua.

A mitad de su búsqueda, recordó el momento en el que el rubio lanzó un vaso hacia el bote de basura, como si se tratara de un balón de baloncesto.

"Bakugou..."

También se acordó de su incapacidad para sujetar un simple vaso y otra vez extrañó tener sus dedos.

Llegó a los garrafones y llenó el vaso con agua, después se miró la mano.

Las vendas que le envolvían la mano dejaban salir sus dedos restantes, los cuales comenzó a mover hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Anular, meñique y pulgar, solo tres dedos sobrantes.

Suspiró desanimado al seguir viendo su propia mano.

—No me gusta... mi mano es completamente inútil ahora.

—Yo creo que se ve muy bien.

De pronto Izuku sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda y se acercaba a su oído.

Inmediatamente se tensó.

—Te ves muy bien, rol de canela, ¿cómo van tus heridas?

El miedo lo invadió de golpe.

—Te extrañé mucho, Midoriya. Por un momento llegué a pensar que de verdad estabas muerto, me diste un gran susto. Pero ya estamos juntos otra vez, eso es lo más importante.

Agasajó su cabeza en la suave cabellera de Izuku y apretó su abrazo un poco más, cariñosamente.

—Oye, Midoriya, mira...

Pasó su mano hacia el frente para mostrarle al chico lo que llevaba consigo. Una esfera blanca con una pupila color verde en ella, Izuku sabía lo que era... era el ojo que le había arrancado Todoroki, estaba ahí, justo frente a él.

—Aún lo conservo, sabes que me encantan tus ojos... y vine por el otro.


	27. Grito de guerra

"—Cuando te encuentres al bastado mitad y mitad quiero que llores y grites; vas a llamarme y yo iré a patearle el trasero de inmediato—"

Las instrucciones de Bakugou resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, repitiéndose como una película.

Deku trataba de dirigir toda su atención a aquel recuerdo... pero toda su concentración cayó cuando miró de reojo al globo ocular que Todoroki sostenía frente a él.

El susodicho lo abrazaba por la espalda, susurrándole lo mucho que lo extrañó, pero Izuku no ponía atención a sus palabras, era lo que menos le importaba, Izuku luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder salir del pánico que no lo dejaba moverse.

"—Vas a llamarme y yo iré a patearle el trasero de inmediato—"

"Tengo que gritar. Llamar a Bakugou...", lo sabía, estaba desesperado repitiendo aquello en su mente.

—Volvamos al ala dos, Midoriya. Te preparé un cuarto mil veces mejor que el anterior, todo para que estés más cómodo.

"Tengo que gritar..."

Pero estaba completamente paralizado, como si su cuerpo estuviera entumido. Su garganta no le respondía, por mucho que lo intentara.

Se tensó e hizo un enorme esfuerzo en atreverse a abrir la boca...

—Ba-Baku... Bakugou...

—Shhh, no llames a personas indeseables, vamos a quedarnos tú y yo— Todoroki cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano y poco después empezó a meter sus dedos en su boca con intención de llegar hasta la garganta de una manera violenta.

Aquel contacto le produjo náuseas y lo incitó a dar arcadas bruscamente.

"Es la mejor manera de hacer callar a Midoriya", pensó Shoto.

"No puede ser... ¡Todoroki va a matarme!"

Se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que estar tranquilo. En esa situación Todoroki estaba en desventaja, pues Bakugou y Kirishima se encontraban cerca, pero aún con eso no podía serenarse, el miedo lo estaba devorando.

"Si tan solo pudiera gritar..."

—Haz lo que te digo y todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Izuku se retorció entre los brazos de Todoroki, con la intención de zafarse.

—Deja de luchar, no te servirá de nada, rol de canela— pronunció con gentileza.

Izuku lanzó un quejido y continuó agitándose para intentar soltarse.

—No aprenderás, ¿verdad? No me provoques, es mejor para ti.

"¡Tengo que llamar a Bakugou!"

Pegó un salto bruscamente y casi se zafa, pero no lo logró.

—¡¡¡Quédate quieto!!!— le gritó, después sacó llamas de la palma de su mano que hacía la labor de abrazar a Izuku, para quemarlo del brazo.

Izuku gritó, aunque su grito fue silenciado por la otra mano de Todoroki, que jalaba su lengua con fuerza.

Sus dedos se llenaban de la saliva del chico pecoso. Al sentirla en sus dedos le vino algo a la mente.

—¿La arranco?, no es mala idea— dijo al tocarle la lengua.

Comenzó a tirar de su lengua con bestial fuerza, provocando que el chico se retorciera del dolor mientras le era imposible gritar.

"¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!" Se lamentaba mentalmente.

Tenía mucho miedo, estaba muriendo del miedo.

"¡¡¡Tengo que llamar a Bakugou!!!"

Le estaba clavando las uñas en la lengua. Sus papilas gustativas eran forzadas a sentir la insípida piel del de cabello bicolor y no podía parar el flujo de saliva de su boca.

Entre saliva que se escurría por su barbilla, Izuku tomó fuerza y respiró hondo por la nariz, en busca de calma.

"—Como Todoroki te atrape, todo se va a la mierda. Deja de ser tan inútil solo por una vez en tu vida y ninguno de los dos locos que te buscan logrará asesinarte—"

Repasó las palabras de Bakugou desesperadamente.

Todoroki dio un tirón a su lengua con toda la fuerza que tenía, esperando desprenderla por completo...

"¡No quiero morir!"

Sintió un inmenso dolor en la boca.

Recordó el momento en el que Bakugou lo sacó del ala dos, lejos de Todoroki.

Aquella noche, cuando el cielo brillaba intensamente a causa de las estrellas...

"—Hoy despertaste más temprano de lo normal—"

"—Eres la escoria menos repugnante entre la demás escoria—"

Se negaba a la idea de ceder.

"—Deja de ser un inútil al menos una vez en tu vida...—"

•

•

•

Cuando se dio cuenta, había sangre derramándose del brazo de Todoroki y sentía un terrible dolor en la boca.

"¿Mi lengua...?"

Vio a Todoroki alejar su brazo velozmente...

"¿Me arrancó la lengua?"

Y entonces lo comprendió...

"¡¡¡TENGO QUE LLAMAR A BAKUGOU!!!"

Escupió sangre, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y gritó con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron...

—¡¡¡BAKUGOU!!! ¡¡¡BAKUGOU!!!— sintió que se le iba el aire, pero volvió a jalar más —¡¡¡BAKUGOU!!!

No supo como lo hizo, pero se soltó de los brazos de Todoroki y corrió a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el comedor.

—¡¡¡MIDORIYA!!!— gritó Todoroki lleno de rabia para después ir tras él.

Izuku corría y corría, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, tenía miedo, quería llorar y gritar.

El camino parecía hacerse cada vez más largo mientras avanzaba.

Todoroki estaba detrás de él, podía sentir su hostilidad.

Siguió corriendo porque su frágil vida dependía de ello.

"¡¡¡No voy a llegar!!!"

Todoroki estaba cada vez más cerca.

Levantó su brazo para poder alcanzarlo, logrando tocar su espalda.

Al sentir la mano de Todoroki, Izuku tuvo el peor susto repentino de toda su vida y tal sobresalto lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

"No lo lograré..."

Por unos segundos el tiempo se había detenido.

Deku se veía muerto... su pecho se estrujaba mientras lo pensaba.

Estaba a punto de caer, hasta que sintió como era sujetado por un par de brazos bruscos que lo pellizcaron para que no cayera.

De repente, apareció ante él, un par de ojos carmín y una sonrisa maliciosa que se inclinaba hacia un lado.

—Ya te habías tardado, Deku.

Era Bakugou.

—¡Bakugou!— dijo Izuku aliviado mientras que Todoroki lo dijo muy enojado.

El rubio sujetó a Deku con la mano, izquierda, aplicando mucha fuerza, mientras que levantó la otra y le lanzó una explosión inmensa a Todoroki.

El impacto lanzó a Todoroki lejos junto con un montón de objetos en la cocina y hubiera hecho lo mismo con Izuku de no ser porque Bakugou lo sujetaba del brazo.

El de ojos rojos soltó una risa al ver cómo Todoroki salía desprendido hasta chocar con la pared.

—No esperaba que lo mordieras para hacer que te soltara, eso estuvo bien.

"¿Qué?"

Izuku estaba tan alterado que no se dio cuenta de cuando mordió a Todoroki en un instinto de defensa; Bakugou había estado escondido ahí todo el tiempo, por lo que observó todo.

El peliverde se reincorporó y miró a Bakugou a los ojos.

Ambos estaban cara a cara, mirándose. Izuku nunca creyó que podría sentirse tranquilo teniendo a Todoroki justo detrás de él.

De repente el rubio levantó la mano y la colocó bruscamente en la cabeza del más bajo, después le dio unas cuantas palmadas, sintiendo sus despeinados mechones de cabello.

Izuku disfrutó como la palma de la mano de Bakugou acariciaba su cabello y lo despeinaba.

Aquel contacto era tan agradable... le hubiera gustado estar así por más tiempo.

—Atrévete y le vuelo la cabeza— amenazó Bakugou.

—¡¡¡DEJA DE TOCARLO!!!

Detrás de Izuku estaba Todoroki a punto de lanzarles un trozo de hielo a ambos.

Bakugou le dio un tirón al cabello verde, provocando que Izuku soltara un fuerte quejido.

—¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS!!!

—¿No era esto lo que querías?— jaló con más fuerza y brutalidad, obteniendo un grito por parte del pecoso —¿No te gustaba oírlo gritar?, porque solo así se te para ¿no?

—¿¡Qué quieres!?, ¿el ala dos?, ¡llévatela!, ¡no me importa!, ¡solo regrésame a Midoriya!

Obtuvo una risa burlona como respuesta.

—¿Bakugou...?— preguntó inseguro Deku.

—Maldito enfermo obsesivo.

Izuku no despegaba la mirada de Bakugou.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que lo entregaría a Todoroki en una especie de intercambio, pero no fue así.

—¡¡¡DEVUÉLVEME A MIDORIYA!!!— gritó Todoroki lleno de ansias e impaciencia.

Hubiera lanzado todo lo que tenía en contra de Bakugou, de no ser porque este aún sujetaba la cabeza del chico y lo podría matar en cualquier momento.

—Kirishima te está esperando en el comedor, en cuanto te suelte te largas corriendo hacia allá, yo te cubro.

Izuku asintió.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido otra vez en cuanto Bakugou alejó su mano...

—¡Corre, Deku de mierda!

Casi al mismo tiempo, Todoroki e Izuku empezaron a correr.

El bicolor cubrió una extensión del suelo con su hielo y se deslizó por el con gran velocidad mientras Bakugou de reía de la estupidez del contrario.

Enojado por lo anterior, Todoroki lanzó una enorme ola de hielo hacia Bakugou, esperando poder derribarlo, pero él seguía en pie, ileso.

Por mucho que intentara evadir al rubio, este le seguía bloqueando el paso bruscamente, mientras Midoriya se perdía entre la puerta del comedor.

—¡Espera, Midoriya!, ¡no te vayas!, ¡¡¡tenemos que estar juntos!!!

El chico del parche se detuvo antes de salir y observó la escena de Todoroki siendo bloqueado por Bakugou.

—¡¡¡MIDORIYA!!!— gritó a todo pulmón.

Todoroki estaba desesperado por alcanzar a su amado chico de pecas.

Luchaba y luchaba con todo su hielo, creaba muros enormes de su hielo para intentar encerrar a Bakugou, pero sus explosiones eran masivamente destructivas, por lo que todo era inútil.

Entonces Izuku se sintió aliviado, como si un peso se le hubiera ido de encima.

Todoroki no podría alcanzarlo, no podría hacerle daño, todo gracias a su compañero de celda.

Enderezó su postura mientras las manos le temblaban frenéticamente, apretó los puños y miró a Bakugou.

—¡BAKUGOU!, ¡GÁNALE A TODOROKI!— gritó, lastimándose la garganta.

—¡¡¡Ya lárgate!!!— le respondió el rubio.

Todoroki sintió como todo su mundo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

"¿Midoriya está apoyando a Bakugou?"

Una enorme tristeza lo invadía de un solo golpe.

Aquellas palabras habían sido clavadas en su pecho, como veloces dagas que atraviesan todo con su punzante filo.

"¡No necesito que me digan qué hacer, Deku idiota!"

Izuku salió hacia el comedor, esperando no volver a ver a Todoroki nunca más.

—¿Y bien, Todoroki?, ¿ahora ya te interesa pelear contra mí?

—Midoriya...— susurró el bicolor con la mirada baja.

Bakugou se acercó al consternado líder del ala dos y lo apretó del cuello repentinamente.

—¿Por qué no llamas a tus bastardos y empezamos esto de una buena vez?, si me matas podrás volver con ese debilucho de mierda, ¿no es cierto?,

Todoroki, quien vivía deprimido antes de conocer a Izuku Midoriya, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en Bakugou hasta que el pecoso llegó.

Y ahora, después de todo lo que Bakugou le había hecho... no podía ni describir las ganas que tenía de arrancarle la piel.


	28. Comienza la cacería

Midoriya salió corriendo de la cocina, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Que Todoroki se haya dirigido a atacar a Bakugou no le gustaba para nada, pero su preocupación sería irrelevante, no podía hacer nada para pelear.

—Buena suerte, Bakugou— dijo con cariño al rubio que no podía oírlo.

—¡Midoriya!— de repente vio como Kirishima se dirigía hacia él, acompañado de Sushi-san, un hombre reptil y un gorro flotante.

—¿Te lastimaron, Izuku?— le preguntó Sushi preocupado.

—Estoy bien.

—Hey, ¿recuerdas el lugar al que te llevó Bakugou?— Kirishima lo miró al rostro directamente.

—Sí. Es la celda trescientos-

—Shh, solo dinos cómo llegar— lo calló de inmediato.

—Sí...

Kirishima sabía que algunos presos del ala dos ya estaban presentes. Era evidente que tendría que pelear con bastantes, pero había riesgos que no quería correr.

Sin embargo, una cinta adhesiva extremadamente larga salió disparada de algún lugar dentro de las celdas a la derecha de ellos, enredando a Izuku con gran precisión y jalándolo hacia su punto de origen.

—¿¡Qué es esto!?— preguntó asustado.

Kirishima reaccionó rápido, cortando la gruesa cinta con su particularidad, como si sus dedos fuesen tijeras.

—¡Maldición!— el chico de la cinta se quejó y por fin salió de su escondite.

Su nombre era Sero Hanta y estaba acompañado por otro preso de cabello rubio.

—Tuviste un interesante desenlace, Izuku Midoriya— le dijo Monoma, el chico rubio.

De la misma dirección, empezaron a salir más y más presos.

Algunos flacos, otros más robustos, gente con cicatrices y distintas alturas y pesos.

Presos del ala dos y tres.

Kirishima se colocó delante de Izuku, usando sus afilados y rígidos brazos para cubrirlo, haciendo frente al grupo de presos que se acercaba a ellos.

Quizá eran más de veinte, habían surgido de las celdas. Y el grupo de Izuku y Kirishima no dejaba de mirarlos.

—¿Ven a ese chico con pecas de ahí?— lo señaló Sero Hanta —Si lo atrapan, Todoroki hará lo que sea a cambio de que se lo devuelvan. Así que si es suyo pueden convertirse en el nuevo líder del ala dos.

Parecía tan tentador...

Que con solo atrapar a un chico débil y lastimado pudieras tener a Todoroki en la palma de tu mano.

Por lo que todos se llenaron de deseos de atrapar a Midoriya, mientras que éste no podía hacer nada más que temblar aterrado.

Kirishima les sonrió confianzudo, burlándose de todos esos presos incrédulos.

—¡Entren!— gritó.

No hubo oportunidad para los presos que los acorralaban, de tan siquiera mover un músculo, porque un grupo igual de numeroso que ellos entró por la puerta que daba al patio de receso.

Presos del ala uno y uno que otro del ala cinco, como Tetsutetsu.

Todos ellos respaldaban a Bakugou y a Kirishima.

Mientras Izuku y Kirishima retrocedían hacia el nuevo grupo de reclusos, el de cabello rojo empezó a darles órdenes.

—¡Escuchen, bastardos destructivos!— gritó —¡La única orden es patear los traseros de estos hijos de puta y no permitir que se lleven al chico que está detrás de mí!, ¡él es nuestra mayor ventaja contra Todoroki!

Un segundo grito de guerra salió de las gargantas de todos los presos de las alas uno y cinco.

Ellos peleaban por varias razones, algunos solo querían sacar toda su ira contenida, mientras que otros apoyaban a Bakugou, pues aunque éste no les cayera bien, las cosas cambiaron en Fuchu cuando él llegó, pues con su dominio todos tenían más libertad, los guardias dejarían de hacer la mayor parte de su trabajo y harían de la vista ciega. El fin de Bakugou significaría el fin de esa libertad.

El mismo chico de la cinta adhesiva intentó atrapar a Izuku una vez más, pero el grupo de salvajes presos ya se había lanzado hacia ellos, impidiéndole visualizar a Midoriya.

—Mientras ellos se matan a golpes, vamos a correr hacia tu base secreta— dijo Kirishima.

—Prepárate, pecas, porque vas a correr como nunca en la vida.

El gorro flotante voló hacia Izuku y Kaname lo acomodó en su cabeza.

Kirishima estaba frente a él, Sushi-san, el reptiliano a los lados y quería suponer que Kaname estaba detrás, todos cubriendo a Izuku.

—¿Listo?

—No...

—¡Vámonos!

Sintió cómo Kaname lo empujaba por la espalda mientras que las manos de Kirishima lo buscaban. Repentinamente todos echaron a correr, llevando a Izuku casi a rastras.

—¡Agárrate a Kirishima y no lo vayas a soltar!— le dijo Sushi-san, a lo que Izuku obedeció y se aferró a la espalda del pelirrojo cuando éste lo cargó en sus espaldas.

Cuando Izuku se dio cuenta, todos estaban moliéndose a golpes.

Los presos que Bakugou lideraba intentaban no dejar paso al grupo de Todoroki, la gran mayoría hacía uso de sus particularidades.

—¿Hacia dónde?— le preguntó Kirishima.

—¡Te-Tenemos que salir del comedor!, ¡hacia las celdas de la sección C!

—Hecho.

La cinta adhesiva iba a atacar a Izuku por detrás aprovechando el descuido, pero en vez del chico de pecas, terminó envolviendo la cintura de Kaname.

—¡No me voy, me llevan!— gritó el hombre invisible al ser jalado por la cinta de Sero.

—¡Malditas mierdas!— se quejó Hanta.

En medio de todo el desastre, el azabache había logrado escabullirse entre la multitud.

Kirishima y el resto apresuraron el paso salvajemente.

Ya habían dejado a Sero atrás. Continuaron andando, Kirishima y el reptiliano se encargaban de los presos que se metían en su camino.

\--

Izuku corría a toda velocidad, sin saber el paradero de Kaname.

El comedor era grande, ya había caminado muchas veces por ahí, pero esta vez parecía que se hacía más largo a cada paso que daban.

Ahora Sushi-san lo cubría por la espalda.

Kirishima era el mejor escudo que podría haber tenido.

Izuku se quedó mirando asombrado toda la pelea desde los hombros del rojo, pensando en si todas las peleas dentro de los reclusorios serían así de violentas.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaban afuera del comedor, en las celdas comunes de la sección Cz

—¿Y ahora a dónde?— le preguntó Kirishima.

—¿Ah...? A-Al final del pasillo. Hay que seguir una ruta en específico para llegar.

—Camina, nosotros te seguimos.

_

Escondido en una de las celdas, Monoma y Sero escuchaban al grupo hablar.

—No sabrán que estamos aquí— dijo Kaminari —Gran escondite.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?— le preguntó Sero

—Solo espero a que los guardias lleguen al comedor, seguro no tardan. Aunque Bakugou y Todoroki los hayan comprado, lo que está pasando les traerá problemas.

—Te diría que no hicieras nada estúpido, pero no puedes evitarlo— Monoma rodó los ojos.

Kaminari sonrió maliciosamente. En ese momento ya no le importaba nada de lo que sucediera en Fuchu, porque después de ese día, esperaba no volver a poner un pie en ese lugar.

Al ver que el grupo de Kirishima avanzaba, empezaron a seguirlos cautelosamente, desplazándose por los balcones y ocultándose en las celdas.

_

—No creí que lo lograríamos tan fácilmente. Es un alivio.

—Aun no cantes victoria, Midoriya, la peor parte no ha sucedido todavía

Izuku sabía a lo que se refería. En el comedor no había visto a quien esperaba ver y eso lo tenía terriblemente asustado, aún así se había hecho a la idea de que esa persona que tanto temía nunca llegaría.

Ya faltaba poco para que llegaran al último pasillo y a la celda con el cuarto secreto.

Aún podía escuchar gritos y bullicio venir desde el comedor, pero era un alivio para Izuku saber que había un ejército de su lado.

Repentinamente escucharon como si un edificio se estuviera derrumbando, seguido por una explosión, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no salir afectados.

—Bakugou ya está haciendo de las suyas— sonrió el pelirrojo.

—Es increíble— Izuku no lo dudaba. Se había preocupado por él a pesar de que sabe que es fuerte, pero al final Bakugou siempre era el más fuerte.

—Aizawa se va a enojar mucho— dijo divertido el reptil —Seguro que el jefe no se salva de esta.

—Espero que lo transfieran a otra prisión después de esto— habló Sushi.

"No quiero que lo transfieran..."

—Si Bakugou se va de aquí a ti te va a ir peor. Lo más probable es que Tomura se adueñe del ala uno y sabes que no le caemos para nada bien. Además Midoriya también saldría afectado, te recuerdo que Tomura lo está buscando en este mismo instante.

Incluso si Bakugou no le caía para nada bien, Sushi lo preferiría antes que a Tomura o a Todoroki.

—Sería genial que lo que dijo el pez se cumpliera, ¿no, jefe?

"Mierda", pensó Sushi-san. Las voces cercanas le causaban escalofríos.

—Lo transfieran o no, esta prisión me tendrá como líder

Inmediatamente, Kirishima se colocó delante de Izuku y lo cubrió con los brazos.

—Te estaba esperando. Sabía que estarías por aquí y me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más me harías esperar— le dijo el pelirrojo.

Tomura salía de una celda acompañado por sus dos singulares secuaces, Batracio y Rata.

Izuku intentaba no mirar a ninguno de los tres.

Intentó olvidar el recuerdo del canibalismo que llegó a su cabeza.

Poco a poco, sus manos comenzaban a temblarle y estas se iban instintivamente hacia su cabeza, quizá para jalar su cabello.

—No te pongas nervioso, Midoriya. Acabaré con estos bastardos en un instante justo como Bakugou ordenó y nos iremos a tu base secreta más rápido de lo que crees— lo calmó Kirishima.

"¿Bakugou lo ordenó?"

Kirishima se puso en posición, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, mientras el reptiliano y Sushi-san se paraban a su lado.

Los tres habían hecho una barrera que no le permitía a Izuku ver a Tomura ni viceversa.

Rata se lanzó al ataque de inmediato, siendo bloqueado por los reflejos del reptil.

Con sus garras soltó un manotazo al estómago del robusto hombre, sin causarle mucho daño.

Tomura no tardó en enviar múltiples manos hacia Izuku, las cuales una a una, eran destrozadas por pisadas de Kirishima.

Batracio se coló con las manos para atacar a Kirishima.

Iba a ser atacado por el pelirrojo cuando pegó un salto increíblemente alto para esquivarlo. Poco después fue alcanzado por Kirishima, ya que éste lo atrapó al caer.

Rata sacó los dientes, aprovechando la cercanía que tenía con el reptil a causa del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Le soltó una mordida en el cuello, tan fuerte que se llevó un trozo de su piel.

Una mordida tras otra, Rata comenzó a devorarle el cuello al hombre lagarto.

Ya se había derramado mucha sangre, pero eso no iba a detener al reptil.

—¿Has oído hablar de la regeneración del reptil?

Kirishima lanzó a Batracio hacia

donde Rata, estampándolo contra el reptiliano también.

—Lo siento, mal tiro— rió Kirishima.

—¡Kirishima!

El reptil se recuperó de inmediato y tacleó a Rata con velocidad, quien también se levantó.

Mientras Tomura intentaba tocar a Kirishima para lograr desintegrarlo y lanzaba sus manos amputadas para ataque a larga distancia.

—¡Toka-chan, no dejes que las manos alcancen a Midoriya!— dijo el rojo.

Izuku y Sushi-san se mantenían lejos de todo, retrocediendo lentamente.

—¡¡¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre, malditos hijos de puta!!!— gritó Batracio.

Rata se levantó al recuperarse y se lanzó hacia Kirishima.

—Dos contra dos es más justo— dijo el pelirrojo, al momento de bloquear el ataque de Rata.

—¿Y Batracio?— preguntó el reptil mientras destrozaba un par de manos con sus garras.

—Él no cuenta, como Sushi-san.

La particularidad de Tomura no hacía ni un poco de daño al pelirrojo, por lo que su única opción era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que se le daba fatal, pero para su buena suerte Rata cooperaba y cubría las debilidades de su jefe.

Izuku los observaba hacerle frente a Tomura.

Se repetía una y otra vez que ambos eran increíbles.

"_La particularidad de Tomura no funciona con Kirishima ni con el hombre lagarto, puesto que él tiene su regeneración y si sus células son destruidas volverán a crecer. _

_La fuerza bruta de Rata complementa las fallas de Tomura, y este a su vez encaja con las fallas de Rata en cuanto a defensa, pero eso no quita que Kirishima y el hombre lagarto tengan una gran ventaja contra Tomura_"

¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo no susurraba sus análisis de héroes?

Ahora era su análisis de villanos.

_

—El objetivo está distraído y los otros están peleando, así que no creo que se den cuenta.

Los brazos de Monoma empezaron a deformarse luego de que tocara el hombro de Sero. Se veía cómo un bulto iba creciendo y creciendo desde su muñeca hasta llegarle a los codos, como si tuviera algo atrapado dentro de su piel.

Este bulto comenzó a hacerse más y más grande, provocando dolor en el rubio.

En una transición dolorosa y rápida, Monoma ya tenía un dispensador de cinta adhesiva en los brazos.

—Qué asco.

—Cállate, Kaminari.

"Con la cinta de Sero no será suficiente, no contra Kirishima"

Desde el balcón, Monoma y Sero lanzaron una larga tira de cinta hacia donde estaba el peliverde, atrapándolo en ese mismo instante.

—¡¡Suéltame!!— gritó.

El pecoso fue jalado por la cinta hacia el balcón, distrayendo a los que peleaban.

—¡Maldición!— se quejó Kirishima.

Sushi-san agarró a Izuku e intentó jalarlo de regreso.

Forcejeó con Sero, pero no tuvo oportunidad cuando Monoma y Kaminari empezaron a jalar también.

Izuku se retorcía e intentaba despegar la cinta con sus manos, pero estaba bien enredado en esta.

Kirishima corrió lo más rápido que pudo acompañado por el reptiliano, pero Izuku se alejaba a gran velocidad.

Desde la lejanía, el pecoso podía observar a Monoma, a Kaminari y a un chico de cabello negro jalando las cintas para llevárselo.

"—Como Todoroki te atrape, todo se va a la mierda—"

"Lo siento, Bakugou... ya me atraparon"


	29. Lo que hiciste por mí

—¡¡No te vayas, Midoriya!!

Bakugou esquivó rápidamente el enorme trozo de hielo que Todoroki le lanzó mientras gritaba.

El líder del ala dos ya estaba totalmente desesperado, no despegaba su mirada de la puerta por donde Izuku se fue.

Bakugou solo pensaba... ¿qué carajos le pasa a Todoroki?, ya había empezado a desesperarse y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

—Casi rompes la puerta, carajo— le dijo Bakugou —Si la destrozas no podremos aguantar mucho más y Aizawa llegará tarde o temprano, quizá ya está en camino.

Unas cuantas llamas salieron desprendidas de la mano del bicolor, seguidas por un enorme trozo de hielo que fácilmente podía llenar toda la cocina.

El gran iceberg no solo arrasó con Bakugou, se llevó las estufas y otras cosas. El enorme pedazo incluso causó grietas en una de las paredes por la bestial fuerza.

El ataque con hielo había sido tan violento y repentino que el primero que lanzó con fuego logró quemar al rubio levemente en la muñeca gracias a una distracción.

—Mierda.

Ardía, pero podía soportarlo.

Su piel comenzaba a irritarse y él también. Por un momento pensó que quizá podría enfrentar a Todoroki sin tener ni un solo rasguño.

El hielo solo lo golpeó, así que no tardó mucho en levantarse.

—Midoriya... Midoriya... Midoriya... ¿en dónde está Midoriya?— similar a Izuku, Todoroki había caído en una especie de trance.

Su inestabilidad mental era realmente grave, y ver a Midoriya darle la espalda de esa forma había acabado con la casi inexistente pizca de cordura que aún le sobraba.

—No es divertido si solo lo llamas a él— Bakugou presumió su habilidad partiendo el hielo en pedacitos con una de sus abrasadoras explosiones —Aunque me sirvió para poder manipularte y eso sí fue divertido.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Estuve con él en el ala cuatro mientras tú perdías el tiempo agasajándote en la mierda. Te hice creer que estaba muerto, había muy pocas pruebas pero seguramente la incertidumbre te estaba comiendo vivo, ¿no es cierto?

—¡BAKUGOU!

—¿Lloraste mucho por él?, ¿que se siente saber que está vivo pero que no puedes alcanzarlo?

—¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES DE MÍ A CAMBIO DE MIDORIYA!?

—¡¡Nada!!, ¡no vamos a negociar, imbécil!, ¡ya te lo dije!, él era la carnada para quitarte el ala dos, ya que no estabas dispuesto a pelear para defenderla. Te escabulliste en esta cocina y creíste que no me daría cuenta porque silenciaste a los guardias de esta ala, pero fuiste tan predecible que no me costó trabajo tenderte una trampa.

—¡¡¡BAKUGOU!!!— gritó Todoroki, como si su garganta no le doliera lo suficiente.

Luego Todoroki se lanzó corriendo hacia donde estaba Bakugou, dispuesto a atacarlo.

"Así está mejor"

—Todoroki, tenemos a Midoriya— habló Monoma por el transmisor que Todoroki traía en el bolsillo —Tenemos a Midoriya.

Aquella interrupción detuvo el ataque del bicolor y este se sintió calmado de repente.

Bakugou le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, cosa que Todoroki no esperaba.

—Te distrajiste, idiota.

_

_

_

_

_

—¿Kaminari-san?—susurró Izuku

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—¡Corre!

Izuku era llevado a rastras por las celdas del ala cuatro.

Monoma, Sero y Kaminari corrían buscando la salida para llegar al comedor y poder llevarse al chico sin ningún problema, pero para ellos el ala cuatro era como un laberinto de puertas y celdas que los tenía perdidos.

Kaminari agarró al peliverde de las cintas que lo envolvían y se lo llevó cargando, como si fuera un costal de papas.

—¿A dónde lo vamos a llevar?

—Pues con Todoroki, idiota.

—Ah, sí.

Continuaron corriendo, esperando que Kirishima y los demás se perdieran.

Izuku observaba los pasillos y se ubicaba al instante. Sabía que estaban muy lejos de la salida al comedor, él había explorado ese lugar con Bakugou esa mañana y también en toda su estancia en el ala cuatro, por lo que la conocía bien.

'Estúpidamente', Kaminari dio un paso en falso para intentar correr y terminó tropezándose inevitablemente.

Entonces cayó de cara en el suelo, llevándose a Izuku también.

Los otros dos se habían adelantado, pero regresaron de inmediato al ver al chico torpe en el suelo.

—Creí que no traicionarías a Bakugou— susurró Izuku asustado.

—¿Por qué crees que Kirishima no ha venido por ti?— Kaminari también susurró.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?, ¡apúrate, idiota!

—Sí, ya voy— dijo Kaminari.

Se levantó y ayudó al más bajo a levantarse también.

Denki Kaminari había planeado escaparse durante todo el desastre que Bakugou iba a armar, pero sabía que existía la posibilidad de no lograr su escape.

—Oye, Sero...

—¿Qué?

Si no lograba escapar, preferiría traicionar a Todoroki que a Bakugou, porque las consecuencias serían menos peores de esa forma.

—¿Es cinta aislante?

Imitando a los personajes de sus programas de televisión favoritos, Kaminari unió las manos y activó su particularidad, lanzándole una descarga eléctrica a Sero y a Monoma.

—¡Corre, Midoriya!, ¡y no te tropieces!

Izuku se quedó atónito al ver cómo atacaba a sus propios compañeros con su electricidad.

Los otros dos no tardaron en retorcerse con espasmos mientras Kaminari los veía satisfecho.

"Si voy a echarme a alguien encima, que sea a Todoroki"

Izuku corrió una vez más, a toda velocidad. Le era un poco difícil mantener el equilibrio porque sus brazos estaban pegados con cinta a su cuerpo, pero se mantuvo en pie.

No se enteró de lo que les sucedió a los otros tres porque se perdió entre el laberinto de celdas.

\--

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba demasiado lejos de todos los demás, así que relajó el paso.

"Estoy bien...", estaba sorprendido de estarlo.

Comenzó a caminar entre las celdas con extrema cautela.

Necesitaba llegar a la celda tres, dos, cinco para estar a salvo.

Todo estaba en silencio. Izuku miraba hacia todos lados con miedo de encontrarse a alguien más.

"No hay nadie aquí... espero"

Tenía que mentalizarse.

Le dio un horrible susto cuando escuchó unos pasos cerca de él.

—¿Izuku?

Pero para su buena suerte, una voz muy familiar le estaba hablando.

—Soy Sushi-san, ¿estás por aquí?

Se dirigió hacia aquella voz cuidadosamente. Pensó que podría tratarse de un engaño.

Se encontró con el hombre pez, lucía cansado y un poco alterado, pero lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—Aquí estás, qué alivio.

—¡Sushi-san!

Sushi-san se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Sucesivamente empezó a quitar la cinta adhesiva de envolvía sus brazos.

—Por un momento pensé que de verdad te habían llevado, pero Kirishima dijo que se lo dejaba a Kaminari.

—Tenemos que ir a la celda tres, dos, cinco...— dijo Izuku nervioso.

—Lo sé. No está tan lejos de aquí, ¿o sí?

[Bakugou, Sushi-san y ahora Izuku, eran los únicos presos que tenían conocimiento sobre ese lugar y aún seguían vivos]

•

•

•

Luego de atacar a Monoma y Sero, y dar a Izuku la oportunidad de escapar, Kaminari había salido corriendo hacia donde Kirishima se encontraba.

La ruta que siguieron aún permanecía en su cabeza, o eso pensaba él, pero lo más probable era que estuviera dando vueltas y vueltas por las celdas sin rumbo creyendo que sabe. Y todo eso empeoraba porque Monoma estaba detrás de él, persiguiéndolo para matarlo.

—¡Eres un traidor de mierda!, ¡te voy a meter un puto paralizador por el culo, hijo de puta!— le gritó Monoma.

"Maldición, ¿por qué no usamos walkie talkies como Todoroki y Monoma?"

Corrió un poco más y la suerte estuvo de su lado, pues no tardó en toparse con Kirishima, Tomura y sus secuaces peleando.

Todos lucían cansados y lastimados.

El pelirrojo y el líder del ala tres tenían una confrontación de lo más curiosa: manos atacando a Kirishima, manos defendiendo a Tomura y manos en todos lados.

Un hombre reptil y un tipo robusto con dientes de rata combatían cuerpo a cuerpo, uno pegaba arañazos mientras que el otro mordidas.

Kaminari no dudó ni un poco y no tardó en lanzar una enorme descarga eléctrica con toda su bestial potencia, arrasando con todos los presentes, a excepción de Kirishima porque él podía resistirlo.

—¡Denki!— lo saludó el pelirrojo.

—¡Hola!, ¿qué tal?, ¿golpeando a Tomura?

El resto de presos se retorcían entre los rayos de electricidad mientas ellos se saludaban felizmente.

—Midoriya ya está bien, Sero lo estará buscando pero no creo que pueda encontrarlo.

—Sí, yo mandé al pez con Midoriya. Estarán bien porque tiene un escondite infalible.

—Te traje a Monoma, me quiere matar pero es que ya me tengo que ir.

—¿Para hoy era tu plan de escape?

—Sí.

—Buena suerte, hermano.

Se despidieron y Kaminari detuvo su ataque para después salir corriendo lejos de ahí.

Todos se encontraban atontados, incluso el hombre reptil.

—Tengo tantas ganas de patearle el trasero a Monoma...— dijo Kirishima mientras se aflojaba los puños.

Tomura y Monoma se reincorporaron casi al mismo tiempo, y ambos veían a Kirishima extremadamente enojados.

—Vengan por mí, par de escorias.

_

—¿En donde te escondes, pequeña sabandija?— decía Sero mientras caminaba en el angosto pasillo que daba a todas las celdas —Cuando te encuentre, te voy a llevar con Todoroki, obtendré mi pago y tú serás torturado hasta la muerte. ¿Pero sabes algo?, no importa si Todoroki no me paga...

Izuku y Sushi podían escucharlo hablar. Se habían escondido dentro de una de las múltiples celdas, esperando que no los encontrara.

—Si él cae, entonces yo tomaré su lugar. Así que puedes escapar si quieres.

Cuando su voz se iba cada vez más y más lejos, se sintieron con la seguridad para salir. No confiaban en sus palabras, podía ser una trampa.

Miraron a los lados y Sero ya no estaba, por lo que salieron huyendo en busca de la dichosa celda.

•••

Eventualmente llegaron a la celda 325

—Bueno... hay que entrar— dijo el hombre pez al abrir la ventana que en realidad era una puerta.

—Sí...

Sushi-san podía entender de inmediato que Izuku no quería entrar a la celda por la expresión asustada de su cara.

Bakugou le había dicho que se escondiera ahí y nadie lo encontraría, pero le daba miedo.

—¿Estás bien?

Izuku asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Sushi-san entró a la habitación tranquilamente y se quedó observando al peliverde, esperando a que entrara también.

—Ven, no pasa nada, yo estaré contigo.

Su estómago se revolvió y se sentía algo ansioso, pero entró de todas formas.

A pasos lentos, se metió a aquel cuarto pequeño y oscuro.

Sushi-san lo tomó del hombro gentilmente y luego cerró la puerta.

Izuku se tensó en cuanto todo el cuarto se llenó de oscuridad, pero el agarre de Sushi-san le ayudó a calmarse un poco.

—Es más seguro aquí que allá afuera. Tienes que estar tranquilo, Bakugou es una mala persona pero sé de sobra que es demasiado fuerte y acabará con Todoroki.

—Sí... ¿Su-Sushi-san?

—Dime.

—Perdón... pero... ¿cómo te llamas?

Había estado recibiendo su cuidado todo ese tiempo y aún no conocía su nombre.

El hombre a su lado dejó escapar una risa al percatarse de que no había dicho su nombre a pesar de la cercanía que tenían.

—Me llamo Sake Atama.

—¿En serio?

—Mis padres eran bastante malos, pero ese es mi nombre.

—No suena mal.

—Claro— dijo en tono sarcástico.

—Es un buen nombre... si lo piensas bien puede ser muy significativo.

—Prefiero que me llamen Atama, Sushi-san es un apodo terrible.

—Lo siento mucho...

—No, descuida, si eres tú no me molesta. Cuando nos conocimos me llamaste así y me hizo enojar, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes.

—¿Por qué te llaman así?

—Por culpa del maldito Bakugou.

Con ese insulto el chico pecoso bajó la mirada algo desanimado.

"Esto es malo", pensó Atama.

—No me digas que te cae bien...

—Él me salvó la vida.

Sus pensamientos sobre el líder del ala uno habían cambiado por completo después de todo lo que sucedió.

\--

Entre hielo y explosiones, los dos líderes se enfrentaban cara a cara.

Ya estaban por llegar a su límite, pero ninguno de los dos se rendiría hasta no ver al otro desfallecer en el suelo.

—Lo propondré una vez más— dijo Todoroki —Entrégame a Midoriya y te daré lo que sea, el ala dos... puedes tenerla.

—¡Que no pienso negociar contigo, estúpido!

Bakugou tenía los brazos cansados y Todoroki se había lastimado una pierna.

Todo a su alrededor estaba tirado y desordenado y ellos agotados, encorvados, tratando de seguir en pie.

—Debí haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad en el ala cinco...— dijo el de ojos heterocromáticos.

—Aunque lo hubieras intentado, no habrías podido.

Todoroki le dirigió una mirada furtiva.

\--

—Él no se preocupa por ti, no te hagas ideas erróneas. Estoy seguro de que Bakugou solo te ha estado usando todo este tiempo. No confíes en él.

—Pero... Bakugou me ha salvado varias veces.

\--

Todoroki le lanzó un bloque de hielo enorme, el cual regresó con el impacto de una de sus explosiones.

Corrió hacia el bicolor levantando el puño, Todoroki intentó desviarlo pero Bakugou clavó sus nudillos en la quemadura de su ojo izquierdo.

Todoroki jaló su hombro para intentar derribarlo, pero Bakugou se aferró a su brazo con fuerza y le soltó una pequeña explosión para tratar de calcinarle la piel.

\--

—No te confíes, es por tu propio bien. Es mejor para ti que estés fuera de su camino, créeme. ¿No recuerdas lo mal que te trató esa vez en el comedor?

—Sí... fue bastante duro conmigo...

\--

—¡¡¡TE VOY A ARRANCAR LA PIEL!!!

Todoroki recibió el golpe y se recuperó con pesar.

Después ambos comenzaron a soltarse golpes y patadas, algunas lograban bloquearlas, pero otras cumplían con su cometido.

\--

"Pero... él hizo algo que nadie había hecho por mí antes..."

\--

Bakugou arremetió con un golpe directo a su ojo.

Le soltó una explosión en el pecho, quemado su ropa y su piel.

Todoroki intentó contraatacar con una llamarada, pero sus manos simplemente ya no podían más.

—Tú poder es inestable y en sí tú eres inestable. Perder al imbécil de Deku te está volviendo más loco.

Bakugou lo tacleó salvajemente.

Una vez más, Todoroki levantó su mano para lanzar hielo, pero Bakugou presionó su muñeca mientas se situaba encima de él.

"Tengo que matarlo por Midoriya...", pensaba un destrozado y agotado Todoroki.

Bakugou comenzó a torcerle la muñeca con fuerza, obteniendo un quejido de dolor por parte del bicolor.

Casi le rompe el brazo, pero Todoroki logró pararlo congelándole la mano con la poca fuerza que se esforzó en reunir.

Bakugou actuó rápido y le agarró la frente con la mano que aún tenía libre.

"—Atrévete y le vuelo la cabeza—"

—¿Debería matarte para acabar con tu sufrimiento?, no me agrada la idea de ser piadoso contigo.

Se quedó pensando. Quizá matarlo sería la única opción que tenía incluso si era arriesgado para él y para su condena, pero no pudo tomar una decisión... porque de repente sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la cintura, como si lo estuvieran amarrando.

De pronto todo el lugar se había llenado de guardias con cachiporras y armas.

Una gruesa tira de metal le había prensado la mano y por mucho que lo intentara ya no podía usar su poder.

Aizawa había llegado.

Bakugou lo miraba enojado porque realmente lo había sorprendido.

\--

"Bakugou me devolvió esperanza que había perdido"


	30. Bakugou- kun

Hace unos años...

Un par de chicos se intercambiaban cromos de súper héroes en el parque mientras una chica de cabello rosa se encontraba estudiando cerca de ellos.

El día estaba soleado, las cigarras hacían ruido y se podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad del domingo.

—No, Midoriya-kun, no utilizas el 'kun' como honorífico.

—Pero... es un honorífico.

—No, ¡es más que eso!

—Perdón, Daisuke-san... yo no te entiendo.

—No veas el 'kun' como algo para indicar respeto, mira más allá. Yo no uso el kun para llamar a todas las personas, ¿verdad, Sasaki-kun?

—Daisuke, no me molestes, estoy estudiando.

—En fin, el punto es que no utilizo el 'kun' con ustedes dos por la edad o algo así.

—¿Entonces?— Preguntó el más pequeño con curiosidad.

—Porque ustedes lo merecen.

—¿Por qué lo merecemos?

—Porque son mis mejores amigos. Hay personas que son importantes para mí a pesar de todo y el kun es mi honorífico favorito, por eso lo uso en ustedes.

Izuku no lo comprendió del todo bien hasta tiempo después.

。

•

•

•

•

—Si los medios se enteran de esto nos va a ir mal, no podemos permitir que las cosas sigan así, hay que mantener en total confidencialidad lo sucedido— decía uno de los administradores del reclusorio.

—Acordamos que se haría una implementación en el sistema de seguridad. Ya hemos contratado a más personal para cubrir las bajas y...

—Yo propongo que realicemos un traslado. ¿Por qué no los movemos a otra prisión?, a Bakugou y a Shoto, o a cualquiera de los dos— habló Aizawa.

—¿Qué tal si nos deshacemos de Tomura también?

—Él no da tantos problemas.

—Haremos lo que ya se acordó— intervino aquel con más poder y menos ética profesional —Todos los presos participantes en la revuelta recibirán una sanción en celdas conjuntas, sin derecho a salir al patio ni a ninguna actividad recreativa durante dos meses y medio; en cuanto a los presos Bakugou y Shoto... se aprobó el traslado de Shoto hacia el ala número cinco, la adaptación de una celda especializada para él ya está en proceso y Bakugou será sancionado dos meses en la celda de aislamiento del ala uno con salidas semanales por tiempo limitado.

No le convenía trasladar a Bakugou, a otros no les convenía trasladar a Todoroki, pues ellos también obtenían beneficios de los negocios sucios que se originaban en lo más profundo de la prisión, eran socios. Sin embargo, el lado de Todoroki ya había perdido.

—Considero que dos meses es demasiado, incluso para él— Aizawa era el único que estaba realmente limpio

—Adjuntamos las salidas semanales de la celda, no habrá problema.

—Aún así pienso que es demasiado, ¿por qué no lo reducimos a un mes?, si la prensa o el Ministerio del Interior saben de eso nos sancionarán a nosotros por atentar contra los derechos del recluso— propuso el hombre de barba y cabello largo.

—Un mes y medio es mejor opción. Aprobado.

—Acordados todos los puntos a tratar, se levanta la sesión de la Administración Penitenciaria.

Era la hora del desayuno en el ala cuatro.

Izuku, Kirishima, Kaname, Shinso y Sushi comían en una mesa que parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento.

—En serio, casi mato como a cinco de un solo golpe. Te lo juro— alardeaba Kaname —Por eso estoy tan lastimado.

—En la multitud no lo vieron y se golpeó con las espaldas de los que peleaban, solo está mintiendo.

—¡Cállate, Shinso!

—Yo le pateé el trasero a Monoma, fue muy divertido— dijo Kirishima.

Izuku miraba el asiento vacío frente a él con tristeza. Parecía que estaba esperando a alguien que nunca llegaría.

—Oye, pecas, ¿por qué estás así?, deberías estar feliz porque te salvaste de los locos.

—Bakugou... ¿en dónde está él?— por fin preguntó lo que más le importaba en ese momento.

Era lo que Sushi-san más temía, que Izuku se encariñara con Bakugou. Era terrible ver que estaba pasando.

—Aizawa se lo llevó, escuché que lo detuvo antes de que matara a Todoroki y dicen que le va a ir muy mal. Seguro le dieron una buena paliza— habló el gorro flotante.

—Esto es una mierda, no puedo creer que detuvieran a Bakugou justo antes de acabar con Todoroki— se quejó el pelirrojo —Incluso si lo golpearon, estoy seguro de que no le afecta.

—Lo mandaron a la celda de aislamiento— dijo Shinso.

—Espero que esté bien— Izuku apretó los puños con fuerza, deseándole toda la suerte del mundo al rubio que tanto admiraba.

—Izuku... te preocupas demasiado por Bakugou— dijo el pez.

—Sushi-san... Bakugou me salvó la vida.

—¿Ah?, Midoriya... — Kirishima no quería decirlo, pero debía hacerlo —Sabes que me agradas y yo tengo la idea de que tú no deberías sufrir nada porque eres inocente, pero... Bakugou nunca te salvó.

—Ese bastardo no se preocuparía por salvarte— dijo Shinso.

—Pecas, no seas idiota. Si Bakugou te salvó entonces yo puedo ligarme a Naomi-chan— Kaname también habló.

Por supuesto que el esperanzado Izuku no cambió su postura. Él seguía con la idea de que había sido salvado por Bakugou.

—Se metió al ala dos cuando él me hizo todas esas cosas, t-también me ayudó cuando Yamato y... ayer, él mandó a esos presos del ala uno por mí...

—No, no lo malinterpretes. Las órdenes que Bakugou dio fueron no permitir que te atraparan, pero no porque él quisiera protegerte— Kirishima intentó aclarar el malentendido —Lo que Bakugou quería era usarte como carnada, por eso no dejó que te llevaran.

Aquellas palabras habían logrado herirlo; creyó en lo que le decían, pero aún había una parte de él aferrándose a la idea de que el rubio lo había protegido por buena voluntad.

—Pero... Bakugou...

Sushi-san sintió que lo perdía.

Sabía que el pobre chico estaba tan lastimado que tan solo podía aferrarse a lo primero que le diera un poco de esperanza, pero Bakugou era de lo peor.

—Confiaste en Todoroki y mira cómo terminaste, no cometas el mismo error dos veces. Bakugou no es alguien en quien puedas confiar.

—Él me salvó...

—Pecas, Bakugou es una mala persona.

—No es cierto...

—He estado en el negocio con él por mucho tiempo y estoy seguro de que sus intenciones nunca fueron salvarte porque quisiera hacerlo— intervino el pelirrojo —Midoriya, las acciones de Bakugou fueron en beneficio para su dominio de esta prisión, no para tu beneficio. Lo lamento, pero de verdad que te estás confundiendo.

—Kirishima-san... estás mintiendo... — Deku estaba empezando a hiperventilarse, también su cuerpo se ponía tenso.

—¡¡¡Izuku, Todoroki te sacó un ojo, te arrancó los dedos y un trozo de piel porque confiaste en él!!!, ¿¡quieres que te pase algo peor con Bakugou!?— Atama alzó la voz. No iba a permitir que Izuku siguiera el mismo camino que antes.

—Oye, cálmate, pescadito— le dijo Kirishima, levantando levemente los brazos en señal de calma.

—¡Bakugou no es igual a él!, ¡no los compares!— Deku se alteró con la mención del bicolor y se levantó del asiento.

—¡Pecas!

"No es verdad. Bakugou me ayudó, me dio dinero también..."

—Midoriya... escucha, Bakugou no está interesado en ti, si tú te acercas a él entonces vas a salir afectado, entiéndelo por favor.

—Pero, Kirishima-san... nadie más había hecho algo así por mí antes...— en ese estado mental tan frágil le era imposible razonar.

Kirishima no quería ser duro con él, Sushi-san tampoco.

—Lo repetiré una vez más: no le interesas a Bakugou, él no ve por ti.

A Izuku ya le faltaba poco para echarse a llorar.

—Bakugou es diferente... no cambiaré de idea.

Acabó con la paciencia de Sushi-san.

—¡¡¡A él no le importó nada de lo que te sucedió!!!, ¡¡¡escuchó cómo te torturaban y solo esperó a que Todoroki te tirara por ahí como si fueras basura para después llevarte y utilizarte nada más para fastidiar!!!

—¡¡¡Cállate!!!— gritó Kirishima.

Deku no pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

Se limpiaba las lágrimas rápidamente, pero volvían a caer más.

—¡No quiero que te pase nada!, ¡¡¡no debes confiar en Bakugou!!!

Deku se cubrió el ojo con las manos y dejó salir las lágrimas que pedían a gritos ser liberadas.

No era verdad, no iba a creerlo.

Se aferró a la idea de que todo el tiempo que estuvo con él había sido porque lo protegía. Se engañaba a sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas, pero se sentía como un idiota.

Volvió a hablar gracias a él; Bakugou era la única persona que lo hacía sentir seguro.

A su lado se había sentido realmente importante, cuando sabía que no lo era. Y no quería que todos esos sentimientos tan cálidos fueran solo una mentira.

—Entiende que Bakugou no te protegió.

Izuku se levantó del asiento sin decir ni una sola palabra y caminó en dirección hacia la enfermería.

"Si él no me protegió y ellos tienen razón... si no me salva él... ¿qué voy a hacer entonces?"

—¡Izuku, espera!— lo llamó Atama.

—Está bien— le dijo Kirishima a la vez que lo detenía —Déjalo solo, necesita asimilar todo lo que está sucediendo, es demasiado para él.

•••

El peliverde se fue del comedor y perdió de vista a sus compañeros, encontrándose con el doctor Shun a mitad del camino.

—Justamente te estaba buscando a ti, Izuku Midoriya.

—¿Ah?— se limpió las lágrimas que le caían por la mejilla y dirigió toda su atención al doctor.

Izuku acompañó al hombre de bata blanca hacia la enfermería, donde éste le entregó repuestos de vendajes y de parches para ojo, explicándole como cambiar sus vendas y los cuidados que debía tener.

Una vez terminada la explicación, el doctor Shun parecía molesto con Midoriya.

—Tu eres alguien tan afortunado pero desafortunado a la vez. En este momento deberías estar endeudado conmigo por el servicio médico.

—E-En teoría debería ser gratuito porque es su trabajo dentro del reclusorio... ¿n-no?— preguntó asustado.

—Cállate. Bakugou dijo que tenías dinero para pagar, pero al ver tu situación pensé que no tenías nada y planeaba hacerte pagar con tu sangre u otra parte de tu cuerpo, pero la doctora Naomi financió tu injerta de piel.

—¿Qué...?, yo... no comprendo de lo que habla.

—Tu injerta de piel, niño. Naomi consiguió un donante de tejidos para tus heridas.

—Ya veo...

—Y no tuviste que pagar nada porque Naomi se encargó de eso por ti— dijo malhumorado —Pero espero que la próxima vez no tengas tanta suerte. No es personal, pero necesito dinero.

—¿Bakugou dijo que yo tenía dinero para pagar...?

—Ya te dije que sí. Dijo que lo escondías debajo de tu cama o algo así, pero eso ya no me importa. Ahora vete de aquí, Naomi podrá cambiar tus vendas de ahora en adelante, si necesitas algo puedes pedírselo a ella.

Después de su desagradable visita a la enfermería, Izuku fue llevado a rastras hacia el ala uno.

Afortunadamente no lo castigaron por no haber estado en su ala.

_

Todos los reclusos partícipes en la revuelta del ala cuatro fueron llevados a las celdas de aislamiento y a las celdas conjuntas.

Todoroki, Bakugou, Kirishima y Tomura serían sometidos a penas mayores por ser los causantes del desastre, especialmente Bakugou, quien planeó todo aquello.

Más de 7 presos resultaron heridos, otros 2 fallecieron, mientras que el resto estaban bajo sanción.

Un día después del incidente, había sido una mañana desafortunada para los reclusos de Fuchu.

Se incrementó el número de fallecimientos por causa desconocida en la enfermería de Naomi.

Los guardias buscaban a los presos desaparecidos, entre ellos se encontraban:

•Kosei Tsuraba- ala dos.

•Denki Kaminari- ala dos.

•Kaeru Yaseta (Batracio)- ala tres.

•Eijirou Kirishima- ala cinco.

Los primeros tres fueron encontrados en los alrededores fuera del reclusorio a las 9:39 de la mañana y fueron llevados de vuelta a sus alas correspondientes. Por otro lado Kirishima cumpliría con la sanción impuesta por la Administración Penitenciaria.

•

•

•

•

•

Le quitaron las esposas que amordazaban sus muñecas y lo lanzaron hacia la celda.

Izuku se encontraba en el ala uno, dentro de la celda que compartía con Bakugou.

Observó a su alrededor, ya era una vista familiar.

Pensó en sentarse en el piso, como siempre hacía, pero uno de los guardias lo había lastimado en las costillas, así que se acostó en la cama inferior de la litera.

Se acomodó en el suave colchón mientras miraba hacia arriba, a la cama en la que Bakugou casi siempre dormía.

El sol entraba por la ventana de barrotes y sus rayos se extendían en toda la habitación, creando una sensación entrañable y tranquila.

Aquel cómodo colchón... recordaba que se había echado a llorar en el mismo en su primer día en ese lugar.

De su primer día para acá ya le habían sucedido tantas cosas...

Los meses habían transcurrido con lentitud, pues sentía que ya llevaba años en la cárcel.

Recordó que Bakugou lo había dejado en ese mismo colchón después de recogerlo del ala dos y había sido la cama más cómoda en la que alguna vez se hubiera acostado, de hecho lo era.

"Si Bakugou estuviera aquí, ¿se enojaría conmigo por usar esta cama?"

Sería agradable que Bakugou estuviera a su lado, acompañándolo en silencio dentro de su celda.

Ya no se había puesto a pensar en todo lo que le dijeron sobre Bakugou. Quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Sin embargo... de verdad espero que Bakugou esté bien..."

—Oye, pecas, déjame entrar— un uniforme flotante parado frente a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Kaname?

—Soy ropa flotante— rió —¿Puedo entrar?

Izuku se sentó en la litera y observó hacia afuera.

—Y-Yo... no sé cómo abrir la celda...

—Muy fácil, así— Kaname abrió la puerta de barrotes con total facilidad y entró hacia la celda —Estaba abierto, siempre está abierto. Además te tengo una buena noticia, escuché a los guardias decir que las cosas estarán tranquilas por un tiempo porque los más problemáticos están sancionados— celebró.

—¿Ah?

—¿Puedo acostarme?, Bakugou no está y no se va a enterar.

Kaname se lanzó sin cuidado hacia la litera de arriba y le soltó un par de golpes al colchón.

—¡Ese bastardo de Bakugou tiene un colchón increíblemente cómodo!, ¡desgraciado!, ¡Shinso y yo tenemos que dormir en piedras mientras ustedes dos tienen estas nubes de cama!

—No siempre puedo dormir aquí...

—¿Ese imbécil te obliga a dormir en el suelo?

—N-No lo llames así...

—Oh, perdón, se me olvidaba que a ti te gusta Bakugou. Pero bueno, a ver, ¡vengo a darte algo!

Izuku se sintió extraño por esas palabras, pero el cambio de tema tan drástico hizo que lo pasara por alto.

—Te entrego... esto.

Kaname le pasó un paquete de dinero desde la litera de arriba.

Parecían billetes flotantes.

Izuku recibió los billetes y los miró atónito.

—¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?

—Los mandó tu amigo pescado y me encargó que te los entregara. También me entregó dinero a mí por mis servicios de paquetería. No es tan malo como parece.

No podía creer que Sushi-san fuera tan bueno con él.

—Me mandó a decirte que los aceptaras, porque sabe que eres tan tonto como para devolverlos, y si los quieres devolver mejor dámelos a mí.

—Por supuesto que no, yo... también necesito dinero.

Miró bien el fajo. Era mucho dinero.

Era increíble que tuviera semejante cantidad.

—También dice que lamenta haberte hecho llorar, pero espera que no confíes en Bakugou y yo opino lo mismo.

—Gracias, Kaname-san...

—Agradece al pez. Pero... en serio pecas, no es bueno que veas a Bakugou de esa manera.

—Yo...

—Escucha, él es un maldito y seguro va a hacerte daño. Si necesitas a alguien recurre a tu amigo Sushi, a Kirishima... o a mí, pero no a Bakugou.

—Entiendo. Gracias.

—Hablo en serio, ¿sí?, solo olvídate de él.

—Sí— dijo desanimado —Me olvidaré de él.

_

Sus brazos estaban esposados especialmente para que no pudiera usar las manos.

Estaba encerrado en una habitación amplia, con una cama, una lámpara y una silla.

Había una ventana de barrotes gruesos la cual tenía un ancho cristal.

Ese lúgubre lugar estaba reforzado con varias capas de concreto y la puerta era de acero inoxidable. Había tres puertas en total, cada una más gruesa que la anterior; en estas láminas de metal había una pequeña ventanilla, la cual también estaba cubierta por rejas.

Podía mantenerse en pie y desplazarse con total libertad, pero eso no le importaba.

Él estaba sumido en sus recuerdos y en la imagen del chico de pecas y rizos verdes al que tanto amaba.

Había perdido los dedos que le amputó y el ojo también.

Estaba débil por la pelea en la que Bakugou casi lo asesina.

Había perdido todo... su dinero, su poder en el ala dos y a su amado Midoriya.

Midoriya era quien más le dolía...

—¡¡¡MIDORIYA!!!

Sus gritos de desesperación se mezclaban con sus lágrimas.

—¡¡¡REGRESA, MIDORIYA!!!, ¡¡¡TE NECESITO!!!

Ahogado en la pena, quien una vez fue uno de los mejores estudiantes de la UA y el reconocido hijo del héroe profesional Endeavor, Shoto, porque había dejado de ser un Todoroki desde hace tiempo, lloraba por haber terminado así.

Encerrado, lejos de la luz del sol y del calor de Midoriya.

Ya había perdido la cordura por completo y gritaba, lloraba. Ya no podía usar su poder porque le habían puesto un collar que lo mataría si lo hacía, así que tampoco podía calmar su desenfreno con su hielo.

Desde la ventanilla de la puerta, Todoroki era observado por Monoma.

"Ahora Bakugou es el líder del ala dos... ¿por qué lo permitiste?"

Se preguntaba qué le pasaría a él, pues tenía a Bakugou en su contra.

"Estúpido Todoroki, no sirves para nada..."

•

•

•

•

•

•

—Qué aburrido.

El líder del ala cinco estaba encerrado en una celda de aislamiento oscura y vacía.

Se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento y para empeorar las cosas, tenía un antojo increíble de pan de yakisoba.

—¡Al menos denme una botana!, ¡no sean así, malditos guardias!

Decidió que cuando saliera de ahí comería tanto pan de yakisoba como pudiera.

—¡Ya sé!, ¿y si hago un hoyo en la pared?— pensó.

Poco después empezó a golpear en la pared con los duros puños, escarbando como un perrito que va a enterrar un hueso.

—¡A ver quién es el idiota que se tiene que encargar de arreglar la pared!

Continuó talando solo para entretenerse.

Se moría de ganas por ver la cara de enojo de los guardias cuando se enteraran de que se escapó por un hoyo en los muros.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Dentro de su solitaria celda de aislamiento, Bakugou se recargó en la pared para descansar.

Le dolía la quemadura de su muñeca y los golpes que le habían dado en la espalda con una cachiporra le habían dejado marcas que no lo dejaban acomodarse bien.

Se había quitado la camisa para que sus heridas no ardieran por la tela.

Sabía que no saldría de ese lugar en mucho tiempo, gracias a los de la administración penitenciaria que estaban del lado de Todoroki.

Aizawa no había puesto ni un poco de piedad en la terrible golpiza que le dio, pero claro, él no se quejó ni le pidió que se detuviera, solo le sonreía maliciosamente. Había cumplido su objetivo y estaba muy satisfecho, además no solo había fastidiado a Aizawa, también a los directivos que no eran sus aliados y a todos los presos del ala dos.

Aunque ahora estaba en una situación difícil. Sabía que los directivos enemigos no lo mantendrían sin comer o les caería el ministerio, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran darle solo un miserable trozo de pan una vez por semana y esperar a que se debilitara para molerlo a golpes después, así eran los guardias y los superiores de ese lugar.

No tenía ninguna forma de comunicarse con alguien para que le entregara comida porque Aizawa era el encargado de vigilarlo, y a él no lo compras ni con todo el efectivo del mundo.

Aizawa no estaba ahí todo el tiempo, pero sí era el único guardia que lo custodiaba.

Además, por si intentaba escapar, los bastardos le habían puesto un maldito collar como si fuera un perro. Aquel objeto puesto en su cuello le soltaría una fuerte descarga eléctrica si detectaba un movimiento brusco.

_

Izuku escuchó que lo tenían en la celda de aislamiento, y aunque intentó contenerse... terminó yendo a buscarlo de todas formas.

_

Tocó la puerta y lo llamó.

—Bakugou, ¿estás aquí?

El rubio supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

Izuku abrió la rendija de la puerta y se asomó por ella, permitiendo que una pizca de luz del exterior se colara por la abertura.

—¿Bakugou?

Se le ocurrió una idea para encontrar alimento, pero la descartó de inmediato.

Jamás le pediría ayuda al fracasado que fue torturado por Todoroki, el mismo que era utilizado por todos los bastardos del ala uno como juguete sexual.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Deku de mierda?— le preguntó fastidiado.

—Te encontré... qué bueno.

Izuku se sintió aliviado de volver a escuchar su voz.

—Bakugou... te traje agua... — pasó un vaso con agua por la rendija, misma que servía para entregar la comida a los presos —Me dijiste que te trajera agua... e-ese día cuando estábamos en el ala cuatro... no te la di, pero ya la traje.

Bakugou miró al vaso de agua con confusión, pero dio un buen sorbo sin darle mucha importancia.

—Yo vine a verte... tengo que darte las gracias por haberme salvado tres veces. Estaba muy asustado cuando Todoroki apareció, pero tú me ayudaste... muchas gracias, Bakugou.

Bakugou comenzó a reírse en tono de burla.

El peliverde se había ilusionado y había estado creyendo que lo ayudó.

—¿Eres tan idiota como para pensar así?

El rostro de Izuku cambió a uno de confusión.

—No me interesa si te mueres o si el imbécil de Todoroki te saca los ojos y te caga encima. No malinterpretes todo, imbécil. Solo eres un pedazo de mierda, ¿por qué te salvaría?— preguntó fríamente.

—E-Es broma... ¿verdad?, tú me ayudaste, Bakugou...

—No, no lo hice.

—¿Qué...?

—También escuché cómo llorabas y suplicabas a Todoroki para que no te arrancara los dedos. Oí tus gritos y la forma en la que pedías piedad cuando te sacó un ojo. ¿Te ayudé?

—No es cierto, no es verdad.

—Es cierto, Deku. ¿¡En serio creíste que movería a todos los bastardos del ala uno nada más para salvarte a ti!?

El peliverde empezó a llorar.

Por un momento de verdad pensó que podía creer en Bakugou.

—¡Y ahora lloras, porque no sabes hacer nada más que eso!

Bakugou enojado, se acercó a la puerta y sacó la mano por la rendija, tomó a Izuku del cuello de la ropa con total brusquedad, a pesar de que el collar le dio un toque eléctrico.

Observó al chico al ojo, éste lloraba y lo miraba con miedo y decepción. Otra vez mostrando lo vulnerable que era ante todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Y por mucho que lo pensara, Bakugou no podía encontrarle ninguna utilidad a Deku.

—Desaparece, y como te atrevas a volver aquí, cuando salga de esta asquerosa celda voy a matarte.

Lo soltó, Izuku estuvo a punto de caerse, pero logró aferrarse a la puerta y lo evitó.

El pecoso asintió con lágrimas cayendo de su mejilla derecha y poco después salió corriendo.

Bakugou le restó importancia, no tenía tiempo para alguien tan insignificante.

Que molestia.

_

_

_

_

Al regresar a su celda, Deku había empezado a marearse, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía y su pecho dolía.

"Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad..."

Se había negado con todas sus fuerzas a creer en lo que le decían, porque por un momento tuvo una pequeña esperanza que lo significó todo.

"Ellos tenían razón, Bakugou nunca quiso protegerme"

Sabía que no lo merecía. No había hecho nada para que Bakugou lo considerara importante, pero para Izuku, Bakugou ya era importante.

A su lado sintió que tal vez estar vivo no sería tan malo.

Y al recordar como éste despeinaba su cabeza con suavidad, su corazón empezó a arder más y más.

"Bakugou... por favor... alguien... quien sea... "

Se retorció del dolor en la cama. Estaba tan asustado de volver a sentirse solo otra vez.

Se aferró al rubio para no perder la cabeza, pero sí Bakugou le decía cosas tan crueles simplemente no sabía que hacer.

"Kirishima, Sushi san... ayúdenme..."

No podía ir a llorar con ellos porque estaban en otras alas, no podía buscar a Kaname porque le daba miedo salir de esa celda.

Y tampoco podía ir donde Bakugou porque no soportaría más palabras frías de su parte.

Deku sintió como si se estuviera asfixiando del dolor, quería hacerse daño a sí mismo pero se resistía con todas sus fuerzas porque sabía que no solucionaría nada.

Solo dentro de esa celda, sus sentimientos otra vez parecían el infierno y él no pudo hacer nada más que sentir ansiedad y agonizar hasta por fin lograr quedarse dormido.

Pero tampoco podía estar tranquilo en sus sueños... porque muy probablemente tendría pesadillas.

•

•

•

•

Al día siguente, Izuku temblaba del miedo mientras caminaba hacia las celdas de aislamiento de convivencia.

Bakugou observaba hacia la puerta en total aburrimiento.

Tenía hambre y Aizawa no le iba a llevar comida hasta quién sabe cuándo.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta y la rendija de los alimentos se abrió.

Un ojo de pupila verde bañado en lágrimas se asomaba y buscaba a Bakugou.

—¡¡¡Te advertí que si volvías te iba a ir muy mal!!!

—Lo sé, pero... e-escuché a los guardias decir que vas a estar aquí durante un mes y medio, y que Aizawa no planea darte de comer...— habló nervioso el menor.

Bakugou se preparó para recibir otra descarga, porque le iba a romper el cuello a Izuku.

—C-Compré esto...

Con las manos temblorosas, deslizó un pequeño paquete por la rendija. Bakugou lo observó bien y se percató de que era una caja de leche de chocolate.

—Por favor tómala, no quiero que te afecte el hambre... Ba-Bakugou-kun.


	31. Días agradables, vidas miserables

—Por favor tómala... yo... n-no quiero que te afecte el hambre, Bakugou-kun.

Bakugou se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

Ese silencio y serio semblante no daban buena espina a Midoriya, pero aún así se dedicó a hablar.

—Entendí que no me protegiste, pero... por favor... ¿podrías protegerme?— preguntó tímido y nervioso, sus manos estaban temblorosas y su vista ya estaba empañada por las lágrimas–

—Yo buscaré una forma de traerte más comida, dime... ¿q-qué te gusta comer?

—Ven acá, Deku.

El chico le obedeció y se acercó a la rendija para asomarse.

Repentinamente Bakugou le aplastó el cartón en la cara, empapándolo todo con el lácteo.

—Escúchame bien, mocoso tuerto, yo no soy tu maldito héroe, no voy a protegerte por dinero ni por nada más. Yo no te voy a resolver todos tus putos problemas, ¿es eso lo que quieres, verdad?, porque no te funcionó con el imbécil de Todoroki, vienes a mí creyendo que yo sí te protegeré, ¿pero sabes algo?, ¡¡Si eres un trozo de basura inútil y todos te golpean por ello, no tiene nada que ver conmigo!, ¿¡comprendes!?

Izuku se limpió la leche de la cara con dificultad por su temblor, y de inmediato bajó la mirada.

—Perdón... pero... es que yo no sé qué hacer— su voz salió quebrada —Por favor... ayúdame, Bakugou- kun...

El susodicho dio una patada a la puerta para intentar liberar su enojo, provocando un fuerte impacto que hizo a Deku sobresaltar

—¿¡VAS A HACER QUE LO REPITA, MALDITO TUERTO DE MIERDA!?

El chico de cabello verde se alejó caminando y desapareció por completo del campo de vista del rubio, dándole a entender que el mensaje le había quedado claro.

•

•

•

Izuku lloró más ya dentro de su celda.

En cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta de barrotes cerrarse, se tiró en la cama y se puso a llorar una vez más.

Sabía que no merecía nada bueno, que no merecía respeto ni bienestar por haber sido débil, por no haber hecho nada cuando asesinaban a Dai y todas esas otras veces en las que no se defendió. Lo sabía y se despreciaba a sí mismo, pero en sus sentimientos más profundos y fuertes, se negaba rotundamente a volver a ser maltratado otra vez. Estaba desesperado.

—Otra vez ya estás llorando, Pecas.

—No es cierto...— dijo mientras lloraba.

—¿Y ahora por qué?, ¿qué te pasó?

Izuku volteó y se encontró con la ropa flotante.

—Bakugou- kun rechazó mi lechita y me la arrojó en la cara.

Kaname contuvo su risa. Eso había sonado ridículo y a la vez tierno.

—¿Entonces le llevaste comida?

Deku asintió débilmente.

—¡Oh, vamos!, ¡Bakugou no merece que le lleves comida!, ¡no seas tonto, pecas!, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Kaname soltó un gruñido. No podía creer que el chico fuera tan incrédulo.

Entró a la celda y se sentó en el borde de la cama en la que Izuku se encontraba llorando.

—A ver... repite después de mi: "dejaré de ser idiota y no le llevaré más comida a Bakugou"

—Dejaré de ser idiota y...

—"No le llevaré más comida a Bakugou"

—No le llevaré más comida a... Bakugou-kun.

Kaname se dio una palmada en la frente. No servía de nada.

—No es eso, Kaname- san. Es que... estoy asustado. En el ala cinco pensé que Bakugou- kun me protegería. Él me ayudó y yo... me sentía tan seguro a su lado. Fui a pedirle protección, quería decirle que yo podía darle comida a cambio de la protección, pero eso no sirve de nada, no hay nada que yo pueda darle porque él ya lo tiene todo.

—Pero ya no necesitas protección. Todor— se detuvo antes de pronunciar ese nombre —el líder del ala dos está encerrado en el ala cinco y nunca podrá salir de ahí, el loco del ala tres no se acercará a ti siempre y cuando no vayas para allá. Ahora todo debería estar bien.

Deku negó con la cabeza.

—Ellos... en los baños...— recordó lo sucedido en su primera mañana en el reclusorio —Ellos aún están aquí, estarán aquí el próximo mes y el próximo. Y no importa cuanto grite o patalee... esas manos... esas asquerosas manos volverán a tocarme— Deku colocó sus manos en su cabeza y apretó los dientes —No... no quiero, otra vez no. No quiero que vuelvan a hacerme algo como eso nunca más. Me van a quitar mi comida, me van a tocar en todas partes y no sé si podré soportarlo. Kaname-san... no sé qué hacer.

"Así que a ti también te pasa, Pecas..."

Kaname buscó algo que decir que pudiera darle calma al chico.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a ese chico rojo... Kirishima, que te defienda?, son amigos ¿no?

—Kirishima-san está en una celda de aislamiento y no puedo pedirle que me proteja porque él está muy lejos en el ala cinco y Sushi-san apenas y puede protegerse a sí mismo...

—Seguro debe haber alguna forma... Sushi tiene mucho dinero.

—No es así... el tiene que usar su dinero para cuidarse a sí mismo del líder del ala tres y con el dinero que me dio yo no puedo comprar protección... no es suficiente— Izuku lloró.

—Escucha— lo llamó el hombre invisible y Deku lo miró atentamente —Hasta que esos presos no salgan de las celdas de castigo, entonces nosotros estaremos bien, pecas

—¿Y qué haremos cuando salgan?

—No lo sé. Pero mientras tanto no deberíamos pensar en eso.

_

El toque de queda obligó a todos los presos que no estaban bajo sanción a regresar a sus celdas.

La noche ya asomaba por las ventanas y la hora de cenar ya había concluido.

—¿Hace cuánto que no cenábamos así, Shinso?— le preguntó Kaname al susodicho mientras ambos dejaban sus charolas de comida en la barra, acompañados por Izuku.

—La cena estuvo deliciosa— dijo el pecoso.

El ala uno estaba tranquila porque aquellos que daban problemas ya no estaban.

Kaname y Deku intentaron olvidarse de que esos reclusos volverían. Intentaron olvidarlo y afortunadamente pudieron cenar tranquilos.

_

Midoriya regresó a su celda a estar completamente solo otra vez.

El que Bakugou no estuviera no terminaba de agradarle, pero dormir en un colchón cómodo era un lujo que no podía darse todos los días.

Se cubrió con las cobijas, cerró el ojo e intentó relajarse.

Se sentía muy cómodo en la cama de la litera.

"Buenas noches, Bakugou-kun", pensó dulcemente hacia él.

Creyó que había hecho mal en no llevarle nada para cenar a Bakugou, aunque ya no estaba seguro de que llevarle comida al rubio fuera una buena idea, porque si él no la aceptaba no serviría de nada.

Decidió que dejaría todos esos pensamientos para después y mejor se dedicaría a dormir

Cayó dormido casi al instante. Se sentía seguro porque sabía que nadie iba a hacerle daño por el momento y ese sentimiento era más que suficiente para que lograra quedarse dormido.

•••

En sus sueños podía ver a Daisuke.

A su preciado amigo del que no pudo despedirse.

Lo veía todas las noches, no había ni un solo día en que no pensara en él y lo recordara tristemente.

Y no había cosa que lamentara más que no haber hecho nada en ese momento.

Lo peor de todos esos sueños melancólicos y deprimentes eran esas ocasiones en las que todos sus pesares y traumas se mezclaban.

Veía a su mejor amigo en sus sueños.

Veía como a este le arrancaban un ojo. Como lloraba y suplicaba.

Todoroki lastimaba a Dai sin piedad alguna, divirtiéndose mientras le arrancaba los dedos y Tomura se comía su piel arrancada.

Todas las noches... Izuku tenía pesadillas.

_

_

_

_

Deku se despertó de golpe, estaba sudando, tenía la respiración pesada y el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

"Todo fue una pesadilla..."

Se sintió aliviado, pero sus ganas de llorar no pararon.

Intentó calmarse y olvidar todo lo que había visto recién, pero era sumamente difícil.

—¡Levántate!— gritó alguien –¡Que te levantes!

Miró hacia los barrotes, un guardia entraba a su celda para despertarlo.

Aquel guardia tenía el cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos eran azules y lo miraba muy enojado porque no se levantaba.

—¿¡Qué estas esperando!?, ¡levántate!

Accidentalmente, Izuku dejó escapar un quejido. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había sido un grave error que seguro le saldría muy caro.

—¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de quejarte, pequeño flojo?

"¿Pequeño flojo?"

El hombre castaño se acercó hacia donde estaba acostado, en la cama de abajo de la litera.

—¡Levántate!— gritó. Parecía muy enojado.

Levantó el puño, Izuku ya sabía que iba a golpearlo y se preparó.

El puño del guardia tocó su mejilla con lentitud mientras fingía el sonido de un puñetazo con una muy mala actuación.

Izuku lo miró lleno de confusión, luego el guardia fingió otro golpe, pero esta vez en efecto de cámara lenta.

Comenzó a 'golpearlo' pero sus nudillos solo acariciaban la piel del chico de pecas. Este último estaba confundido.

De repente el guardia se detuvo y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Debiste ver tu cara!, ¡es que estabas todo asustado y de repente...!— imitó la mueca de sorpresa de Izuku y siguió riendo —¡Tus expresiones son oro!, debí tomarte una foto.

Izuku parpadeó muchas veces, seguía confundido.

—Ya sé que es raro, perdona— sé aclaró la garganta —Tú eres Izuku Midoroya, ¿verdad?

—No... yo... me llamo Midoriya...

—Ah, lo siento, Midoriya. Bueno, te ves más pequeño en persona que en la foto de tu expediente, ¿te lo han dicho?

—Sí...

—Escuché que la sección A del ala uno tenía poca seguridad porque está casi vacía, así que aproveché para venir a conocerte.

—¿Conocerme?

—Eres el preso más tranquilo de este lugar, el más obediente y el más joven. He escuchado a algunos presos hablar sobre ti, dicen que has sobrevivido a muchas dificultades y que tienes una extraña costumbre de volver de la muerte. Sales de la nada cuando todos piensan que estás muerto. Eres muy popular.

—No tenía idea... a-aunque es verdad que me desaparezco de repente...

"Bakugou-kun creyó que estaba muerto hasta que salí del cuarto oscuro"

—Es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Sora, solía cuidar la entrada como un guardia de puesto bajo, pero me ascendieron hace poco, podría decirse que soy nuevo aquí.

—Mucho gusto... Sora-san.

—¡Es cierto que usas honoríficos con todo el mundo!, ¡oh, qué chico tan educado!

Era la primera vez que interactuaba con un preso sin recibir un insulto de por medio.

—Tu y yo podríamos llevarnos muy bien, Midoriya.

_

Tras hablar un poco con el guardia, Izuku se dirigió hacia las duchas.

Los recuerdos que tenía de ese lugar hicieron que se asustara y pensó en saltarse el baño una vez más, hasta que Kaname apareció y le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse, porque los hombres que siempre lo acosan no estaban.

—Están recibiendo su merecido en las celdas conjuntas, por eso podemos bañarnos con tranquilidad.

Entró a los baños y se encontró con que no había muchos presos, y los que estaban se encontraban dispersos entre las regaderas.

—Apúrate, Midoriya— le dijo Shinso mientras le arrojaba una toalla en la cara.

Izuku comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnudo, entonces se envolvió la toalla en la cintura y dobló su ropa para llevársela consigo.

No sabía qué regadera utilizar. Miraba hacia todos los lados con temor.

—¡Camina, pecas!— Kaname lo alcanzó y se lo llevó hacia una regadera cercana tomándolo por los hombros.

Izuku se situó en medio de Shinso y Kaname, una vez ahí, acomodó su ropa, se quitó la toalla y abrió la regadera.

—Bakugou usa estas regaderas, son las únicas que tienen un buen sistema de tuberías— habló Shinso—No como el baño de nuestra celda.

—El baño de mi celda tampoco funciona bien— le respondió Deku.

—Que raro que el baño de ese idiota tampoco funcione bien, supongo que todos los otros baños estarán igual.

Izuku quería decirle algo por haber insultado a Bakugou, pero se limitó a observar cómo el agua caía por el invisible cuerpo de Kaname. Era curioso porque parecía que las gotas de agua flotaban en el aire y juntas formaban la silueta de un hombre.

Kaname era más alto de lo que Izuku imaginaba. Era incluso un poco más alto que Bakugou.

—No me mires, me estoy bañando— le dijo el invisible.

Shinso rodó los ojos e Izuku desvió la mirada.

—Es que parece que el agua está flotando en el aire.

La figura de Kaname que se formaba con el agua era la de un hombre delgado, no era puro hueso como Batracio, pero estaba bastante flaco. Shinso se veía normal.

Era inevitable que vieran los cuerpos desnudos de los otros, por lo que Shinso y Kaname no tardaron en darse cuenta de las heridas que tenía el pecoso en todo el torso.

Era realmente triste para Kaname ver todos los moretones, cortadas y quemaduras de Izuku, pues a sus ojos él era solo un niño, un pobre niño inocente que tuvo que soportar muchas injusticias. Por eso se esforzó en no mirarlo.

Shinso agarró su champú y lo volteó para sacar un poco en la palma de su mano, apretó el contenedor, provocando que este soltara un ruido similar al de una flatulencia.

Kaname soltó una carcajada.

—Qué inmaduro eres— le dijo Shinso, luego volvió a apretar el champú para que este sonara otra vez.

Kaname siguió riendo e hizo lo mismo con su champú poco después.

El hombre invisible no paraba de reír.

Izuku agarró su champú y provocó otro de esos ruidos.

—No sabía que eras tan infantil— dijo pecas.

A pesar de que se la pasaron haciendo tonterías todo el tiempo, fue un momento agradable.

\- - - - - - - - -

—Oye, pecas... estás muy flaco.

Ya habían terminado de bañarse, Izuku se secaba el cabello mientas Kaname se acercó a él y presionó su estómago.

—¡K-Kaname-san... me haces cosquillas!

_

Al poco rato ya se encontraban desayunando en el comedor.

—¡Vamos a comer como reyes!

Con el dinero que les había entregado Sushi-san se habían comprado algo bueno para comer: Un poco de oden y tamagoyaki para desayunar.

Kaname le dio un mordisco a la tortilla de huevo y le convidó un poco al peliverde sentado a su lado.

—¡Este va a ser el mejor mes de nuestras miserables vidas!, ¡tenemos que aprovecharlo y comer hasta reventar!— exclamó la ropa flotante.

—Estoy de acuerdo— dijo el pelimorado —Aprovéchalo, fracasado.

Kaname le enseñó la lengua, pero Shinso no pudo verlo.

Izuku dio un bocado al delicioso oden que tenía en su plato y se regocijó en su sabor. También comió del puré de papa que pidió, quizá se había enamorado del puré de papa.

Aquel desayuno era uno de los mejores. Uno de los desayunos más tranquilos, deliciosos y agradables de sus miserables vidas.

•

•

•

Antes de empezar con sus labores como destino, Izuku, en un impulso de terquedad, compró un paquete de galletas y otra leche de chocolate para llevárselas a Bakugou.

Kaname no lo descubrió porque logró escabullirse.

Escondió la comida entre su ropa, pegándola a su cuerpo con la cinta adhesiva que encontró en el equipo de pintura, y como el uniforme que le dio Sushi-san le quedaba un poco grande, podía esconder cosas sin que se notara.

Con su paquete de comida bien escondido y su trapeador en mano, partió hacia la entrada de la celda de aislamiento. Iba a aprovechar que no había visto a Aizawa todavía.

_

—Bakugou-kun... te traje más comida...— abrió la dichosa rendija y pasó las galletas y la leche por ella —Necesitas comer, por favor no la rechaces.

—¿Qué?, ¿otra vez vienes a negociar?, ya te dije que no te voy a proteger— dijo enojado.

—No, no quiero negociar nada.Solo te traje comida.

—No quiero tu maldita comida.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque te dije desde el inicio que no vinieras, maldita basura!, ¡¡y no hiciste caso!!, ¡¡lárgate!!

—¡P-Pero puedes usarme para conseguir comida...!

—¡¡NO QUIERO!!, ¡¡YA LÁRGATE!!

Bakugou lanzó una explosión hacia la puerta, recibiendo un toque eléctrico del collar.

El cuarto estaba reforzado, pero un poco de fuego se escapó por la rendija y este obligó a Izuku a alejarse rápidamente.

—Creí que te alcanzaría... maldita sea.

Bakugou estaba cansado, su brazo le dolía por la quemadura que no curó y los moretones en su espalda le hacían todo más difícil.

No había comido y estaba hambriento, no le daban ganas de ejercitarse porque no tenía nada de tomar ni que comer, y por ello no era tan factible.

Izuku bajó la mirada. Había sido rechazado.

No se dio cuenta antes, pero la explosión había mandado las galletas a volar y había destrozado el paquete de lechita y ahora todo el líquido se había derramado por la puerta y el suelo.

—Eres increíble— le dijo al rubio, tomando el paquete de galletas ya todo quemado.

Abrió la comida, sacó una galleta de chispas de chocolate, estaba toda tostada y el chocolate derretido —Mira lo que le hiciste a esta galleta— la prensó cuidadosamente con las yemas de sus dedos y la situó en la rendija de la puerta —Tienes un poder maravilloso, Bakugou-kun...

El chocolate derretido escurría por la galleta quemada y caía en la piel del chico que la sostenía.

—¡Quema!— Lanzó la galleta lejos.

Bakugou suspiró cansado de la estupidez del otro y se sentó en el suelo, pegado a la pared.

Recargó la cabeza en el muro y se quejó.

—Cuando salga de aquí te voy a romper la cara...— dijo fatigado.

Poco después Izuku se puso a limpiar los restos de leche de chocolate lo más rápido que pudo.

—No puedo dejar rastros de que estuve aquí porque sería un gran problema si me descubren. Yo... ya no te traeré más comida. Lamento haberte molestado.

Hizo una reverencia, pero el rubio no pudo verlo.

Segundos después, Bakugou se asomó por la rendija y se encontró con Izuku limpiando apresuradamente.

El trapeador se le resbaló de las manos y corrió a agarrarlo, pero se resbaló con la leche derramada.

—Idiota.


	32. Porque-soy-débil

Deku se despertó de sopetón y ya le dolía el cuello.

Miró a su alrededor y vio un pasillo y puertas de las celdas de castigo.

Luego recordó que había ido a la celda de aislamiento donde estaba Bakugou, pero no le había hablado, tan solo quería estar cerca y que el rubio no lo notara.

Se había quedado dormido mientras estaba sentado, por lo que empezó a estirarse y a re acomodar su postura.

Se levantó silenciosamente y partió de regreso a su celda, no sin antes mirar a la puerta de la celda de Bakugou con cierta decepción y tristeza.

"Yo... quería que tú me salvaras"

•

•

•

•

—Midoriya— lo llamó el guardia Sora— Tienes visita.

—¿Ah?

Izuku se quedó atónito. Nadie iba a visitarlo nunca. Su madre no había ido en todo ese tiempo y no tenía idea de quién podría ser.

—Ven conmigo.

El castaño le puso unas esposas en las manos y se lo llevó fuera del ala uno.

Siguió al guardia hacia el área de administración penitenciaria.

Observó bien todo a su alrededor. La administración tenía un piso alfombrado, buena iluminación, incluso se sentía un ambiente fresco, quizá por el aire acondicionado.

Lo llevaron hacia un conjunto de pequeñas cabinas de cristal con sillas y mesas dentro de cada una.

Estaba en los locutorios para las visitas a los internos. Por primera vez puso un pie en ese lugar.

Sora le quitó las esposas y lo encaminó hacia uno de los pequeños cuartos con paredes de cristal.

De inmediato se encontró con una chica de cabello rosa, con lentes grandes, vestida con un gorro gris y ropa rosa.

En cuanto la chica lo vio, se tapó la boca con las manos en señal de sorpresa. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

El pequeño niño de pecas que mantenía en sus recuerdos había cambiado. Tenía la mirada cansada y la postura un poco encorvada, pero lo que más resaltaba era ese parche de color blanco que le cubría el ojo izquierdo.

Aquella sonrisa de sus recuerdos con Daisuke ya no daba señales de su regreso.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?— le preguntó en un tono de desdicha, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

—¿S-Sasaki-san?

Incluso su voz, ahora sonaba más inseguro y con un toque de agonía.

—Izuku...

El peliverde jamás creyó que ella lo iría a visitar. Nunca fueron amigos, se conocieron gracias a Daisuke, pero aun así ella estaba ahí.

La chica de cabello rosa no tardó en acercarse a Izuku y de inmediato le dio un abrazo.

Bastaba con ver su apariencia para darse cuenta de que había estado sufriendo.

Durante todo ese tiempo que ella estuvo viviendo tan tranquilamente, él estuvo sufriendo cosas que no quería ni imaginarse.

Izuku correspondió al abrazo.

Sasaki siempre había sido más alta que él, le llegaba más arriba del hombro.

La calidez de la chica hizo que el pecoso se sintiera querido.

Midoriya estaba confundido. No sabía por qué ella lo había ido a visitar tan de repente, tampoco tenía idea de por qué lo estaba abrazando, pero era tan cálido su contacto que se olvidó de todo eso.

—Yo no lo hice— dijo Izuku —Yo no maté a Daisuke.

Inevitablemente, comenzó a llorar por el ojo que aún le quedaba.

La pelirrosa lloraba por la pena. No podía contenerse al ver al chico en ese estado.

"¿Qué diría Daisuke si te viera así?, estoy segura de que él lloraría incluso más que yo"

—Lo sé...— le respondió con voz ronca.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en los oídos del otro.

Se sintió como si alguien le hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Alguien de fuera por primera vez reconocía su inocencia.

Izuku no podía creer que estuviera pasando.

—Todos dicen que yo lo asesiné...— siguió hablando el más chico, con la voz rota —Pero él era mi mejor amigo.

—Está bien, yo sé que no lo hiciste.

"Siempre lo supe. Alguien como tú nunca haría algo así"

Sasaki deshizo su abrazo y miró a Izuku llorar, mientras que él la miraba a ella. Había mojado sus lentes y ahora los estaba limpiando, también se le había corrido el maquillaje.

—Vamos a sentarnos. No hay necesidad de que estemos aquí parados siendo unos llorones... mejor sentémonos y lloramos a gusto— dijo mientras lloraba.

Izuku asintió y ambos procedieron a sentarse.

Se miraban frente a frente. Ambos limpiándose las lágrimas e intentado calmarse.

• • • • • •

Una vez que pudieron calmar su llanto, empezaron a hablar.

—La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho verte así. No me lo esperaba, has cambiado mucho.

"Es lógico, pero me negué a creer que había estado sufriendo todo este tiempo"

—Me han sucedido muchas cosas— le mostró su mano vendada y sin dedos. Sabía que le podía causar repulsión, pero sintió que era necesario —Este lugar es horrible.

Sasaki miró bien su mano con dedos faltantes y se sintió muy mal.

No podía hacer nada para sacarlo de ahí.

—Pero cuéntame... Sasaki-san, ¿por qué viniste a visitarme?

—Intenté visitarte hace unas semanas, pero dijeron que no aceptaban visitas porque hubo problemas con algunos presos. Pero bueno, yo... no podía creer lo que dijiste. El que tú fueras el asesino de Daisuke, sabía que no era cierto. Todo este tiempo estuve preocupada por ti... y quise venir a verte— se sinceró.

—Gracias. Nadie me visita— no se percató de lo que dijo Sasaki.

—Creí que tu madre venía a verte.

—No... nunca ha venido. Es lógico porque yo arruiné su vida.

—No digas eso. Ella sola se ha estado arruinando la vida, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Gracias... esperé tanto esas palabras— su ojo lagrimeó otra vez.

—No, no empieces a llorar, vas a contagiarme y eso sería un problema.

—Lo siento— se secó las lágrimas.

—Perdona que te haga recordar esto, pero... ¿fue ese tal Ryuichi el que... mató a Daisuke?

—Sí. Fue él.

"Hijo de perra", pensó la enojada pelirrosa.

—De cualquier forma... ya no hay nada que hacer, Sasaki-san. Yo ya estoy encerrado y... Daisuke no volverá.

La chica suspiró.

—No sirve de mucho, pero... el parche se te ve bien. ¿Estás lastimado o algo así?

—Ah... no, es que... es que yo ya no tengo...

La chica se arrepintió de inmediato.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No, está bien. Es la primera vez que alguien me visita... me siento muy bien. Hace tiempo que no me sentía así, estoy feliz.

Esas palabras se sintieron como balas en el pecho de Sasaki.

—Daisuke tenía un gran mejor amigo— la muerte de su querido amigo le dolió otra vez.

—Si estuviera aquí seguro que nosotros estaríamos comiendo pizza en algún lugar, o preparando cosas para irnos de campamento.

Ambos lo extrañaban demasiado.

—Sí... ese gran tonto me hace mucha falta.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que estábamos en el parque y él nos dijo que el kun era para alguien especial?

—Sí— la chica soltó una risita —Nunca lo comprendí.

—Yo tampoco— no podía afirmarlo con seguridad, porque cada vez empezaba a entenderlo más.

—Oh, también esa vez que nos regañó por estudiar en fin de semana.

—Él siempre reprobaba los exámenes.

Sasaki se rió de nuevo.

—Pero se salvaba.

—Y de paso nos salvaba a nosotros dos.

Ambos bajaron la mirada y el ánimo de la conversación se desvaneció.

Recordar a Daisuke era triste, pero podrían hacerlo todos los días.

• • •

El tiempo de la visita llegó a su fin. Esos veinte minutos habían pasado demasiado rápido.

—Volveré a visitarte, Izuku. La próxima semana estaré aquí.

—No deberías molestarte...

—Calla, no me molesta. Eres la única persona con la que me siento a gusto hablando.

"Además tú necesitas a alguien que te apoye, lo necesitas mucho más que yo"

—Gracias— una pequeña lágrima se derramó por su mejilla y luego le siguieron muchas más —Muchas gracias, yo... necesitaba esto... en serio te lo agradezco.

Sasaki se levantó de la silla, seguida por Izuku.

—Ya no llores— la chica le dedicó una sonrisa.

"¿Tengo derecho a sentirme así de feliz?", pensó Deku.

—Escucha, Izuku— tomó su mano izquierda para apretujarla con las suyas —Sé que has sufrido mucho, pero estoy segura de que tú puedes seguir adelante. Eres fuerte por haber llegado hasta aquí... a pesar de tus heridas.

En ese momento Sasaki le brindó el apoyo moral que tanto necesitaba.

Le dijo las palabras que más quería oír.

—Yo te ayudaré con todo lo que pueda.

Izuku estaba llorando de nuevo, mientras intentaba enfocar a la chica de cabello rosa que le daba esperanza con sus palabras y su amable tono de voz.

Soltó sus manos, y estas ya habían dejado de temblar como antes.

—Nos vemos la próxima semana— se despidió la pelirrosa —Cuídate mucho, Izuku.

—No te vayas...— sollozó.

Los ojos de Sasaki se pusieron llorosos cuando vio la tristeza del chico.

—Voy a volver, lo prometo— levantó su meñique como Daisuke solía hacer, incluso si le parecía algo muy infantil, lo hizo en recuerdo de Dai.

"Voy a ayudarte como le prometí a Daisuke. Ya no quiero volver a fallarte, Izuku"

Un guardia acompañó a Sasaki hacia la salida, mientras que Sora le ponía las esposas a Izuku.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó al verlo llorar.

—Sí.

"Hace mucho que no me sentía así de

•

•

•

Izuku continuaba tranquilo en el ala uno, haciendo sus deberes como destino, manteniendo su mente ocupada.

El día de hoy le tocaba preparar filetes en la cocina. Cocinar no era algo que le desagradara y la mejor parte era que no tendría que cocinar para aquellos hombres que siempre se encargaban de humillarlo y ese era motivo suficiente para que se sintiera tranquilo.

Un guardia le había pasado una charola. Le indicó que sirviera la porción de comida más repugnante y escasa de todo el comedor e Izuku habría obedecido sin rechistar, él siempre hacía lo que los guardias y superiores le ordenaban porque no quería tener problemas, pero todo cambió en cuanto escuchó para quién sería la comida.

—El bastardo de Bakugou se va a morir de hambre— el mismo guardia dijo aquello al hablar con uno de sus compañeros.

Entonces lo supo.

Debía encontrar una manera de entregar un plato decente y de inmediato se puso manos a la obra.

Por un lado servía una comida pobre, escasa en carne y con un miserable acompañamiento de ensalada, que era tan solo verdura cocida sin sal.

Mientras que discretamente preparaba algo mejor.

Dentro de una de esas tortillas de huevo llamadas tamagoyaki, escondió varios alimentos.

Preparó una tortilla grande y delgada y tras mirar hacia los lados para vigilar que nadie estuviera atento a lo que hacía, agarró tres filetes de bistec y una porción generosa de verduras que envolvió en la tortilla de huevo con mucha delicadeza.

La puso en la charola y luego colocó una leche de chocolate al lado del plato.

"Tiene comida suficiente para este día", pensó.

Había sido difícil lograr que tanta comida cupiera en un plato mediano, pero lo logró, y la charola no estaba tan pesada como para hacer a alguien sospechar.

Desde la lejanía miró al guardia Sora que estaba cuidando en la puerta y éste lo miró de vuelta. Deku levantó la charola, como diciéndole al hombre que lo ayudara y él entendió el gesto.

Sora se aproximó hacia él discretamente y tomó la charola en sus manos.

—Llévasela a Bakugou, en la celda de aislamiento número seis— susurró.

Sora asintió y se fue del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

El chico de pecas celebró cuando vio al hombre salir sin que nadie lo notara.

Deku se sintió reconfortado y satisfecho, como hace tiempo no se sentía.


	33. Lo que puedo hacer

Cuando Bakugou vio la rendija abrirse, pensó que era su molesto compañero de celda, pero se equivocó.

Un guardia metió una charola con comida por la dichosa rendija.

—Haz que toda esta comida te dure, porque será tu única comida en los próximos cuatro días.

Bakugou se acercó a la rendija y agarró la charola antes de que el guardia pudiera tirarla al suelo y obligarlo a comer de ahí.

Aunque estaba enojado, el que la comida llegara representaba un alivio. Estaba muy hambriento y mareado, había recibido únicamente vasos de agua y miserables trozos de pan por parte de los guardias.

No tardó en destapar el plato y de inmediato, un delicioso olor a comida se adueñó de toda la celda.

Era carne, pero también huevo.

Bakugou se sorprendió, porque no se esperaba que la comida tuviera un olor tan delicioso.

No podía ver del todo bien lo que se iba a echar a la boca, así que para alumbrar sacó unas cuantas chispas de sus manos y ahí se encontró con lo que le tocaba comer hoy.

Esperaba lo peor, sesos, comida podrida y llena de hongos, pero era todo lo contrario. Había una porción bastante generosa en aquel plato; tres filetes de res, muchas verduras y puré de papa, además todo se veía en buen estado.

Cabía la posibilidad de que quisieran envenenarlo y que por ello la comida luciera así, pero esa no era la manera de trabajar de los directivos que estaban en su contra, si quisieran matarlo solo lo dejarían ahí a morir de hambre o de sed, pero los directivos que juegan a su favor no permitirían que lo asesinaran.

Estaba confundido. No sabía si debía comer o no.

Pero todo cambió en cuanto exploró mejor la charola y se encontró con algo que lo hizo enojar y a la vez entender por qué tenía comida tan buena.

Al lado de los cubiertos de cartón y el vaso de agua, había una leche de chocolate.

"Deku de mierda", pensó.

Era demasiado obvio.

Realmente no se lo esperaba, jamás cruzó por su mente que él podría hacer algo así.

Bakugou dejó salir un suspiro y le dio un mordisco a un trozo de bistec.

"¿Cómo carajos lo hizo?"

•

•

•

•

"—Eres fuerte por haber llegado hasta aquí, a pesar de tus heridas—"

Izuku recordaba las palabras que Sasaki le había dicho.

Su estado de ánimo había cambiado a mejor. Aquella chica lo había dejado pensando muchas cosas.

"Entonces... yo no tengo la culpa de nada de esto... ¿Cierto?"

Intentaba convencerse, pero aun seguía muy aferrado a la idea de que él no tenía valor alguno como ser humano.

"Ella dijo que estaba preocupada por mí y por eso vino a verme, entonces... si a alguien le preocupo... ¿eso quiere decir que puedo sentirme aunque sea un poco importante?

Ahora que lo pienso... Sushi-san, Kirishima-san también... ellos también se preocupan por mí"

—Pecas, ¿estas despierto?— interrumpió la voz de Kaname el invisible.

Izuku estaba acostado en la cama, pensando antes de irse a dormir, hasta que la presencia de un gorro de dormir y un par de pantuflas con un conejito en ellas llamó su atención.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Bueno, la verdad es que mi colchón es una porquería— respondió Kaname.

—¿Ah?

—No me preguntes... solo... ¿puedo pasar a dormir aquí?, sí puedo, necesitas compañía.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Kaname entró a la celda y corrió a acomodarse en la cama de arriba con total felicidad.

Al acostarse, dejó escapar un suspiro por lo cómodo que estaba.

—¿Colchón o nube?— le preguntó al de pecas al sentir el suave colchón una vez más.

—Nunca lo sabremos— dijo Izuku

Los colchones eran realmente cómodos.

—Juraría que hasta es ortopédico. Maldito seas, Bakugou.

—Definitivamente no es ortopédico— la idea le hizo gracia —¿Dormirás aquí hasta que Bakugou-kun salga de la celda de aislamiento?

—Sí, y espero que no te moleste porque si te molesta me da igual, voy a dormir aquí de todas formas— impuso el gorro de dormir color morado, mientras agitaba el pompón que colgaba por la punta.

—No me molesta. Me agrada tener tu compañía, Kaname-san.

Para Kaname, Izuku era alguien muy extraño, quizá porque era demasiado amable y sumiso. Era uno de los pocos presos con los que lograba entenderse y llevarse bien, a tal grado que llegaron a compartir comida en algunas ocasiones

Los dos eran los más débiles de la prisión, los que siempre sufrían acoso y hambre; con esos pesares en común, ambos llegaron a ser un poco más cercanos.

—Más te vale que no ronques— amenazó Kaname.

—Creo que tú eres más propenso a roncar...

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

Con leves ganas de soltar una pequeña risa, Izuku se cubrió con las cobijas y se relajó.

Esa noche durmió sin tener ninguna pesadilla, sin embargo sus sueños no fueron del todo agradables porque estuvieron llenos de recuerdos de su vida antes de ser encarcelado, recuerdos de esos tiempos en los que podía llamar a Todoroki "amigo" y recuerdos de sus días en el ala cuatro al lado de Bakugou; todo eso era una fibra sensible que lo hacía sentir terriblemente triste.

Aquel dolor en el pecho seguía ahí y parecía que no iba a irse nunca.

"—Estoy segura de que tú puedes seguir adelante. Eres fuerte por haber llegado hasta aquí ...—"

•

•

•

Bakugou estaba solo en la oscuridad.

Si bien llevaba menos de una semana en ese lugar, aún así ya comenzaba a fatigarse.

Estar encerrado por tanto tiempo sin nada que hacer, dentro de un espacio muy oscuro, es difícil para cualquiera.

Seguía con la incógnita de la comida, no tenía idea de para cuando le traerían la próxima ración, por lo que guardó y midió las porciones de comida que tenía.

Izuku calculó porciones suficientes para un día y medio con los filetes, porciones que Bakugou dividió para que le resultaran en comida para una semana.

Ahora que había comido, lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que le permitieran salir para darse un baño.

Si sus cálculos no era erróneos, ya había pasado la noche y en ese momento amanecía, por lo que el guardia entraría pronto.

La rendija ya estaba abriéndose.

"Lo sabía"

[Al estar encerrado en la oscuridad, era necesario que no dejara de calcular el tiempo. Desde que fue encerrado había estado calculando horas para estar al tanto de los días y las noches.

Estar consciente sobre si es de día o de noche le ayudaría para contar el tiempo que estaría bajo sanción, también para no tener que soportar el estrés de no saber en qué día vive y para estar consciente del tiempo que pasaría sin comer]

—Es tú hora de salir, escoria de mierda— le dijo el guardia.

La puerta de metal fue abierta, permitiendo al interno ver la luz una vez más.

Aizawa no tardó en atorarle las manos en las pesadas esposas que no le permitían ni mover los dedos y por si fuera poco, se encargó de suprimir sus explosiones.

Bakugou fue llevado hacia los baños, en donde el resto de reclusos tomaban la ducha de todas las mañanas.

Al caminar por las regaderas con Aizawa detrás de él, no tardó en encontrarse con un pequeño y delgado chico de pecas y cabello verde, éste desvió la mirada rápidamente en cuanto lo vio llegar.

"Que incómodo es el ambiente después de todo lo que ha pasado...", El pecoso se dijo a si mismo.

Izuku se sorprendió de verlo; Bakugou se veía cansado y en su brazo derecho tenía una enorme marca rojiza que se extendía desde su muñeca hasta el antebrazo.

El rubio solo le dirigió una mirada furtiva al chico del parche.

Sin embargo, Aizawa lo encaminó hacia una regadera, justo la que estaba al lado de Izuku.

Bakugou se despidió de las esposas por un momento y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme gris, desgastado y arrugado.

Izuku apartó la toalla de su cintura y abrió las llaves del agua para comenzar a bañarse, teniendo extremo cuidado en no hacer contacto visual con el rubio de ninguna manera.

Bakugou empezó a bañarse con total normalidad, mientras que Deku intentaba disimular que todo estaba normal.

"No hay manera de que él sepa que el de la charola con mucha comida fui yo... ¿VERDAD...?", pensó Deku.

Seguía inquieto. Izuku quería hablarle al rubio a su lado; había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero sabía que se molestaría si se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra.

—Oye, Deku

Se asustó de la llamada tan repentina y cerró la llave del agua en un impulso de querer salir huyendo.

—¿D-Dime...?— respondió con la voz temblorosa.

Deku se preparó para lo peor.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Ah...?

—¿Cómo carajo hiciste para llevar comida a mi celda con uno de los guardias?— susurró, pero sin dejar de sonar firme... y también enojado.

Deku se quedó helado.

"¿¡Por qué lo sabe!?, ¿¡Sora se lo habrá dicho!?, ¿¡pero por qué lo hizo!?", sin embargo, por dentro sus pensamientos eran un desastre.

"¡¡No debí dejar una leche de chocolate, pero me salió muy natural!!"

—¡Responde!— Bakugou alzó la voz.

—E-Éste... y-yo...

—¡Midoriya!— Aizawa le gritó —¿Qué haces hablándole a Bakugou?, ¡¡cámbiate de regadera!!

Deku obedeció y huyó cambiándose de lugar rápidamente.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Bakugou?— Aizawa le preguntó al rubio —Sea lo que sea, ni siquiera lo intentes, nada va a disminuir tu tiempo en aislamiento.

El susodicho le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

—No estoy planeando nada, Aizawa. Al menos no está vez.

Desde lejos, Deku suspiró aliviado. Pudo salvarse de responderle a Bakugou- kun.

_•

_•

_•

Sasaki, la chica de cabello rosa que fue a ver a Izuku a prisión, estaba en la casa de Inko Midoriya.

Pero más que una agradable visita... parecía más bien una especie de interrogatorio.

—¿Por qué no ha ido a visitar a Izuku a prisión?

Esa pregunta le causó un nudo en la garganta a la mujer de cabello verde.

Recordaba la expresión que tenía el chico en el rostro cuando los policías se lo llevaban esposado hacia la celda de proceso, la frustración que denotaba su rostro cuando el jurado dio su declaración y las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas cuando el juez lo declaró culpable.

—Izuku... asesinó a Daisuke...— dijo tímida la mujer.

—¿De verdad lo ve así, Inko-san?, ¿usted cree que su hijo es un asesino?

—¡Eso fue lo que él declaró!, ¡hubo tres testigos, Sasaki!

—¿Izuku es capaz de matar?— le preguntó con un serio semblante —¿Usted cree que lo que dijo en ese juicio era verdad?, ¿cómo puede saber que no lo obligaron a mentir?

Inko desvió la mirada mientras contenía sus ganas de llorar.

La señora Midoriya no dijo nada, tampoco tuvo el valor de mirar a la chica a los ojos.

Permaneció con la cabeza agachada, observando una fotografía de su hijo sonriendo.

—Él mismo dijo que lo era— Midoriya por fin habló —Ese día... cuando él regresó a casa todo lastimado... mientras lloraba me dijo que alguien lo había acorralado en unos baños abandonados y que después de eso lo habían violado. Me dijo que no sabía quién era, pero cuando lo llevaron con esa psiquiatra y estaba bajo los efectos de la hipnosis, él confesó que Daisuke lo había hecho.

Eso era algo que Sasaki no sabía.

¿_Cuántas cosas sucedieron cuando Izuku estuvo en ese hospital psiquiátrico?, ¿a que se refería Inko con "los efectos de la hipnosis"?_

—Yo le dije que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte— lloró —¡Le hice creer que porque era débil lo terminaron violando en esos baños...! y por eso lo asesinó, ¡porque no lo apoyé cuando más lo necesitaba!

—Hace unos días fui a visitar a Izuku a Fuchu— sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar al chico, ahora con un parche en el rostro —Creo que... ha crecido un poco.

Inko seguía sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Pero, él necesita a alguien que lo apoye y lo ayude. A él le está yendo mucho peor que a usted y a mí... Izuku la necesita. Si no pudo apoyarlo antes, entonces hágalo ahora, ¿no cree que eso es lo más lógico?

—¿Cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos después de haberlo abandonado todo este tiempo...?— preguntó Inko, mientras lloraba.

—Todos necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a ser fuertes... de ahora en adelante, sea esa persona para él y reponga todo el apoyo que no pudo darle cuando se lo prometió.

Tras decir eso, Sasaki se fue.

"Daisuke nunca le haría algo como eso a Izuku. ¿De qué hipnosis está hablando...?", pensó.

•••

Los días siguieron pasando.

Algunos presos ya habían salido de su confinamiento en las celdas conjuntas, como Kaminari, Sero y un reptiliano.

Izuku, Kaname, Tokoyami y otros presos del ala dos, se encontraban limpiando hielo y dando mantenimiento al ala cuatro.

—¿Cómo es posible que el hielo de Todoroki no se haya derretido en tanto tiempo?— preguntó Tokage, el hombre reptil.

—No tengo idea— respondió Kaname —Pero, ¿no odias que siempre nos ponen a nosotros a limpiar?

Mientras ellos hablaban, Izuku se encargaba de barrer.

Estaba un poco asustado porque a su lado se encontraba el chico de la cinta adhesiva, el mismo que lo había amordazado para llevarlo con Todoroki.

Lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando e intentaba mantener la distancia.

Una vez que ya no tenía más que barrer, se dispuso a ir a ayudar a Kaname, pero el chico de la cinta lo llamó justo cuando estaba por irse.

—Oye, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?— le dijo, mientras llevaba arrastrando un enorme pedazo de hielo que iba atado con cinta adhesiva.

—Ah... sí...— no supo cómo escapar de la situación.

Izuku nervioso, se acercó al más alto y este le pasó un extremo de la cinta para que jalara también.

—Oye, tú eres el chico que Todoroki buscaba, ¿cierto?

—Tu me secuestraste para llevarme con él— respondió con una expresión seria.

—Lamento eso— le dedicó una sonrisilla —Eran órdenes del jefe, ya sabes como son ese tipo de cosas, no era personal.

—Sí— no sonaba convencido.

—Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño. Las cosas son diferentes ahora porque Todoroki ya no está, ahora tendremos que aguantar a Bakugou.

—Es mejor así, ¿no?, yo prefiero a Bakugou.

—Eres del ala uno, no tienes otra opción, pero, ¿Bakugou?, ¿en serio?, él es muy temperamental.

—Sí, pero... El anterior líder del ala dos...— bajó la mirada.

—Bueno, puedo imaginarme por que prefieres a Bakugou.

Ambos llevaron el trozo de hielo al patio de receso para así ponerlo al sol. Esperaban que si se derritiera.

Un rato después tuvieron tiempo para descansar.

Izuku y otro grupo de presos se sentaron a unas mesas.

—Déjame ver si entendí... ¿ya no te vas a a llevar a Midori porque ya no trabajas para Todoroki?— le preguntó el reptil.

Habían tenido que explicarle la situación porque se lanzó al ataque al ver que Sero rodeaba a Izuku con cinta adhesiva; creyó que lo estaba secuestrando cuando solo le prestó cinta para que pegara algo a una silla.

—Exacto.

—Sero... por favor intenta mantener tu distancia— le dijo Izuku.

—¿No confías en mí?

—¡Para nada!

El pecoso negó con la cabeza y con una expresión de susto un tanto graciosa.

—Haces bien— le sonrió Sero —No tengo intenciones de matarte, de hecho el que te escaparas me benefició de cierta forma, así que por el momento no tengo problemas contigo. Solo no te metas en mi camino y todo estará bien.

—Hablas de pecas, el preso más tranquilo y obediente de este lugar, no te va a dar problemas aunque lo intente— dijo Kaname.

—Tal vez si Midoriya quisiera, podría hacer un alboroto— dijo Tokage, el reptil.

—Me ha sorprendido, muchas veces llegué a pensar que estaba muerto en más de tres ocasiones, pero aquí está, vivo— habló Tokoyami, sorprendiendo a los demás porque casi nunca hablaba.

—No te daré problemas, Sero. No creo que nos veamos muy seguido porque somos de alas distintas.

El resto de su descanso lo dedicaron a hablar de sus crímenes y de sus experiencias de vida.

Izuku descubrió que Tokoyami estaba en ese lugar porque cambiaba completamente cuando utilizaba a 'Dark shadow', parecía que su particularidad lo cambiaba de personalidad y se salía de control.

Sero se había dedicado a algo similar a la venta de fármacos, pero no quiso dar muchos detalles al respecto.

El reptiliano era un sicario de un grupo poderoso, su particularidad no le permitía estar en una prisión normal, puesto que sus capacidades lo beneficiaban para escapar, era similar al caso de Kaname; él no era alguien que debiera estar en una prisión de ese estilo, pero con su invisibilidad (y con mucha buena suerte) podía escaparse fácilmente.

—Dicen por ahí que Midoriya es inocente— dijo Sero.

—No parece alguien que cometería un crimen, pero las apariencias pueden engañar, a veces los más tranquilos son los peores— habló el lagarto.

—Yo... preferiría no hablar de eso.

—Vamos, pecas, ¡cuéntanos lo que hiciste!—le dijo un gorro invisible mientras sentía como le daba pequeños golpes con el codo.

—Solo conocí a las personas equivocadas— pensó inmediatamente en Ryuichi y en sus dos cómplices —y estuve presente en el momento equivocado.

—Así que te echaron la culpa.

El pequeño del parche asintió.

—Que mierda... vaya mala suerte que tienes— le dijo Sero.

—Pero mira, has sobrevivido hasta aquí. A la mayoría de los tipos como tú los matan en el primer mes— dijo el hombre de escamas.

—Es porque quien lo inculpó no piensa en él como una amenaza real, si tuviera alguna oportunidad de demostrar su Inocencia, _lo matarían al instante._

Izuku bajó la mirada y se dijo a sí mismo que Sero tenía razón.

Kaname se quedó observándolo.

Todos siguieron hablando mientras el pecoso permanecía cabizbajo y callado.

Izuku repitió las palabras de Sasaki una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero se vieron opacadas por las palabras de alguien más, palabras que en el pasado tuvieron un fuerte impacto en él.

"—¿Por qué no te defendiste?, ¿por qué no lo golpeaste o algo así...?—"

"Porque soy débil, mamá"


	34. Abejita

Izuku fue enviado a limpiar el ala uno y se marchó del ala cuatro.Esperaba poder encontrarse con Sushi-san, pero por desgracia no alcanzó a verlo.Para regresar al ala uno debía cruzar por la dos y no era algo que le agradara mucho.Mientras caminaba por las celdas intentando ubicarse, vio al chico eléctrico de cabello amarillo vivo correr cerca de él.—¡Midoriya!, que bueno que te encuentro— Kaminari se detuvo frente a él, tenía la respiración entrecortada, parecía haber estado huyendo de alguien o de algo.—Hola...—Toma esto— le dijo mientras le entregaba un aparato extraño con discreción —¿lo quieres?, es un paralizador, te lo regalo. Solo no dejes que Monoma lo encuentre.—¿Quién es Monoma?—Lo cargué yo mismo con mi electricidad, así que está lleno. Escóndelo muy bien.—Pero... Kaminari-san...—¡Adiós!Kaminari salió corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando al chico de pecas bastante confundido.Escondió él paralizador entre su ropa, teniendo cuidado de no activarlo.Poco después, un chico rubio con ojos grises pasó corriendo frente a él y le preguntó por Kaminari, a lo que Izuku no respondió nada."¿Entonces él era Monoma?"Ahora ya conocía el nombre de otro preso del ala dos, contando a Kaminari y a Sero, únicamente conocía a tres de los cientos de reclusos de esa ala.El peliverde se dispuso a avanzar y hacer su labor, pero un trozo de cinta ató su muñeca y lo agarró de repente.—No tan rápido, Midoriya— esa era la voz de Sero.De inmediato se tensó; el ala dos le ponía los nervios de punta y le causaba mucho miedo, no podía estar tranquilo y menos ahora.—No te haré daño, caray, deja de temblar.Sero se acercó a él y desprendió las cintas que atoraban sus muñecas.—No sé si es porque tienes una suerte increíblemente buena o que, pero se que has sobrevivido a bastantes dificultades.—S-Sí...—En fin, solo quería preguntarte algo. ¿Haces encargos?, porque hay algo en lo que solo tú puedes ayudarme y estoy dispuesto a darte una gran cantidad a cambio.Aquella propuesta logró capturar su atención. Nadie le daba encargos, solo Bakugou y eso porque él se lo pidió, así que pensó que no sería mala idea aceptar.—¿Qué es?Sero le sonrió.—En este mismo instante, Todoroki se encuentra en una celda de retención en el ala cinco y no saldrá de ahí para nada.En la mañana yo estaba muy feliz por la vida, quería adueñarme del almacén que seguro conoces bien, pero estaba cerrado con llave.—¿Y que tengo que ver con eso?— preguntó asustado.—Seguro Todoroki tiene la llave, él no era de esos que dejaba las llaves en su celda, sé que siempre las llevaba consigo. Lo que quiero es que me acompañes a la celda del loco y hagamos un plan para sacarle las llaves y así yo podré quedarme con su almacén.—Ah...—Te daré un muy buen pago, eso puedo prometerlo.La respuesta era evidente, no se detuvo a pensarlo antes de hablar.—No... no, no quiero hacerlo.—Entiendo que él te dejó bastante mal, pero... ¿no crees que sería una gran oportunidad de perder el miedo que le tienes?—No. Y-Yo... no quiero volver a verlo nunca más, él me hizo cosas horribles. Si nos volvemos a encontrar yo no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar y, ¿qué haré si me vuelve a atrapar? Es como un suicidio... "Volver con Todoroki no es una opción. No quiero volver a verlo nunca más"—Ah, entiendo. Pero si algún día cambias de opinión y yo no he conseguido las llaves, entonces no dudes en llamarme.Asintió y se marchó lo más rápido de pudo de regreso al ala uno.Al volver, solo se dedicó a trapear pisos, también le dedicó tiempo a la limpieza de su celda.Quitar el óxido de los barrotes era más fácil de lo que parecía.Un poco antes de la hora de la comida, Izuku fue mandado a limpiar en las celdas de aislamiento.Se paseaba con su trapeador frente a la puerta metálica de la celda en donde Bakugou se encontraba.Quería acercarse y hablar con el rubio, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo."No te acerques, Izuku. No debo molestarlo más... porque un fracasado como yo no tiene el derecho de acercársele..."A una distancia tan corta le era difícil controlarse, pero pudo hacerlo.Sabía que Bakugou, el nuevo líder de la prisión, se encontraba retenido en un cuarto completamente oscuro y vacío, con la incógnita de no saber cuando comería y con la espalda terriblemente lastimada, pero ya se había hecho a la idea de que no volvería a ayudarlo porque sabía que él no quería su ayuda.Izuku suspiró y siguió con lo suyo.—¿De verdad no puedo hacer nada por él?, no... un inútil como yo no debería."No debo hacerlo, no lo tengo permitido porque... no estoy a su altura y por eso él no me deja.No soy nadie para ayudarte... ¿cierto?"Terminó rápido de limpiar porque su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas y la confusión no se hacía esperar, así que se resistió al impulso de abrir.--Tras haber limpiado, tuvo un tiempo para descansar en su celda.Se acostó en el colchón tan cómodo y comenzó a planear un escondite para el paralizador que Kaminari le había entregado."¿La biblioteca es el mejor lugar de esta prisión?, sí" —¿Para que perder el tiempo?— habló para sí mismo.Se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia la biblioteca con el paralizador escondido y un poco de dinero también.Tras pasear por pasillos vacíos, llegó a ese lugar lleno de libreros y polvo que tanto le gustaba.Se acordó de esa vez que Bakugou le entregó el dinero por hacer ese recado en el que casi se muere."Ese día yo estaba... muy feliz"Todo lo que sucedió después fue suficiente como para acabar con él y terminar de romper su corazón.Una punzada de dolor repentina le dio en el pecho."De verdad pensé que lo iba a conseguir..."—Pensé que podía ser feliz, pero me equivoqué.Pronunciar esas palabras le causó más dolor y un pequeño sentimiento de negación también.Era extraño, hace tiempo que no se sentía así, como negándose a algo.Se acercó a uno de los libreros dispuesto a guardar su dinero en el reglamento del reclusorio.Jaló el libro, pero este estaba atorado entre un cuaderno y un libro más. Tiró con fuerza para sacarlo y terminó llevándose los objetos que estaban a los lados.El cuaderno de pasta gruesa y el otro libro cayeron al suelo al ser jalados.—Ah...— se quejó Izuku.Se agachó para levantar lo que había tirado y se encontró con el cuaderno que se había abierto en la primera página.Sin quererlo, leyó lo que estaba escrito en la primera hoja:-Objetivo: Sueño americano-No tardó en recordar que ese era el mismo cuaderno que utilizó para escribir sus planes para alcanzar la felicidad.Hojeó un poco de su contenido; recordaba cómo había escrito con gran decisión todas esas palabras.-Primero tengo que asegurar el alimento para no perder mis fuerzas- Leyó lo que decía la libreta.-Luego tendré que conseguir a alguien que pueda darme dinero a cambio de algún trabajo--Si pudiera encontrar una manera de defenderme todo sería más fácil-—Antes todo parecía mucho más fácil."Creí que podría hacerlo, de verdad... ¡me hubiera encantado lograrlo!, pero..."Se sintió aún peor.Leyó todas las palabras que había en ese cuaderno, todas y cada una de las letras estaban cargadas de esperanza, pero el Izuku de ahora creía haberla perdido por completo."—Estoy segura de que tú puedes seguir adelante—"Las palabras de Sasaki brotaron de repente y volvieron a repetirse una y otra vez en su mente."—Por muy difícil que sea la situación, un hombre debe superarla y salir adelante—" También lo que le había dicho Kirishima parecía hacer eco en él."Tal vez puedo..." ese pensamiento fue demasiado fugaz, porque la casi imperceptible llama de esperanza que lo acompañó se apagó demasiado rápido."No... no puedo hacer nada"¿Qué era capaz de hacer?, ¿qué tan lejos podría llegar para su bienestar personal?, ¿cómo le haría para sobrevivir en un lugar así?Sus sentimientos de frustración y tristeza parecían amontonarse con un pequeño fragmento de esperanza. ••••••『Pequeña abejita, vuela alto.Sobre esa gran pared, ve a hacia afuera.Vuela lejos hacia el cielo y deja salir tú voz.Vuela con todas tus fuerzas para alcanzar aquello que tanto anhelas.Usa tus pequeñas, pequeñas y translúcidas alas... antes de que te las corten, y con tu dorado aguijón...Protégete• • •"No puedo salir de aquí", suspiro."Nadie cree en mi inocencia", contengo mis lágrimas.La larga sombra me encierra.En un lugar sin salida, nos arrastramos en sus alrededores, rayando el suelo... perdiéndonos.Pero frente a mis ojos aparecen las ardientes luces ámbar...Pequeña abejita, vuela alto.Sobre esta pared, ve hacia afuera.Ilumina el camino y dale luz a la oscuridad.Valiente.Gallardo.Reúne la miel y llévala a tu panal.• • •"Quisiera reunir el valor para poder seguir""Me gustaría estar más cerca de ti"esas son mis súplicas... pero las luces arden en mi piel y me dañan con su calor』••••Acomodó las verduras en el plato encima de la charola y luego puso un trozo de carne a un lado. Otra vez le tocaba servir la comida que sería para cierto rubio.--Había pasado un tiempo que no preparaba una de esas loncheras, pero aún recordaba con que ingredientes le gustaban a su hijo...--Después de la carne, le siguió una bolsa con empanadas, las cuales estaban recién hechas.--Sirvió una porción de bolas de arroz que había rellenado con salmón. Siguió con las verduras, desde zanahoria hasta guisantes.--Pensó que sería buena idea poner un trozo de carne más, porque seguro le daría mucha hambre.--Preparó su receta de Katsudon especial, esa que siempre le preparaba en su cumpleaños.--Sirvió el vaso con agua y por último agregó fideos al plato que después cubrió con el cubreplatos.--Acomodó todos los recipientes con tapa, uno encima de otro y los envolvió con la manta para obentos.--Iba a entregar la charola, pero olvidó algo importante...--Destapó el obento porque se le había olvidado lo más importante...--Agregó una leche de chocolate, la cual acomodó cariñosamente al lado de los otros alimentos.--"Espero que tengas suerte, Bakugou-kun"--"Espero poder alcanzar a Sasaki-chan"Inko Midoriya salió de su hogar con un obento en las manos, dispuesta a entregar la comida a su hijo Izuku, quién estaba arrestado en el reclusorio Fuchu.Acompañada de Sasaki Kanazawa, quién le hizo el favor de llevarla en el auto de su padre.Fue un viaje largo, pues él reformatorio estaba ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad.—Izuku se va a poner muy feliz en cuanto la vea, estoy segura.Inko tenía muchas ganas de ver a su hijo, pero por otro lado no quería verlo.Desde el juicio del muchacho, había estado siendo despreciable, pero en ese entonces no había sabido que hacer, como reaccionar o que decir.Las personas la llevaron a aceptar que su hijo era un asesino.Había hecho cosas imperdonables, llegó a pensar lo peor y... mientras se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, se arrepentía de no haber hecho su deber como madre de Izuku.El viaje siguió hasta que por fin llegaron al reclusorio.En un principio no la dejaron entrar con la comida. Un guardia le dijo que era parte del reglamento de las visitas.—Solo es comida, pueden revisarla para cerciorarse— dijo Inko—Son las reglas, no puedo dejarla pasar a ver al recluso con alimentos. Puede dejarlos aquí y entrar.—Pero los hizo para él, ¿no hay alguna forma de que me deje entrar?, por favor, solo revíselos— insistió Sasaki, a lo que el guardia negó con la cabeza.—Lo siento, entran sin alimentos o no entran.Inko suspiró, frustrada y se resignó.—Dejaré la comida aquí.De pronto un hombre vestido con traje, bien presentable y arreglado, caminó a un lado de ellas siendo acompañado por un adolescente de cabello negro, el cual parecía estarle insistiendo algo.—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no?, no vas a entrar a visitar a ese chico y si sigues insistiendo con eso...— sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas porque su mirada se topó con Inko, quién esperaba parada frente al recibidor.La reconoció al instante, no había manera de que se olvidara de su rostro.—¿En donde dejo la lonchera?— preguntó la mujer de cabello verde un poco desganada.El hombre de traje ignoró a su insistente acompañante y se acercó a Inko.—¿Hay algún problema?— le preguntó al guardia.—Solo queríamos llevarle esta comida a quien vinimos a visitar, pero nos dicen que no podemos porque es parte del reglamento— explicó Sasaki —Mmm... ¿y si hacemos una excepción por hoy, Sora?— le preguntó al guardia.—Señor Sato, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea...—Usted es la madre de Izuku Midoriya, ¿verdad?Inko asintió.—Vamos, déjala pasar, Sora. Yo me haré responsable— sonrió y miró a la mujer —No hay de qué preocuparse.Sora accedió a dejarlas entrar con la comida.—Muchas gracias— Inko y Sasaki agradecieron con una reverencia.—No le lo agradezcan, todo es por una madre preocupada por su hijo.Ambas se retiraron hacia el interior de la cárcel, mientras el hombre del traje recibía una mirada furtiva de quién lo acompañaba.—Las dejaste entrar.—Sí y tú no entrarás._Izuku caminaba, nuevamente con esposas en las muñecas.Sora le dijo que tenía visita y eso lo había hecho bastante feliz. Sabía que Sasaki había regresado, justo como le dijo."Me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas, es un alivio que haya vuelto"Siguió al guardia hacia las pequeña cabinas.Estaba impaciente por saludar a la pelirrosa.Izuku entró a la habitación después de que las esposas le fueran quitadas y se quedó congelado al ver quien lo esperaba.Observó y parpadeó varias veces, solo para cerciorarse de que no fuera una alucinación.—¿Ma-má?Su progenitora estaba parada justo frente a él.La mujer que le dio la vida, la misma que no había visto desde hace tanto tiempo y amaba quizá más que a su propia vida... estaba ahí... parecía cansada y tenía una gran expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.Izuku exploró todas sus facciones, una por una, solo para convencerse a sí mismo de que de verdad era su madre.—Mamá...De inmediato se lanzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella.—¡Mamá!Fue a abrazarla, con todas sus fuerzas.Incluso si sus brazos le dolían por tanto trabajo, incluso si sus piernas temblaban, no dudó en darle un gran abrazo.—¡Estás aquí!— exclamó feliz.Tanta alegría se le escapaba en forma de lágrimas.—¡Mamá!— dijo una vez más —¡Te extrañé tanto!, no te imaginas cuanto...—Izuku...La voz de su amado hijo llamándola otra vez.El chico tenía un parche en la cara y a su mano le faltaban un par de dedos.Izuku Midoriya se veía completamente diferente.—Yo no lo hice— dijo con la voz ronca —Perdóname... no fui capaz de defender mi inocencia, no fui capaz de defenderme.Su voz temblorosa, sus partes faltantes y esa mirada llena de dolor y desolación... ¿ese era su hijo?, ¿su pequeño Izuku... al que cuidó y crió con amor, esperando que nunca le faltara nada?—Perdóname, mamá.¿Por qué si era su madre no hizo algo por él antes?Había estado sufriendo la discriminación y abusos leves por parte de otras personas. Todos la acusaban de ser la madre de una persona indeseble y ella nunca se detuvo a pensar en Izuku como inocente, pero ahora lo veía todo con claridad.Ese chico que tenía en sus brazos no había hecho nada malo, lo malo se lo habían hecho a él.Inko no se esforzó en contener el llanto que salía por su garganta, ni las lágrimas que brotaban por sus ojos.¿Qué le habían hecho a su pequeño?, ¿qué clase de personas tan crueles se atreverían a dejarlo así?Se sintió como la peor madre del mundo. Mientras que su hijo se quedaba solo en una fría celda, ella negaba ser su madre... había cometido el peor error de su vida.—¿Me crees...? mamá... ¿aun puedes creer en mi inocencia?Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos cuando su abrazo de deshizo e Izuku la miró a los ojos... porque su mirada parecía brillar al observarla.—Izuku Midoriya es inocente— dijo Sasaki —Es evidente, Inko-san...Inko asintió, llenando a Izuku de la más pura y agradable felicidad."Me cree... mamá cree en mí"Esa pequeña acción lo había llenado de esperanza. —Muchas gracias por venir a verme... de verdad lo necesitaba...Su madre se acercó para abrazarlo y llorar en sus hombros con todas sus fuerzas.—Lo siento mucho, Izuku. Lo siento...—Te amo, Izuku...— Después de todo lo que había sufrido ya no quería seguir viviendo, pero se dio cuenta de que sólo necesitaba escuchar esa palabras una vez más y podría continuar.Si la persona más importante para él lo abrazaba, entonces todo estaría bien.『Pequeña abejita...Vuela alto』—Por favor, perdóname... "Pero... mamá... no hay nada que perdonar..."


	35. Lo-que-quiero

—Piénsalo bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres en realidad, Midoriya-kun?— le preguntó Daisuke—Lo que quiero... "Lo que quiero y lo que puedo hacer son cosas muy diferentes"—¿No lo sabes?—Se que es lo que quiero, pero no estoy seguro de que pueda hacerlo.—Lo que quieres hacer y lo que puedes hacer son la misma cosa, así debe de ser. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?—Quiero ser un héroe, pero...—No digas 'pero'— respondió enojado.—Lo siento... es que...Entonces Daisuke le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cara, con nada de fuerza.—¿Y eso por qué?—Ni 'pero' ni sus sinónimos.—¿Sinónimos?—Estás decepcionado de ti mismo por no haber entrado a la UA, aunque te quedaste en la segunda mejor preparatoria del país. Izuku bajó la mirada. —¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?— le preguntó Daisuke otra vez.—Quiero ser un héroe.—Lo que quieres y lo que puedes hacer son la misma cosa.Esa fue la conclusión a la que su mejor amigo, Daisuke Inoue, llegó mientras le contaba su sueño frustrado cuando hablaban en el parque.Eso había sido hace tiempo ya, mucho antes de que Izuku fuera arrestado.••••"Kaname-san y yo estuvimos muy tranquilos por un tiempo.Con las visitas de mi madre y de Sasaki-san, yo estaba muy feliz"—Hace años que no comía comida casera. ¿Esa chica que viene a visitarte la preparó?— preguntó el hombre invisible.—No, la hizo mi madre.—Así que ella vino a visitarte, que gran sorpresa.—Sí, yo no me lo esperaba. Me gustaría que viniera más seguido."Aunque ambos sabíamos que la tranquilidad ya se nos iba a acabar, pues la sanción de los demás ya estaba por terminar; era nuestro último día"--Estrategias para evitar el acoso en los baños- Izuku escribió en su libreta, pero la página estaba en blanco.Estaba sentado a las mesas de la biblioteca mientras miraba hacia la nada en completo silencio.Tenía que hacer un plan para sobrevivir, pero no podía sacarse de la mente a cierta persona."Bakugou-kun va a salir mañana"Quería que saliera porque sabe lo horrible que es estar encerrado en completa oscuridad, pero también sabe lo horrible que es ser golpeado por Bakugou, así que ambos sentimientos se mezclaban.El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido.El castigo que Izuku creyó que duraría meses, parecía haber durado dos días.Suspiró. Estaba cansado y a la vez asustado, muy asustado."Bakugou-kun me golpeará y los demás... seguramente me tratarán mucho peor"—"Por muy difícil que sea la situación, un hombre debe superarla y salir adelante", eso dijo Kirishima-san— citó al pelirrojo.Sus sentimientos de negación eran bastante grandes.Siempre se negaba a la idea de que los demás iban a pisotearlo, quería llorar y gritar por la desesperación y la impotencia que sentía cada vez que pensaba en lo que le sucedería.Pero algo era diferente esta vez... Él siempre pensó que se lo merecía, que era su castigo por su ingenuidad y cobardía, y por ende tendría que sufrir y lamentarse, cuando realmente no era así.El que su madre y Sasaki lo visitaran hizo que se diera cuenta de eso.Era inocente, a diferencia de todos los demás. No hizo nada para merecer estar ahí, solo tuvo mala suerte."No me lo merezco", afirmó "Es verdad"El chico víctima de injusticias en su día a día, pudo dejar su impotencia a un lado momentáneamente y de dio una oportunidad para seguir pensando.—Estrategias para evitar el acoso de los baños— leyó en voz alta.Agarró su pluma de tinta azul y comenzó a indagar en su cabeza para encontrar una solución a su problema."A los guardias no les importa si no me baño. No es obligatorio"-Los baños no son obligatorios, así que saltarlos es una gran opción-Colocó un asterisco al inicio de su idea."Pero no puedo estar sin bañarme tanto tiempo, por lo que no es muy efectivo"Aunque se rindió bastante rápido._Shinso, Izuku, Kaname y Tokoyami terminaron de cenar.Izuku y Kaname comieron hasta no poder más, porque no sabían cuando sería la próxima vez que volverían a comer así de bien.Nadie quería que los demás salieran de su castigo conjunto, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer.--Kaname se fue a la celda de Izuku y este muy confundido, le preguntó:—¿Vas a dormir aquí otra vez?, Bakugou-kun regresará mañana.—Lo sé, pero saldrá a la hora de la comida, por eso no me preocupo.—¿Estás seguro?—Completamente. Siempre es así con todos los encierros en esas celdas.—De acuerdo— respondió inseguro.Izuku se acostó en la cama de abajo y Kaname en la de arriba.Ambos se cubrieron con las cobijas para dormir.Realmente lo intentaron, pero el sueño no llegaba para ninguno de los dos.La incertidumbre azotaba, como hace tiempo no había hecho.¿Qué sería de ellos mañana?, ¿lograrían sobrevivir a la semana?, ¿al mes?¿Y si alguien los apuñalaba en la cafetería?, ¿qué sucedería?"¿Qué pasará conmigo?, mañana todos ellos van a buscarme para... hacerme todas esas cosas", sus pensamientos solo lo torturaban más.—Oye, pecas, ¿estas dormido?— le preguntó Kaname en medio de la penumbra de la noche.—No. No puedo dormir.—Que coincidencia, yo tampoco.Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.—Kaname-san... ¿a ti te han acosado en los baños?—No debería responder a eso, pero sí. Cuando llegué a este infierno no dejaban de molestarme.—¿D-De verdad?—Sí. Bakugou siempre fue una molestia, pero todos los demás eran mucho peores. He pasado cosas similares a las que has vivido tú... solo que no tan intensas...—Yo... no sabía eso. Entonces, ¿qué haces para que no te lastimen?—Tuve que acostumbrarme a estar desnudo siempre, porque así puedo pasar sin que nadie sepa que estoy ahí. —Ahora entiendo porque nunca llevas ropa.—Al principio era muy difícil soportar el frío, especialmente en invierno, pero ya me acostumbré al frío más intenso. Soy inmune— dijo riendo.—Es increíble. Lo que haces es muy inteligente."Realmente es una medida algo extrema, pero es necesario", pensó el chico de pecas.—Solo uso mi estúpido poder, nada increíble.—Me gustaría tener uno. Hace algún tiempo mi meta era convertirme en un héroe... —Un héroe con pecas. —Sí, pero desde este lugar no puedo hacer nada.—Es muy miserable vivir en esta cárcel, ¿no crees?—Sí, lo es.—Al menos pudimos tener una comida de calidad por un buen tiempo. Ese es un privilegio.—Me gustaría tener más de esos.—Son un lujo que solo los bastardos como Bakugou pueden darse. "Bakugou-kun... él"Izuku recordó al rubio.—Bakugou-kun se los gana, de cierta forma.—No hablemos de ese, ¿de acuerdo?, siempre que dices su nombre le siguen maravillas sobre él. Estás loco por pensar así.—Lo admiro... es todo— susurró pecas, sin ser escuchado por Kaname.—Pecas, ¿tienes miedo?—¿Miedo?—Del día de mañana. Sabemos que todos esos imbéciles van a salir a comernos vivos.—Sí, tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. Estoy tan asustado que creo que me voy a arrancar el cabello.—Yo voy a mojar la cama, como un niño con pesadillas. Al menos voy a darle un regalo a Bakugou.—Eso es muy desagradable, Kaname-san— a pesar de lo que dijo, su voz sonaba feliz, como si se hubiera querido reír.—Lo sé, pero es verdad. Creo que estoy temblando, pero no puedes verme.—Yo voy a llorar. Realmente me gustaría verte... saber cómo es tu cara.—Nunca he visto mi cara, pero seguro que soy guapo."La modestia", pensaron ambos.De repente todo se quedó en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada por un rato.No era necesario expresarse con palabras, puesto que ambos podían sentir el miedo y la ansiedad del otro.No durmieron esa noche, no pudieron porque el miedo no se los permitió.—Ellos son más fuertes que nosotros, pero hemos llegado hasta aquí con vida... —Hemos resistido atrocidades— dijo el pecoso, a punto de llorar.El sonido de las cobijas y el cuerpo de Kaname acomodándose se apoderó de la habitación.El hombre invisible se acostó boca abajo y apretó el colchón con su mano izquierda.Incluso si Izuku no podía verlo ni saber que hacía...—Pase lo que pase... no te mueras, pecas.Izuku negó con la cabeza.—No lo haré— respondió mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su mejilla derecha —Tu tampoco lo hagas, Kaname-san.—No.Los días agradables para el par de individuos miserables llegaron a su fin.Una noche llena de lamentos silenciosos aconteció al final de su mes sin preocupaciones._A la mañana siguiente, un guardia llegó a sacar a Izuku y este no estaba muy seguro si Kaname aún seguía ahí, escondido en un rincón de la celda o tumbado en la cama superior.El guardia que lo sacó de su celda era Sora, por suerte no vería el rostro de alguien desagradable nada más despertar.Siguió a Sora hacia afuera de su celda y pudo ver como todos los presos que habían estado ausentes ahora se dirigían en fila hacia los baños.Ahí estaba el hombre de cabello castaño, ese que siempre lo utilizaba para 'jugar'.El castaño le dirigió una sonrisa pícara y lo miró de pies a cabeza.Movió su mano hacia adelante y hacia atrás para indicarle que se acercara.Izuku tenía miedo, tal como le dijo a Kaname, quería jalar su cabello, llorar y gritar, pero estaba completamente inmóvil."Es cuestión de tiempo para que se acerque y me lleve a la fuerza o alguien más me agarre por detrás"Lo sabía, no podía quedarse ahí parado, tenía que salir corriendo hacia el comedor.Entonces el hombre castaño comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, con un aire de imponencia y hostilidad, su mirada era petrificante y lo hacia enzó a caminar en reversa a la par que el hombre caminaba hacia él."No quiero volver a ser tocado por esas malditas manos", pensó el pecoso.Su tensión aumentaba mientras caminaba dando pasos largos."No quiero, no quiero, no quiero..."Sus manos estaban a punto de jalar sus verdes cabellos cuando sintió como una mano se posaba amablemente sobre su hombro. —Oh, Midoriya, ten cuidado, casi chocas conmigo— habló una voz muy familiar.Izuku se giró hacia atrás muy asustado, pero sintió un gran alivio cuando vio al hombre reptil a su lado.—To-kage-san...—¿Vamos a desayunar?— le preguntó muy animado e Izuku asintió.Se fue con el reptil hacia el comedor, dejando atrás al hombre castaño de una manera muy satisfactoria.Se dijo a sí mismo que estaba a salvo por el momento.--—¿Sabes en donde está ese idiota Kaname?—No, no parecía estar en la cama cuando desperté. No tengo idea de dónde podría estar.—Mmm, espero que no este en los baños."Kaname-san estará bien"Empezó a comer el puré de papa que tanto le gustaba. No tardó en cortar carne y comerla como si ese fuera su último alimento.Se había 'salvado' de ser víctima en los baños, aún no podía creerlo.Mientras comía a gusto con el reptiliano, Shinso se sentó con ellos.—¿En donde está Kaname?— preguntó el chico de grandes ojeras —Olvídalo.Sintió como alguien jugaba con su cabello y esa fue la respuesta a su pregunta.—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?— preguntó el reptil. —Bakugou va a salir hoy, por eso tengo que pasar desapercibido durante todo este día— susurró entre Izuku y el reptiliano —Pecas, tú nunca supiste nada sobre mi, ¿de acuerdo?Izuku asintió.—Bueno, nos vemos luego, fracasados. Se despidió y partió hacia quien sabe dónde.—Me gustaría ser invisible como él— habló pecas.La intromisión de Kaname le había subido el animo. Antes de su visita en el ala dos, Kaname siempre lo hacía reír, pero ahora simplemente la risa no llegaba a él porque su animo bajaba muy rápido.—¿¡Cómo que no tienen pan de yakisoba extra grande!?Y de repente se sintió mucho más animado.—Está bien, me llevaré este miserable pan, pero para la próxima espero que tengan el extra grande— dijo indignado.La notable presencia de un pelirrojo con el cabello puntiagudo llamó la atención de todos en el comedor.—Esto lo he vivido antes— habló Shinso, con su tono inexpresivo tan común.—¡Kirishima-san!— Izuku lo saludó con la mano.—Oh, así que aquí estás.El pelirrojo fue con todo y charola a sentarse a un lado de Izuku.—Reptil, cuanto tiempo sin ver tus escamas y Shinso, tus ojeras.El reptil lo saludó y Shinso solo se le quedó mirando.—Kirishima-san... ¿t-te encuentras bien?, se que estuviste encerrado en una de esas celdas durante mucho tiempo— dijo preocupado el peliverde,—No te preocupes por mí, Tetsutetsu se encargaba de pasarme comida a escondidas, ¡además hice un hoyo en el piso!—¿En serio?—Sí, mandaron a Kaminari a repararlo, así que no estuve aburrido para nada.—Oh... ya veo. Eso es bueno. Esas celdas son de lo peor.—Pero las celdas conjuntas son una pesadilla— opinó el reptil —Es un infierno convivir con uno en la celda normal, ¡ahora imagínate con diez malditos bastardos!Izuku no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera sido de él en una de esas celdas con muchos presos.—Y... dime, Midoriya, ¿en donde está Bakugou?— le preguntó Kirishima —¿Sabes que pasó con él durante todo ese encierro?—Bakugou-kun saldrá a la hora de la comida.Luego de que le respondiera, Kirishima parecía preocupado.—Mientras estuvo encerrado yo le llevé comida, pero él la rechazó.—¿¡Le llevaste comida a Bakugou!?— habló la voz de Kaname.—¿Kaname-san?—Entonces no ha comido más que la comida que los guardias le llevaban— dijo Kirishima."No estoy muy seguro de eso... pero será mejor que me quede callado", pensó Deku.—É-Él tenía heridas en la espalda y en el brazo también... —Entiendo. —¿El jefe estará bien?— se preguntó el hombre reptil.—Seguro que sí, es Bakugou de quién hablamos— dijo el pelirrojo.—Por supuesto que está bien— Izuku también habló.—No debiste, pecas, en serio no debiste.—Kaname-san, por favor deja de susurrar en mi oído.—¿El hombre invisible está aquí?— preguntó un sorprendido Kirishima.—Kaname-san está...—Shhh, no soy Kaname, soy tu conciencia y te ordeno que me des un poco de tu comida— habló en un absurdo tono fantasmal.—La mitad del filete, ¿te parece?—Pecas, te debo una.Aunque en ese momento estaba a salvo, sabía que lo peor estaba por venir._En el desayuno y a la hora de salir al patio, todo estuvo inesperadamente bien para Izuku; pensó que la presencia de Kirishima era la causa.La hora que más esperaba y a la vez temía, llegó.Todos los presos fueron hacia el comedor. Una escena normal, todos comiendo tranquilamente en el comedor, Izuku estaba formado para recibir sus alimentos y Kirishima estaba detrás de él.Todo el bullicio que hacían los presos desapareció en cuanto las puertas del comedor fueron abiertas a patadas.Aquel al que llamaban "el demonio de Fuchu", causante del incidente en el ala cuatro y líder de casi todo el reclusorio... Bakugou hizo su aparición, después de dos meses encerrado en la peor celda de aislamiento hecha a su medida, se mostraba ante todos con la frente en alto, con su misma mirada desafiante y esa expresión de enojo en su semblante. Izuku no despegó la mirada del victorioso rubio de anchos hombros.Era impresionante, Bakugou era simplemente impresionante. Sabía que lo admiraba, porque arrebató el ala dos a Todoroki y había hecho un montón de cosas increíbles.El único con la capacidad de destruir casi un ala entera con sus planes, con una particularidad tan útil y poderosa.Entre todos los demás presos, Bakugou sobresalía por lo brillante y admirable que era para el pequeño chico de pecas que no podía ni sobrevivir por su cuenta.—¡Hermano!— Kirishima saludó muy contento al recién llegado —Cuanto tiempo sin verte.Su brazo derecho aún tenía la quemadura, Bakugou se veía agotado y deshidratado. Pero no se veía tan mal, no como Izuku cuando salió de su castigo de una semana."Bakugou-kun es muy fuerte y resistente, era de esperarse que saliera bien de ese encierro"—Tengo hambre— dijo Bakugou.Pasó lejos de Kirishima en la fila y se topó con Izuku, con sus verdes cabellos y rostro lleno de pecas.No tardó en fulminarlo con la mirada.—B-Bakugou-kun... Estaba hambriento de verdad, pero aún así tenía tantas ganas de matar a Deku justo en ese momento.Izuku se alejó por su propio bien y se colocó detrás de Kirishima para cederle a Bakugou su lugar en la fila. El rubio recibió su comida y se fue a sentar de inmediato. Kirishima e Izuku también recibieron sus charolas y el pelirrojo se fue a sentarse al lado de Bakugou.Izuku estaba parado a mitad del comedor sin saber qué hacer.No tardó en visualizar al hombre castaño, quien le sonreía sádicamente y lo esperaba para hacerle quien sabe que cosas.—¡Hey!, ¡Midoriya!, ¡ven a sentarte aquí!— Kirishima lo llamó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.A pesar de que Kirishima y el hombre de cabello castaño lo miraban esperando respuesta, el pecoso no podía dejar de ver a Bakugou.Se miraban mutuamente, una vez más.Era extraño, había estado bastante tiempo sin ver los ojos de Bakugou.Ese carmín intenso... nunca le había dado tanto miedo. ¿Por qué ahora lo miraba así, como si quisiera sacarle los intestinos?Hace un momento Bakugou era brillante... pero ahora daba miedo. Sabía que si se sentaba al lado de Bakugou y Kirisihima, solo le iría peor, pero tampoco iba a sentarse con el hombre castaño y su grupo de acosadores personales. Solo había dos caminos por tomar y ninguno de los dos era conveniente.La indecisión que sentía era suficiente para hacer que el chico temblara y empezara a sudar más de la cuenta.Uno de los integrantes del grupo del hombre castaño se levantó para caminar hacia él."Un asterisco", la imagen de aquel signo le llegó a la mente.Todo comenzó a fluir, como si se tratara de agua en un río creando la corriente.Si se sentaba en otra mesa, el hombre castaño lo obligaría a que se sentara con ellos, si se sentaba entonces le quitarían la comida y después lo llevarían a los baños...Siempre pensó que se lo merecía, cuando realmente no era así."Asterisco: No funciona para toda la vida... pero puede ser mi salvación en un día como estos"Su cuerpo se movió como quiso, dejó la charola con comida en la primera mesa que vio y antes de que cualquiera pudiera atraparlo, se fue del comedor.Sabía que aquellos acosadores solo lo dejarían tranquilo si se sentaba en la misma mesa que Bakugou, pero sentarse con él había dejado de ser una opción desde que salieron del ala cuatro.Podría soportar el hambre de un día, creyó que no se podía comparar a una semana entera sin comer nada más que basura.Creyó que salir corriendo era su mejor opción. Siempre huyó de Ryuichi porque no podía confrontarlo, ahora sería igual.Una vez que salió del comedor, corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la biblioteca._El olor a libros y los grandes libreros llenos de esos conjuntos de páginas... por fin un lugar en el que podía estar tranquilo.Se sentó en la silla más cercana y dejó caer su cabeza en una de las mesas."Me gustaría ver a mamá"Dejó salir un suspiro. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a su celda, salir de la biblioteca e ir al comedor, entrar a los baños a tomar una ducha... y volver a ser pisoteado una y otra vez."Me gustaría poder hablar con Kaname-san... seguro podría olvidarme de todo esto por un momento"El estrés le había provocado dolor de cabeza.Tenía miedo, ¿por qué ese sentimiento no desaparecía?Incertidumbre, hambre, dolor y miedo, aún así, había estado al borde de una crisis nerviosa, por lo que no era tan malo en realidad.En un intento por calmar sus emociones intensas, recordó a Bakugou y aunque sabía que este iba a romperle la cara, se sintió aliviado de saber que su encierro había terminado."Eso hace que me sienta menos miserable... por eso está bien"¿Cómo se supone que debía sentirse respecto a Bakugou?, le salvó la vida sin quererlo y estuvo a su lado, apoyándolo sin darse cuenta, pero también lo trató bastante mal... "Bakugou-kun..."¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿cómo se supone que debía actuar ahora?, ¿que le pasaría?, ¿podría ser que moriría en los próximos días?, ¿existía alguna manera de defenderse?Tantas dudas iban a hacerlo perder la cabeza."Voy a explotar como tú"Tuvo uno de esos pensamientos que invocan a las personas, porque Bakugou entró por la puerta poco después.—Te estaba buscando, sabía que estabas aquí, maldito pedazo de mierda.Izuku no quería verlo, no quería volver a encontrarse con esa mirada amenazante, pero se levantó de la silla de todos modos.—Bakugou-kun...Un fuerte golpe en la mesa lo obligó a retroceder hasta chocar con un librero.Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más. Por supuesto que Bakugou estaba a punto de explotar, una vena en su frente se había inflado y lucía mil veces más enojado y amenazante que de costumbre.—Te advertí que no te volvieras a aparecer en la celda y tú hiciste todo lo contrario.—S-Solo quería a-ayudar... la celda de aislamiento es...—¡¡¡NO NECESITABA TU MALDITA AYUDA, ESCORIA!!!En ese entonces se negó a quedarse de brazos cruzados a ver cómo Bakugou se moría de hambre.Tenía que hacerlo, debía... incluso si no era su subordinado, sabe lo horrible que es pasar hambre.—P-Perdón... —¿Y crees que eso sirve de algo?Ahora el rubio se acercaba a él hostilmente. —Sabes quién manda en este lugar, ¿no?El pecoso asintió tímidamente.—T-Tú...—¿Entonces?, ¿crees que puedes desobedecer a lo que yo te diga que hagas?—No... De un momento a otro, Bakugou había arrojado su cuerpo con fuerza hacia uno de los libreros, haciendo que se lastimara la espalda y tirara unos cuantos libros.—¡¡¡Te voy a matar, Deku!!!Junto con los libros también cayó el paralizador que Izuku escondió ahí.—Oh, ¿que tenemos aquí?Por desgracia, Bakugou lo tomó entre sus manos y se le quedó viendo al chico con malicia.—¡N-No!, ¡espera!, ¡lo siento mucho!, ¡p-por favor!Cuando Bakugou le clavó el aparato, todo su cuerpo empezó a retorcerse.Los espasmos que sentía eran incontrolables y el dolor era insoportable.Su cuerpo temblaba mientras lanzaba quejidos entre cortados.Dolor físico... otra vez.Incluso cuando el paralizador dejó de tocar su cuerpo, Izuku seguía retorciéndose horriblemente en el piso.—Asqueroso tuerto, debes aprender a escuchar.Se sintió herido... terriblemente lastimado.Entre sus temblores y los restos de su dolor, Bakugou lo tomó del cabello y se lo llevó hacia afuera de la biblioteca a rastras.La forma en la que jalaba su cuero cabelludo le provocaba mucho dolor.Por mucho que lo intentara, le costaba trabajo moverse.Sus lágrimas... caían de nuevo."—Y solo lloras porque no puedes hacer nada más—"A jalones y pesares, Izuku fue llevado al centro del ala uno, en donde todos los presos lo veían.—Si yo te digo que hagas algo, ¡¡¡tú lo haces!!!Patada tras patada, puñetazo tras puñetazo, en el estomago, en la cara, en las piernas.Dolía, dolía como el maldito infierno.Su admiración y su dolor se mezclaban. Bakugou lo estaba lastimando y... esta vez Izuku sabía que no lo merecía.Todos los presos observaban, nadie iba a hacer nada, todos sabían que nunca hay que meterse con Bakugou.Deku estaba tendido en el piso, boca abajo, mostrando la espalda a todos los demás.Entones Bakugou lo tomó por la cabeza una vez más y sin piedad, azotó fuertemente el rostro del chico en el suelo.Su nariz sangraba a chorros, la frente le dolía tanto que parecía que se le iba a caer.No era la primera vez que sentía como su cráneo era estampado en el suelo, de hecho el mismo se había dado topes en la pared con la intención de quitarse la vida, pero esta vez quería que se detuviera.Lo azotó una vez más, llenándolo de dolor y lágrimas sin fin.—Hermano... cálmate, por favor— esa era la voz de Kirishima —Si sigues así... vas a matarlo.El pelirrojo sonaba muy preocupado y, quizá triste también.No quería que Midoriya sufriera porque sabía de sobra que era inocente, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por él en ese momento.—Cállate, Kirishima.Izuku no entendía porque se enojaba tanto.Dio un escupitajo de sangre porque el líquido de su nariz había llegado hasta su boca.Bakugou clavó sus puños en el estómago del chico y le sacó el aire.Lo que sintió después fue una de esas explosiones que arden hasta el alma.Destruyó su playera. Sentía mucho ardor y no paraba de lanzar chillidos y quejidos con lágrimas cayendo de su ojo derecho."¿Por qué...?"Estuvo a punto de destrozar sus costillas, hasta que escuchó como Deku intentaba decirle algo."Si tú te morías de hambre... entonces yo iba a sentirme muy mal"—Perdón— susurró Izuku —No soy alguien digno para... ayu-darte... lo sé...Apenas recuperaba el aire.—No q-quería hacerte sentir mal... no lo vol-veré a hacer...—Cierra la boca, Deku."Realmente me alegra que hayas vuelto"Bakugou lo agarró del cuello y empezó a estrangularlo.El poco aire que había recuperado ahora se perdía.Las fuertes manos de Bakugou impedían que el aire pasara por su tráquea y lo lastimaban por la brusquedad del agarre y la presión.Asfixiante, igual a la cuerda que ató en su cuello una vez que intentó colgarse de un árbol.Las palmas de Bakugou estaban tibias, listas para soltar una explosión en cualquier momento. En medio del ala uno, mientras todos los observaban, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.El rojo vivo y feroz de Bakugou con el verde de Izuku.El ojo sobrante tenía una mirada que Bakugou no esperaba:Lagrimeaba, estaba empapado en lágrimas... se veía tan triste, como aquella vez en el ala dos, tenía la misma mirada llena de dolor.Lo miraba a los ojos con esa notable tristeza y... también desesperación.Deku no se resistía, solo veía a Bakugou a punto de arrebatarle la vida, aunque realmente no sería capaz de hacerlo."¿Qué debo hacer para que me trates aunque sea un poco bien?"Ya no podía más con la presión de ser ahorcado.Intentaba respirar inútilmente, sus pulmones dolían, debía respirar pronto.Su rostro cambiaba de color a uno rojo y luego azul.Izuku levantó la mano, está le temblaba por la sensación de asfixia.Con su mano sin un par de dedos, tomó la muñeca de las manos que lo ahorcaban y deslizó sus dedos por la piel de Bakugou.La mano de Izuku estaba fría, intentando frenar lo que sentía."—Soy inocente... y voy a demostrarlo, Bakugou—"Bakugou soltó el cuello de Izuku y este empezó a toser frenéticamente.De inmediato empezó a recuperar el aliento.El rubio se soltó del débil agarre de la mano sin dedos de Izuku y se levantó.—Perdóname— susurró Izuku, Bakugou no lo escuchó.El líder del ala uno, apodado "el demonio de Fuchu", se alejó caminando lentamente, dándole la espalda al débil Izuku tirado en el suelo.Ese ojo color esmeralda no apartó la mirada de la figura de Bakugou.Al ver la espalda de la persona que le producía tantas emociones distintas, se dio cuenta de algo más...Aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, no perdería de vista esa imagen de Bakugou dándole la espalda."—¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad, Midoriya-kun?—" la pregunta de Daisuke resonó en su mente."Lo que quiero...Daisuke-san... lo que realmente quiero..."Kirishima se acercó a él junto con el reptiliano.—¿Te encuentras bien, Midoriya?Ahora sabía que nunca podría olvidar el recuerdo de Bakugou haciéndolo a un lado. "Quiero caminar a tu lado y dejar de mirar tu espalda... Bakugou-kun"


	36. Apiario

Con ayuda del reptiliano, Kaname y Shinso, Izuku fue llevado a la enfermería mientras Kirishima iba a buscar a Bakugou."

—La doctora Naomi me instruyó en cómo usarlas—

"Estaban delante de la puerta que daba hacia la enfermería.

"Oh... no, no, no, no... no puede ser"

—No quiero entrar ahí.

—Necesitas a alguien que atienda tus heridas, Midoriya— le respondió Tokage.

—¿Y si lo llevamos con Shun?— propuso Shinso.

—Creo que ahí me iría peor— dijo Deku.

Su nariz seguía sangrando y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aún así se negaba a entrar con Naomi e ir con Shun no era una opción porque no tenía tanto dinero para pagar.

Era muy triste que las dos personas en las que más confiaba habían resultado ser horribles y crueles seres humanos; intentó olvidarse de Todoroki y de Naomi también.

—Dejemos que te ayude a curar tus heridas, ¿de acuerdo?— preguntó el reptil

—Vamos, pecas, quiero ver a esa belleza de Nao-chan— dijo Kaname.

—No, prefiero quedarme en el piso agonizando hasta la muerte— hablaba en serio —Por favor, no quiero entrar ahí.

—Está bien— cedió el lagarto

—¿Y qué harás con tus heridas entonces?

Ahí estaba el punto, no tenía ni idea.

—Ah...Presionó su estómago con fuerza tras sentir una punzada.

Izuku se quedó callado sin saber qué haría ahora con sus heridas.

—¿Fue Bakugou el causante de esas heridas, Izuku?

Esa voz femenina llena de amabilidad, la misma que lo ayudó a sentirse mejor en sus primeros días de penitencia.

La doctora Naomi ahora caminaba detrás de ellos.

Su cuerpo de esbelta figura, sus labios pintados de rojo, ese cabello largo y lacio color azul oscuro que brillaba y se sacudía hacia los lados mientras caminaba.

Era una mujer sumamente bella, pero Izuku no podía olvidar las palabras de Todoroki.

—Por la quemadura en tu estómago yo diría que sí.

Nadie dijo nada ante su presencia, Izuku solo se limitó a mirarla con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

—Déjame ayudarte, Izuku. Y ustedes, ¿que esperan? Ayúdenlo a entrar a la enfermería.

De un momento a otro, Izuku ya se encontraba acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería y Naomi revisaba sus heridas.

Los demás ya se habían ido y habían dejado al chico en la enfermería.

—Voy a curar esta quemadura... va a arder un poco.

Soltó un grito al sentir como la mujer le colocaba un paño mojado en el estómago y este cubría las ampollas en su piel.--Naomi curó y cubrió con vendas y parches todas las heridas que el pecoso tenía en el cuerpo.

Tras una exitosa curación, empezó a examinar la cuenca ocular izquierda del pequeño Deku.

—No es necesario— dijo el chico.

—Puede infectarse y eso sería muy malo para ti.

Ignoró lo que Izuku le decía y siguió revisando ese vacío rojizo que Todoroki había provocado.A Naomi realmente le llamaba la atención todas las heridas que el chico pecoso tenía.

Tenía muchas cicatrices, pero esa cuenca de ojo vacía era lo que más le llamaba la atención.

Todoroki había hecho una amputación bastante 'mala', lo hizo con la fuerza suficiente como para no dejar ni un rastro de que alguna vez había habido un ojo en ese lugar, pero también se encargó de dañar partes internas importantes y algunas zonas externas cercanas al párpado.

"Bastardo, ni siquiera lo hiciste bien", pensó la mujer con odio hacia el ex líder del ala dos.

—¿Qué tratamiento te dio Shun?

—Ah... era a base de analgésicos y algunas cremas regenerativas en la piel.

—¿Cuanto te costó todo eso?

—Preferiría no hablar de ese tema— dijo cortante.

Quería irse de la enfermería lo más pronto posible.

—Está bien— le dijo mientras observaba con atención el párpado de Izuku —¿Te duele de vez en cuando?

—Sí... algunas veces me duele y me quito el parche porque así se va el dolor.

—Haces bien. Realmente el dolor es algo normal porque no le diste seguimiento al tratamiento, pero no te preocupes, puedo ayudarte con eso.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien así.

Naomi suspiró a causa del tono cortante de Izuku.

—No se que fue lo que te dijo Todoroki sobre mí, pero créeme que yo no soy como él.

—Todoroki no me dijo nada. D-Doctora Naomi, no se de que está hablando.

Izuku no sabía de qué clase de cosas era capaz esa mujer de bata blanca, así que decidió que lo mejor sería mantener su distancia, después de todo ya había curado sus heridas.

\--

—¡Hermano!, ¡espera!— Kirishima lo llamó.

Bakugou iba directo hacia el ala cuatro hasta que se encontró con el pelirrojo.Pasó de largo y siguió caminando con un poco de dificultad.

—¿A donde vas?

—Al ala cuatro— respondió de mala gana.

Sentía un gran dolor en la espalda por los golpes que Aizawa le había dado recién salió de la celda de aislamiento, además le faltaban fuerzas, no había comido bien en dos meses.

Quizá se presionó demasiado a sí mismo para golpear a Deku, realmente no tenía tanta fuerza como solía y usar su particularidad había aumentado el dolor en su muñeca derecha.

Siguió hasta llegar a la enfermería del ala cuatro, acompañado de Kirishima.

—Se ve asqueroso— dijo Bakugou al ver la cicatriz creada por la quemadura que le hizo Todoroki cuando pelearon.

—Que bien que no puedes ver tu espalda— respondió Kirishima, recibiendo una mirada furtiva de Bakugou.

Los moretones y sangre en la espalda del rubio seguramente le provocarían náuseas, pues de tanto tiempo sin ser tratadas y el que Bakugou durmiera en el piso solo lo empeoraron.

Shun empezó a curar su espalda y le colocó un vendaje alrededor de sus moretones y demás heridas.

—Ese chico al que trajiste, el de pecas... no tenía dinero para pagar— se quejó Shun.

—Me importa una mierda, cállate y haz tu maldito trabajo.

\--

—Has ganado peso, eso es muy bueno— le dijo Naomi a Izuku.

—La comida del ala cuatro era muy buena.

—Me alegra saber que has estado mejorando tu alimentación. Poco a poco irás recuperando todos los nutrientes que perdiste.

Que le hablara en ese tono lleno de sinceridad lo hacía dudar, pero aún así mantendría su distancia.

—Eso espero.

—Podría recomendarte un suplemento de vitaminas.

—¿Ah?

\--

Tras atender las heridas de Bakugou, Shun siguió con una revisión general y le hizo algunas preguntas para darle su diagnóstico.

—Tu desnutrición no es tan severa como parece, incrementa alimentos en tu comida de todos los días y te recuperarás, principalmente los niveles de proteína, también voy a recomendarte un suplemento alimenticio— le dijo mientras le mostraba una lata extraña.

—¿Que es esa mierda?

Casi le da un tic en el ojo cuando vio lo que era.

—Es un suplemento alimenticio, perfecto para que recuperes todo lo que perdiste en esos dos meses.

\--

—Entonces... ¿esto me ayudará a recuperarme?

La mujer asintió.

—Podría ser... uno por día ¿Te parece?

"¿Eso significa que tendré que venir por uno cada día?, no es una buena idea"

—¿Puedo recuperarme sin necesidad de los suplementos?

—Pues todo depende de que tan buena sea tu alimentación.

"Hoy no siquiera comí..."

—¿Comes tres veces al día?, ¿tu dieta incluye carne, verduras, fruta?, ¿Tomas agua según tu actividad física?

Izuku se quedó en silencio por un rato analizando todo lo que le había dicho, hasta que llegó a una conclusión:

—A diario... ¿no podría ser una vez a la semana?— Alterar la recomendación del doctor, táctica que siempre utilizaba en la escuela cuando iba a la enfermería por culpa de Ryuichi.

—No.

\--

—No me voy a tomar esa porquería todos los días.

—Cada tercer día entonces.

Bakugou continuó negándose a tomar aquella bebida, pues creía que no la necesitaba en absoluto, sin embargo terminó llevándose una lata.

\--Salió de la enfermería y Kirishima hablaba con él.

—Nada más salir ya mandas a alguien a la enfermería. ¿No crees que te excediste con Midoriya?

Bakugou no le respondió.

—Hermano, tienes que controlarte, Midoriya no causa problemas, ¿por qué meterse con él?

—Esa escoria se lo buscó.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Siguieron hablando hasta llegar al ala uno.

_

Izuku salió de la enfermería de Naomi con una lata de suplemento alimenticio y dificultad para caminar.

Estaba agotado, por eso tenía que aferrarse a las paredes para andar mejor.

A medio camino se topó con el guardia Sora y este lo llevó hacia su celda.

—Hoy no debes trabajo de destino— le dijo.

—Pero... hoy me tocaba estar en la lavandería por primera vez.

—Dije que hoy no debes trabajo de destino y tú haces lo que yo te ordene porque yo soy el guardia y tú el recluso.

Izuku recordaba que su nombre estaba en las listas de la lavandería, pero comprendió que era un buen acto por parte de Sora el que no lo dejara ir a trabajar cuando apenas y podía moverse.

El agradable sujeto se marchó en cuanto se aseguró de que Izuku estaba en su celda.

"Creí que estaría solo, pero Bakugou-kun está aquí esta vez"

Entró a su celda y tomó asiento en el piso para después intercambiar miradas con el rubio de ojos rojos que se encontraba sentado en la litera inferior.

—¿Que es esa mierda que traes?— le preguntó señalando la lata de suplemento que llevaba en las manos.

—Es un suplemento alimenticio que me dio la doctora Naomi.

Bakugou sacó de su bolsillo una lata idéntica a la que Izuku tenía.

—Oh... — dijo Izuku sorprendido.

[El sabor del suplemento era chocolate, el sabor que a Bakugou menos le gustaba]

El pecoso observó la lata que Naomi le había entregado, se encargó de revisar que estuviera bien sellada porque su desconfianza no le permitiría ingerir algo que ella le diera así como así.

El recipiente cilíndrico parecía estar completamente sellado; leyó la fecha de caducidad como unas cinco veces y sacudió la lata con fuerza para asegurarse que no estuviera abierta de ningún lado.

Tal vez estaba desconfiado demasiado... no, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Izuku se encontraba un poco asustado por tener a Bakugou frente a él, puesto que hace unos momentos le había dado una fuerte golpiza que lo dejó bastante lastimado.

"Aunque... es horrible, pero... si lo pienso bien, ese dolor no se compara con... el ala dos"

Debía admitir que los golpes de Bakugou fueron menos dolorosos que algunos que recibió antes.

"Me encantaría pensar que se contuvo, pero se que Bakugou-kun no ha estado comiendo bien desde hace un tiempo. Está débil y aún así sus golpes duelen demasiado"

Ambos abrieron la lata casi al mismo tiempo y luego volvieron a intercambiar miradas por unos segundos.

A pesar de lo que pasó antes, ahora todo estaba extrañamente normal.

Izuku estaba un poco asustado y mantenía la guardia, pero realmente siempre estaba así.

Habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos, no interactuaban todo el tiempo, hablaban de vez en cuando, casi nunca, pero ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro y eso era un punto a considerar para el pecoso porque quería llevase bien con Bakugou.

Deku dio un sorbo a la bebida y se encontró con un desabrido sabor a chocolate; no era malo del todo, pero su sabor podía mejorar de manera considerable.

Entonces Bakugou también dio un sorbo y el disgusto no se hizo esperar en su rostro. Se acabó todo el contenido de la lata aún así.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, cada quien sentado en su lugar.

Descansaban porque no podían exigirle más a sus cuerpos.

"¿De que manera puedo hacer que me trates un poco mejor?, no termino de entenderte, Bakugou-kun"

Su mente de estratega brillante ya no le funcionaba como antes, pero siguió tratando de idear una manera de llevarse mejor con su compañero de celda y así fue como sus primeras ideas comenzaron a nacer.

Al final no obtuvo muchos resultados, pero pensó que podría preguntarle a algunas personas para saber más sobre Bakugou.

_

La noche cayó e Izuku se saltó la cena porque sabía que era lo mejor para él, además el suplemento alimenticio le había servido para no tener el estómago vacío.

Bakugou se fue e Izuku se quedó sentado en el piso de la celda, observando hacia la ventana.

Se dio un tiempo para pensar en sus deseos y anhelarlos aún más.

"Desear algo con todo tu ser no logrará que suceda", se dijo las mismas palabras que pensó en esa temporada de hambre y sed, "tengo que conseguirlo, todo este tiempo he estado dependiendo de otros para todo y si sigo así, seguro que un día nadie va a ayudarme"

Pero, ¿podría valerse por sí mismo siendo tan débil y miedoso?

"Tal vez ni debería intentarlo porque lo que pasó en... el ala dos... puede pasar de nuevo"

Tenía miedo del mañana, incluso de la misma noche que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Se acostó en el piso acomodándose del lado y se limitó a respirar y existir.

Cerró el ojo derecho, también usó su brazo derecho como almohada para después dedicar toda su concentración al acto de respirar.

Inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente para intentar relajarse, porque si solo se concentraba en respirar entonces todos los recuerdos malos que tenía no llegarían a su mente porque estaría ocupado en otra cosa.

Cuando sufría estrés postraumático su mente lo bloqueaba y permanecía inmóvil, pero la intromisión de Bakugou fue suficiente como para sacarlo de ese estado.

"Mañana estaré en la lavandería, quizá pueda conseguir algo de ropa o..."

Comenzó a pensar en cosas triviales hasta que escuchó como la puerta de la celda se abría.

Izuku se puso alerta, ya estaba asustado, pero actuó como si estuviera dormido cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose al interior de la celda.

"Si es Bakugou-kun entonces solo pasará de largo y se irá a dormir, pero si es alguien más..."

La presencia de la persona misteriosa se sentía cada vez más cerca.Ya estaba frente a Izuku y se acercaba cada vez más y más.

El pecoso sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y de inmediato pegó un salto y abrió el ojo para ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Te desperté?— era Kirishima —Lo siento.

—Kirishima-san— que alivio, creyó que se trataba de alguien más

—En realidad no estaba dormido.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo cuando tienes una cama en frente de ti?

—Bakugou-kun no me deja usarla.

—Levántate, puedes utilizarla mientras no está, ¿verdad?— El pelirrojo le sonrió.

Izuku y Kirishima se sentaron en la litera de abajo.

—Te traje esto— le dijo mientras le hacía entrega de un pan de yakisoba

—Cómelo, le hará bien a tu alma.

Lo que para Izuku era el puré de papa, para Kirishima era pan de yakisoba: ¡el sabor de la gloria!

—Muchas gracias— Izuku realmente tenía hambre.

—Sabía que no irías a cenar por eso te traje un delicioso pan de yakisoba.

"Kirishima-san es una gran persona", nunca se cansaría de pensarlo y afirmarlo.

—Gracias, Kirishima-san, siempre eres muy bueno conmigo.

—Somos amigos, ¿no?, es normal.

"¿Amigos...?"

Tuvo una sensación agradable en el pecho, como si una pequeña parte del vacío que sentía se hubiera llenado.

—Sí— Izuku asintió dulcemente y trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

—Bakugou me contó lo que pasó mientras estaba en la celda de aislamiento.

—Él... ahora me odia más que antes.

Kirishima dejó salir un suspiro.

—En serio, Midoriya, lo mejor para ti es que te mantengas alejado de él, sabes que su temperamento es...

—Explosivo— hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Kirishima imaginó una almohada explotando y Deku tuvo la imagen de un huevo explotando dentro de un horno de microondas.

Ambos inclinaron la cara y se preguntaron porque habían imaginado eso.

—En fin... lo que quiero decir es que Bakugou es alguien de cuidado, ¿comprendes?, él te dijo que no le llevaras comida y tú hiciste todo lo contrario, por eso se enojó contigo y ahora estas lastimado.

—Lo sé... pero, no quería que se quedara sin comer por tanto tiempo.

—Mmm...

"Piensa como Bakugou", se dijo Kirishima.

Realmente lo sabía.

—Bakugou no te considera. Para él no eres alguien que importe, por eso...— intentó no sonar tan mal, pero era difícil considerando la forma en la que Bakugou lo veía.

—Supuse que no quiere recibir la ayuda de un fracasado como yo, pero... no podía soportar la idea de que él estaría sin comer porque Aizawa quería hacerlo perder fuerzas.

—Te comprendo, pero... Bakugou piensa que eres un... inútil, no te ofendas.

—Descuida.

—Él te tiene en un puesto muy pero muy bajo, por eso lo mejor es que mantengas tu distancia y si llegara a involucrarse contigo debes hacer lo que te pida. Hoy estaba débil y mira cómo te dejó, la próxima vez no será así. No debería haber una próxima vez.

Izuku le respondió con un suspiro.

—Es por tu bien. Ahora come pan de yakisoba, necesitas cenar algo.

—Lo haré.

Le dio un mordisco al pan y se hizo la misma pregunta que siempre se hacía:"¿Cómo debería sentirme respecto a Bakugou-kun?

"Ya no le daba miedo, le tenía cierto aprecio y sentía la necesidad de acercársele, incluso si era una manera de actuar estúpida, quería estar cerca; Bakugou siempre llamó su atención y ahora era figura de su admiración.

Además, luego de tanto tiempo haciéndose menos por su propia cuenta, creyendo que era incapaz de todo, y deseando su bienestar de forma fugaz, por primera vez había algo que quería de verdad.

Quería caminar a su lado, quería ser reconocido por Bakugou porque se sentía frustrado cada vez que recordaba que el rubio no había aceptado su comida.

Repetía las palabras de Daisuke una y otra vez, pero no ayudaba tanto como esperaba, aunque aún así las seguiría repitiendo.

—El pan está delicioso.

—Pues claro, es de yakisoba.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras Izuku comía.

Entonces el pequeño chico de pecas se sumergió en sus pensamientos y siguió buscando la manera de llamar la atención del líder del ala uno sin poder encontrarla.

—Midoriya, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué tanto apego hacia Bakugou?, ¿qué es lo que te atrae de él?

—Lo admiro mucho porque el puede hacer todo lo que yo no puedo hacer— aquella pupila verde parecía brillar en el momento en el que habló.

—Yo también lo admiro, así que te comprendo."

Pero él te trata demasiado mal"

Sus golpes dolían mucho y sus palabras parecían balas directo en su corazón, pero hay algo que Izuku nunca olvidará, a pesar de que no era como él pensaba.

"Bakugou-kun me salvó la vida sin quererlo.Yo me estaba dando por muerto en ese momento, pero él apareció y me hizo ver que tal vez estar vivo no era tan malo. Me hizo sentir menos miserable.Incluso por accidente... me ayudó como no se imagina"

Izuku Midoriya siempre agradecerá todo lo bueno que le pasa, así sea una pequeña cosa, siempre la agradecerá desde el fondo de su lastimado corazón, porque puede contar las cosas buenas de su vida con los dedos de las manos.

Terminó de comer y Kirishima lo ayudó a deshacerse de toda la evidencia de comida, solo por mera precaución.

—Te voy a dar un consejo: antes de preocuparte por Bakugou o por otros, preocúpate por ti mismo. Nadie debe de ser más importante para ti que tú mismo. En este lugar tienes que defenderte solo, no tienes tiempo para ver por los demás.

\--

Hace rato que Kirishima se marchó y sus palabras dejaron a Izuku pensando.

Incluso si recibía ayuda constantemente, él también debía ver por su integridad.

"Pero cada vez que me levante, entonces me golpearán con más fuerza, como Todoroki... ¿eso significa que tengo que aceptar todo lo malo que me pasa, incluso si no me lo merezco?"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de Bakugou a la celda.

Izuku ya estaba sentado en el piso desde hace rato, por lo que Bakugou no se daría cuenta de que estuvo sentado en su cama.

El rubio no tardó en acostarse en la litera de arriba para dormir.

Izuku estaba un poco ansioso; había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle a Bakugou, pero se mantendría callado porque si no lo haría enojar.

No se percató del momento en el que las luces se apagaron. Quizá eran las once de la noche o era más tarde, no importaba.

Todo estaba oscuro, ambos chicos estaban acostados, intentado dormir.

—Buenas noches— dijo Izuku a Bakugou, sin obtener respuesta de su parte.

El ambiente se sumió en silencio total.

Hace mucho tiempo que Izuku no dormía cerca de Bakugou y saber que él estaba ahí lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Se sentía tranquilo y esa sensación era sumamente valiosa.

Se quedó dormido luego de un rato y los minutos pasaron mientras descansaba.

•

•

•

•

•

Se despertó de repente.

No estaba sudando, no había estado teniendo pesadillas ni nada por el estilo, pero sentía unas ganas incontrolables de ir al baño.

"Esperaré a mañana para ir..."Mañana todos estarían en los baños, como era la costumbre.

No importaba por donde lo viera, entrar a los baños en la mañana era una mala idea y no usaría los baños de la celda porque Bakugou era de sueño ligero y al más mínimo ruido se despertaba.

"Por las noches todos están en sus celdas, ¿verdad?, incluso si no duermen, puedo ir al baño en silencio y nadie sabrá en donde estoy.

"Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba, como siempre. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?, mojar sus pantalones tampoco era opción, así que no le quedó de otra más que salir de su celda en plena penumbra.

\--

Caminaba por los pasillos con unos nervios horribles e iba casi de puntitas para no causar ni un solo ruido. Podía ver gracias a pequeñas intromisiones de luz en las ventanas de las celdas, así como tragaluces especiales colocados en lo más alto del techo.

El ala uno, (y en general todas las alas de prisioneros), se encontraba divida en tres secciones: sección A, en donde se encontraba Izuku, sección B, en donde creía que estaban Tokage y Tokoyami y la sección C, la peor de todas, en donde se encontraban Kaname, Shinso y todos los demás hombres que siempre lo utilizaban.

Para llegar a los baños debía pasar todas las zonas, puesto que estos estaban ubicados cerca del comedor.

"¿Desde cuando ir al baño se convirtió en una misión suicida?, desde que entré a este lugar", pensó para sí mismo con gran preocupación.

Siguió andando por las celdas.

Algunas estaban vacías, en otras los presos dormían y en algunas otras hacían cosas extrañas que era mejor no descubrir que eran.

Por suerte Izuku podía pasar desapercibido gracias a la poca iluminación.

Llegó a la sección B, ahí algunas celdas tenían las luces encendidas, pero eran muy pocas, por lo que podía esconderse entre los pasillos.

Había un poco más de ruido, pero no era suficiente como para acabar con la tranquilidad de la noche.

Pasó por la celda del hombre reptil, Tokage, este compartía celda con Tokoyami.

Las luces de su celda estaban encendidas y como se trataba de ese par, Izuku se dio la oportunidad de echar un vistazo para ver que hacían.

Tokoyami y el reptil estaban en una partida de póker nocturna.

"Al menos pueden divertirse"

—Estás apostando demasiado en esta partida, ¿no lo crees?— habló Tokoyami, fingiendo que hablaba con el reptil

—¿Por qué no mejor pasas o te retiras?—

¿Retirarme y perder todas mis cartas?, no actuar durante la mano en curso no es para mí. Voy a hacerte tragar mierda, puedo hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados— "respondió" el reptil.

De pronto Tokage lanzó una carta fuera de la celda, entre los barrotes.

Izuku observó la carta, se dio cuenta de que era una a de trébol y entonces entendió lo que querían decirle.

—Regresa a la sección a ileso, chico— susurró Tokage.

Izuku agarró la carta y sin hacer ni un solo ruido la devolvió a la celda.

Se fue caminando después de eso.

De nuevo más celdas sin luz. Todo parecía estar en orden.Siguió caminando y se dijo a sí mismo que odiaba tener que ir al baño.

Tenía una idea de lo que podría estar sucediendo en las celdas, pero mientras no hiciera ningún ruido no lo descubrirían.

Unos segundos después ya estaba en la sección C.

Era un desastre, había más ruido que en las otras secciones y la cantidad de celdas que tenían las luces encendidas era mayor a la de la sección B.

Se apresuró y sin ser notado logró llegar a los baños.

\--

Hizo lo que debía hacer sin causar ni un solo ruido. No jaló la palanca porque entonces haría ruido y con pesar por no haber hecho lo anterior, salió a lavar sus manos con agua y jabón.

Estaba atento, alerta de cualquier ruido.

Tenía miedo, pero intentaba tranquilizase pensando que el camino de regreso sería más fácil.

Trató de ignorar todos los sonidos de la lejanía, pero las risas, voces, gemidos y quejidos no pasaban tan desapercibidos.

Terminó de lavar sus manos y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sección C.

Seguía su camino, pero se encontró con una celda que tenía las luces encendidas.

Cuando iba para los baños esa celda no estaba así.Ahora tenía que tomar una desviación; miraba hacia todos lados intentando encontrar una.

Sabía que no debía asomarse a la celda por nada del mundo y los ruidos que empezaron a salir de esa celda solo reafirmaban esa idea.

—¡Ah!, ¡ah!— alguien gemía.

Parecía como si varios hombres estuvieran teniendo sexo.

Sonidos de fluidos, quejidos y más gemidos se escuchaban, así como algunas risas y palabras obscenas.

—Lo voy a hacer más rápido, ¿y si te desgarro el ano?

—No suena mal, rómpele el culo a ese imbécil.

—Haaa... voy a imaginar que eres una chica, una puta de esas que se contratan el Kioto, cerca de la estación del metro.

—¿No sería mejor si Midoriya estuviera aquí?

—¿Y si vamos por él a su celda?

—Es compañero de Bakugou, no querrás ir a despertarlo también.

—Mierda, no. Pero de verdad me gustaría cogerme a Midoriya en este mismo instante.

Esas palabras obligaron a Izuku a retroceder en silencio y con pavor.

Se alejó rápidamente de la celda, buscando otro camino con desesperación.

Se pegó a la pared para intentar esconderse, como si pudiera camuflarse en el concreto de los muros.

Izuku permaneció en completo silencio y continuó buscando una desviación con la mirada, pero la penumbra y la oscuridad le hacían las cosas más difíciles.

"Tengo que irme de aquí"

Una vez más, la imagen del asterisco aparecía en su mente.

Repentinamente, Izuku sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro y estuvo a punto de soltar un fuerte grito de susto, pero sus labios fueron sellados por un contacto extraño, que en realidad era una mano.

El pecoso intentó soltarse de inmediato.

—¡Calma!, ¡calma!, ¡pecas, soy yo!

Al escuchar al hombre invisible susurrar, sintió un alivio instantáneo.

Kaname se lo llevó hacia su celda, lejos de aquella otra celda con las luces encendidas, pero también lejos de la sección B.

Una vez que estaban en la celda de Kaname, Izuku vio a Shinso leyendo un libro mientras se alumbraba con una pequeña lámpara.

Kaname le permitió sentarse en su cama, en la litera de abajo.

—Pecas, ¿¡qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!?

—T-Tenía que ir al baño...

—¿No te podías aguantar?, no tienes porque estar aquí.

—Era muy urgente...

—Escúchame bien, pecas: por nada del mundo debes venir a la sección C en la noche. Tu celda es un lugar seguro, allá en la sección A, durmiendo en el mismo lugar que Bakugou estas a salvo.

Escuchar aquello lo hizo sentirse bien.

—Dormir en la misma celda que Bakugou te salva automáticamente de todas las mierdas que suceden en la noche.

—¿En serio?

—¿Por qué crees que puedes dormir tranquilo por las noches?— le preguntó Shinso —Nadie se mete con él y la sección A es la más tranquila porque él está ahí y odia que perturben su sueño

.—Ohhh, tiene mucho sentido— Izuku dio el crédito a Bakugou —Bakugou-kun realmente odia que perturben su sueño, me lo ha hecho saber muchas veces.

"A veces se despierta a mitad de la madrugada y se enoja porque no puede volver a dormir; lo comprendo porque el insomnio es terrible", pensó Deku mientras se acordaba de su admirable compañero rubio.

—¿Bakugou-kun?, ¿desde cuando se usan honoríficos con ese bastardo?— le preguntó Shinso.

—Es... la costumbre— mintió.

—¿¡Podemos dejar de hablar sobre Bakugou de una maldita vez!?— Kaname se quejó.

—Lo siento.

Kaname suspiró y volvió al tema del que hablaban al principio.

—Lo que importa ahora es... ¿cómo vas a regresar a la sección A?—

Tenía una ruta, pero unos presos abrieron una de las celdas que estaba en mi ruta a seguir y ahora no puedo pasar por ahí, necesito encontrar una especie de atajo o desviación.

—Las celdas con las luces encendidas significan peligro. Por nada del mundo te acerques a una de esas.

—Lo supuse, pero he sido precavido.

Kaname intentó hallar una manera de encontrar una desviación, pero ni en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos pudo encontrar algo que sirviera.

—Lo sé, pero... no hay ninguna desviación. Si no cruzas por esa celda entonces no podrás salir de aquí— el tono de voz de Kaname sonaba bastante serio —Y no hay manera de que pases la noche en nuestra celda porque mañana los guardias te descubrirán y si eso sucede te meterán a una celda de aislamiento.

Nada más escuchar esas palabras, ya se le erizaba la piel.

—Entonces... tengo que...

—¡Debe haber alguna forma!

Por mucho que Kaname pensara, sabía perfectamente que no había ningún atajo, ni desviación, no había otra manera de regresar a la sección A sin atravesar la celda y eso era terrible.

—Podría esperar a que ellos se vayan y así...

—No sabemos cuando se irán. A veces se pasan toda la noche y terminan hasta la mañana, cuando los guardias interfieren— habló Shinso.

—Entonces... no me queda de otra más que cruzar por ahí— habló con miedo.

Ninguno de los tres volvió a decir palabra. Era evidente que cruzar por la celda con luces encendidas era arriesgado, pero era la única opción de volver a la sección A.

"—Por muy difícil que sea la situación, un hombre debe superarla y salir adelante—"

Las palabras de Kirishima se hacían valer una vez más.No volvería a pasar ni uno solo de sus días encerrado en una celda de aislamiento, por lo que, con la voz y las manos temblorosas, caminó hacia afuera de la celda de Shinsou y Kaname.

—Tengo que volver a la sección A ileso— dijo Izuku.

"Estoy muy asustado, creo que no puedo hacerlo, no debería ni siquiera intentarlo, pero... Tokage-san y Tokoyami-san me desearon suerte"

—Más te vale que lo hagas, en serio— dijo Kaname.

—Sí... — respondió el pecoso inseguro.

\--

Izuku no tardó mucho en volver a encontrarse con la celda de luces encendidas.

Podía escuchar las voces de todos esos hombres perfectamente.Sabía que era una mala idea, pero se asomó levemente por el borde de la entrada a la celda solo para averiguar si estaban lo suficientemente distraídos como para no notar su presencia.

Se encontró con tríos y grupos teniendo sexo salvajemente.

De todas las cosas que había visto en ese lugar, aquella imagen del grupo de hombres penetrándose mutuamente era una de las cosas menos terribles.

También se encontró con que, en una esquina de la habitación, se encontraba el cadáver de un hombre recién apuñalado.

Aún tenía la navaja clavada en la cabeza y chorros de sangre salían por aquella abertura carnosa, brillosa y desagradable.Izuku hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que aquella imagen de Daisuke en el día de su muerte no regresara a su cabeza.

Bloqueó la imagen de uno de sus mayores traumas recordando las escamas de Sushi-san.

Se aferró a la imagen mental del puré de papa, de su sabor y su textura.

Cerró el párpado con fuerza y trató de hacer un recuento de todas sus tiras favoritas de All Might.

"Sasaki-san, mamá, Kaname-san, Sushi-san, Tokage-san, Tokoyami-san, Kirishima-san, Bakugou-kun"

Recordar a todas esas personas lo hizo sentir mejor.

Intentó controlar el temblor de sus manos y le costó, pero pudo detener el frenetismo de este en su totalidad y trató de reincorporar la vista.

Logró estabilizarse y entonces escuchó como los presos de la celda de al lado abrían la puerta.

—Solo saquemos su cuerpo, quiero llevármelo a mi celda para cogerlo después.

Al escuchar eso, Izuku sintió la necesidad de soltar un soplido por el terror, pero cubrió su boca con sus dos manos para evitarlo.

Segundos después, escuchó como el otro hombre caminaba lejos y el pecoso quería suponer que se había llevado al cadáver con él.

Espero un rato a que el otro estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para volver a asomarse hacia la celda y ver que todos estuvieran ocupados.

"Tengo que irme de aquí en este momento"

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y de inmediato echó a correr en dirección hacia la sección B.

En cuanto atravesó la celda iluminada, pudo ver como uno de los hombres, uno de cabello rubio y largo, lo miraba.

Aquel hombre se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, por ello Izuku corrió a toda velocidad.

De pronto la sección C se convirtió en un conjunto interminable de celdas con las luces apagadas y algunas otras encendidas.

Corrió y corrió con el corazón latiendo tan rápido como él corría, o incluso más.

Estaba cada vez más cerca de la sección B, podía darse cuenta porque la distribución de las celdas era diferente en cada sección.

Siguió corriendo, ya estaba casi todo oscuro, pero el chico de pecas sabía que camino debía tomar.Podía sentirlo, aquella sensación de estar era cada vez más grande.

A veces parecía que la mala suerte desaparecía por un tiempo y después volvía siendo mil veces peor.

Cuando sintió como chocaba contra alguien y luego su cuerpo era sujetado y aprisionado con fuerza por un par de manos enormes, le dieron unas ganas de llorar inmensas.

—Pequeño brócoli, hoy quería jugar contigo, pero te escondiste; aunque ahora estás aquí, como si quisieras buscarme.

"No..."

El pecoso trató incansablemente de soltarse del agarre de aquel hombre, pero las manos de este eran tan grandes que podían agarrar sus dos muñecas con una sola mano y apretar su estómago con la otra.

Ese rubio gigantón sabía que Izuku estaba herido y se aprovechó de eso para lastimarlo y poder llevarlo contra su voluntad hacia la celda en la que se estaba divirtiendo con los demás.

—Oh, ¡Midoriya va a unirse!

"No quiero..."

—Tengo tantas ganas de llenarle la cara con mi semen.

"No lo merezco... no, no lo merezco... ¿o sí?", comenzó a dudar.

—Que bueno es tenerte aquí— habló un hombre de cabello castaño, el mismo de las duchas de ese mismo día.

Se deshicieron de la ropa de Izuku en un instante.

Todo ese grupo de hombres había extrañado ver ese delgado y pequeño cuerpo que el chico de cabellos verdes tenía.

Izuku empezó a ser tocado en todas partes.

Recibía caricias en la pelvis, las piernas y el pecho, también empezaron a masturbar su pene, el cual aún se encontraba un poco lastimado por su visita al ala dos.

El pecoso trataba con todas sus fuerzas reprimir sus gemidos, hasta que un par de dedos fueron metidos en su ano y no pudo contener el jadeo y los demás ruidos desagradables que le provocaba la actividad sexual y la inevitable exitación.

Mientras el grupo de hombres disfrutaba de su cuerpo, Izuku sentía como si se estuviera rompiendo.

"Todas las veces que intente levantarme, entonces van a golpearme con más fuerza"

Empezó a llorar delante de todos los presentes. No podía evitarlo, había vuelto a sentirse extremadamente miserable.

Caras con sonrisas maliciosas, manos tocándolo en todos lados y un terrible dolor en el pecho que se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

De pronto sintió como el hombre castaño insertaba su erecto y desagradable pene en su entrada anal mientras abría sus piernas a todo lo que estás podían ser abiertas.

—¡Aaah!Empezó a darle embestidas con tanta fuerza que le provocaba dolor.

El pequeño chico que era abusado, solo lloraba por lo terrible que era todo aquello.

Sabía que no había forma de escapar de esa situación porque lo superaban en número y también en fuerza.

Se arrepintió de no haberse quedado en su celda, pero es que por segunda vez creyó que iba a conseguirlo.

"Mi única utilidad es ser un agujero para dar placer a otros...", reafirmó, con todo el dolor que parecía nunca acabar.

En todo su dolor, de repente vio como un gran tubo de metal golpeaba la cabeza de su principal violador, dejándolo en el piso.

—¡Escuchen, imbéciles!, ¡si se meten con Pecas, se meten conmigo!

"Kaname-san..."

Sí... aún se acordaba perfectamente.

Kaname había dicho las mismas palabras que dijo Daisuke en ese momento.

El resto de hombres miraron al tubo flotante confundidos y a la par enojados, mientras que el castaño se levantaba.

—Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ti. Vaya que te escondiste muy bien, Kaname.

—¡Pecas!, ¡¡¡corre!!!

De inmediato, Izuku se levantó y trató de correr, pero las grandes manos del rubio de cabello largo se lo impidieron.

Deku luchó para soltarse, no duraría en morder si era necesario, pero el rubio tenía una ventaja en fuerza y tamaño que no le permitió escapar.

Kaname estaba desesperado, puesto que solo se lanzó a atacar con la única arma que tenía.

Estaba rodeado y todos se le fueron encima.

El hombre invisible fue inmovilizado de las manos y los pies, los cuales fueron bastante difíciles de encontrar.

—¡Kaname-san!

El rubio acomodó a Izuku salvajemente en una de las camas de la litera, justo en la de abajo.

Pero Pecas ya no se preocupaba por él, estaba alarmado y asustado porque veía como los demás hombres golpeaban al aire, pero realmente era Kaname porque podía escucharlo quejarse y soltar uno que otro grito por el dolor.

—¡Kaname-san!— gritó.

Con la vista borrosa, Kaname podía ver a Izuku acostado en la cama, mientras lo miraba con susto y tristeza.

"Soy un inútil, perdóname, Pecas"

—¡Kaname-san!

Izuku se sentía tan impotente.El hombre que lo acorralaba había empezado a violar su interior.Deku pudo ver cómo el hombre castaño sacaba una navaja y se acercaba a donde se suponía que se encontraba Kaname.—Odio las interrupciones. Nos la estábamos pasando genial con Midoriya y tú llegaste a interrumpir.—¡¡¡NO!!!!, ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!— gritó Izuku porque sabía lo que pasaría después.—Pecas..."¡¡¡A Daisuke le pasó lo mismo!!!, ¡¡¡no de nuevo!!!, ¡¡¡no otra vez!!!"Vio como el hombre clavaba la navaja en donde debía estar Kaname y escuchó como su voz gritaba desesperadamente.—¡¡¡KANAME-SAN, TU DIJISTE QUE NO TE MORIRÍAS!!!Izuku no paraba de llorar. Tenía el rostro empapado, su corazón latía con fuerza y estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico.—¡Pe-cas!— habló adolorido. —¡¡¡POR FAVOR NO LO MATEN!!!— suplicó al hombre castaño.—Ohhh— le respondió el cabello café —¿Quieres que se una a nosotros entonces?Izuku asintió en medio de lágrimas y sollozos.Porque era la única forma de salvarlo.—Está bien, si me lo pides con esa expresión no puedo decirte que no, pequeño brócoli.Kaname recibió un desgarre superficial en la piel de su hombro, solo que no podía verse.Le ardía mucho y también sangraba, pero no era tan grave.—Hace tiempo que no jugábamos con este hombre invisible porque es muy bueno escondiéndose, pero gracias a ti podemos dejar que se nos una una vez más— le dijo el rubio a Izuku.El rubio salió del cuerpo del pequeño pecoso y se aproximó hacia Kaname mientras que el castaño se acercaba a pecas.—¿En donde carajo está tu trasero?El resto de hombres se dispersaron, la mayoría se fue con Izuku, pero otros más se quedaron con Kaname.--Izuku Midoriya estaba siendo abusado por varios orificios de su cuerpo.Estaba acostado encima del castaño mientras este le daba caricias y lo penetraba, a su vez, un segundo hombre ubicado encima de él se encargaba de meterle su pene también.Nunca había tenido a dos hombres así, siempre solían turnarse para alargar más todo, pero ahora sentía como su entrada era abierta y dilatada en extremo por los grandes trozos de carne de aquellos tipos.Era una sensación un tanto similar a otra que quería o estaban en el suelo ahora, un tercer hombre se acomodó entre los otros dos para obligar a Izuku a hacerle una felación.Era asfixiante la forma en la que el miembro de ese repugnante hombre le llegaba hasta la garganta y sentir los golpes que le daba cuando lo mordía por accidente hacía todo mil veces peor. Kaname observaba todo lo anterior sin poder hacer nada, puesto que él estaba siendo violado por el hombre rubio de cabello largo.Una noche llena de lamentos y dolor aconteció al inicio del fin de sus días agradables en las vidas del par de individuos miserables.••••••El cuerpo de Izuku fue arrojado al suelo y después el grupo de hombres se marchó de la celda.Kaname estaba ahí también, él se encontraba sentado en el suelo, pero en cuanto los demás se fueron no tardó en correr hacia dónde Izuku.—¡Pecas!, ¡pecas, responde!—Estoy bien... Ka-name-san— dijo con pesar.Kaname fue en busca de la ropa del chico y delicadamente lo ayudó a vestirse.—Ven, pecas, descansemos un rato.Ayudó a Izuku a levantarse, prácticamente lo llevó cargando hacia la cama de abajo de la litera y lo acostó con cuidado en el colchón.—¡Por favor perdóname!,¡intenté ayudarte pero no pude hacerlo!— Kaname se disculpó con un nudo en la garganta —¡Debí dejar que te quedaras en mi celda y después veía como nos arreglábamos para que regresaras a tu celda a primera hora!La voz de Kaname sonaba triste y llena de arrepentimiento.—¡Perdón, pecas!Izuku no le dijo nada, solo se quedó buscando su figura con la mirada en medio de la penumbra de la madrugada.Unos segundos después, suspiró y empezó a hablar:—Siempre estuve culpándome por la muerte de Daisuke. Pensaba que si yo no hubiera accedido a ir con él entonces nada hubiera pasado, pero no fue mi culpa... —¿Pecas?—Kaname-san, no me pidas perdón. Suenas como si fueras culpable por esto y no es así.—Debí llamar al reptil en ese momento..."Yo debí esperar a alguien más, no debí de tomar esa navaja, pero ya no puedo cambiarlo"—Kaname-san... tú no lo pensaste dos veces y corriste a ayudarme, justo como Daisuke.Izuku juntó la poca fuerza que le quedaba para sentarse en la cama y mirar hacia dónde sentía a Kaname.—Ese día Daisuke fue contra Ryuichi para defenderme, no porque creyera que yo era patético, sé que él nunca pensó eso de mí.Él fue a ayudarme porque éramos amigos y los amigos se apoyan en cualquier situación, como Kirishima-san dijo.Kaname desvió la mirada, odiaba sentir ganas de llorar.—Kaname-san... lo único que tú hiciste fue ser un buen amigo, no me pidas perdón por eso. Todo se quedó en silencio e Izuku sintió como unas pequeñas gotas caían en sus manos.—¿Estás llorando?—No... hay goteras aquí, es todo.Izuku no se esforzó en contener sus lágrimas.—Kaname-san... llorar es para los idiotas débiles como yo, no debes hacerlo— sollozó.—¡Soy un maldito idiota llorón entonces!Izuku empezó a llorar aún más fuerte.—Gracias, ¡me sentía perdido hasta que apareciste tú...!—Pecas, ya deja de llorar.—Pero tu también estás llorando.--Una de las tantas "reglas" de la prisión, es que no se pueden tener amigos.


End file.
